United Republic High School
by MargretThatcher
Summary: Opal stifled a laugh as she looked at her friends. "This is Mako Andesite, Resource Officer, and my wonderful boyfriend Bolin." Opal gestured to the guys as she guided Asami around the table. "And this ever wonderful and graceful creature is Korra Southern, our Gym teacher." "Physical Education Instructor." Korra corrected...
1. Chapter 1

"Naga, be a good girl. I'll be home soon." A big, white Akita pranced happily around her owner. The, chocolate skinned, muscular woman patted the dog on the head before she stepped outside. She made her way to the sidewalk that ran in front of her small two bedroom, two bath house where she started to stretch her legs and arms. She tied her long, dark brown hair back in a ponytail, checked the straps of her backpack, and then placed her ear buds in before cranking her workout playlist. As soon as the steady beat of _Work Bitch_ by Britney Spears started to pump into her ears the woman launched herself forward. She pumped her legs and arms working her way at a frantic pace uphill towards her destination.

Korra Southern lived two miles from her workplace, and she ran there every morning and home again every evening, weather permitting. Working as the Physical Education Coordinator at the local high school had its perks; she could get her daily workout in, shower and change before class started, plus she basically got paid for a three month vacation in the summer. She really enjoyed working for the school that she had once attended as a student. Though it had taken a little while to grow accustomed to having former teachers as colleagues, mainly just to stop cringing every time one of them would yell "Miss Southern" to get her attention. She constantly had to remind herself that she wasn't about to be sent to the principal's office like she had so many times in the past.

The other thing she really liked was that some of her best friends through school had also ended up with careers at United Republic High. Her friend, Mako Andesite, had been hired as a Resource Officer, being contracted out from the Republic City Police Department. He had a way with the troubled youth, Korra often wondered if it was because he himself had once been classified as a 'troubled youth.' Her best friend, Bolin, who also happened to be Mako's younger brother, had been hired as the new music teacher. He was beyond excited about that, though Korra suspected he was more excited to be able to work a few doors down from his girlfriend.

Opal Biefong and Korra had met in college as freshmen, Korra had introduced Opal to the then high school senior Bolin. They had hit it off from the get go, and when Opal, along with Korra, had been hired to teach at URH there was nowhere else Bolin wanted to be. Opal had been hired to teach Biology and Honors Biology, and in her first year the school had seen test scores rise twenty percent, which was very impressive.

Korra looked both ways before she ran across the intersection, she kept her breathing even and used a wrist band to wipe at her forehead. As she powered through the second half of her morning run she smiled and waved to the members of the cross country team as they met her headed the other way. She patted a couple of her students on the back as they ran by her, grinning to see their teacher out and about before school started. The new school year started in two days, so it was expected for teachers to get their rooms and offices in order the week ahead of time.

Korra hoped she'd get her office set up before the day ended, although it was doubtful. She was a horrible procrastinator, not to mention she had promised Bolin she'd help him today and then there was the dreaded school wide meeting at noon. She rolled her eyes at the thought of it as she saw the red brick building looming ahead. When she reached the start of the parking lot she slowed her pace, placed her hands on her head, and started her cool down. She walked across the black asphalt seeing that by the vehicles already in the lot Mako, and Bolin were already inside, along with a few others. She groaned when she saw a silver truck pull in, and picked up her pace to get to the backdoor of the school. The last thing she wanted was a run in with her ex-girlfriend, and newly appointed Principal, Kuvira.

Korra all but sprinted towards the metal door, she wrenched it open and threw herself inside. Grinning triumphantly at having avoided the green eyed woman as she headed towards her office. Korra started down the empty hallway, slinging her backpack from her shoulders, and stuffing her earbuds and iPod inside. She turned the corner and found herself thudding into the solid chest of Bolin, Korra reached up and grabbed his shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"There you are!" Bolin exclaimed as he helped steady Korra before she took a step back. "We've been waiting for you."

Korra looked at her watch. "I'm only two minutes late." She stepped beside him and together they made their way down the hallway towards Bolin's room. "Bo, what did you mean by we?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jinora is joining us. She rode in with Tenzin and thought she'd get some work in before school actually started." Bolin grinned as he they stepped into the music room.

Korra spied the young woman he was talking about. Jinora Nomad, a senior at URH, her father Tenzin was the Superintendent, and her mother Pema was the Home Economics Instructor. Jinora was a member of the Honors Choir, and affiliated with several sports teams, but her real passion was singing. Korra walked forward and enveloped the doe eyed youth in a big, sweaty hug.

"Hey kid. How was summer vacation?" Korra asked as she stepped away.

"Gross!" Jinora yelled as she wiped Korra's sweat away from her arms. "And you should know since you went with us."

Korra's family had been long time friends of Jinora's family, her father, Tenzin had been the first to encourage Korra to pursue a teaching career after her tour with the United Republic Forces had ended. He had also recommended her for the position she currently held, not to mention Pema adored her. Pema loved when Korra came to visit and invited her over for dinner often. The Nomad children, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, were all big fans of Korra's. They had watched many of her high school and college games growing up, and Meelo was her number one fan, though at fourteen, an entering freshman this year, he was a little more reserved about his admiration for the darker woman.

"Are you ready to get started?" Bolin asked eagerly as he swung a guitar strap over his head.

"I guess, though I'm not sure what I agreed to." Korra pulled a stool closer to him and sat down.

"I want to try a new song, but I want to listen to you first." Jinora pulled her stool closer to the two teachers.

"So you can improve upon my imperfect voice?" Korra smiled over at her as she dropped her backpack to the floor.

Jinora laughed and shook her head. "You have a lovely voice and you know it. I just want to hear the song this way before I try it. You know how my creative process works."

Korra nodded in understanding. "What will I be performing?"

"Halsey's _Hold Me Down_." Jinora stated confidently.

Korra grimaced. "Are you sure _I_ can do that?"

Bolin smiled and reached over, patting her arm. "Korra, I wouldn't have asked for your help if I didn't think you could do it."

"Well then, here goes nothing." Korra smiled as Bolin started to strum out the chords.

::::::::::::::::

A black and red Ducati sped into the parking lot, stopping next to a green VW Beetle where a petite woman leaned against the door.

"The teenage boys will _love_ you." The woman smirked as she shoved off the car and embraced the rider.

The rider unclasped the chin strap and removed the red helmet, letting midnight, wavy locks cascade down her shoulders. "Good thing I don't date _boys_ then, and I seriously hope you didn't mean that the way it sounded." The woman said, scrunching her face is disgust, before turning to secure her helmet to her bike. She turned back to the shorter woman as she unzipped her leather racing jacket, letting it hang open as she removed her gloves and shoved them in her pockets.

"Let's think about this for a minute shall we." Opal started walking towards the building, tapping her index finger against her chin, the woman falling into step beside her. "Hot woman, rides a motorcycle, and will be the new Mechanics and Shop Instructor. Oh, yeah, I don't see how these poor boys will ever make it through class." Opal laughed as she pushed the metal door open, entering the empty hallway. "I'm just glad they hired you Asami. Lord knows we've been in need of a competent teacher to fill the position."

"So you mentioned. And where might my room be located?" Asami nudged her friend gently as they rounded a corner.

"You're down here, across the hall from Bolin. My room is here." Opal pointed to the right as they walked by her classroom. "Locker rooms and back entrance to the gym here." Opal pointed to her left, and stopped, cocking her head to the side. "Do you hear that?"

Asami stopped and listened, through the empty hallway she could hear the echo of a guitar and the sound of someone singing. "Is that Bolin?"

Opal smiled, her eyes lighting up at the mention of his name. "It's coming from his room, but that's certainly not him singing." Opal started forward again, resuming her tour. "His room is the one on the left, and yours is on the right. There's another door that leads to the attached shop area in the back."

Asami only half listened to her friend, instead she found the sweet sound of the voice drawing most of her attention. As they drew even with Bolin's classroom she paused in the hallway and gazed in. A teenage girl was nodding her head to the music that Bolin strummed from his guitar. The brown skinned woman perched on the bench though, _she_ was what dominated Asami's attention. Melodic and breathy, a slight rasp here and there, the voice was entrancing, like a siren calling her forth. Asami found herself stepping into the doorway, the hairs on her arms standing on end, then Opal literally pulled her from the trance, breaking the siren's spell.

"Come on, I'll introduce you later at the meeting." Opal tugged at Asami's arm.

Reluctantly Asami let her friend lead her across the hallway to her classroom.

::::::::::

Korra ended the song and sat for a few minutes as Jinora and Bolin exchanged looks. "Well?"

"I think you need to enter the talent show this year with singing. You always do a martial arts routine, mix it up." Bolin answered, a smile playing at his lips.

"When pigs fly!" Korra snorted and slapped her knee. "I only sing for a few people, and this is only because it helps Jinora decide how she wants to change something for herself." She glanced at her watch and jumped to her feet. "I need to go shower and get my office in order before the meeting."

Bolin nodded and stood himself, walking with Korra towards the door. "I'll save you a seat."

Walking backwards, Korra grinned as she stepped into the hall. "Thanks bro!" She waved and turned to hurry down the hallway, catching a sweet scent with her nose. _That's nice. The janitor must be using a new air freshener._

::::::::::

Korra strode into the cafeteria, hair hanging limply down her back, still wet from her shower. She spied Bolin and Mako waving towards her from the far corner table. She threaded her way through the maze of tables, smiling in greeting to the few teachers that acknowledged her.

"Where's Opal?" Korra asked as she swung her leg over the bench seat.

"She's showing the new Shop Instructor around." Bolin pushed a large paper cup of tea over towards her.

Korra nodded in thanks and looked at Mako as he spoke. "Is this the new friend she made at that weeklong conference in the Fire Nation last year?"

"Yeah! Opal was super excited that they got the job, apparently their credentials are amazing." Bolin smiled excitedly.

"As long as the guy doesn't lose a finger like the last one." Kora scoffed as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'll try to keep my fingers away from the saw table." A voice lilted from behind her, causing her to dribble tea down her chin.

"Shit!" Korra yelled as she jumped in her seat. "Sorry." She added as a few teachers turned towards her. Face burning she grabbed a handful of napkins and dabbed at the tea on her shirt, not bothering to look up.

Opal stifled a laugh as she looked at her friends. "This is Mako Andesite, Resource Officer, and my wonderful boyfriend Bolin." Opal gestured to the guys as she guided Asami around the table. "And this ever wonderful and graceful creature is Korra Southern, our Gym teacher."

"Physical Education Instructor." Korra corrected, finally looking up, her nose caught a whiff of that sweet scent again and her eyes flitted across Opal to the woman beside her. Her gaze traveled up the woman's torso, taking in the form fitting blouse under the open racing jacket. Her cheeks colored more as she skimmed over the ample bosom, careful not to stare. Finally she raked her gaze over supple, ruby red lips to sparkling emerald eyes. "Uh, hello." She croaked out as she extended a hand across the table.

She watched the ruby lips turn up into a smile, as a warm, ivory hand slid into her darker one. "Asami Sato, new Mechanics and Shop Instructor." Asami squeezed the hand gently, feeling a buzz of energy pass between them, before retracting it and sliding onto the bench opposite the brown skinned woman. She tore her eyes away from the woman's face as she nodded to Bolin then reached over to shake Mako's hand.

Opal walked back around the table and squeezed her way between Korra and Bolin. "Move your big ass Korra."

"Ha! We both know my ass is not big, and you're just jealous it's nicer than yours." Korra laughed as she scooted down a little to allow Opal room to sit.

"Says who?" Opal stared at her, eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"I'd say Bolin, but I don't want him getting in trouble for checking out my ass, and I can't say Mako because then he'll get in trouble for checking out your ass. But we all know it's true, I mean I don't see you running, or doing squats." Korra grinned at her, nudging her friend's shoulder before she rolled her sleeve up and flexed her bicep. "Besides I have to maintain this temple."

"You're so full of yourself." Opal laughed. "Not worried about making a bad impression in front of the new colleague?"

"I figured if she's friends with you then her standards can't be too high." Korra fired back as she glanced across the table towards Asami.

"You're so mean." Opal said as she poked Korra in the side, before leaning into Bolin. "How'd Jinora do this morning?"

"She did really well. She changed a few things, and made the song her own." Bolin answered, sipping from his own cup of tea. "Korra really helped this morning."

"Wait, that was you singing?" Asami turned towards the woman across from her, she watched Korra nod. "You're voice is very lovely. You did a marvelous job." Asami admired and had the pleasure of watching Korra's tan cheeks redden. She watched her cerulean blue eyes dart towards the table.

Korra rubbed nervously at the back of her neck. "Thanks, I didn't, um, realize anyone else was listening."

"Korra gets nervous about singing in front of other people. I'm pretty sure the only people she has _knowingly_ sang for, that didn't involve copious amounts of alcohol, is us three and Tenzin's family." Mako grinned in Korra's direction.

"You sing for the Superintendent?" Asami asked as she shrugged out of her racing jacket, laying it on the seat beside her.

"Our families have always been close. I babysat his kids when I was in high school." Korra explained as she took another sip from her tea.

"If I could have everyone's attention please!" A tall bald man with a pointed beard called from the center of the cafeteria. "I have a few announcements to make and then you can all return to your rooms, or join Pema and myself for lunch in the Home Ec. room."

"That's Tenzin." Opal whispered to Asami.

"His wife is over there." Korra pointed to the woman standing off to the side. "She teaches Home Economics. Tenzin's sister," Korra pointed to a woman of similar complexion to herself with white hair leaning against the wall, "Kya, is the school nurse. The man next to her is the World History teacher, Bumi, he's their brother."

Asami followed where Korra pointed. With a raised eyebrow she turned back towards Korra and leaned across the table to whisper. "That's kind of weird, I mean that so many people that are related work in the same place."

"Oh it gets better." Korra laughed as she leaned across the table too. "Opal's aunt, Lin Beifong, is the Alternative Education Instructor, she dated Tenzin when they were in High School. Opal's mother, Suyin, is the Counselor. Opal's brother, Baatar, teaches Economics, and is dating Kuvira, the Principal."

"Who is Korra's ex from forever ago." Opal added with a smirk.

"Why did you bring that up?" Korra hissed and glared at the woman beside her.

"I just thought I'd help her understand just how weird our school is." Opal winked as she fended off a swat from Korra.

Mako cleared his throat, getting the women's attention. "You guys are causing a scene."

Korra sat up straight and saw Tenzin looking at their table, a disapproving frown on his face.

"I'd like to introduce everyone to our new Mechanics and Shop Instructor. Miss Sato will you please stand?" Tenzin boomed.

Asami stood and waved at the other teachers. "Are we sure she's qualified?" A voice from the back rang out.

Tenzin bristled at the comment. "I assure you that Miss Sato graduated top of her class and has an extensive background in mechanics as well as in engineering."

"Sato? Like the Future Industries Sato?" Another voice called out.

Asami took a step forward. "Hiroshi is my father, so yes _that_ Sato. For those of you that doubt my qualifications let me ease your mind by stating that anything and everything you've bought from Future Industries in the past ten years was more than likely designed by me or with my help." Asami realized her voice had taken on a defensive tone. She offered a bright smile before adding, "I look forward to working with all of you." She turned and sat back down at the table.

"Boom goes the dynamite." Korra chuckled as Asami turned back towards the table. "Glad we have someone that doesn't take shit."

"I'm used to people assuming that I'm just a pretty face and that I don't know anything since I don't have a penis." Asami smiled as the others laughed.

"I think you'll fit in well with us." Mako said chuckling.

Tenzin cleared his throat and had all eyes back on him. "Next I'd like for us to offer our congratulations to Baatar Jr and Kuvira on their wedding this summer." Lots of mumbles from the faculty and staff followed this announcement.

Korra started to clap and nudged Opal. The rest of her table joined in as the other teachers finally started to clap as well. "They never said a word." Opal murmured so only her table could hear.

"Oh man your mom looks pissed." Bolin whispered as he watched Suyin.

Opal found her mother whispering angrily to Lin. "I'm glad I'm not Baatar Jr right now."

Tenzin waited until the clapping died down before he continued his speech. "Our last announcement comes from Miss Southern."

"That's my cue." Korra called as she jumped from the table and jogged to the center of the room.

Asami watched the athletic woman make her way across the floor, she couldn't help but let her eyes fixate on the firm backside that confirmed Korra's earlier boast.

"Okay so I'll make this short and sweet because you guys are probably as hungry as I am." Korra started and was rewarded with a brief moment of laughter. Her appetite was legendary at the school. "With Mr. Wong's accident and early retirement that leaves the senior class short a sponsor." The other teachers groaned as they realized where this was going. "I know, I know, trust me _I_ know! But I still need someone to volunteer to help."

Asami turned to Opal. "What does a sponsor do?"

"You'd help with prom, senior trip, coordinating fund raisers, stuff like that. There would be lots of long hours where Korra and probably a handful of students would be your only company." Opal added as she scanned the teachers.

Bolin snorted. "With that class it'd just be long hours with Korra."

Asami turned in her seat again. "Come on guys. It's just one year. Besides if they don't have another sponsor then there is no prom or senior trip. Don't let a few bad apples ruin the whole year for the others." Korra pleaded as she scanned the room.

Opal grinned mischievously, as she eased herself forward to lean across the table, reached out, and flicked Asami in the ear. Asami raised her hand and swatted at Opal's retreating hand.

"Miss Sato? Would you like to volunteer?" Tenzin called, his attention drawn by her movements.

Asami froze, her eyes widening at the turn Opal's antics had taken. She glanced at Korra, taking in the pout the other woman wore, her bottom lip sticking out a little. _I'd like to bite that._ Asami's face blushed at her sudden inappropriate thought. Taking a deep breath she gave Tenzin an answer. "Yes."

Korra beamed as she jogged back to the table. "Thanks Sato. I was afraid you'd leave me hanging there for a minute."

"She just needed a little encouragement." Opal giggled when Asami turned and stared at her.

"That concludes our meeting. You may return to your rooms or join Pema and myself for lunch in her room, I assure you there is plenty of food." Tenzin smiled as faculty and staff started shuffling out.

Korra and the others stood from their table. "You guys eating?"

Bolin, Opal, and Mako nodded. Asami shook her head. "I brought lunch so I could eat while I worked."

"You sure?" Opal asked as they started out into the hallway, giving her friend a sidelong look.

"Yeah, I have things I need to finish." Asami headed towards her room as the others started in the opposite direction. "It was nice meeting you guys!" She called over her shoulder.

"You too!" The others called. Korra stood for a moment and watched the other woman's retreating figure. Her body heating up at the sight of the other woman's swaying hips.

"Korra, would you care to take Asami some lunch?" Opal asked as Korra fell into step beside her.

"She just said she brought her own." Korra jerked her thumb behind her.

"I know what she said but I also know that Asami's definition of lunch is more than likely an apple." Opal smiled knowingly at the woman beside her.

"Sure, I mean I guess I can, but why me?" Korra shrugged as they entered Pema's room, taking a place in line to get lunch.

"Because you're more likely to bully her into eating." Opal smirked as Mako and Bolin chortled behind them.

Korra loaded two plates with food, Opal helping her fill one of those for Asami. Carefully she walked down the hallway towards the shop, plates and cups of tea balanced expertly in her hands. She could hear the mixed sounds of Marian Hill's _Whisky_ and angry cursing as she entered the classroom. Korra took in the setup of Asami's classroom, nodding at the few changes the woman had made, as she headed towards the door that led into the shop.

The shop area smelled musty and stale, from being shut up during the summer months, with a mixture of oil and something charred. Oil stains marred the concrete floor and an assortment of tools adorned the walls. Korra followed the sound of cursing till she found the source.

Asami was bent over peering at the electrical components of an old welder. "This is a complete waste. I don't know that I can even fix this." Asami spoke to herself as she concentrated on the mess in front of her. "I doubt I'll be able to buy a new one."

Korra smirked at the woman's one sided conversation. "Do you often talk to yourself when you work?"

Asami jumped and spun around, smiling when she saw who had snuck in on her. "Usually." She tucked a stray piece of her now tied up hair behind her ear. "They say it's a mark of genius."

Korra grinned as she sat the plates and cups down on the nearby workbench before picking the untouched apple up. "Opal said this was your idea of lunch."

Asami shrugged as she crossed to the workbench and eyed the food Korra had brought. "Did she talk you into doing this?"

"That she did. As an expert in health I have to warn you against the side effects of not eating properly." Korra smiled as she carried two stools over to the workbench.

"Yes mother." Asami chuckled as she took a stool from Korra. "Thank you. You don't have to stay though." Asami glanced over at the woman. "I mean unless of course you want to."

Korra sat and pulled a plate over towards her. "What so when I leave you can go back to talking to yourself and not eating? Not going to happen Sato, sit and eat."

Giggling Asami sat and looked at her plate that had normal sized portions and then over to Korra's that was heaped over. "Opal mentioned your appetite was vast."

Korra rolled her eyes as she swallowed her food. "I'm a little surprised that Opal would talk about me. What else did she say?"

"She's told me a lot about you actually, and she's told me some stories from High School." Asami smiled as she scooped up some food. "And she mentioned a streaking episode in college."

Korra threw her head back and laughed as she recalled the event. "Easiest $200 I ever made."

"She said that too." Asami laughed and ate a few more bites. "You were in the military?"

Korra nodded and took sip of her tea. "Joined the United Republic Forces right out of High School. Served five years." Korra rolled her sleeve up to display a tattoo on her right bicep. It was decorated with a baseball sized, gold, irregular hendecagon, a shape with eleven sides, with a circle in the middle and a leg on the left and right side. She rolled her sleeve back down. "Got lucky and came out not too terribly fucked up." She grinned sheepishly at Asami before she continued. "Because of my military training I help Mako and Lin with the school's Emergency Task Force."

Asami nodded as she listened, letting Korra's warm voice wash over her. "Why Physical Education though? I mean why not History, or Music?" Asami leaned forward, her chin resting on her hand, anxious to learn more about the woman in front of her.

"I had a PE instructor that was all about promoting health and healthy eating tips, but not so much on the healthy self-body image. I know firsthand how crucial having someone that helps you see yourself in a positive light can be." Korra looked up from her near empty plate and met the intense expression on Asami's face. "I had my fair share of unhealthy thoughts because of my body when I was younger. That changed when my parents enrolled me in martial arts. Tenzin's mother, Katara, was my instructor."

"She helped you?" Asami took a sip of the tea Korra had brought her.

"Yeah. A lot, and when I got older I realized I wanted to have the same impact on others." Korra grinned as she pushed her empty plate to the side.

"That's noble, and very lucky for those kids you're helping."

"What about you?" Korra fiddled with her plastic fork, her eyes settling on Asami's flawless face.

"I wanted to do something on my own. I was tired of feeling like everything that happened to me in my life was because of who my father was, and not because of my hard work. So I stepped away from the company to pursue my degree. It was hard, when I stepped away from the company I was cut off, I found a garage not far from campus that was hiring, and the owner let me sleep in the loft area over it. I'm not sure which pissed my father off more, that I was able to do something without his influence, or that I didn't come crawling back." Asami smiled at the thought of her father's pettiness.

"Sadly it's usually family that hurts each other the most." Korra gave Asami an understanding nod as she drained her glass. "You and Opal seem pretty close."

"We attended a conference together in the Fire Nation a year ago. It was over integrating new technology into the classroom. We ended up in the back row making fun of the speaker, and just hit it off. We've kept in touch with text, and Skype. I was putting in applications all over when she told me about this opening. Sent my application in and received a call a few days later." Asami stacked her empty plate on top of Korra's.

"And your thoughts on your wonderful workspace?" Korra laughed, spreading her arms out to encompass the room around them, as she took in the disarray of the shop.

"It needs some work, lots of TLC. I take it the previous instructor wasn't into organization or upkeep?" Asami indicated the pile of rusted tools beside the workbench.

"Nope, nor safety." Korra added as she bent her ring finger down then held it up to show the missing finger. "Heard him scream all the way in the gym, turns out he had been drinking, luckily it was on his prep hour and no kids saw him."

"That sounds awful." Asami shook her head, feeling pity for the man she was replacing.

"He was burned out, tired of the kids mouthing him." Korra rested her arms on the table and leaned forward.

Asami snuck a glance at the muscles of those chocolate arms. "How do you handle it, the mouthing?"

"I dish it back." Korra chuckled, after all it was the first thing they told you _not_ to do in school. "I find that if you can joke around with them and work with them, show them you actually care, then you'll get some respect. At least that's how it works with me anyway. I don't like going about my day with a stick up my ass, so I just act like my normal self."

"Basically she's a complete goof ball and the kids love her." Opal chimed in as she came into the shop followed closely by Bolin.

"It's because I join whatever exercise or activity their doing." Korra grinned as the couple sauntered over towards the workbench. "What are you two doing?"

"Our rooms are all set up, and we came to offer our services." Bolin explained as he threw an arm around Korra's shoulders. Korra wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

"Awe, you guys are so sweet." Korra grinned as she gave Bolin a quick squeeze before he stepped away to slide an arm around Opal.

"Well I am for sure not getting this set up anytime soon." Asami glanced at the disaster around her.

"You could make this an activity for the kids during the first few weeks." Korra stood and walked over to the pile of rusty tools. "Cleaning the shop might make them appreciate it more. Just a thought." Korra shrugged as the others stared at her.

"It's brilliant! If I give them a responsibility then they would respect the shop more, theoretically, but worth a shot. It would feel more like it belonged to them and not the school." Asami grinned at the thought.

"Asami's room is officially taken care of then. Korra?" Opal turned towards the darker woman.

"Mine's good. Nothing much left other than assigning lockers and I can do that tomorrow." Korra shrugged and then grew suspicious of the matching glint in Opal and Bolin's eyes. "What do you two have planned?"

"Last free night before school starts on Wednesday. Let's hit up Shiro's." Opal did a little jig, dancing happily at the thought of all her friends hanging out.

"What's Shiro's?" Asami cast a look between the trio.

"Local bar." Korra grinned at Opal's excitement. "I'm in, I just need to run home to change and let Naga out. Well if I _run_ home I'll need to shower too."

Asami gave her a confused look. "When Korra says run home she literally means run home." Bolin clarified, noticing the look on Asami's face.

"Hey it keeps the booty in shape." Korra winked as she turned around, lifted her shirt tail up and gave her butt a little shake.

Asami laughed at the sight, though she did enjoy it.

"Asami, what do you say? Little music, dancing, and unwind before the work week actually begins." Opal pleaded as Korra stepped over by them.

"Sounds like fun. What time and where is it?" Asami grabbed the trash from lunch and carried it to the trash can.

"Seven-ish? Oh and Korra can pick you up, she has to drive right by your place." Opal answered as she made her way back towards the classroom.

"I don't mind." Korra shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you." Asami smiled as she gave Korra her address.

"I better go if I'm going to make the run home in time to get ready. First round is on Mako!" Korra yelled as she jogged towards the door. "See ya!"

"I'm going to go put my guitar and stuff away." Bolin placed a kiss on Opal's cheek as he left.

Opal waited until she was sure Bolin was out of ear shot. "Whose is better?"

"Who's what?" Asami's brow was furrowed as she tried to figure out what Opal was talking about.

"Mine or Korra's?" Opal turned around and stuck her butt out. "And don't you even pretend like you didn't check her out."

Asami started laughing as she pulled her jacket on over her shoulders. "I'm not answering that."

"You don't have to. Your face did it for you." Opal grinned as she quickly made her way into the hallway laughing the whole way.

:::::::::::::

Korra pulled up outside of Asami's with just minutes to spare. She opened her door and hopped out of her blue Jeep. As she walked up to the door she wiped her sweaty palms onto her black jeans, and nervously ran her hands over the blue blouse to smooth invisible wrinkles. _Chill, it's just drinks with friends._ She didn't understand why she was so nervous. Korra rapped her knuckles on the front door and stepped back to wait.

Asami strode to the door and opened it to a smiling Korra. She smiled in return as she took in Korra's outfit, it fit her well, stylish and attractive. "You look nice." Asami said as she closed the door behind her.

"Have you seen yourself?" Korra asked, a bit too enthusiastically, as her eyes roamed over Asami. Asami's boots made her a couple inches taller than Korra, and her red button up matched her lips perfectly. Korra pondered how the woman had even managed to get her jeans on. Suddenly Korra realized she was checking Asami out, and quickly headed towards the rig. Without thinking Korra opened the passenger side door for Asami.

Asami smiled at the open door. "Thanks."

"Habit." Korra stammered as she shut the door, cheeks coloring, and quickly rounded the rig to her side.

"It's okay to have manners Korra." Asami smiled as the chocolate skinned woman climbed into the cab.

Korra nodded as she turned the ignition over and started towards Shiro's.

"Do you run to and from work every day?" Asami asked as they drove.

"Pretty much, as long as the weather is nice, and I don't have something right after school." Korra slowed for the approaching stop sign.

"How far?" Asami studied her with a sidelong look.

"Two miles, both ways." Korra pressed the gas and noticed Asami studying her. "What?"

"Let me get this straight. You run four miles every day, plus you're active for six almost seven hours to boot."

"Yeah. I have a lot of energy." Korra said in defense.

"I think I'm understanding how it's possible for you to eat the way you did at lunch and still look the way you do." Asami shook her head. "Most days I'm lucky if I have enough energy to go to the gym."

"It takes commitment to get guns like these." Korra raised her arm, pursed her lips, and flexed her bicep.

Asami reached over and poked the woman in the side. Korra flinched and started giggling, Asami found the sound to be infectious, and soon found herself laughing as well. Up ahead a sign with Shiro's on it came into view. Korra pulled into an empty spot out front and turned the Jeep off. Asami spied Opal and Bolin waiting out front as the two women climbed from the rig.

Korra walked next to Asami as they approached the couple. "Where's Mako?" Korra asked as Bolin opened the door.

"Getting a booth." Bolin stepped to the side as Opal walked inside.

Korra placed her hand gently on Asami's lower back to indicate she could go ahead. Asami blushed at the contact and did her best to hide it. Korra was too busy pestering Bolin for the two of them to notice anyway.

"He brought that girl he's been seeing." Bolin added as they spied Mako waving to them from a wraparound corner booth.

"Hey guys! This is Izumi, my girlfriend. Izumi this is, well everyone." Mako shuffled forward and grabbed his brother in a hug.

"What Mako means is I'm Opal." Opal smiled and waved. "Korra, and Asami."

The two women offered a small wave in turn. "Nice to meet you guys. Mako talks a lot about you." Izumi smiled, excited to finally meet Mako's friends.

"Who has first round?" Mako asked as he flipped through the menu.

"Unanimous vote decided on you big bro." Bolin grinned as he slid into the booth, scooting to the middle.

"Let's play _Never Have I Ever_." Opal grinned excitedly as she slid next to Bolin.

"So basically I need to get a bottle and shot glasses?" Mako laughed as he tossed the menu onto the table.

"I'll help you." Izumi smiled as she slipped her hand into Mako's and together they made their way to the bar.

"Awe, they're so cute." Bolin exclaimed as he watched the couple.

Asami slid in beside Opal, leaving room for Korra at the end. Korra dropped down onto the seat, her leg pressed firmly against Asami's. "What's _Never Have I Ever_?" Asami whispered to Korra when she sat down.

"Really?" Korra couldn't believe Asami had never played this game before. "You start with 'never have I ever' then add something you've never done before. Those that have done it take a drink. Sometimes you have to explain why you took a drink. It's one of those silly games to get to know people."

"Sounds insightful." Asami grinned as Mako set a bottle of Fire Nation Whiskey and a few glasses down on the table as he slid in next to his brother. Izumi set the rest of the glasses down and took the spot next to Mako.

"Everyone fill a glass." Opal ordered as she started filling her own.

"Asami goes first." Korra gave the taller woman a wink.

"Oh fine." Opal huffed out.

Asami thought for a minute and then understood why Korra said she could go first. "Never have I ever played _Never Have I Ever_ before today."

Korra tossed her shot back and reached for the bottle to refill.

"No way." Mako said in disbelief.

Asami nodded and watched as they all downed their drinks.

"Pick someone to go." Opal said as she filled her and Bolin's glasses.

"Korra."

Korra thought for a minute. "Never have I ever kissed a man in a romantic way."

Opal, Asami, and Izumi downed their drinks.

"Izumi." Korra nodded towards the amber eyed brunette.

"Never have I ever kissed a woman romantically." Izumi rose an eyebrow in interest as everyone at the table took a drink except herself and Opal.

"Okay so we all knew about Korra, but Asami?" Bolin looked at the woman curiously.

"How do I put this?" Asami tapped her chin in thought. "I swing both ways if you get my meaning and I don't care what others think, I like who I like."

"I like that answer." Izumi smiled at Asami. "Opal."

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo." Opal smiled as Korra, Asami, and Izumi took a drink.

"I know Korra has the one on her bicep, Mako told me." Izumi said as she cut her eyes to Asami.

"I have others too." Korra said before Asami could explain her own.

"Where and what?" Izumi asked as she showed a small heart on her own wrist.

"I have one across my entire back." Korra rolled her sleeve up revealing a blue tribal design. "This one, and then on my right foot I have 'not all those who wander are lost.'"

Izumi nodded as she cut her eyes to Asami for her to share. "I have a white lotus flower on my hip, and 'for every dark night there's a brighter day' on my ribs, left side."

"I feel like I need a tattoo now." Opal pouted a little. "Mako."

Mako looked at everyone for a minute. "Never have I ever been in the military."

"Cheap shot bro!" Korra grumbled as she tossed her drink back.

"Tough shit cupcake. Bolin." Mako smiled at Korra and waited for his brother.

"I got this Korra." Bolin winked, cleared his throat and turned his attention to his brother. "Never have I ever made out with a woman who later turned out to be a man."

"What?" Opal yelled looking at everyone.

"Mako. Drink up." Bolin smirked as Mako's face turned red.

"Oh you better explain, and then do another shot for not taking one earlier!" Opal laughed as she slid the bottle to Mako.

Begrudgingly he tossed two shots back before he explained. "I was drunk and it was a costume party." He stated as everyone laughed. "Hey to be fair I wasn't the only one that thought he was a she."

"True, but bro, _you_ were the only one to miss the Adam's apple." Bolin smirked at his brother. "Asami."

They played a few more rounds, laughing as the questions got sillier. "How is everyone getting home?" Asami asked before starting another round.

"Damn you and your adult responsibilities." Opal pouted for a second before she shrugged and tossed her drink back.

"We took a cab." Mako answered as he wrapped an arm around Izumi to pull her close.

"Share?" Bolin asked, hopeful about the cab.

"Sure bro." Mako smiled as his brother grinned.

"I'm done anyway." Korra pushed her drink away as she signaled for the waitress. "You guys want anything?"

"What are you getting?" Asami pushed her drink in front of Opal.

"Chili cheese fries and water." Korra looked at the woman next to her.

"That sounds good." Asami smiled and moved the bottle of whiskey away from Opal who was leaning heavily against Bolin.

"Two orders of chili cheese fries and two waters please." Korra order as she passed a few bills to the waitress. "Keep the change."

"You didn't have to do that." Asami said as she angled her body towards Korra's more.

"Consider it a 'Welcome to URH' gift." Korra smiled at Asami then quickly stood up. "Any requests for music?" She jerked her head toward the jukebox in the corner.

"Something to dance to." Opal sat forward and grabbed for the bottle of whiskey.

"Nope I think you're finished with this, light weight." Korra quickly jerked the bottle from the table and carried it with her as she crossed to the jukebox.

Asami laughed as Opal pouted, then her eyes widened at the plates of chili cheese fries that were sat on the table. "Looks like we got Korra and party portions."

Mako looked at the plates and then to Asami before he started laughing. "Yeah, sorry we should have said something. They serve everything in Korra or party size."

"Are you guys making fun of my eating habits again?" Korra called as she crossed the bar, a steady rhythm coming from the jukebox behind her.

"I pity whoever you end up kissing after eating those." Opal grinned and started dancing in her seat.

"That's why I carry gum and mints Opal. They work wonders." Korra sat and started digging into her fries, bottle of whiskey still clutched in her hand.

Suddenly Bolin stood and clamored over the back of the booth. "Bathroom break."

"Thanks for sharing bro." Mako laughed as he held his glass out to Korra, who gladly poured him another drink.

Mako and Izumi danced through a song, while Opal continued her seated gyrations. When Bolin arrived back at the table Izumi and Mako rejoined the group. Mako shared how he had met Izumi while Korra dug into her fries with gusto. Asami's order being shared with the rest of the table. Soon the two brothers started sharing stories about going to school with Korra, and the various shenanigans the trio had pulled.

"You were a hellion." Asami laughed as she turned to the other woman.

"What do you mean were? I still am!" Korra claimed as she laid a packet of gum on the table, popping a piece into her mouth.

Opal lunged for it and popped a piece into her own mouth before handing a piece to Asami. "Trust me." She slurred with a devious smirk.

Asami and the others laughed and she took the piece from Opal. She turned back around to watch as the waitress slid a martini in front of her.

"I didn't order this." Asami looked from the drink to the waitress.

"From the gentleman in the corner." The waitress smiled as she started to walk away.

"Wait." Asami called getting the waitress to turn back towards her. She pushed the drink across the table. "Tell him thank you for the gesture, but I'm not interested."

Surprised the waitress picked the drink up and carried it towards the man. Asami went back to joking with the others. After a couple minutes she felt Opal nudge her. "Martini man at two o'clock."

They all turned and watched as the man made his way towards them, glaring at Asami in the process. "Terrific." She mumbled.

Korra leaned over, wrapping an arm around Asami's shoulders. "Play along." She whispered under her breath.

Asami scooted down in her sit and leaned into Korra, melting into her embrace. She smiled at her through her long eyelashes. "Sweetie, this was such a good idea." Asami cooed loudly while the others tried to suppress their obvious humor at the act.

Korra's lips turned up at the corners as she tried to hold in her laughter. "I figured you needed a night out, babe. You work so much it was the least I could do." Korra watched from the corner of her eye as the man hesitated for a minute, then kept coming towards them. Korra reached up with her free hand and cupped Asami's cheek, stroking her thumb gently against the porcelain skin.

Asami smiled at the chocolate skinned woman, and placed her own hand over Korra's, hoping the intimate contact would send the message to the man, instead her stomach gave a flip at the connection. Unexpectedly she felt a shove from behind, and fell into Korra, their lips smashing together. Asami stiffened at the sudden contact and started to push away, then she felt a slight buzz pass between herself and Korra, and before she was aware of her actions she moved her lips against those beneath hers. Asami's heart quickened as she felt Korra's mouth move in tandem with her own, sparking to life an ember deep within herself. She smiled at the warmth and softness of Korra's lips, and felt the need to have them in other places.

"Dude is gone. Been gone for a while now." Opal all but sang out as she gave a toothy smile to the women.

Asami eased herself away from Korra, seeing a slight blush on her brown cheeks. "I'm glad he finally got the hint." Asami chuckled as she settled back against the booth's cushions.

"I'm pretty sure we all got the hint." Mako said over his glass, a smile on his face.

Korra rubbed at the back of her neck as she saw the man at his own seat nursing a beer. "Glad I could be of service." Nervously she stood and excused herself to the restroom.

"Am I wrong if I said that was a turn on?" A red faced Izumi asked as she turned to face Mako.

"Check!" Mako yelled as he and Izumi slid from the booth. "Bro get your own cab." He directed toward Bolin as he threw a handful of bills onto the table.

"But bro, you said we could we split one." Bolin whined, not catching on to what was happening.

Opal looked to the exiting couple and then Bolin. Sighing she leaned over and whispered in Bolin's ear. His eyes grew wide and his face red.

"Where'd those two go?" Korra pointed to where Mako and Izumi were sitting.

"Same place we are going, home." Bolin stood and pulled Opal with him.

Giggling Opal followed leaving Korra and Asami alone in the booth. "Well, bye then." Asami called as she too stood.

Korra shook her head as they made their way back outside to the Jeep. Again Korra opened Asami's door before walking around to climb into the driver's seat. As they started towards Asami's house Korra's phone buzzed. She glanced at it and handed it to Asami.

"It's Opal will you check it?"

"Sure." Asami reached out and took the phone, sliding the unlock button, Opal's message popped onto the screen. "Opal says to be safe and safe is in quotation marks."

Korra snorted, the dash lights illuminating her grin. "Tell her she needs to worry about herself."

Asami tapped the message out with quick thumbs, hitting send, but she didn't put Korra's phone down. Glancing sideways, making sure the other woman wasn't paying attention to her and was indeed concentrating on the road, she went into Contacts and added her number. Asami jumped when she felt her own phone buzz.

"Opal is texting me now." Asami unlocked her phone and read the message. _You can thank me in the morning, after Korra leaves of course._

"Let me guess more innuendos?" Korra pulled over to the curb in front of Asami's house.

"Nope, not an innuendo, just Opal being Opal." Asami shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Always classy." Korra drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as they sat in the Jeep. "I'm glad you came out with us. Sorry about, um, the creepy guy."

Asami chuckled as she unbuckled her seat belt, then brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm just glad he got the hint. And you missed it, but apparently us kissing was a turn on for Izumi, which is why Mako practically drug her away."

Korra opened her door and walked around to the passenger side, opening Asami's door before the other woman had the chance. "That's a little odd."

Asami stepped down from the Jeep and fished her keys out of her pocket. "Would you want to come in for tea or coffee?" She didn't doubt that her face blushed at the question, Asami was just glad that the night helped hide it.

Korra hesitated before she answered. She wanted to say yes, but deep down she was fully aware that after their impromptu kiss earlier she wouldn't want to leave. That kiss had been so nice. Letting out a small sigh she offered Asami a kind smile. "Thank you but no. I should head home to let Naga out." Korra stepped forward to walk Asami to her front door.

"Rain check on the tea or coffee then. You don't have to walk me to my door Korra." Asami stopped and turned in front of the other woman. "Thank you for the ride though."

"Oh yeah, no problem. I'm gonna go, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Korra turned to head back to the car, but was quickly tugged back around by a hand grabbing her wrist.

If a brief moment of bravery Asami stepped forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Korra's cheek. "Night Korra." She dropped the woman's hand and walked to her door.

"Goodnight Sato." Korra called as she rounded her Jeep to climb back in, grinning like an idiot. Korra waited until Asami had her door unlocked before waving and pulling away from the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami's alarm was entirely way too loud, and had gone off entirely way too early. With only a little grumbling she climbed from underneath her warm covers and padded into the kitchen. Soon the smell of coffee welcomed her and she suddenly felt a burst of energy from taking that first sip. She sighed into her cup before fixing herself breakfast, which consisted of a measly banana. As she made her way to the bathroom to get ready to work on her classroom her phone buzzed. She looked to see it was from Opal.

 _Ope- How are we walking this morning?_

Asami snorted into her coffee as she turned the hot water for the shower on. _Just fine thanks. How's the head?_

She sat her phone and mug down before stripping out of her pajamas and stepping under the hot spray. After spending a few extra minutes basking in the steamy shower she stepped out, and toweled herself off before slipping her robe on then checking her phone.

 _Ope- We shall not speak of it today. You and Korra driving in together this morning? ;-)_

 _Ope- Just talked to Korra. Who is at home, in her own bed. Alone. WTF?_

Asami sipped from her still warm coffee and typed out another message. _Quit playing matchmaker._ Asami sent it and then resolved to ignore further messages from Opal as she got ready for the day.

:::::::::

Korra was also ignoring Opal's messages, well she would read them, but she didn't reply. She quickly made herself a breakfast bagel sandwich of peanut butter, banana, and a smattering of honey. Grinning she made another and placed it in a plastic container, then shoved it down into her bag next to her lunch. After eating her own breakfast she let Naga out into the backyard while she dressed. When she was ready to leave she let the large white dog back in and gave her a quick belly rub before gathering her things to start her morning run.

::::::::::::

Asami pulled into the parking lot and grinned when she saw Opal leaning against her car, big sunglasses on her face, and looking a little green. "Rough night?" Asami asked as she stowed her helmet and walked beside Opal.

Opal looped her arm through Asami's and leaned into the woman for a little support. "I'm just glad today is basically a show up and pretend to work day." Opal groaned as they started down the hallway.

"I thought of a few things I still need to do last night." Asami stopped in front of Opal's room.

Opening the door Opal discarded her stuff. "I can help, or at least supervise."

Asami nodded as they continued down the hall to her classroom. She opened the door and flicked the lights on, excited to see a stack of work manuals that someone had left on a nearby desk. She stopped to flip through them as Opal crossed to the large desk up front.

"Ooh, well what have we here?" Opal squealed from the front of the room.

Asami ventured over to her friend, peering curiously at the plastic container in her hand. Opal handed the container over as she grinned smugly. Asami opened the container to find a bagel sandwich. "Somebody brought me breakfast. That was nice."

"Not just somebody, Korra." Opal perched herself on top of the desk.

"This could be from anybody, which means I'm not eating it since I have no idea where it's from." Asami placed the lid back on the container.

"This was with it." Opal smiled cockily as she extended a folded slip of paper towards Asami.

Asami took the paper and unfolded it to reveal untidy handwriting. _Figured you'd be too busy to eat properly this morning. No excuses now. – Korra_

"Peanut butter, banana, and honey." Opal smiled as she chewed a bite of the sandwich.

Asami snatched the sandwich away. "This was not made for you."

"You just said you weren't going to eat it."

Asami smiled as she opened the door leading into the shop. "Suddenly I find myself very hungry."

:::::::::::

Korra sat in her office going over her lesson plans when she heard the locker room door swing open. She looked up when someone knocked on her door to see Jinora leaning on the doorframe.

"What's up Jinora?" Korra grinned as she shoved the papers to the side.

"Well I was told I needed to invite you to dinner tonight. Dad said it'd been awhile since you were over." Jinora sat down on one of the chairs in front of Korra's desk. "My siblings are jealous they haven't seen you."

"Sure, I'd love to." Korra beamed at the young girl.

"Bring your guitar, Bolin is bringing his." Jinora stood to leave. "Oh and Opal told me to tell you that she needs your help. She's in the shop with Miss Sato."

Korra frowned for a second as she hefted herself up. "Did she say what she needed?"

Jinora fell into step with Korra as they made their way out the back and into the hall. "No, just asked that I pass along the information."

"All right. I'll see you tonight then." Korra pulled Jinora into a side hug before stepping into Asami's classroom. She made her way into the shop and found a grime covered Asami and Opal. Laughing she grabbed a folded towel from the wash basin as she walked over. "You two look awful." She tossed the towel to Opal.

"Thanks." Opal quickly wiped at her face before passing the towel to Asami.

"I thought you were going to make the kids do this?" Korra asked looking at Asami.

Asami flashed her a quick smile. "I'm going to make them clean it, but I need some of this stuff moved. Half this shit doesn't even work."

"So what did you need me for?" Korra crossed her arms as she waited expectantly.

"I thought you could use your big, strong muscles and help us move this stuff." Opal waved at the large welder her and Asami had been trying to push across the floor, the tires having rotted away from it. "Besides no one brought me breakfast this morning so I'm a little weak."

"Hush, you stole half of it." Asami flicked the towel at her. "Korra, thank you for that by the way. It was very sweet, and tasty too."

Korra rubbed at the back of neck. "You're welcome. It's just as easy to make two as it is one." She quickly stepped over to the welder. "So where are we going with this?"

"Far corner, with the rest of the stuff that doesn't work." Asami pointed to a cluttered mess in the back.

"On three, then." Korra slid between Opal and Asami to place her hands on the welder.

"Three." Opal called and they started to push.

With Korra's help it took far less time to move the heavy equipment to where Asami wanted it. By one o'clock all three women were covered in grime and sweating. Korra took a drink from the faucet, not even worrying about a cup as she greedily slurped the cool water down.

"Well you three look like you've been hard at work." Tenzin boomed as he stepped into the shop.

"Yes, and I couldn't have done it without Opal and Korra. Thank you both." Asami wiped her grime covered hands on the towel from earlier.

"I'm glad to see my staff working together." Tenzin beamed as he placed a large hand on Korra's shoulder. "Did Jinora speak to you earlier?"

"Yeah, she just didn't say what time." Korra smiled up at the kind man.

"Pema said six. Opal are you and Bolin joining us?" Tenzin smiled fondly at her.

"Of course, you know we love Pema's cooking." Opal smile as she reached for the towel that Asami handed her.

"Excellent. Miss Sato if you don't have plans tonight perhaps you would like to join my family for dinner? My son is excited to be taking your third period class."

"If you call both of them by their first name then I insist you do the same for me, and I'd love to join you and your family for dinner." Asami smiled up at the older man.

"Very well, and I look forward to seeing you soon. Korra or Opal can give you directions." With that Tenzin offered a slight bow before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Am I the only one that still finds it weird that he has a senior, sophomore, freshman, and then a third grader?" Korra asked when she was sure Tenzin was out of earshot.

"Nope." Opal answered with a slight chuckle. "I'm starving, can we take a lunch break?"

"He has kids that far apart?" Asami asked Korra after she nodded in agreement with Opal.

"Yep. Jinora is a senior this year, she was working with Bolin and me yesterday. Ikki is a sophomore, talks a mile a minute. The lady killer is Meelo, he's the one Tenzin mentioned. Then Rohan is the baby." Korra thought of the children fondly, remembering the night Rohan had been born. She had rushed to the hospital with her parents to welcome the new member.

"Something smells good." Asami commented as they all stepped into her classroom.

"That's because I was a thoughtful guy and had pizza delivered." Bolin strode through the door, arms loaded with several boxes of pizza.

"Sweetness bro. Did you get my favorite?" Korra rushed forward to help relieve Bolin of his burdens.

"Canadian bacon, pineapple, and fetta." He winked at her as he pulled plates from under his arm.

"Fruit on pizza?" Asami made a disgusted face at the thought.

"Oh you did not just make a face at my favorite pizza?" Korra placed both hands on her hips and glared at Asami. "That's it, you have to try it, otherwise I can't be your friend." Korra threw the pizza box open and pulled a slice from the box. Tossing it on a plate she stepped in front of Asami and held the piece up in front of her face.

Asami eyed the slice of pizza in front of her before turning to lock eyes with Korra. Instead of taking the offered slice Asami leaned forward and took a bite from it as Korra held it. Asami tasted the sweetness of the pineapple mixed with the salty Canadian bacon. She nodded her head in approval. "Mmmm." She licked a spot of sauce from her lips. "Okay, I was wrong, that's good. I want a slice of that."

"Told ya, and tough shit because I'm not sharing." Korra snorted as she took a bite from the pizza. She grinned at Asami who narrowed her eyes at Korra. Suddenly Asami reached out and snatched the plate and partially eaten slice from Korra. "Hey that's mine." Korra whined as she made a grab for the pizza.

"Awe, aren't you two so cute." Opal grinned as she slid into one of the student's desks.

Korra's face reddened as she whirled towards Opal giving her a death stare. Korra snatched the box of pizza from the table and hopped up onto Asami's desk.

"Did I say you could put your ass on my desk?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

Korra stuck her tongue out and wiggle her butt against the top of the desk. The others laughed at her as she munched on her pizza.

"Thank you for the pizza Bolin. What all did you bring?" Asami smiled at the man as he pulled a box from the bottom.

"I brought pepperoni and I also got this." He flipped the lid up to reveal another Canadian bacon, pineapple, and feta cheese pizza.

Asami laughed delightedly as she took another slice for herself. "Good thing Korra doesn't have to share."

The four ate and picked at each other, Korra taking the brunt of the teasing. She egged it on though, doing her part to keep Asami laughing, she was growing rather fond of that sound. Every time the taller woman's laughs would echo through the room Korra would glance over to watch her eyes light with merriment.

"Uh, excuse me?" A tall, tanned, boy stood in the door way. He ran his hand over his dark brown faux hawk, while his eyes darted uncertainty between the adults. "I'm trying to find Mr. Bolin Andesite."

"You must be Kai Briggman." Bolin stood up, wiping a napkin across his mouth as the boy nodded. "Nice to meet you, are you ready for your audition?"

"Yes sir, if now is okay. I can always come back later." The boy nervously pulled at his earlobe.

"Bro where'd you get your gauges?" Korra asked as she hopped off the desk, tossing the empty box into the trash.

"Little place on Kyoshi Island. I just moved here with my grandmother." The boy offered a friendly smile.

"Did you move into the yellow house on Fourth Street?" Korra asked as she walked to stand next to Bolin.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kai stared uncertainly at Korra.

Korra laughed and extended her hand. "I'm your neighbor. Korra Southern, Physical Education Instructor."

Kai took the offered hand. "Do you have the big white dog?"

"Naga, she's mine."

"She's beautiful. If you ever need someone to walk her I'd be more than happy to. My grandmother won't let me have any pets." The boy smiled before shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll have to see how she likes you first. Are you auditioning for Honors Choir?"

"If it wasn't for the rules set down by the school board he'd already be in. His voice is amazing, I think he'll pair well with Jinora on duets." Bolin exclaimed before checking his watch. "Hey can you stand in till Jinora gets here?"

"Sure." Korra bobbed her head as they started across the hall.

"Wait for us!" Opal called as she grabbed Asami by the arm and drug her out the door.

Bolin flipped the lights on and motioned to the assortment of stools and chairs in the room. "I need you to try two pieces, a solo and a duet. Korra can help with the duet. Any song choices?" He grabbed a guitar up and slid the strap over his head.

Kai studied the woman that would accompany him. " _Leather and Lace_?"

Korra's eyebrows shot up. "You sure you can fill Henley's shoes?"

Kai laughed as Korra took the stool next to Bolin. "As long as you don't screw up Stevie's part too badly I'll be fine."

Korra grinned as Kai too settled onto a stool across from her. She took a few seconds to settle herself before nodding to Bolin for him to begin. She watched his fingers dance across the strings, coaxing the familiar tune to fill the room.

"Is love so fragile," Korra started, her voice easing the words out. Letting them slide past her tongue and over her lips as she gave them life once again.

Asami felt the hair on her arms stand on end and she eased herself down into a chair near Korra. She watched Kai look at Korra in surprise, clearly he had not expected that voice to come from this wonderful woman. Asami wouldn't have either had she not heard its sound once before.

Kai tapped his hand against his knee to help keep beat, as the chorus approached he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his sweet tenor voice joining seamlessly with Korra's alto. Korra gave an approving nod as they finished the chorus together, she waited with baited breath as Kai started to sing his part. "You in the moonlight."

Jinora stepped into the doorway to a sound that tugged at her heart. The voice was captivating, and the sight of the young man producing it was even more so. She quietly made her way to sit next to Opal, who was certainly enjoying the little concert. As Kai and Korra's voices joined together again for the chorus Opal pulled her phone from her pocket and waved it back and forth in the air.

When the song ended Korra grinned and jumped forward to pat Kai on the shoulder. "Not bad pretty boy."

"You're one to talk. I truly was not expecting that." Kai beamed as he stood and pointed to Bolin's guitar. "May I?"

Bolin nodded and handed the instrument over. He and Korra made their way to the empty seats as Kai positioned the guitar to his liking. He started to strum the strings as he bounced a little on his toes. Korra grinned as she recognized the tune and glanced over to Bolin who shared a childlike wonder. Kai's fingers slowed for a few beats before he furiously renewed his efforts, bending the strings to his will. Korra and Bolin both threw their arms up and bowed to the boy as he effortlessly played the piece. Grinning, his face slightly red, Kai opened his mouth and started to belt out his version to _Crazy on You_ by Heart.

Korra nudged Bolin and jerked her head towards Jinora. The young girl sat on the edge of her seat, watching the boy in front of her as he played his heart out. As the song came to an end Bolin jumped forward and grabbed the guitar from Kai.

"Good, it's not on fire." He joked as he sat the instrument in its case. "That was awesome."

"Thank you." Kai beamed at the delighted man. "Does that mean I'm in?"

"You have to do one more song." Korra leapt from her seat and jerked Jinora to her feet. "Kai this is Jinora, Jinora this is Kai. He needs you to sing with him for his audition."

Jinora smiled as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then reached forward and offered her hand to the flustered boy. Kai's face light up when he took Jinora's hand, gently giving it a shake. "Do you have any suggestions?" He croaked out after a few seconds.

"I think both of your voices would fit perfectly with _Don't Go Breaking My Heart._ Don't you agree Bolin?" Korra hid the smile on her lips with her hand as she returned to her seat.

"Oh yes! It's the perfect piece." He grinned and winked at Korra.

Jinora and Kai blushed as they took their seats on the nearby stools. Opal scooted over to Korra and whispered in her ear. "Tenzin will shit a brick if he finds out you're playing matchmaker with his daughter."

"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" Korra smirked as she listened to Bolin pick out the chords.

Opal nudged Korra to get her attention. "Oh you mean like the way you and Asami pretend to not look at each other?"

Korra opened and closed her mouth, mimicking a fish perfectly. "I don't… I mean we don't… I have no idea what you're talking about." She finally spluttered out. Korra stood and eased her way into the hallway. Her intentions were to slip away and go back to her room, but Asami caught her before she'd gone more than a few steps.

"Korra?" Asami called as she hurried to catch up to the woman. Korra stopped and turned to wait on her. "Hey if it isn't too much trouble could I get a ride to Tenzin's tonight? My friend has my car until this weekend and it'd be nice to not have helmet hair." Her ruby lips turned up in a hopeful smile.

Korra eyes flitted down to Asami's lips then quickly back up to her sparkling eyes. "Yeah, it's no problem." Korra caught sight of Opal stepping into the hallway, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Thanks so much Korra." Asami reached out and squeezed her arm gently before turning and heading back to her room.

Korra gave Opal the finger before she turned on her heel and stalked toward her office.

At the end of the day Korra started her run back home. Opal's words had left her feeling frustrated, and slightly confused. Asami didn't look at her like that did she? She pounded down the concrete, pouring on the speed, as her mind racing just as quickly as she ran. She found Asami to be breathtaking, ever since she first laid eyes on her, the woman had been in her thoughts, and then that kiss at Shiro's? That only cemented her infatuation with the gorgeous woman, thinking of those lips caused Korra's mind to slowly begin to grow hazy. She angrily shook her head and redoubled her pace. Korra's chest heaved from the way she pushed herself, glancing down both sides of the road she sprinted across and made herself keep up the grueling pace.

Concentrating on her breathing and the feel of the pavement under her feet all thoughts of Asami were pushed from Korra's mind. Her house materialized ahead, and she pumped her arms faster, willing her body onward. She came to a thundering stop as she threw herself onto her back in the grass, panting from the run. She heard a scraping sound and then found a pair of concerned green eyes peering down at her.

"Miss Southern, are you okay?" Kai asked as he dropped down into the grass next to Korra.

Korra nodded, not having enough breath yet to manage anything else. She took a couple deep, steady breaths and sat up. "Just… finished… my run."

"You run to school and back _every day_?" Kai asked as he pulled a water bottle from his bag and handed it to Korra. "Jinora said you ran. Though she didn't mention you running like a bat out of hell. I couldn't catch you on my skateboard."

Korra looked to the contraption in his hands. "I just pushed… myself today." She took a greedy swig of the water he had given her. "Otherwise I go at a… more moderate pace."

"Could I join you tomorrow?" Kai blurted out. "I mean I don't have a car and I like to run. Besides it would beat having to ride the bus, and skateboarding uphill is awful."

Korra smiled as she slowly made her way to her feet. "As long as it's okay with your grandmother. I leave at 6:45. Gives me plenty of time for the run and then to shower after. If you bring extra clothes you can use the boy's locker room to clean up."

"Terrific!" Kai grinned as Korra handed the water bottle back to him. "I'll see you in the morning Miss Southern."

"Korra, at least when we aren't in school." Korra waved as he trotted across the street.

:::::::::::::

Korra stood in the buff looking at the clothes in her closet. She never knew what to wear when it involved Tenzin's dinner invites. She held a white short sleeved blouse up in front of her as she absently scratched at her toned stomach. Smiling she set the shirt aside and dug for her dark blue blazer and a pair of gray slacks. After dressing she fixed her hair into a braid that curled around to hang over her shoulder then she slipped a leather bracelet with a blue stone in the middle onto her wrist.

As she was pulling a pair of ballet flats on that matched her blazer she heard her phone go off. Opal's ringtone blared through the house from the kitchen table. Korra jogged through the house and snatched the phone up to see she had a new message.

Opal- _Whr U B?_

Korra checked the time on the phone as she tapped out a reply. _Be there soon._

She went to hit the home screen and overshot the button hitting the contact icon instead. She was surprised when she saw Asami's name at the top of her list. Korra didn't remember having Asami's number, she hadn't asked for it, and she was pretty sure Asami hadn't giving it to her. She chewed nervously at her lip at she hit a button and started writing a message.

 _I'm headed your way. This is Korra btw._

Not waiting for a reply she grabbed her keys and guitar case then headed for her Jeep. She had just clicked her seatbelt into place when her phone buzzed.

Asami- _About time you found my number. I'll see you soon ;-)_

Korra stared at the winking smiley face. _What does that mean?_ She debating sending a reply or not before she finally shoved the key into the ignition and sped towards Asami's house. When she pulled to the curb Asami was shutting the door to her house behind her. Korra jumped out and opened the passenger door before she actually took a moment to _look_ at Asami. Korra's brain short circuited as her eyes traveled up the miles of exposed, creamy white legs before coming to rest on the bottom of Asami's red dress that hit her mid-thigh.

"You clean up nicely." Asami cooed as she stepped beside Korra, clutch and wine bag in hand.

Korra shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. "You look… snazzy."

Asami grinned as she climbed into the Jeep. "I thought only my grandmother still used words like snazzy."

Korra blushed as she started the Jeep up and pulled away from the curb. "It was all I could think of."

"I like it, it's a classic." Asami crossed her legs and rested her hands in her lap.

"How did your number end up in my phone?" Korra glanced at the woman next to her.

Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder, drawing Korra's eyes to the tender flesh of her neck. "When you had me text Opal, I took the time to put it in, in case you wanted to get a hold of me."

Korra smirked as she traversed the roads to Tenzin's house. "Good thinking Sato."

It wasn't long before Korra reached Tenzin's house and pulled in behind Opal's car. Korra grabbed her guitar, then hurried around and opened the door for Asami, and as the pair made their way to Tenzin's door Asami boldly slipped her arm though Korra's. Korra smiled as she set the case down and knocked on the door. Suddenly the door swung inward and Rohan beamed up at the women.

"Korra!" He exclaimed as he launched himself upwards.

Korra moved quickly and caught him under the armpits. She laughed as she hefted him upwards and settled him against her hip. "What do you know Ro?"

"Will you read me a story tonight?" Rohan asked as he snuggled against the woman, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Who's the pretty lady?" He asked shyly as he spied Asami.

"Yes I can and this is Miss Sato, she works at the high school." Korra picked up her case and stepped into the house as Rohan stared at Asami as she followed behind. "Pema? Tenzin?"

"Patio!" A voice boomed through the house.

Korra lead the way through the house, walking through the kitchen. Through the glass windows she saw the family and her friends on the patio. Music played through the speakers, a soft, gentle tune. She stepped out onto the patio, set her guitar case next to Bolin's and immediately started swaying to the music, much to Rohan's delight. She danced her way over to Opal and Bolin as the little boy giggled. Mako sat with his arm over Izumi's shoulders as they talked to Tenzin. Jinora and Ikki bustled about the table setting plates and silverware.

"Miss Sato, you look lovely this evening." Pema admired as she stepped forward to welcome the woman.

"Asami, please. I brought this for dinner." Asami handed the bag to Pema.

"Thank you! I'll get a few glasses. Please find a place to sit." Pema gestured to the seats as she hurried inside.

Korra whirled herself and Rohan in a circle. "Switch?" She asked Bolin as she slid by him and Opal. They both nodded and very quickly Korra passed Rohan to Bolin and grabbed Opal by the waist.

Opal laughed in delight as Bolin stood staring at the surprised child. "Just go with it Uncle Bo." Rohan grinned as he giggled.

Korra twirled Opal around the patio a couple times before switching with Bolin again. This time Opal took the giggling Rohan while Bolin and Korra danced about in a few circles. Asami laughed at the sight as she sat across from Mako and Izumi.

"Here we are." Pema returned carrying a glass of wine for Asami and herself. "Anyone else want a glass?"

"Yes please." Korra called as she took Rohan back from Opal, taking the boy by the hand as she made her way to the table. Korra slid into the seat beside Asami as she settled Rohan on her lap. She graciously accepted the glass of wine from Pema and gave it a testing sip. "That's nice."

Jinora plopped down beside her. "Jinora where is your brother?" Tenzin turned to his eldest daughter, who somehow always knew where her siblings were.

"Tree house." Jinora smiled and nodded her head towards the tall oak tree that sat beyond the patio and near the fence that wrapped around the yard.

"Korra, do you mind?" Tenzin turned to her with a slight pained expression on his face. Lately Meelo had shut his father out, speaking only to Korra most times.

"Master Rohan if you'll excuse me. We shall resume cuddles shortly." Korra stood and sat the boy down in her empty seat. Rohan pouted briefly before he clamored over onto Asami's lap.

"Hello." He said as he peered up at her with large green eyes.

Asami laughed has he snuggled against her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Comfy?"

Rohan nodded and yawned.

"I can take him if he's bothering you?" Jinora offered as she took Korra's abandoned seat.

"He's fine. He reminds me of my friend's son." Asami smiled at Jinora as she sipped her wine, and turned to join Tenzin's conversation.

Korra navigated the yard expertly in the dark. She'd made this walk to the tree house many times, most usually to retrieve one of the kids. She scurried up the ladder and poked her head through the opening. In the corner she spotted Meelo. He was nestled into the corner, his back to the wall, knees drawn up to his chest.

"Requesting permission to enter Captain Meelo!" Korra called as she hoisted herself to where she sat on the edge of the opening, her feet dangling.

Meelo turned and offered a weak smile. "Permission granted."

"You okay?"

Meelo took a deep breath and turned so he fully faced Korra. "I'm really nervous about school tomorrow. What if I don't fit in?"

Korra was floored, Meelo never doubted his ability to fit it. "You, not fit in? You are the king of making friends." Korra watched the smile spread on his lips. "Why haven't you been getting along with the old man?"

Meelo let out a deep sigh, his hands briefly balling into fists. "We haven't been seeing eye to eye on things lately."

"Like?" Korra studied her nails, trying her best to pretend like she wasn't _too_ interested.

"I want to try out for the Martial Arts Team. Dad says no because it's violent. I've been sneaking to the Dojo in the afternoons, when he'd be at school. Jinora found out, she promised not to tell, but said I needed to talk to him sometime soon." Meelo buried his head in his arms for a minute, then threw himself into Korra's arms.

Korra fought back tears, her heart broke for the little guy. To want something this bad and not be able to do anything about it, it was frustrating, maddening even. "Let me talk to him." 

Meelo leaned back and peered up at Korra. "Really? You'd talk to dad for me?"

Korra ruffled his hair and grinned down at him. "Of course. Now come on there's a pretty lady on the patio you need to meet."

Meelo grinned as he climbed over Korra and slid down the ladder, Korra right behind him.

Asami watched as a grinning Korra made her way across the yard, playfully swatting and punching at a younger, shorter version of Tenzin. Jinora moved back to her seat as Korra rounded the table.

"I see Rohan found a new cuddle buddy." Korra said smiling down at the now sleeping child.

Asami rocked side to side as the boy slumbered in her arms. "He's been out for a little while." Asami reached over and brought her wine glass to her lips.

"Hello future wife!" Meelo called as he popped his head between Korra and Asami.

Asami snorted into her glass as she started laughing. "Meelo leave Miss Sato alone." Tenzin chided from the head of the table.

"Oh Shop class just got far more interesting." Meelo grinned as he made his way into the kitchen.

"He seems charming." Asami smiled as she set the empty glass back on the table.

Korra picked up the bottle and held it over Asami's empty glass. When the woman nodded Korra refilled her glass before taking a sip from her own. "He thinks he is a lady killer.

"The line I used on Opal came from Meelo." Bolin said proudly.

Opal looked at him before slapping him on the chest. "I knew that line sounded familiar."

"You don't mess with perfection." Meelo claimed as he came onto the patio carrying a pan of chicken, Pema behind him with a tray of veggies.

Rohan was roused at the smell of food and as dishes were passed around he jumped down from Asami's lap, but not before he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. He hurried over to sit by his brother, who helped him fill his plate. Talk was of everything but school, mostly it was about summer vacations. Izumi talked about visiting her father in the Fire Nation, and interestingly enough he had been a close friend to Tenzin's mother and father. Korra spoke briefly about visiting her parents since they had moved to be closer to their family in the Southern Water Tribe.

After the kids had been put to bed, with the exception of Jinora who had been granted an extra hour before bedtime, the table was cleared and discussions then turned to work.

"We still need a cheerleading instructor before basketball season." Tenzin informed his visitors. "I hope we find one shortly, otherwise Ikki will be crushed. She's looking forward to making the squad this year and cheering alongside Jinora."

Korra sipped her wine, turned more towards Tenzin, and placed her arm casually across the back of Asami's chair. "Tenzin, how do you feel about deals?"

"Is this deal going to get me a cheerleading instructor?" Tenzin leaned forward with interest.

"It could." Korra smiled coyly before taking another sip of wine. "Meelo wants to join the Martial Arts team. You let him try out for it and I'll take over cheerleading."

"Okay first you hate cheerleading." Opal called from across the table.

"And second I do not want my son involved in such violence." Tenzin slammed his hand down onto the table.

"You're right, I don't particularly care for cheerleading, but if it helps Ikki and Jinora then I'll do it. I'm also trying to help Meelo. Your kids mean the world to me, Tenzin, and I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe and make them happy." Korra turned her intense stare back to Tenzin. "Tenzin your _mother_ trained me, we both know Martial Arts is not about violence. It's about being calm and controlled, finding peace within yourself and being able to solve your problems in ways that don't involve violence." Korra leaned forward on the table. "Think of how angry I was before Katara got to me. Do you remember that Korra? I do and I don't like her. It was through Martial Arts that I was able to become the person I am now." Korra held Tenzin's gaze a few more seconds before she sat back and took another drink of her wine. As she sat back in the chair she felt Asami place her hand comfortingly on her knee, she smiled at the woman next to her.

Tenzin blinked a few times as he let Korra's words sink in, then he rubbed his hand across his bald head. "You're right Korra. I had forgotten how much it helped you." Tenzin smiled at the woman as he stood and walked over to her. Korra stood as the man hugged her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll let Meelo and Ikki know."

Pema hugged Korra as well, whispering, "thank you," before she pulled back and followed her husband inside.

"Look at you, mending families. You go Korra." Bolin raised his glass of water in a toast, he took a drink and then stood. "Come on Miss Sato, let's see your moves out here."

Asami took a quick drink of wine as she rose. "Oh I'll show you moves." She laughed as Bolin led her over by the radio.

Korra dropped back down into her seat and turned so she could watch them dance. Soon Mako and Izumi joined them. Korra noticed how Jinora watched the swaying dancers. "How was working with Kai today?"

Jinora's face colored as she turned towards Korra. "Very well. His voice is remarkable, and he's had no formal training."

"Interesting. He moved in next to me with his grandmother. He even asked if he could start running to school with me in the morning." Korra said off handedly as she watched Bolin dip Asami and listened as she giggled.

Jinora's grin widened. "You know I'm free to dog sit anytime, right?"

Korra chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Opal watched the exchange until Jinora rose and crossed to the guitar cases. "Is she crushing on him already?"

Korra nodded. "And vice versa." She added as a laughing Asami and Bolin came back to the table.

"Are you going to use these tonight?" Jinora called to Korra and Bolin.

Bolin nodded as he turned the radio off and hurried over to join Korra who already had her guitar around her shoulders. Together Bolin and Korra played the chords for _Little Red Riding Hood_ and let Jinora take the song over with her voice. Mako and Izumi swayed together while Opal and Asami sat and listened to the beautiful music. Tenzin led Pema out into a dance, the couple nestled together closely. As one song ended Bolin would bend the strings into the start of another tune, this time strumming out _Walking after Midnight_. Korra took this one, her voice adding a smooth jazz feel to the otherwise country heartache song.

After a few more songs Jinora made her way to bed, while the others retired to their chairs content now to sit and enjoy the music in a more sedentary state. Korra leaned over and whispered to Bolin, his eyes drifting to Asami briefly before he grinned and gave a nod. Korra adjusted her grip on the guitar, and edged forward on her seat. Bolin strummed the song to life, Korra joining him and when she was ready, she opened her mouth and sang. "Raven hair and ruby lips, sparks fly from her finger tips."

Opal grinned as she looked sideways at Asami who was shaking her head as her foot moved to the music. Bolin opened his mouth to join in on the chorus. "Wooo hooo witchy woman, see how  
high she flies, woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye."

When the song ended Korra and Bolin sat for a few seconds, deciding if they should play another song or not.

"It's getting late." Mako stated as he and Izumi stood.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Opal shouted as she sprang to her feet.

Korra turned to Asami as she placed her guitar in its case. "Are you ready to go?"

"Only if you are." Asami winked as she drained the last of her wine.

Tenzin and Pema saw the group out, hugs and well wishes for tomorrow were exchanged as each pair made their way to their respected vehicle. Korra turned the radio to a station she enjoyed, and sang along. Even though she had just had a little concert, Asami was still content to sit back and listen to her voice. Letting it wash over, it was the best thing she had ever heard.

"You have a beautiful voice." Asami whispered as the song ended.

"Thank you, but you should hear my mother, and Jinora is far better than I am." Korra babbled as her face turned red.

"Korra, sometimes you just need to say thank you and leave it at that. Take the compliment." Asami sat forward as Korra pulled up to the curb.

Korra chuckled as she undid her seatbelt and stepped from the Jeep. She opened Asami's door and helped her down. When she started to step away Asami threaded her arm through Korra's.

"Walk me to the door?" Asami asked as she dug her keys out.

"Of course m'lady." Korra bowed prompting a giggle from Asami.

They walked to the door in silence, Asami leaning into Korra gently. Korra's mind was torn with indecision. Should she try for a goodnight kiss, would that be too forward? That was the question that ran through her mind. It hadn't been a date, per say, but she still wanted to kiss Asami. The one at Shiro's played through her mind.

Asami stepped to the door and unlocked it, stepping inside she turned to face Korra. "Thank you for the ride."

Korra stepped to lean against the doorjamb, putting her inches from Asami. "You're welcome, anytime."

Asami's eyes dropped down to Korra's lips, the lips that she wanted, needed, another taste of. Korra leaned in slightly, unsure if she should go for it or not. Asami glanced up to Korra's breathtaking eyes, and found herself reaching up to grab Korra's blazer. She grabbed the shorter woman by the lapels and tugged her forward, their bodies pressed flush against one another. Korra gasped in shock at Asami's abrupt, though welcome action. Asami held her there for a second, her eyes taking in every inch of the beautiful face in front of her. Then ever so gently she lowered her head the slightest fraction and brushed her lips across Korra's.

Korra's eyes flickered close, she placed her hands on Asami's hips, and slightly pushed up onto her toes. She brought Asami's mouth firmer against her own, but only for a brief second. Then Korra took a step back, pulling herself from Asami's grasp. She grinned at the woman before she quickly ducked forward and pressed a soft kiss to Asami's jaw.

"Good night Miss Sato." Korra called as she took a step back, putting a little distance between them.

Asami grinned in return to the woman. "Good night Miss Southern. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Korra shuffled backwards to her Jeep. "I'll bring you another bagel." She called just before she stumbled into the side of her Jeep. "I meant to do that!" She yelled as she rounded the front.

Asami laughed and leaned against the door. "Get out of here ya dork."

Korra waved as she drove off into the night, grinning the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Korra found herself up before her alarm went off. She made her way to the kitchen and quickly made three peanut butter, banana, and honey bagel sandwiches. She enjoyed her sandwich and a quick cup of coffee before she headed to her room to gather clothes for the day. She had just finished tying her shoes when there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door to a grinning Kai. "Ready?" He grinned down at her, his backpack already slung over his shoulders.

"Give me a few minutes with Naga." Korra stepped over to the back door and whistled for the dog. Naga came running and excitedly jumped around Korra. Korra gave Naga a good scratch to her ears. "Be good." She called as she stepped out the front door to join Kai.

"Grandma is cool with this by the way. She seems to think this may keep me out of trouble." Kai smiled and waved to an elderly woman that stood on the front porch.

Korra waved in reply as they started their run. "Been in trouble a lot?"

"Not really. I have picked up a few skill sets that she doesn't approve of." Kai kept his eyes on the direction they were headed.

"Such as?" Korra prompted.

"I did not peg you as an Elton John fan." Kai said with a hint of mischief as he held Korra's iPod out to her.

"Oh hell no!" Korra snatched the iPod away from him and shoved it back into her pocket. "I see why she worries."

Kai chuckled and glanced over to her. "After my parents passed I fell in with the wrong crowd. It was just for the attention, I never did anything. Learned how to pick pockets and pick locks. I've only ever used my powers for good I swear."

"If you say so, then I'll believe you until you give me a reason not to." Korra gave the young man a considering look. "You don't have to explain yourself to me either, but if you ever need to talk I've been told I'm a decent listener."

Kai nodded as they ran a ways in companionable silence, the only sound that of their shoes slapping the pavement. "It's hard to talk to grandma sometimes. I think that's why I started singing, it was easier for her to understand me based on the song I sang."

"Music is a powerful thing. It can bring the most stoic person to tears." Korra glanced both ways before they crossed the intersection.

"Um, so what do you know about that girl, Jinora?" Kai's cheeks had the slightest blush to them.

"Very smart, and sweet. Voice of an angel as you know. She's single." Korra saw the smile on Kai's face widen. "With that said, she's like a sister to me, her father is the Superintendent, and if you ever hurt her I'll personally make the rest of your time here a living hell."

Kai's eyes shot wide, he gave Korra a confused look. "I don't think you're allowed to threaten students."

Korra snorted with laughter. "I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to." Grinning she glanced at her watch. "Let's pick up the pace or I'll be late."

After that Kai didn't have enough breath left to talk and run at the same time. Korra taunted him as she ran ahead, and then for good measure ran backwards to watch him struggle up the last hill to the parking lot. Sweating and huffing Korra led Kai to the boy's locker room, flipped the lights on for him and told him where he'd find towels.

"When you're finished you'll have to go to the cafeteria, or gym to wait until classes start. And I brought you this, because you don't strike me a breakfast person." Korra reached into her bag and pulled one of the containers with a bagel from it and handed it to Kai, then she left him to wash up as she jogged down to Asami's room.

Korra grabbed a pen and was scribbling a note out when she heard the click of heels coming down the hall. She poked her head out of the room and watched Asami as she hurried down the hall. The woman had her nose buried in her phone, and had a drink carrier in her other hand. Suddenly Korra felt her phone buzz and fished it out from her pocket.

Asami- _Come find me when you get here, I have something for you._

Korra looked up to see Asami still had her nose buried in her phone. Sliding two fingers in her mouth to press against her tongue Korra gave a loud wolf whistle and then chuckled when Asami jumped. Asami's eyes lit up when she spied the woman standing outside her door.

"Good morning Miss Southern." Asami called as she approached her door. "I wasn't expecting to find you here already."

"I found that I was more than excited to come to work this morning." Korra held up the container with the last bagel. "I also brought you something."

"I should have known." Asami hurried past Korra to her desk and set her things down. She took a cup from the drink carrier and turned to face Korra who was now standing very close.

"Is that for me?" Korra smirked as she sat her container on Asami's desk.

"Maybe. Why do you sound slightly disappointed that I brought you," Asami paused and took a sip from the cup, "a French vanilla cappuccino?"

Korra took the cup from her and leaned forward enticingly. "I'm not disappointed, just curious if that's all I get."

Asami smirked and tilted her head to the side teasingly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What else do you want from me Miss Southern?"

Korra grinned and stepped forward to close the distance between them, her lips inches from Asami's, when Opal strode through the door.

"What did you bring me?" Opal called looking at her phone.

Asami smirked as Korra swiftly stepped back, taking her coffee cup with her. "Coffee." Asami called as she handed Opal another cup from the carrier. "And one for Bolin and Mako too."

"Hey Korra." Opal smiled as she looked up, shoving her phone in her purse and stepping forward to accept the offered cup. "Thank you! I'll put Bolin's on his desk, he'll be down shortly."

Asami perched herself up on her desk, and took a bite of the bagel Korra brought her. "I think I could get used to actually eating breakfast." Asami grinned at Korra, then spying the lipstick she'd left on the coffee cup handed Korra a napkin.

Korra took the napkin and saw Asami point to the coffee cup in her hand. Looking down Korra saw the lip outline that Asami's lipstick had left. Locking eyes with the woman on the desk she rose the cup to her mouth and purposefully placed her own lips over the outline as she took a drink of the warm beverage.

Opal looked between the two of them curiously. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, just dropping off a bagel and picking up this wonderful nectar of the gods." Korra tipped the cup towards Asami in thanks, and walked to the door. "I need to wash up and change. See you two later in the gym." Korra waved as she exited the room and hurried to the girl's locker room.

Opal eyed Asami as she continued to chew a bite of her breakfast. "Something happened last night didn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" Asami asked casually as she took a sip from her own cup of coffee.

"Because Korra was acting weird."

Asami snorted. "From what I've seen Korra always acts weird."

Opal stepped forward and picked up the coffee carrier that had cups for herself, Bolin and Mako. "Weirder than normal."

Asami gave a perfectly innocent look and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever do you mean?"

Opal narrowed her eyes. "I'll find out, I always do." She started easing towards the door. "Have fun working in that today." She said taking in Asami's outfit of black slacks, red blouse and black heels.

"That's what this is for." Asami reached over and pulled a gray mechanic's jumpsuit from her bag. "And I do my best work in heels."

:::::::::::

Korra stood against the far wall of the gym as she watched a group of students in the bleachers. She sipped her coffee as the students chatted excitedly and shared their stories. As much as many of them would deny it, they were still excited to see school start. She saw Kai as he walked into the gym and found a seat to the side, away from everyone else. She also saw the small group of girls that looked his way and whispered excitedly.

Kai ignored the giggling group of girls and pulled the sandwich Korra had made him and a book, _The Outsiders_ , from his bag. Leaning back against the seat behind him he settled in to read and eat his breakfast. It wasn't long before the gym started to fill up, students arriving a little earlier to greet friends they hadn't seen all summer.

Korra smiled when she saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo walk through the doors, and all three made a beeline for her. "Morning guys." She said as she gave each one a hug.

"Is there a particular place I'm supposed to sit?" Meelo asked as he looked at the bleachers.

"Nope, pretty much where ever." Korra smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You guys could go join Kai."

"Kai's already here?" Jinora spun to the bleachers and upon spying the young boy she quickly walked over to him.

Ikki rolled her eyes and followed behind her sister.

"Mom and Dad told us about the deal you made. Thanks Korra, it means a lot." Meelo gave her another quick hug before hurrying over to join his sisters.

The sound of heels echoed across the gym floor, causing several heads, Korra's included to turn and watch the approaching woman. Asami walked confidently across the hardwood floor and leaned against the wall beside Korra. "Well this brings back memories."

"Pleasant ones?" Korra asked as she watched a group of boys turn their way.

Asami scoffed and shook her head. "Hardly. I was a late bloomer. Freshmen through junior year I had frizzy hair and glasses. Senior year my boobs came in, I got contacts, and discovered the wonders of leave in conditioner and anti-frizz serum."

Korra chuckled as she pictured a high school Asami. "Sound like a Cinderella story. Though I would very much like to see you in glasses."

"I suppose it was and no they make me look hideous." Asami mused as a boy trotting across the floor to them drew her attention.

"What do you need Tahno?" Korra asked politely as the young man stopped in front of her.

His hair was slicked back and oily from the product he'd used, and he had an over confident air about him. He offered a lopsided smile that looked more like a sneer as he curled his lip. "I just wanted to inquire about the new face we have here this morning." He gave a flourish of his hand and bowed to Asami, earning himself a chorus of cheers from his friends. "Tahno Malek at your service ma'am."

Asami smiled at the boy. "Miss Sato, pleased to meet you."

"Might I inquiry as to what a creature as lovely as you will be teaching?" Tahno straightened and eyed the woman up and down.

"She's the new Mechanics and Shop Instructor and you need to return to your seat." Korra pushed off the wall and gestured for him to return to the bleachers.

"Interesting." He mumbled. "As always Coach K, it was a pleasure." He turned and trotted off to rejoin his buddies.

"Like wise." Korra growled as she turned to Asami. "Be careful with that one, he has a reputation, and will go running to his daddy for the tiniest thing."

Asami opened her mouth when the bell to start classes rang. Korra pushed her way off the wall and started directing her first hour class to the locker room. "Have a great day Miss Sato." She called to Asami as she too pushed off the wall.

"You too Miss Southern." Asami waved as she made her way out the back door and joined the mass of students headed to their first hour class.

::::::::::

Slowly but surely Asami had her classes begin to clean the shop area. Some students were more enthusiastic than others, but by lunch time the large room looked vastly different. As the lunch bell sounded Asami watched her students trickle out of her room. She unzipped part of her jumpsuit, shrugged her arms out of it, and then tied them around her waist. She snatched her lunchbox from her desk drawer and stepped into the hall to follow the mass of students headed to the cafeteria.

Jinora stepped into the hallway beside Asami, a notebook clutched tightly to her chest. "How's your first day going?"

Asami smiled to the young girl as they fell into step. "Surprisingly smooth. The students and faculty have been very welcoming."

"Miss Sato, it's nice to officially meet you, I'm Kya Nomad, school nurse." A brown skinned woman with long white hair, that Korra had pointed out during the meeting, said as she stepped into the hallway beside Jinora.

"Aunt Kya, where's Lin, er, Ms. Beifong?" Jinora quickly corrected.

"She's meeting with the new _Mrs._ Beifong. I'm sure she'll be worked into a frizzy by the time she's finished." Kya frowned at the thought.

"It's nice to meet you as well Ms. Nomad, and sorry to hear about your friend." Asami offered with a warm smile.

Kya snorted as she stepped around Jinora to walk beside Asami. "I'm not really one for formalities so I'd much prefer to call you Asami and you call me Kya."

Asami grinned and nodded. "You'll have to remind me if I slip though. My father engrained such respect into me from a young age."

"Oh but how quickly we can dismiss such stuffiness when we're out from under the thumb of tyranny." Kya winked and smirked at Asami.

Asami's grin widened at the comment. "That is true Kya."

Kya nudged Asami with her shoulder and clapped a hand on Jinora's shoulder. "Jinora should I be worried about the boy in the corner waving to you?"

Jinora looked up and saw Kai sitting with Meelo. Kai was waving her over. "Nope, because it's none of your business." Jinora sassed as she twisted out of her aunt's grip and headed through the lunch line.

"In case no one told you, you're allowed to eat in your room if the lunch room is too loud for you." Kya informed Asami as they made their way to the small staff kitchen.

Asami scanned the lunch room until her eyes came to rest on the familiar face of Opal, who was sitting next to Bolin. "I'm fine here."

Kya followed her gaze. "Yes, you younger ones seem to be able to tolerate the noise level better."

Asami smiled at the woman and took her leave, threading her way through the students.

"Well aren't you a little trend setter?" Opal called as Asami took the empty seat beside her friend.

"Never underestimate practicality." Asami winked as she pulled a bowl of salad from her bag.

Bolin made a disgusted face at the meager lunch Asami had in front of her. "That's your lunch? Korra and I would die."

"Good thing neither of are eating it then." Asami pointed her fork at Bolin before she started eating.

"Speaking of Korra, where is she?" Opal glanced around the cafeteria.

"Oh here she comes." Bolin called pointing to the far entrance. "She looks like she worked her first set of classes thoroughly."

Asami turned and watched the woman thread her way to them. Korra had an energized buzz about her even though she was covered in sweat, dampened hair sticking to her skin, and breathing heavily. A trail of weary looking students trudged behind her. Korra's lunch box swung from her hand and she stopped briefly for a large glass of water. She grinned when she dropped down across the table from Asami.

"By Friday my kids will hate me." Korra stated proudly.

"Doubtful. It's actually unfair how much they love you." Opal said around a bite of her lunch.

"Must be my charming nature." Korra chuckled as she pulled her food from her bag.

"Right." Bolin said, extending the word out with sarcasm.

Asami glanced around to see that they were the only teachers in the cafeteria. "Why are we the only teachers in here?"

"Because most of the others all have a stick up their ass." Korra whispered across the table which through Bolin into a fit of giggles.

Opal gave her a scolding look. "Some of them prefer the quieter setting of the lounge. Though in truth _we_ avoid it because of our _fearless_ leader Kuvira. None of us can really stand her since…" Opal stopped when she caught the look from Korra.

Asami caught the look that passed between the women before they both tried to cover it. "Since what?"

Korra glanced over to her, the expression she gave Asami one of seriousness. "Nothing."

Suddenly a tray crashed to the floor, silencing the students as they scanned to see where it came from.

"Take it back!" A shrill voice yelled from a nearby table. A scrawny, disheveled boy jumped to his feet. He whirled and pointed a finger at a larger boy sitting at the table across from him. "I swear to Ravaa I'll…"

"You'll what, piss your pants?" The boy he was pointing at jumped up and rounded the table.

Korra was on her feet headed towards the pair, she saw Kai stand up from a nearby table. "Link, what's the problem here?" Her voice commanded the attention of the larger boy, the smaller one kept his back to her. She could see his hands were balled tightly into fists, and he visibly shook with rage.

"No problem Coach K, minor misunderstanding." The larger boy grinned at her.

Korra stepped closer, trying to angle herself to get a better look at the smaller boy. From here she could hear him muttering to himself. "Marcus?"

The boy jumped at his name, he glanced up with wild eyes.

"Marcus, come with me, let's go talk." Korra stretched an open palm out towards the boy.

"He called my mother a bitch. Said she killed herself because no one wanted me." Marcus shook with anger.

Korra shot Link an angry look. He grinned, crossed his arms across his chest, and spit towards the smaller boy. "I only speak the truth."

Before Korra could move Marcus shrieked and ran at the larger boy. Swinging wildly he landed a lucky shot to Link's nose. It erupted in blood as Link grabbed Marcus and gave him a hard shove. Korra caught the smaller boy and turned around to shove him into Bolin's waiting arms. She then rounded on Link as he charged forward, trying to get to Marcus. His face red, and it wasn't because of the blood, he was angry.

"You piss ant son of a bitch, your mother should have swallowed." Link made to push Korra out of the way, but Kai was there and caught him by the arm.

"Leave him alone." Kai said trying to stop the boy from continuing forward.

Marcus shook with anger, hot tears streaming done his face. Bolin had him wrapped in a bear hug, the boy trembling from his building rage.

"Watch it pretty boy." Link growled at Kai as he turned back to Marcus, narrowing his eyes at Korra as she stood between him and his target.

Korra watched, waiting for him to either settle down, or move to give her a chance to subdue him. "Do you make it a habit of picking on students smaller than you?" Kai stepped closer to the large boy, he glanced at Korra and gave her a nod. He was trying to draw Link's attention to give Korra her opening.

When the argument started Opal sent a student to find Mako and Kya, while Asami started getting the other students out of the cafeteria. Link didn't process any of this, he was zeroed in on the boy in front of him.

"Does picking on him help you get over your little dick syndrome?" Kai asked hoping that this would get the response he wanted, sure enough it worked.

Link's eyes widened and he spun towards Kai, swinging out with a meaty right hook. Kai dodged the attack, and watched Korra make her move. Korra leapt forward and used the training she had received. She grabbed Link's left arm and forced it behind his back, and applied an upward pressure. The large boy sunk to his knees from the sudden pain.

With Link subdued Bolin released his hold on Marcus. The boy slid to the ground, sobbing, and clutching at his head, pulling his hair. Asami crouched in front of him, and tentatively rested her hand on his shoulder. "Marcus." He flinched at her touch, recoiling like he'd been struck. Asami drew her hand away, folding both in her lap as she searched his face. "I lost my mother too." She whispered to him soothingly. "I know how much it hurts. You're wanted Marcus, people care for you. If you ever want to talk, you come find me, and I'll listen." The boy gave a heart wrenching sob then suddenly surged forward and wrapped his arms around Asami, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and patted his back.

Korra grunted as Link tried to fight against her hold, finally she pushed forward and shoved him down on his belly. Placing one knee in the small of his back she rested most of her weight on him. "Quit struggling and it won't hurt as much." Link stopped struggling and Korra eased her weight back a little. The boy had been waiting for that, he threw his elbow and rolled his shoulder towards her.

Korra caught his elbow on her eyebrow, a sharp pain stabbing at her skull. Link bounded to his feet and turned, aiming a kick a Korra's mid-section. Kai leapt forward and hooked his arms under Link's pits and then laced his fingers behind Link's head. Kai pushed the boy's head forward, and then used his knee to tap the weak point behind Link's. Again the large boy went to his knees, but this time he wouldn't get the chance to try again. Mako slammed through the closed doors and made a beeline for Link, slapping a pair of handcuffs on him.

Kai handed Korra a wad of paper towels that she pressed to her eyebrow, her blood quickly soaking through them. Opal rushed forward with a cloth she'd found in the kitchen and shoved it roughly to Korra's eyebrow. "Easy." Korra hissed as she took the towel from Opal.

"What happened in here?" A woman in a green pencil skirt, wearing a matching jacket over a black blouse called as she strode through the doors.

"Well Kuvira if I had to guess I'd say there was a fight." Kya smarted as she stepped around the woman.

Another woman followed behind Kya, short gray hair and twin scars on her right cheek. "Baatar, Suyin, and Wu have the kids in the gym." Lin Beifong said as she stepped around her newly made niece.

"Someone needs so to start talking." Kuvira crossed to stand in the middle of the group.

"Link said some things that set Marcus off. Marcus got in a punch before we could get to him. Link shoved Korra out of the way to try and get to Marcus. Kai stepped in and drew Link's attention so Korra could subdue him. He was on the ground and then he threw an elbow and caught Korra it in the face. Kai got him in a hold and then Mako came through the door." The words raced from Bolin's mouth.

Kya knelt down in front of Link and seeing that he was fine other than having a bloody nose she shifted her attention to Korra. Korra lifted the towel away and had to close her eye as a new wave of blood rushed down. Kya grabbed the towel and pushed it against the wound. "I won't be able to tell if you need stitches or not until this stops bleeding."

"Mako take him to my office." Kuvira barked as she turned her attention to Marcus, who was still clinging to Asami. "Marcus you're coming with me." The boy didn't move. "Marcus stop your sniveling and stand up now." This time when he didn't move Kuvira took a threatening step towards him.

Asami's eyes flashed with anger. "I'll bring him." She said as she shifted to try and stand. "Give me a couple minutes and I'll bring him to you."

Kuvira glared at the woman coddling the weak boy. "You have five minutes." She said before following Mako and Link down the hall.

"Marcus, sweetie can you stand up with me?" Asami ran a soothing hand through the boy's hair.

Kai walked over and dropped down beside them cross legged. "Marcus that was some hit man!" He praised as he reached out and patted the boy on the back. "Next time he bugs you though you come find me. I don't think Coach Tarrlok will be too pleased with you beating the tar out of his basketball boys. Besides I don't think Coach K can handle anymore testosterone fueled roid rages." Kai grinned and watched as Marcus eased his hold on Asami. "Do you want to grab a slice of pizza with me after school today? We can hang out and you can show me around since I literally have no idea where anything is. I'm pretty sure the only reason I even found school this morning was because I ran here with Miss Southern."

Marcus sat back and chuckled at the tanned boy. "You ran here?" Kai nodded to answer his question. "That's cool and yes I'd like to get a slice of pizza."

"Sounds awesome man." Kai smiled and stood up, reaching a hand out to help Marcus up. "Come on bro, I hear you got a date with the Great Uniter. Want me to go with you?"

Marcus accepted his hand and nodded as Kai pulled him to his feet. "She kind of scares me."

"Thank Ravaa I am not the only one to feel that way." Kai started towards the door, Marcus close behind him. "I heard this funny joke today…"

"I'll make sure they get there." Lin called as she followed the boys down the hall.

"He calmed Marcus down quickly, I've never seen him connect with anyone like that before." Opal said in wonderment.

"Do I need to be filled in on his situation?" Asami walked over to kneel beside Korra.

"His father used to beat him, that's why he flinches. I was really surprised he hugged you." Korra shifted to look at Asami with her eye that wasn't covered. "His mother killed herself when he was eight, he found her body. Then his father left him shortly after. Officers conducting a Welfare Check found him living in his own filth, and with no family he ended up in a foster home." Korra sighed as Kya turned her head to face her again as she removed the towel. "He has some quirks that bother some kids, and they like to push his buttons. Since he started seeing Pema after school last year that really helped, but unfortunately there's no summer program in place."

"I think you'll be okay, this isn't deep. Head wounds bleed worse than anything else. Most likely you'll have a good bruise and probably a headache later. Keep this cleaned and covered, you do not want an infection." Kya smoothed a healing ointment across the split skin and then placed a large bandage over it.

Asami stood and helped Korra to her feet. "Well at least I can say my first day has been exciting."

:::::::::

Korra's head throbbed by the end of the day. She had been in a sour mood since the incident. The school was abuzz with various tales of what had happened, each one more outlandish than the last. When the final bell rang Korra made her way to the parking lot to wait for Kai, despite her headache she still planned to run home. She could be very stubborn like that. Korra found Kai talking with a group of students, he had a pained expression on his face. Having spied Korra Kai quickly extracted himself from the crowd and made his way to her.

"Can we please go?" He begged when he reached her.

"What, not enjoying your new friends?" She teased.

"Those are not the kind of friends I want." He said firmly and with a bit of aggression in his voice.

"Korra!" A familiar voiced called from behind them. Korra turned to see Tenzin coming over, his three oldest in tow. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tenzin, thank you. This here is Kai, he really helped out today." Korra patted the young man on the back.

"Aw yes, I heard about how you kept a cool head and helped. Very good job son." Tenzin smiled at the young man, who flashed a dazzling smile. "Jinora informed me that you recently joined Honors Choir."

"Yes sir, and might I say your daughter has a lovely voice." Kai cut his eyes to Jinora and grinned. Korra watched the girl blush while Meelo made gagging noises from behind her.

Tenzin beamed at the compliment. "I wish I could say she gets it from me but I'd be lying. You'll have to join us for dinner some night so we can hear you sing."

"I'd like that very much sir." Kai bounced excitedly on his toes.

"Miss Sato, good to see you survived you first day." Tenzin called as the woman stepped beside them dressed in her racing leathers and boots, backpack over her shoulders.

"It all went rather smoothly, with the exception of lunch." Asami chanced a worried look at Korra and found the shorter woman eyeing her up and down. Korra found the tight outfit extremely attractive, the way it hugged Asami's curves, _oh sweet Raava!_

"Rest assured we rarely have such issues. Well I must be going, Pema will be looking for us. Have a good evening." Tenzin and his family waved as they made their way to where their car waited, Jinora glancing over her shoulder every now and again.

"You ready?" Korra slapped her hand down on Kai's shoulder, drawing his attention away from Jinora.

"Korra are you sure you feel up to running after today?" Asami stepped forward and rested a worried hand on Korra's arm.

Korra grinned at her and nodded. "I feel fine. Beside I have to make sure Casanova over here remembers how to get home."

Asami smiled at the young man and stepped back. "I just wanted to check on you." She turned and strode to her motorcycle, and pulled her helmet on over her head. Straddling the bike she flipped the visor up. "Text me later?"

"Yeah, when I get home." Korra promised and grinned as Asami started the bike, she gave a hard nod and the visor snapped closed. She reeved the engine and then tore from the parking lot.

"Shit." Kai watched as Asami weaved the bike expertly through the afterschool traffic. "I can see why you like her."

"Whatever Casanova, let's go."

::::::::::

Asami pulled into her driveway and made her way inside. She slipped her bag off her shoulders, then removed her racing leathers to hang them by the door. She unbuckled then toed off the riding boots and made her way to the bathroom where she stripped and climbed into the shower. Later as she stood drying her body off, she heard her phone start playing Opal's ringtone. Clutching the towel around her she traipsed through the house to the source of the sound. Picking her phone up she saw she had a missed called from Opal and two text messages, one from Korra and the other from Opal.

Asami checked the one from Opal first.

Ope- _Have you talked to Korra?_

Technically she hadn't spoken with Korra, yet.

Asami- _No, something wrong?_

Asami then scrolled to the next text message as she made her way back to her bedroom.

Korra- _What's up buttercup?_

Asami's stomach flipped a little at the pet name, she shook her head dismissing the feeling.

Asami- _NMH. How's the head?_

She dressed in a comfy pair of sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt, then headed to the kitchen. Pouring herself a welcomed glass of red wine she sipped it as she heated leftovers for dinner. Her phone buzzed twice, signaling two new messages.

Korra- _Took some Tylenol, I'll be good. Is Opal texting you?_

Asami- _She wanted to know if I had talked to you, and at the time I hadn't._

She checked the next message seeing it was from Opal.

Ope- _She won't answer me. Make sure she's alive, kay?_

Asami- _Will do!_

She started to set her phone down when it buzzed again.

Korra- _She will not leave me alone! She keeps asking if there's something going on between you and me._

Asami smirked and carried her plate and glass to the couch. She folded her legs under her as she leaned into the arm rest, balancing her plate on her lap as she texted back.

Asami- _What did you tell her?_

Korra- _I haven't answered any of her texts. She wants to know if the reason I'm not answering is because I'm too busy doing THINGS._

Asami snorted at the obvious implication of the message. Opal had that way about her, she didn't beat around the bush unless she just wanted to, otherwise straight to the point. The more Asami thought about the implied thought, doing _THINGS_ with Korra, the more she felt her own body start to heat up. She found the darker woman to be sexy as hell, the woman didn't even have to do anything and Asami easily found herself led into temptation. She thought back to the brief kiss they had shared, and how she wished it had lasted longer. Had Korra not been the one to push away, that night could have gone much different. Asami grinned mischievously as she typed out her reply.

Asami- _Is she implying you're doing THINGS to me or with me?_

As she hit send she could already see the adorable blush that would spread across Korra's cheeks.

Korra- _Does it matter? Good grief Miss Sato. We share one kiss and your mind jumps to THINGS._

Asami- _Two if you count Shiro's, the other Opal doesn't know about as far as I know, and technically_ her _mind jumped to us doing THINGS._

Korra- _Good point. I always knew she was a vicarious lesbian. LOL. Do you count it?_

Asami- _Haha! It certainly seems that way. I think the kiss at Shiro's counts, even if it did take a push from a certain short haired ass._

Asami and Korra exchanged several texts well into the night, exchanging flirtatious innuendoes like a couple of teenagers. Finally, seeing that it had grown exceedingly late, they both bid each other good night before they slid under the covers of their own beds and fell asleep, each thinking of the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami woke the next morning with a slight smile on her lips, she had had a good dream, no a fantastic dream. She couldn't remember much, mainly just a pair of soft lips, and a pair of cerulean eyes. But she felt it had been good, her body still tingled from it. Hurriedly she dressed for the day before pulling her racing leathers and boots on. The trip to school that morning felt like it hadn't taken nearly as long as the morning before. Today she decided to pull her bike around to the garage near her classroom. No one had said she couldn't park back here, besides it put her that much closer to her room since she could go through the back door.

She walked through the shop area and into her classroom hanging her helmet and racing leathers on the hooks by the door. She dug a pair of flats from her bag, though she usually wore heels, but by the time school had ended yesterday her feet were killing her, she elected the more comfortable footwear for today.

Sitting behind her desk she looked through her lesson plans. She was hopeful that by the end of school tomorrow the shop would be organized in the way she wanted. Then with the start of next week she could get started with actually teaching something. She couldn't wait for her hands to be dirty from hard work and instruction instead of from cleaning.

Asami heard shoes squeaking down the hallway and looked up to see Korra enter her room.

"You're here early." Korra said surprised since she normally beat everyone to school.

"I just couldn't wait to get to school." Asami smiled up at Korra.

Korra slid her backpack from her shoulders and rested a hip on Asami's desk as she dug around in her bag. "Why is that?"

"Breakfast of course." Asami said as she then noticed that Korra was not wearing her usual running attire. "Did you not run today?"

Korra triumphantly pulled the breakfast bagel from her bag. "Here you are Miss Sato. Today's breakfast is a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel. No I didn't run today, I don't care for running in the rain."

Asami shot to her feet. "It's raining?" She asked as she rounded her desk.

"Yeah, just started and it's supposed to rain all day." Korra put the breakfast container on the desk and stood.

"Fuck. Help me get my bike inside!" Asami ran for the garage doors, Korra right behind her. Together they hefted the big door up. Asami cringed and groaned as she saw the rain pouring down outside. From the size of the puddles she must have just missed it when she came in. She had been so focused on getting here this morning she had completely missed the dark clouds that hung in the sky. A streak of lightening flashed overhead, jarring her from her daze.

Quickly Asami and Korra dashed forward into the onslaught of bone chilling rain and pushed the bike inside the garage. Korra used the chains to lower the garage door, and turned to look at Asami. Asami was trying to ring water from her clothes and Korra started laughing. Asami, at the sound of laughter, turned and watched as Korra doubled over clutching her stomach. Asami found her own laughter trying to bubble from her lips, but she tightened them together and stalked to the nearby workbench to grab a few clean towels.

"What are you laughing at?" She said haughtily, hand on hip and towel thrown over her shoulder.

"Leave it to you to drive a motorcycle on a day they're calling for rain, and for me to get soaked helping you push it inside." Korra was still laughing when she looked up, just in time to catch a flying towel with her face.

"You're not the only one that's soaked." Asami toweled her arms off and looked over to see Korra dabbing around her split eyebrow. Seeing the woman wince as she brushed the towel across the tender area, Asami stepped over in front of Korra and in a softer tone said, "Here, let me help." She raised the corner of her towel up, inching forward as she carefully wiped the rain droplets from around the area. "This looks better."

They stood very close, and both were very much aware of the effect the other was starting to have on them. Boldly, Korra reached up and tucked a limp strand of Asami's wet hair behind her ear, she brushed her fingers gently across an ivory skinned cheek as she did so. Asami shivered at the warm trial the fingers left in their wake against her cold cheek. Asami trailed the towel down the side of Korra's face, brushing away water droplets that clung to her neck, and rested her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder.

Korra licked at the rain droplets that still cleaved to her caramel lips, drawing Asami's gaze. Her breath hitched in her chest, as she noted the closing distance between their bodies. Both women had been leaning towards each other, bringing their bodies closer, but most importantly their lips. Korra tilted her chin up to bring her lips directly in the path of Asami's. Asami felt Korra's hand on her waist, steadying the woman as she leaned in. She could feel Korra's warm, sweet breath dance across her lips, and as her eyes slid shut her lips met Korra's.

The moment their lips touched Korra immediately felt a slow, burning, warmth form in her stomach. She slid her hand from Asami's hip around to the small of the woman's back pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together. The tingling ball of warmth spread out and down Korra's body as Asami's hand slid behind Korra's neck to hold the woman's head in place. Asami parted her lips and felt the warmth from Korra's own parceled lips rush forth. Her pink tongue darted forward, grazing Korra's bottom lip, flicking over a rain drop. Korra gasped at the feeling, and instinctively her own warm tongue darted forward to collide with Asami's. Their mouths engaged in an elegant dance, eliciting soft moans from both as each demanded to taste.

The warm ball in Korra was larger now, the tingling harder to ignore. It had spread between her legs, centered in her abdomen and edged its way up to her chest. She liked it, this feeling that was spreading through her, she wanted more of it. She got it when Asami brought both arms around Korra's neck, changing the tempo of their meeting lips, letting it take on a more frenzied pace. Korra groaned into Asami's mouth, bringing her free hand to rest on the firm slope of Asami's backside giving a squeeze. She slid her other hand up Asami's back, and back down, resting it next to the other. She filled her hands with the tight flesh underneath, drawing Asami's hips to press securely into her own.

"Korra? Asami? You guys here?" A voice echoed from the classroom out into the shop.

The two women sprang apart, breathing heavily and wide eyed. Asami spied her lipstick all over Korra's mouth and was filled with a moment of panic.

"Your mouth." Asami hissed to the equally rain soaked woman and then pointed to her smudged lipstick before she frantically scrubbed at it.

Korra gave Asami a cocky grin before she too went to scrubbing at her own mouth and face. Sure the lipstick was all gone Korra set to drying the rest of herself off. Opal walked into the shop and saw the sight of her flushed and rain soaked friends. "What happened to you guys?"

"We moved my bike inside while it was pouring. I guess I need to pay more attention to the weather." Asami laughed breathlessly as she worked the towel over her hair.

"Dorks." Opal snorted as she rounded on Korra. "And you missy, why the hell were you ignoring me?"

Korra glared at Opal as she worked the towel over her arms. "You know why."

"Trying to hide something?" Opal raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between the two women, noting that both were struggling to control their breathing.

"You know I don't kiss and tell Ope." Korra gave her friend a wicked grin and topped it off with a wink.

"I definitely know nothing is going on now." Opal rolled her eyes and turned towards Asami, deciding to leave the matter alone, for now.

"You know it." Korra said as she walked behind Opal, flicking her with the wet towel as she made her way to get her backpack.

"Do you have dry clothes?" Opal asked Asami, she'd hate to have to spend the day in wet clothes.

Korra walked back into the shop her bag slung over one shoulder stopping to stand by the other two women.

"No, but I can just wear my jumpsuit." Asami ran a hand through her damp hair.

"I have extra stuff in my office." Korra said as she grasped the hem of her shirt in her hands. "They aren't fancy but they'll get you through the day." Then she jerked her shirt up and over her head.

Asami watched the shirt leave Korra's body, exposing her marvelously toned stomach, and sports bra. Korra bent over, inadvertently giving Asami a glimpse at part of the tattoo that covered her back as she pulled a dry shirt from her bag.

"What have I told you about just ripping your clothes off?" Opal scolded the half-dressed woman. "You're going to give some poor kid a heart attack and then probably end up on the pedophile list."

Korra chuckled as she spread her arms out wide, giving a better view of her sculpted muscles. "This isn't any different than what the girls wear at practice. It's a sports bra for shits sake, there's nothing sexy about it."

At this moment Asami would have to argue that, as Korra looked pretty damn sexy. She was finding it increasingly difficult to not stare. And she couldn't decide what she liked more, Korra's abs or the definition of the lines on her hips that disappeared into the top of her sweats. Thankfully Korra put the other shirt on, a blue sleeveless one with URH on it, and tugged it down over her body.

"I'll bring some dry stuff by in a couple minutes." Korra directed her words to Asami. "I'll see you both later." Korra turned and jogged for her office.

Opal glanced at her watch and groaned at the time. "I have hall duty this morning. See you at lunch?"

Asami nodded, unable to form any words, brain still foggy from the sight of Korra's mostly bare torso. That combined with the kiss they'd shared before Opal had walked in would make for an interesting day.

Korra leaned against the gym wall, watching the slow trickle of students enter. Marcus had arrived earlier than normal, entering with Kai. The two were chatting excitedly and found a spot away from the others, several of Link's buddies giving them menacing looks. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo arrived, giving Korra a wave as they made their way to sit with Kai and Marcus. Korra noticed how the boy looked a little different today, he had smiled more this morning than she ever recalled seeing him do so, and he held himself a little taller.

A small group of students walked in, among them was Link, a piece of white tape over his nose. A rustle of whispers broke out as the large boy walked to sit with his friends. He glared daggers at Marcus, and his friends exchanged frantic whispers before one surged to his feet. Tahno slowly made his way to a group of girls, and plopped down beside them receiving a gaggle of giggles.

"I'm surprised to see Link here." Asami said from next to Korra.

Korra hadn't noticed her arrival, she was far too busy watching the devious glances being exchanged between the groups of boys. "He should have been suspended and Marcus should have too. My guess is Tarrlok talked to Kuvira. They're… close." Korra spit the last word like it in itself tasted badly, she finally glanced over to Asami, her hair was tied back and she wore her grey jumpsuit over the clothes Korra had lent her. Korra grinned when she saw the smear of black grease across Asami's otherwise perfect face.

"I know. I always end up with grease on my face." Asami said with a smile and a dismissive wave.

"Grease monkey is a good look for you Miss Sato." Korra chuckled and turned back to see Tahno was not where he had been earlier. Pushing from the wall she started scanning the faces of the students trying to find him.

She saw Jinora rush to her feet and spin to the side, Kai right behind her. "He isn't bothering anyone, just go back to your friends." Jinora stated calmly. Korra finally spied Tahno, an evil grin on his face as he raised his hands in innocence of whatever Jinora was suggesting he had done.

"Princess I mean no harm. Just sitting here, I am allowed to sit wherever I want." Tahno said with a shrug as he pushed himself to his feet and came down the bleachers to stand in front of Jinora.

"You and your Neanderthal friends had better leave him alone." Jinora, though shorter than Tahno by a good margin, stood toe to toe with the boy, unflinching.

"Who's gonna stop me Princess? You?" Tahno sneered.

"I will." Kai stepped beside Jinora, placing a hand on her shoulder and easing her away from Tahno.

"You want to go pretty boy?" Tahno taunted. "I'll be charitable and let you have first shot."

Ikki stood up next to Marcus, her hand on the boy's shoulder as he stared at Tahno. "You'll have to go through me too." She stated boldly.

"Me too!" Meelo shouted as he jumped from the third bleacher to land nimbly on his feet next to Kai.

Korra watched in amazement as a few other students made their way to their feet, marking that they too stood against Tahno, Link, and their cronies. Finally Marcus stood, back straight, chest out, and chin up, Ikki slid her hand down the boy's arm and gripped his hand. Jinora walked up to stand next to them and threw an arm around his shoulders. Together the three walked down the bleachers, Kai, Meelo, and a few others falling into step with them as they exited the gym.

Korra smiled and watched Tahno, red faced, walk back to Link and his group. Korra felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Asami had stepped up beside her. "Will they be okay?"

Korra shrugged, not sure what would become of this display. "I think as long as none of them end up alone with that group," she nodded towards the group of troublesome boys, "then yeah they'll be okay."

Asami nodded, dropping her hand from Korra's shoulder as the bell rang for them to head to class.

::::::::::

Asami smiled as Meelo and Marcus entered her room for third hour, then she noticed that a lot of the boys that had been whispering to each other in the gym were also in attendance for her class. The tension and hostility in the room was overwhelming, it bubbled slowly, waiting for something to send it over the edge. She did her best to keep the boys away each other, and managed to get through class without an incident. The real problem arose when the bell rang, she was concerned about Meelo and Marcus getting from her class to the next. However, when she opened the door to let her class exit all her fears where erased.

Kai and Jinora were coming out of Honors Choir and waited for Meelo and Marcus to make the journey down the long hallway. Bolin stood in the hallway watching the students, and Korra stepped out from the back door to the girl's locker room. With everyone watching, Marcus would get to class safely, which happened to be PE with Kai.

Kai kept watch over his friend as they quickly changed and joined the rest of the class in the gym waiting on Korra. Korra smiled at the two boys as she walked to the center of the gym with a bag over her shoulder. She waited until the final bell rang and all her students were gathered around before she spoke.

"I figured that we all need to blow off a little steam today, so we're playing dodge ball." Korra grinned at the mixed chorus of delighted yeses and mournful nos. "I'm letting you pick your teams today, move to one side of the court or the other." Korra stood back and watched Kai and Marcus head to one side of the court followed by a handful of other students. The majority of her class was on the opposite side, and two girls stood in the middle. "Make a wise choice ladies."

The girls ran to the side with Kai and Marcus. Korra shook the bag of balls across the floor, leaving them wherever they fell. She then trotted over to stand between Kai and Marcus, she gave each boy a wily grin. "On my whistle!" She raised two fingers to her mouth and let out a loud, shrill whistle. Bodies charged forward to snatch up a ball before running back to the base line.

Korra had a tight hold to the purple, foam ball in her hand, her eyes darted about waiting for someone to throw. Finally a tall blonde boy ran forward, cocked his arm back, and was nailed in the gut before he could even throw. The petite girl darted forward to retrieve the ball she had thrown, two boys charged forward throwing at her, she ducked the first ball, and the other took her in the leg.

Marcus ran forward and threw his ball across the court, it had a high arch, like a rainbow. Korra watched as it came down in the middle of a group of boys and struck one on the shoulder. A few boys exchanged looks and ran forward, Kai and a red headed girl ran forward to meet them. The girl threw her ball and dodged another as hers hit its target. Kai spun to the right to miss a ball aimed for him, then quickly flattened himself to the floor dodging another.

The other side charged forward, hoping an in masse attack would be in their favor. Korra twisted, and rolled avoiding getting hit, she reached up and plucked a ball from the sky, a one handed catch. Throwing it she took a blonde girl in the side and watched her trot to the side to join her friends that were already out. The game raged on for most of the period, finally it was down to Marcus and Korra against three boys. Korra chanced a look at Marcus and decided now was a good a time as any for him to show what he was made of.

She grabbed a foam ball with each hand and charged forward throwing both rapidly, she took a thin boy with a nose piercing out and then felt her side sting from the ball that hit her. She stepped to the side and watched Marcus narrow his eyes. The last two opposing boys ran forward and threw at the same time. Korra couldn't believe it when Marcus jumped into the air, performing a no handed cartwheel to prevent both balls from hitting him. He landed on his feet and spun firing and hitting one of the boys in the chest before he jumped into a tuck and roll coming up on his feet to fire at the finally boy. As the ball took the last kid in the back the bell rang.

Marcus stood for a minute as his teammates bombarded him with slaps on the back and several 'Atta boys'. The smile on his face was infectious and Korra found herself grinning ear to ear as she cleaned the dodge ball game up and returned the foam balls to the sack they were in. Her next class went by quickly and then it was lunch time. Korra followed a few straggling girls into the locker room as she put things away and grabbed her lunch box. She paused when she heard the mention of Marcus.

"I heard he pulled some freaking ninja crap in PE earlier and took out like five guys with one dodge ball."

"That's not possible Trena. I don't agree with how those other guys treat him though, Jinora and Kai were right by standing up for him. I think we should follow suit and sit with them at lunch."

Korra smiled and left the locker room, the girls a few steps ahead of her. Sure enough when they reached the cafeteria the girls got their trays and went to sit at the table with Jinora, Kai, Marcus, Ikki, and Meelo. Korra made her way to her usually table seeing she was the last to arrive again.

"Oh good, I was afraid we'd have to come find you." Opal smiled when Korra sat down next to Asami.

"I need a ride home if it's still raining." Asami turned to look at Korra.

"Sure, no problem." Korra grinned at the woman beside her, feeling her stomach tighten when she gazed into those emerald eyes.

"You guys want to get together for a movie tomorrow after school? We could hit the old drive-in? I think they've got a double feature playing." Bolin perked up in his seat, ever the movie fanatic.

Asami's face lit up at the mention of a drive-in. "Yeah! I've never been to a drive-in before."

Korra turned to look at her. "Have you been living under a rock? I mean you'd never played that game the other night, and you've never been to a drive-in either. What else have you not done?"

Opal rolled her eyes and jumped into the conversation. "Not all of us can be as adventurous as you."

"I make my summers worthwhile by going places, instead of sitting at home eating ice cream and playing Xbox." Korra pointed her fork at Opal and Bolin in turn.

"I do stuff, just not those two particular things." Asami crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Ooh let's play ' _What has Asami not done'_?" Bolin squealed happily.

Korra laughed and thought for a minute. "Skinny dipping?"

"No." Asami let out with a huff.

"Sky diving and swimming with dolphins?" Bolin asked between bites of food.

"No and no." Asami leaned forward and placed her folded arms on the table.

Opal leaned forward and dropped her voice. "Had inappropriate thoughts about a female co-worker?" She gave a smug smile raised her eye brow, eager for an answer.

Asami's cheeks flared in color, and she narrowed her eyes as she leaned towards her friend. "Only you Opal." She said with wink before she grabbed her lunch box and excused herself from the table.

The rest of the day and the next went by very quickly and thankfully not nearly as eventful as the first day of school. Opal and Bolin and both checked to make sure Korra and Asami were still on for the drive in later that night. Of course both girls were more then excited for the evening out. They had made plans for Korra to take her Jeep, after all she could easily remove the top, and after the rain the day before it was pleasantly warm. Korra had packed a cooler with various drinks and her guitar into the back of her Jeep, along with a blanket, just in case it got cooler after the sun disappeared.

Kai had volunteered to watch Naga for her, though Korra insisted on paying him. So with pushing a few bills into his hand she excitedly made her way over to Asami's before heading to get Opal and Bolin. Korra enjoyed the feeling of the wind tugging at the wisps of hair she had missed when she had pulled her hair back. She was soaking up the warm weather for all it was worth, dressed in a pair of denim cutoffs, gray tank top, and blue flannel button up with the sleeves rolled up. Pulling up outside of Asami's house Korra jumped down to the pavement, her brown hiking boots making a resounding thud at the impact. She shrugged her flannel shirt off and tied it around her waist as she made her way to the door, knocking she waited semi-patiently for Asami to answer.

"It's open!" Asami called from down the hall. She glanced at her phone, checking the time, and letting out a loud _humph_. Of course Korra would be here to get her and she would be nowhere near ready to go. It was her own fault though, she had changed outfits at least ten times before finally settling on the fitted, white, crew neck, short sleeved shirt and red jean shorts she now wore.

"Asami?" Korra stepped into the house and called out.

Asami poked her head around the corner and offered a delighted smile. "Hey, I'll almost ready. Feel free to look around." Then she ducked back into the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup.

Korra wandered into the house, finding herself in the living room she glanced around. In the corner was a stack of boxes, things Asami had yet to unpack. Korra shuffled over to the bookshelf and peered at the assortment of books that were aligned alphabetically. A scattering of pictures filled in a few places, one in particular drew Korra's attention. Reaching out she picked up the black framed photo, and stared at a smiling Asami, complete with pom-poms and cheerleading uniform.

"Asami!" Korra yelled as she marched towards the hall. Asami stepped out of her bedroom and found herself face to face with Korra. "What the hell woman?" Korra held the picture up and shook it.

"Oh. So, I was a cheerleader. What about it?" Asami turned and walked to her closet to grab her sandals.

Korra followed her in, staring at the picture. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't realize it was important." Asami slipped her sandals on and turned to face Korra.

"Well it totally matters! You can help me with cheerleading." Korra grinned excitedly as she finally looked up from the photo. Her eyes widened as she spied the red and white comforter of the bed, she realized where she had intruded. Her cheeks reddened as she backed out of the room. "Sorry."

Asami laughed and stepped to the doorway. "Do you make it a habit to invite yourself into women's bedrooms?" She quirked an eyebrow and leaned lazily against the doorjamb.

Korra rubbed at the back of neck. "I… uh… didn't realize… and I didn't invite myself in, I just sort of wasn't paying any attention… and walked in."

Asami smiled fondly at the flustered woman in front of her. "Anyone ever tell you you're kind of cute when you're flustered?"

If possible Korra's face grew even redder at her words. She opened her mouth to speak and found that she was unable to form any words. How do you even begin to respond to that? Instead of speaking she just waved the picture around.

Asami chuckled as she took the picture from Korra's hand, then stepped around her and headed towards the living room. "If you need help with cheerleader then I suppose I can help."

Korra grinned and pumped her fist in the air. "Woo hoo! Thanks. I have no idea what to do."

"I figured you wouldn't and was going to offer my help anyway, this was more fun though." Asami winked as she walked past Korra, reaching out and grabbing the woman's hand to lead her to the door. "Come on, we'll be late."

:::::::::::::::

Korra waited for the light to turn green when her phone started going off, picking the phone up she slid the unlock button and pressed it to her ear.

"What's up Ope?" She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and watched the cross traffic.

"Are you and Asami on your way over?" Opal groaned out over the phone, sounding awful.

"Hold on Opal." Korra quickly pressed the speaker button and handed the phone to Asami when the light turned green. She drove until she found a place to pull over, this way she didn't have to battle the sound of the moving vehicle. "Yeah we are, what's wrong?"

"Bolin and I are both sick. We stopped at Harook's on the way home and I think we might have gotten some bad dumplings." Opal sounded weak and her voice was muffled.

"Oh no! Can we bring you anything?" Asami asked, concern for her friends reflecting in her eyes.

Opal squeaked and cleared her throat. "No, no, uh, better not just in case it's something else. It could be contagious, and I'd hate for you two to end up sick. Go and enjoy the movie without us."

Korra's eyes narrowed in suspicion, Opal never got sick. The woman had once ate a week old burrito on a dare and never once hurled. Something was off about all this, Korra knew it, and she snatched the phone from Asami. "Okay then Opal, feel better, bye." The words came out so fast they strung together into one mumbled incoherent word, then she promptly hung up.

"Korra what the…" Asami started and then stopped when she saw the look on Korra's face.

"Chill, they aren't really sick. They're ditching us." Korra shoved the phone into the cup holder and pulled the Jeep back out onto the road.

"How do you know?" Asami asked as she considered the possibility that Opal and Bolin were in fact faking. But why fake an illness to skip a trip to the movies, why not just cancel?

Korra made a turn down a rough gravel road with grass growing up in the center. "Two reasons, number one Opal never gets sick, and I mean never. The woman could walk into a quarantined zone and not so much as get the sniffles. Number two, you could hear Bolin snickering in the background."

Asami thought back to the phone call and realized Korra was right, there had been something in the background that had sounded suspiciously of laughter. "They did this so we'd be alone didn't they?"

"Seems that way buttercup. If you're not interested in going to the drive-in with just me I will totally understand. I can turn around and take you home." Korra gave Asami a serious look, she wouldn't want to do anything to make the woman uncomfortable, even though technically they'd already made out, Korra was still worried this might be crossing a line.

"So, if it's just the two of us," Asami started, eyes ahead looking at the approaching white billboard screen, "does that make this a date?"

Korra's heart leapt at the word, _date_ , she hadn't been on one of those since, Kuvira. "Miss Sato are you asking me out?" Korra tried to play it cool, even though her heart was pounding, and she suddenly felt very nervous, like a teenager asking their crush out for the first time. She kept her face composed as she stole a glance at the woman beside her.

"Well I mean we've already kissed, I figure we're going about things a little out of order. Wouldn't you agree Miss Southern?" Asami pursed her lips briefly and turned, twisting in her seat to better watch Korra's face. She watched the lopsided grin, which was fast becoming her favorite look on Korra, as it slowly appeared.

Korra nodded in agreement as they joined the other vehicles making their way past the pay booth. "Very well then Miss Sato, a date it is." Korra paid for their movie and drove the Jeep to a parking place that she backed into. She quickly got out, moved her guitar case to the front and then flipped the back bench seat forward, making space for two people to sit comfortably against the back of the front seats.

Asami walked around to watch Korra climb into the back where she arranged a few pillows and a blanket. "This looks cozy. Wait, are you in on this with Opal and Bolin?" Asami wore a mischievous grin as she looked up into the stunned face of Korra.

"Wow, I can't believe you'd accuse me of that!" Korra hopped down from the back of the Jeep and landed with a puff of dirt emitting from under her boots. "That hurts Sato." Korra angled a pointed finger at the woman.

Asami chuckled and reached out to grab Korra's wrist, pulling the woman closer she pressed a kiss to her chocolate colored cheek. "Easy, I'm only teasing."

Korra grinned at the woman as she took a step back and sat down on to the short tailgate. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable tonight. Oh, and I didn't know what you liked to drink or snack on so I brought a little assortment, plus Bolin and Opal's faves." Korra pulled the cooler closer and popped the lid off.

Asami accepted a cold drink and joined Korra on the tailgate of the Jeep. "When does the movie start?"

Korra looked up at the darkening sky. "It shouldn't be much longer." Korra scooted back until she was leaning comfortably against the back of the front seat, a pillow nestled behind her head. Seeing Asami was watching her she reached over and patted the space beside her.

Asami moved beside Korra and toed her sandals off before she leant against the seat behind her. "Do we have enough time for you to explain to me about everyone's deal with Kuvira?"

Korra frowned for a moment, never eager to talk about _that_ woman. However she felt she did need to explain things to Asami, before she heard things from someone else. "We dated for several years, met during a college class as Freshmen. She somehow managed to get both of her degrees finished in a four year span, something that normally takes six or longer. She is very smart, so everyone just thought she'd worked extra hard to accomplish it. After graduation it came out that she'd slept with the Dean, and several teachers to get her degrees and grades. There wasn't any proof, no one wanted to come forward, and of course she wasn't going to admit it." Korra chanced a look in Asami's direction, seeing the woman was watching her closely. "During our entire relationship she cheated on me and I never knew. I felt like the biggest chump, hell I was a chump. That's the main reason why Bolin, Opal, Mako, and a few others don't like her. Otherwise it's just because she's a major bitch." Korra chuckled as she took a drink from her soda.

She was surprised how easily the story had come out. In the past she always stuttered and got stuck trying to retell it, and when she finished she always had an ache in her chest. But now, sitting close enough to Asami she could smell the scent of jasmine clinging to the woman's skin, her chest didn't ache. Instead she felt sad, sad for Kuvira, at the poor choices she'd have to live with, choices fueled by her own misguided ambitions.

"You don't seem upset about it." Asami stated carefully, having listened to the story, and based on what little Opal had told her, she expected Korra to at least be bothered by it. Yet the woman next to her seemed to have made her peace with the past.

Korra brought her knee up and rested her arm lazily across it. She shook her head and tilted it slightly as she looked at Asami. "All bruises heal, cuts too, though sometimes they leave scars. I'm not perfect, I have my scars, and a lot of them are from Kuvira. But I'm whole, I picked my pieces up and put them back together, and now it's time to move on, find someone to handle my heart with care." And as the big white screen in front lit up to display the movie previews, Korra couldn't help but hope maybe she had found someone to do just that.

Sometime during the first movie Asami found herself nestled snuggly against Korra. Korra's arm wrapped firmly around her, holding her close, as Asami rested against the woman's chest. Their legs tangled under the blanket that warded off the slight chill. Asami's right hand lay atop Korra's thigh, and Korra drew little patterns up and down that arm with her finger tips.

"Korra?" Asami shifted a little closer, resting her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Korra hummed, perfectly content and proudly displaying the small smile on her face.

"I'm really glad Opal and Bolin didn't come." Asami smiled and tilted her head to look up into Korra's eyes.

Korra grinned her signature lopsided grin, as she brought her right hand up to cup Asami's cheek. "Me too." She pressed her lips to Asami's, giving her a soft peck.

Asami felt a rush of heat through her body, and she pulled away from Korra and sat back against the seat. "Would it be too forward of me to ask if we could leave and go someplace less crowded?"

Korra raised an eyebrow and tried to conceal the grin that wanted to spread across her face. "Are trying to get me alone to take advantage of me Miss Sato?" Korra watched as Asami was the one to become flustered this time. "Because I'd be okay with that." Korra admitted with a straight face, though she was only able to hold it for a brief moment before she convulsed into laughter.

Asami soon found herself laughing as well as the darker woman gave a few very unlady like snorts. Finally gaining control of their laughter they decided to go back to Asami's for tea, and the promise of Korra to sing. They chatted casually as they drove back, hands clasped together on the center console. Asami wore Korra's flannel shirt to keep the chill at bay, breathing in the scent of the woman that clung to it, she couldn't place it, but she found it alluring.

When they reached Asami's house Korra grabbed her guitar case from the back and walked hand in hand with Asami to the door. They took their time, stretching the short walk, and when they reached the door Korra was struck with the sudden desire to press Asami against it and taste those ruby lips of hers. Surprised at the sudden thought Korra felt her whole boy burn from the blush on her face. Asami smirked at the suddenly red faced woman, wondering what had caused it.

Asami opened the door and let Korra enter before her, she stepped in and shut the door behind her, and as she turned back around she found Korra a breath's width away from her. Enveloped in the privacy of the moment, both women alone, in a place they would receive no interruptions, made Asami aware of how much she really wanted to kiss Korra again. She stepped into the rest of Korra's space and wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders. She leaned in and placed a kiss by Korra's ear before whispering in a husky voice. "Kiss me."

It was such a simple command, and Korra found herself obeying it without hesitation. She surged forward, her hands going to Asami's hips, as she crushed their mouths together. Asami staggered back against the fierceness of the kiss, coming up against the door, Korra's body pressing her hard against it. Korra slid her hands down Asami's legs, removing her lips for a moment she dipped and lifted the woman easily. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra, moaning as Korra drug her lips up the pale flesh of Asami's neck. She nipped gently when she felt Asami's hammering pulse then quickly moved back to those delicious lips. Asami felt an insistent throb grow between her legs, and a quick flash of a shirtless Korra played across her mind. Her fingers worked at the fabric of the tank top the woman wore, pulling it up enough she could slid her fingers across the warm flesh beneath.

"Aunt Sami, what are you doing?" A child's voice asked from the shadows behind them.

Korra leapt away from the door, taking Asami with her, and tripped over the corner of her guitar case. Instinctively she tightened her hold on Asami as she fell backwards, absorbing the impact of the fall with a loud crash of tangled limbs. A light from the living room flooded across the women and a figure ran towards them.

"Rodrick?" A woman stood over them. "Oh spirts Asami. I'm _so_ uh, sorry, I should have told you we would be here early." The woman stammered out before grinning. "Though since you just moved in I didn't expect you to have company. You move fast." She gave a sly wink before stepping around the stunned women and grabbing the little boy up in her arms. "Come on Rodrick, let's give Aunt Sami and her friend some privacy. We'll be in the kitchen." She called over her shoulder as she turned the corner.

As soon as she was gone Asami couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. She starting giggling at the absurdity of the situation. The one place she thought for sure that her and Korra would be alone and her best friend decided to visit early, she hadn't expected her to return her car until tomorrow. She fell laughing against Korra's chest, and buried her face into Korra's neck.

Korra smiled and chuckled briefly at the moment, until she realized how bad this all looked. She sat forward, pulling a still laughing Asami into her lap. "Asami, are you okay?"

Asami shook her head as she wiped tears from her eyes. "It's just that of all the scenarios of how I thought this night would play out, not one of them involved my five year old godson catching us making out against my front door like a couple of hormone driven teenagers." She looked down into Korra's face with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Korra, I had no idea they were coming tonight. Zhu Li wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Korra snorted and moved Asami to the floor next to her before she stood up, offering a hand to the still sitting woman. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Korra pulled Asami to her feet and then was struck by a sudden though. "Wait, do you think we scarred him? Like, is he going to be traumatized now?"

Asami threw her head back and laughed again, catching the sight of Rodrick peeking around the corner at them. "No, I think he's fine." Asami smiled at the child, and as he ran forward she bent and scooped him up in her arms.

"Rodrick! I told you to leave Aunt Sami alone!" Zhu Li called as she hurried after the child.

"It's okay, he just missed his Aunt Sami, didn't you?" Asami spoke to the boy, using an animated tone as she bounced him on her hip. "Korra this is my best friend Zhu Li Moon, Zhu Li this is Korra Southern, and this little guy right here is Rodrick." Asami cooed at the boy and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

Korra offered her hand to Zhu Li as she nervously jammed her left hand in the back pocket of her jeans. "Nice to meet you." Korra murmured as Zhu Li eyed her up down before taking her hand.

"Lustful Ruby Red is not your color Korra." Zhu Li said with a serious tone as she handed her a paper towel. Turning to Asami, Zhu Li smirked and gave her friend a wink as she mouthed 'she's cute.'

Korra's face colored as she scrubbed to remove Asami's lipstick, when she finished she picked her guitar case up and stood to face Asami. "I should probably…"

"What's that?" Rodrick asked as he pointed to the guitar case in Korra's hand.

"Korra plays guitar, and sings. Do you want hear her sing?" Asami spoke softly to the boy in her arms, all the while keeping her eyes on Korra.

Rodrick's face lit up and he squirmed around until Asami finally set him down. Once his feet hit the floor he ran over to Korra, grabbed her by the hand, and using all the strength in his little body, drug Korra into the living room. "Please, please sing for me Korra!"

Korra couldn't find it in her heart to tell the boy no, and so she found herself opening her case and sitting on the couch, the guitar resting on a leg. Asami and Zhu Li exchanged looks, Zhu Li motioning her head to the kitchen. Asami gave Korra a wink as she followed her friend into the kitchen, leaving the other woman to entertain the young boy. She leaned against the kitchen island as she watched Zhu Li put a kettle for tea on the stove.

"All right, spill." Zhu Li turned around, crossed her arms, and gave her friend an appraising look.

Asami grinned as she thought about where to begin. She opened her mouth to speak when the soothing sound of Korra's voice floated into the kitchen. She smiled sweetly as the sound filled her with warmth, starting in her heart and spreading. Zhu Li watched her friend with a knowing look, the current look on Asami's face, Zhu Li recognized it. It was the same look the photographer had captured on her face when she gazed upon her husband, Varrick, at their wedding.

Asami gave a rueful smile as the kettle whistled and drug her from her thoughts. "We work together. She's the Physical Education Instructor."

"So you're co-workers?" Zhu Li asked over her shoulder as she placed tea bags into three mugs. She caught Asami's nod and poured the hot water into the mugs to let the tea steep. "Just co-workers? Cause what I saw hinted at more." Zhu Li gave a roguish grin as she placed the mugs on a tray in front of Asami.

"I don't know, technically this was our first date." Asami looked at the woman sheepishly as she picked the tray up and carried it into the living room. Together she and Zhu Li stood in the doorway watching Rodrick dance, as they caught the end of Korra's song.

"Another, another!" Rodrick cheered as he clamored up onto the couch next to Korra.

"Rodrick, leave her alone." Zhu Li scolded the young boy as he threw his arms around Korra's neck. "Besides its past bedtime."

Korra watched as Rodrick's bottom lip trembled in a pout. "How about I play one more, and then you go to bed for your mom, deal?" Korra held her pinky out waiting for the boy to do the same. Rodrick nodded and hooked his pinky around Korra's giving it a squeeze as he settled down next to Korra.

Asami sipped her tea as she sat down across from Korra, crossing her legs she settled back and waited for Korra to begin. She watched the woman over the rim of her tea mug, as Korra smiled down at the guitar before looking up, cerulean locking onto emerald. Asami felt her heart skip as Korra started playing a familiar tune, one of Asami's favorites. Then Korra opened her mouth and started singing, everything around Asami faded out.

" _Babe, there's something tragic about you  
Something so magic about you  
Don't you agree?"_

Asami lost herself in the song, and Korra's voice. It was like the music wrapped itself around her, tugging at her heart, and she was oblivious as to how much harder she fell for the woman across from her. She was only aware of Korra's unwavering stare, holding her steady gaze as she sang. Asami continued to hold her stare even after the song ended, her thoughts only returning when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tearing her eyes away from Korra, Asami looked up to see Zhu Li holding a sleepy Rodrick.

"He wants you to tuck him in." Zhu Li said as she glanced back and forth between the two women.

Asami blinked her stupor away as she stood and nodded to Zhu Li, the woman carried Rodrick out and down the hall. Asami waited until she left before crossing to Korra, and without saying a word she pressed a kiss to unsuspecting lips. She pulled back almost instantly, making to take a step back, but she felt Korra's fingers wrap around her wrist, holding her in place.

"What was that for?" Korra asked looking up into Asami's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Maybe I just like kissing you." Asami replied quietly, using her wrist to urge Korra up from the couch.

Korra removed the guitar from her lap and set it back against the cushions as she stood. She wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and hugged the woman close, nuzzling into the soft hair that was draped over her shoulder. After a few seconds Korra lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Asami's jaw, then took a step back. "Rodrick's waiting on you."

Asami nodded and released her hold on the woman as she backed into the hallway. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She called before she made her way to the guest bedroom.

Korra rubbed a hand across her face, feeling a little confused about the feelings that were waring inside her. She flopped back onto the couch and jerked her guitar up, she let her fingers pick at the strings as her mind sorted through the emotions running through her. There was no denying that she was attracted to Asami Sato, who wouldn't be? She's gorgeous! Her long raven locks making her emerald green eyes seem all the more striking. Flawless ivory skin that glowed under the slight pink, natural blush of her cheeks. Her whole being lit up when she smiled, almost like she was trying to get the world to smile with her. Korra knew she wanted the woman, but a small part of her thought maybe there was more between them. Oh but the absurdity of that, and the audacity for Korra to think _that_ after only knowing the long legged woman for less than a week, that was her primary focus. It took time for _real_ feelings to develop, they didn't just _happen_. Prior experience told her so, hell she'd dated Kuvira almost a year before she'd ever told the woman she loved her. These things took time.

Korra shook her head as she continued to let her fingers play across the strings. Was she wrong for liking this woman this much after only knowing her for such a short time? Her brow creased at the depth of her thoughts, they weighed heavily on her shoulders. Then she thought of the kiss earlier, her features smoothing out before reversing into a delighted, self-satisfied grin. She had enjoyed that, she may have gotten a little carried away, but how could she not? If she were honest with herself she could drown in Asami's kisses and die happily. Kissing Asami was an intoxicating experience, and she was quickly becoming addicted.

::::::::::

Asami pulled the covers up to Rodrick's chin and gave him a peck on the forehead. The boy snuggled down under the covers and rolled to his side. She smiled as she stood and wrapped her arms around Zhu Li, giving her friend a loving hug. "You and Varrick made a pretty cute kid."

Zhu Li smiled fondly at her friend as she gave Asami a squeeze before stepping away. "Yeah we did." Zhu Li dropped a hand to cover her stomach. "Hopefully this next one will be just as cute."

Asami's eyes widened as she again pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm so happy for you! When are you due?" Asami pulled away to look her friend over, swiping a happy tear from her eye before it could fall.

"Sometime in March." Zhu Li waved for Asami to follow her into the hallway. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I also wanted to wait and do it in person." Zhu Li explained to her friend, then she cocked her head to the side as she heard the music radiating from the living room. "Go, we'll talk in the morning." Zhu Li smiled and slapped playfully at Asami who gave her a wink before heading down the hallway.

Asami eased into the living room, watching a deep in thought Korra. She watched the emotions play out on the woman's face, fascinated with how quickly it changed from frustrated to giddy. Suddenly Asami found herself staring into Korra's eyes, a lopsided grin sprouting on the woman's face. Korra set her guitar into its case and slowly stood. "I should probably go."

Asami nodded, letting Korra join her in the hallway as she walked the woman to the door. "Korra, I had a really lovely time tonight." Asami reached her hand out and loosely wrapped her fingers around Korra's.

Korra smiled as they walked down the hall together, adjusting her hold on Asami's hand to intertwine their fingers. "I had fun too." Korra paused at the door, gathering her courage for the final time tonight to voice the conclusion her thoughts had led her to. "Asami, I'd, uh, I'd like to see where this could go, and I really want to do it right." Korra suddenly became overly nervous, wondering if maybe she'd read Asami wrong or if this was a bad idea. "That is, uh, I mean if you're, um interested in me, doing that. I mean if you're not, I'll uh…"

Asami stopped Korra's ramblings by pressing her fingers to Korra's mouth. "Korra," Asami slid her fingers down and under Korra's chin, bringing the woman's face up so she'd look at Asami. "I'd like that very much." She leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against Korra's.

Korra smiled shyly. "Okay." She let go of Asami's hand and opened the door. "I'll text you tomorrow." Korra gave Asami a firm kiss on the cheek and made her way to her Jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

On that Monday the Martial Arts Team started practice, which meant Korra would be busy after school. So, over the next two weeks the women spent as much time together as they could, and if they weren't together physically, stealing seconds between classes, then they were texting. They took their time getting to know one another, asking each other questions, filing away the other's answers. Each morning Korra brought Asami breakfast, leaving it on her desk with a note for the woman to find when she came in. Then they would talk in hushed voices in the gym while waiting for classes to start, brushing shoulders or grazing hands. At lunch they sat next to each other, drawing curious looks from Opal, Bolin too busy stuffing his face to notice.

After school Asami would head home while Korra stayed for practice, working with Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Kai, Marcus and a few others. When practice would end Korra would make the run home, Kai and surprisingly Marcus running beside her. Korra noted that in the short time from the start of school Marcus had changed in several ways. Physically he looked healthier, eating dinner every night with Kai and Kai's grandmother had put some weight on him, and the added exercise helped fill his usual gangly frame out. He smiled more, hanging around with Kai and Tenzin's family had done a tremendous amount of good for the boy.

He spent time with Asami occasionally, having gone through the similar experience of losing their mother at a young age, they helped each other. Asami opened up to both Marcus and Korra in a way she never had before, to anyone. Furthermore, when Marcus found himself in a situation that would normally cause him to make irrational decisions, he had people to turn to, and handled the situation in a better way. One of these particular situations, that had been increasing since the incident with Link, found Marcus, Korra, and Kai staying in the gym past the end of practice on Friday.

Korra watched Marcus as he slammed first one fist then the other into the weighted black bag. Kai holding it firmly from behind so it wouldn't move too much from the force of the boy's hits. Korra checked the time on her phone, and let out a sigh as she typed out a message to Asami.

 _As much as I hate to, I might need to cancel our date for tonight._

If the boy didn't finish soon then Korra _would_ have to cancel. She really hated too, after two weeks of getting to know one another Korra had finally felt it acceptable to ask Asami out for another date. She had plans to take the woman to Harook's, a little noodle shop that she herself adored. Finally Marcus stepped away from the bag and started to unwind the tape from his hands. Korra took her chance to hopefully get home in time for a shower and a change of clothes.

"Nice work guys, Kai can you get the mats?" Korra bustled over and helped him fold the mats up and store them under the bleachers. Marcus stowed the head gear in an equipment bag and carried it to the closet. "All right boys lets go, push our run home."

Kai watched the woman as she bustled around cleaning stuff up, practically shoving them both out the door. "Coach K if I didn't know any better I'd say you were in a hurry to get home."

Marcus picked up on the teasing tone in Kai voice, and joined in. "Hot date?"

Korra growled and waved the boys out the doors to the parking lot. "I have to get home to Naga, she's been cooped up an extra hour because someone would prefer to beat the crap out of a bag than talk about his problems." Korra gave Marcus a pointed look as they started their jog home.

Marcus rolled his eyes and grinned. "Seems to remind me of stories I've heard about a certain coach."

Korra smirked briefly before quickly disguising it as she coughed into her fist. "Yeah, yeah. Seriously though, if you need anything, I've been told I'm a good listener." Korra watched the boy give a grateful nod, but he didn't say anything. The group continued their run in silence, arms and legs pumping as they maintained a good pace.

When Korra's house came into view a short distance ahead, she had a hard time hiding the smile that tugged at her lips. She watched the lithe figure in red racing leathers slid from the back of the bike. Korra felt Kai nudge her shoulder as the figure ahead removed the full face helmet and shook a mass of flowing raven locks out.

Asami hung the helmet from the handlebars and leaned against her bike. With arms crossed against her chest she watched, with an appreciating eye, as the trio sprinted the remaining distance, her eyes never leaving the woman in the middle. A smile spread to her lips as she watched Korra edge in front of the two boys now trailing behind her. Asami watched Korra's sculpted arms, bare from the sleeveless shirt she wore with parts of the side cut away, pump in pace with her powerful legs. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled how warm those strong arms had been the last time they'd been around her, and she bit her lip to hold in the longing groan that threatened to escape.

Korra came to a controlled stop and threw her arms up in the air in victory. She turned and watched the boys' slump over, hands on knees, as they gasped for breath. "Maybe one day you two will beat me." She grinned triumphantly as she slung her backpack from her shoulders and pulled a water bottle from its depths. She took a long pull from the bottle as she turned to Asami. "Miss Sato, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Asami smirked as she pushed off her bike, striding to stand closer to Korra. "Well Miss Southern you mentioned we needed to discuss plans to set up a Senior Class Fundraiser. I brought takeout from the noodle shop you recommended to try last week."

Korra looked at her in confusion then watched Asami cut her eyes to the boys, understanding dawned on her as she continued with the façade. "Oh, yes I completely forgot." Korra dug into her bag again and withdrew a set of keys, she hand them to Asami, pressing the house key into her upturned palm. "Let yourself in, I'll be with you shortly."

Asami clutched the key in her hand as she turned and removed the tied down box of takeout from her bike. She calmly made her way to Korra's door, intermittingly watching the woman over her shoulder. Korra turned back to the boys, who both wore smug looks as they watched their coach. "Marcus be careful on your way home." She told the boy as she patted his arm.

"Will do Coach K!" He beamed at her, and she still couldn't believe that he was the same shy and angry boy she had met last year when he was a freshman.

Kai slung his arm around the younger boy, pulling him into a playful headlock. "Grandma said he could stay the night if he wanted. Family Services cleared us a few days ago so Marcus can stay when things at the Carlson's get tough." Kai smiled as he released Marcus who had started swatting at his arms. "I was supposed to invite you over for dinner Coach K, but looks like I'll have to tell grandma you have other plans."

Korra rolled her eyes and waved as the boys pushed and shoved their way across the street to Kai's grandmother's house. The elderly woman stood waiting for the boys on the porch. Korra smiled when she pulled each one into a hug as they entered, then waved at Korra before she entered the house behind the boys.

Korra grabbed her bag from the ground and made her way inside her house. Closing the door behind her she was greeted by the sounds of the radio coming from the kitchen and Naga yipping excitedly as she came around the corner. Korra squatted down and rubbed vigorously at the dog's ears. "Hey, there's my girl." Korra wrapped her arms around the excited fur ball as Naga wiggled and pranced in front of her. Letting go Korra hung her backpack on the hook by the door, toed her shoes off, and made her way into the kitchen.

She paused and watched Asami as the woman opened and closed cabinet doors, no doubt searching for plates. She suppressed a snort of laughter when the woman threw her hands up in defeat and leaned against the countertop, picking up a glass of wine and sipping at it. Korra crossed to a cabinet above the microwave and pulled two plates down, turning she found Asami standing in front of her. "Hi." Korra said as she set the plates on the counter behind her.

Asami stepped forward, settling her arms around Korra's shoulders. "Hi yourself. Of course, the only cabinet I didn't check." Asami smirked, dipping her head to press a gentle kiss to Korra's lips.

Korra stiffened, aware of the sweat that covered her body from her run. "I should go shower, I'm sweaty and I smell."

Asami was _very_ much aware of the scent coming from Korra, to her it was, arousing. It smelled delectable, a mixture of fresh pine and something she could only describe as musky. She ran her hands down Korra's shoulders to her wrist, feeling the dampness of sweat on her skin. She circled Korra's wrists with her long slender fingers, moving Korra's hands she placed them on her hips. Stepping closer she brought her arms around Korra's shoulders, and trailed her fingertips teasingly in small circles against the back of Korra's neck.

Korra melted into the warm body in front of her, her fingers dug into Asami's hips, pulling her closer. She tilted her head up, meeting Asami's lustful gaze. Asami lowered her head, brushing her lips softly, slowly across Korra's. Asami felt Korra's lips part, her hot breath ghosting across Asami's mouth. She cupped the back of Korra's head, then moved her lips to press a kiss to each corner of her mouth.

Korra's lips twitched upward into a smile, her heart was already pounding in her chest and they hadn't even shared a proper kiss yet. Through half lidded eyes she caught the brief smirk on Asami's face just before she dipped her head in again.

Teasingly Asami brushed her lips yet again across Korra's, earning a slight groan from the shorter woman. This time she pressed her lips to Korra's jaw, and then the corners of her mouth again.

Korra was losing what little control she had over her body, the need to pounce was growing stronger within her. Her eyes shot wide open when she felt a hot tongue slick across her bottom lip. Her control shattered into a million pieces, she surged forward, pushing herself up on her toes. The kiss was raw and hungry, and its intensity caught Asami off guard.

She had been so intent on slowly driving Korra mad she hadn't noticed the woman tensing until Korra moved. She suddenly found their positions swapped as Korra pressed her hard against the counter that was now behind her. She tugged at Korra's neck, pressing their mouths into a bruising kiss, and one hand pulling the hair band form Korra's hair. When the soft chocolate locks fell into her hands, she tangled them there, using it to pull Korra's head back. She pressed a kiss to Korra's neck, trailing her teeth and tongue down to the edge of Korra's shirt, tasting the salty flesh beneath her mouth.

Korra slid her hands over Asami's hips, gripping tightly she seamlessly lifted the woman up and set her on the countertop. She felt Asami gasp against her neck, she turned her head to the side and captured Asami's lips with her own again.

Asami wrapped her legs around Korra, using their reach to her advantage she pulled Korra closer. She moved her hands to Korra's sides and met warm skin, she had never been so thankful for the cut out shirts Korra wore to workout in. She flattened her palms and ran them around to Korra's back and felt the woman shiver. Asami nipped at Korra's bottom lip, her teeth grazing the plump flesh as her hands worked up and down over Korra's back muscles.

Korra's breath caught at the graze of teeth, a soft moan escaping her lips, her mouth becoming more demanding. She shoved her tongue past equally demanding lips, completely blissful when it collided with Asami's. Their mouths and tongues moved together as hands traveled over the other's body.

Asami ran her hands further up on this trip over Korra's ribs, fingertips skimming the fabric of Korra's sports bra. Her thumbs grazing the underside of Korra's breasts as they heaved with every breath. Asami moved her hands a little higher, flicking her thumbs across hardening nipples. Suddenly Korra's hands gripped Asami's wrists, and theirs mouths withdrew.

Korra pulled away, wild eyed and breathing hard, her grip on Asami's wrists firm as she pulled the wandering hands out from the cut sides of her shirt. She dropped her forehead to Asami's shoulder, desperately trying to regain control of her breathing, and her body. She took a deep breath, the smell of Asami's shampoo tickling her nose, it went straight to her head, sending her thoughts spinning again. She groaned against Asami's shoulder and shook her head back and forth.

"Korra? Are you okay?" Asami breathed out, taken aback by the sudden change in events.

Korra cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes. Just give me a minute." She took a couple deep breaths before she released Asami's wrists. She felt Asami untangle her legs from around her, and she eased herself back until they were no longer touching before she looked up to meet Asami's questioning look. Korra gave a shy smile, her cheeks reddening. "I'm okay now."

Instead of speaking Asami tilted her head to the side, waiting patiently for Korra to add voice to her actions. "You remember I said I wanted to do _this_ correctly?" Korra waved her hand between the two of them and waited for Asami to nod before she continued. "If we kept doing _that_ I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop."

Asami quirked an eye brow, asking, "That's a bad thing because?"

"Don't get me wrong I, uh," Korra rubbed at the back of her neck, steadily growing more nervous the more she searched for the right words. Clearing her throat she tried again. "I don't want to rush things, and it may sound corny, but I don't want our first time being a hot and sweaty romp in my kitchen. I want it to be special, you deserve for it to be."

Asami stared at the beautiful woman before her, unsure what to say. She understood what Korra wanted, and it made her heart swell to realize why she wanted it. Asami smiled as she stepped towards Korra, taking her hands gently in her own. "You're adorable you know that?" When she received an eye roll in response she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead. "I see lots of cold showers in my future."

Korra snorted out a laugh as she wrapped Asami in a hug. "Tell me about it, that's where I'm headed."

"I'll find us a movie while you clean up. Go." Asami stepped back and swatted at Korra's backside when she turned to leave. Entering the living room she really hoped Korra didn't plan on waiting too long for their magical moment, she didn't know how long she could control herself.

::::::::::

Fresh from the shower Korra quickly dressed in baggy sweat pants and pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head. With nimble fingers she braided her still damp hair and grabbed another pair of sweat pants, as well as a hoodie, before she made her way through the house, finding Asami curled up on her couch, Naga's head resting in her lap. "Comfy?"

"If I'd known earlier our plans were going to change I would have brought something comfier to change into." Asami scratched lazily at Naga's ears, the dog sighing in content.

"As I suspected." Korra grinned as she pulled the sweatpants out from behind her back and held it out to the woman.

"What else you got back there for me?" Asami unfolded her long frame, much to Naga's dislike, and took the sweats from Korra.

Korra placed the hoodie in Asami's outstretched hand on top of the pants. "Are you ready to eat?" When Asami nodded Korra headed to the kitchen to fix their plates.

As soon as Korra left the living room Asami peeled her pants from her pale form and slipped into the comfier ones Korra gave her, then tugged the hoodie over her head. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she walked into the kitchen to help Korra.

They sat close together on the couch watching the movie Asami picked out. Naga was curled up at their feet, dozing peacefully. Korra placed her empty plate on the coffee table, leaning back into the soft cushions she slipped her arm around Asami. "Thank you, for picking up dinner, and making tonight work." She turned her head and kissed Asami's shoulder.

"I was just as eager for tonight as you were." Asami set her plate aside and leaned into Korra, scooting down to rest her head on her chest. "I've looked forward to this date all week, I wasn't missing it." She snuggled closer as Korra pulled the cover from the back of the couch over them. The movie continued in front of them, Asami not paying much attention as she was trying to figure out how to voice her thoughts.

"Korra?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't want us to move too fast, but I feel like I should tell you that I'm not seeing anyone else, and I don't plan on seeing anyone else." Asami waited, hoping Korra understood what she was saying, and that she felt same way. She was fairly certain Korra did feel the same way, but she still had a little voice in the back of her head saying she was wrong.

"Does this mean I can tell my mother I have a girlfriend so she'll stop trying to set me up?" Korra shifted so she could see Asami's face, reaching out to tilt her chin up.

"Only if you want to." Asami sat up, a nervous smile on her lips. "But I won't lie, I'd really like to be your girlfriend."

"I'd like that too." Korra smiled sweetly at the woman, at her girlfriend. She pressed a soft kiss to Asami's lips, before both settled happily back into the couch cushions to finish the movie.

::::::::

Korra was startled awake by something, momentarily confused about where she was, the flickering light of the TV reminding her. She had fallen asleep watching the movie Asami had picked out, and if the weight on top of her was any indication, she wasn't the only one that had fallen asleep. She looked down at the lithe body stretched out over her, Asami's head resting on her chest. Korra smiled to herself as she pulled the cover up to Asami's shoulders before she rested her hands on Asami's back, lacing her fingers together to hold the woman tightly.

She relaxed back into the couch, intending to go back to sleep, when the muffled sound of raised voices filtered through from outside. She strained her ears trying to decipher the words or identify the voice. Deciding it was her neighbors, who had a record of yelling at each other, she reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Suddenly a pounding came from her front door, rousing Naga from her own sleep. The big dog bounded to the door with a whine.

"Coach K!" A voice that sounded like Kai yelled, followed by more pounding. "Korra, Miss Sato!"

Asami sprang upward, wide awake and adrenaline pumping. She watched as Korra also sprang from the couch, and as the woman ran for the front door, where a loud pounding was coming from, she hurried after her. She saw a scared Kai standing on Korra's front step, his eyes wide in fright, blood trickling from his busted lip.

"You have to help! He's beating Marcus!" Kai yelled as he grabbed Korra by the arm and pulled her forward.

Korra stumbled after him, bare feet scraping against the concrete steps. The sounds of more shouting coming to her from across the road, this time not muffled by the walls of her house.

"You piece of fucking shit. I am your father and you will do as I say!"

Korra watched a large man as he cocked his arm back and slammed a meaty fist into Marcus' face. Korra sprinted forward, leaving Kai behind, and turning to call over her shoulder. "Asami, call Mako now!" Not waiting to see if the woman heard Korra lowered her shoulder and smashed into the man, tackling him to the ground.

She sprang up, putting herself between the man and Marcus. She watched the man heave himself to his feet, eyes the size of pin pricks from whatever drug coursed through his veins. She knew she had to keep him from Marcus, where this man had more muscle and the fuel of drugs to back him, Korra had speed, smarts, and the overwhelming need to protect.

"Big mistake bitch." The man growled through bared teeth as he looked Korra up and down, taking in her widened stance and raised fists. "Get out of my way and I won't have to teach you a lesson the hard way."

Korra had a sudden thought, if she could get him mad enough, goad him into attacking her, maybe she could pull his attention from Marcus, keep him busy until Mako could arrive. "Cause you like to beat women and children right? I think you'll find I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I won't be so easy to knock around."

The man sneered, a twisted smile forming on his grisly lips. "I'm going to enjoy this and when I finish beating you to the point you're slipping in and out of consciousness, I'm going to give you a real treat." He reached down and grabbed himself, driving his meaning home. "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

Korra swallowed hard as bile threatened to rise in her throat. When the man shifted to the side, she followed, she had to keep herself between him and the boys. "Sorry to disappoint, but you're not my type."

Korra watched his eyes flick over her shoulder, more rage bubbling to the surface. His knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists, taking hurried steps forward. Korra waited, letting the man come to her, she ducked the punch he threw at her head, and stepped under his arm. A series of rapidly fired punches struck his chest and stomach, driving him back a step before she danced out of his reach on deft feet.

He staggered back, clutching at his chest, rage and pain clearing some of the drug haze from his mind. Getting his feet under him he gritted his teeth and charged at Korra. He was close enough she knew she wouldn't be able to evade him. Instead she clasped her hands together and brought them over her head. As soon as he drove his shoulder into her gut, driving the air from her lungs, she brought her hands down into the center of his back, sending pain radiating up and down his spine.

Korra sucked in air as her back struck the hard ground beneath her, she grunted in pain as his fist connected with her side, knuckles driving hard into her ribs. She twisted under him as he reared back to bring a fist down to her face, Korra felt his fist glance off the side of her head as she turned at the last second, catching her ear. She drove her palm upward, feeling a satisfying crunch under her hand as a gush of hot blood spilled forth onto her chest. He clutched at his nose, pain radiating through his face, with the distraction Korra shoved him off of her and scrambled out from under him.

The man spit a glob of blood to the ground, grinning up at Korra with blood smeared teeth. "So the dyke likes it rough, and here I've been holding back."

Korra bounced on her toes, vaguely aware of the sound of screeching tires coming from behind her. The man charged again, bellowing in rage, spittle flying from his open maw. This time Korra side stepped and spun into a kick, catching him in the back of the head with her foot. He stumbled and fell to the ground, face planting into the gravel under him. As soon as he hit the ground Mako was on top of him, grabbing his wrists and shoving handcuffs on them behind his back.

Korra's gaze fell on Marcus, laid out on the ground, Asami and Kai kneeling next to him. Red and blue lights flashed from Mako's car and the approaching ambulance. Korra ran over, dropping down beside Marcus. Blood coated his face, bark bruises already forming around his eyes. He smiled weakly up at Korra.

"Sorry to ruin your date coach."

Korra chuckled past the burn of tears in her throat. "Nice to see you still have a sense of humor."

"Marcus the paramedics are here. I already called your foster family." Asami gripped his hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

"They won't care, probably disappointed he didn't kill me." Marcus spat as two men in crisp, white, uniform shirts, knelt beside him.

Korra, Asami, and Kai backed away to give them room, Kai's grandmother coming from the house to join them. "Here Korra." The woman held a towel out to her, which Korra took, wiping the blood from her as best as possible. "I told him to stay inside the house. He wouldn't listen, he said if he didn't go then his father would hurt us too."

Korra placed a hand on the elderly woman's shoulder as she started to cry. Asami stepped forward and wrapped the elderly woman in a hug. Mako walked over, having passed the raging man to another officer. "Anyone else hurt?" He eyed the blood that coated Korra's shirt.

"It's his, I'm fine." Korra jerked her head to the man fighting to keep from being shoved into the back of the police car. "What'll he be charged with?"

"I'll kill you, you stupid bitch! Stay away from my son, you've turned him into a fucking pussy!" The man sneered at Korra, eyes narrowed in hatred. "Little bastard can't even take a hit anymore. I'll be back for you and him!"

"Get him in the damn car!" Mako roared wrapping his arms around Korra who had started to move toward the yelling man. "Korra don't. Don't give me a reason to arrest you too." Mako shoved her back, Kai catching her as she stumbled backward. "So far its self-defense, if you do anything now its assault and you'll end up with charges."

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing the rage out with each breath. She un-balled her fist and let her muscles relax. When she was certain the anger was gone and she had control again she opened her eyes. "Okay. How long can he be put away?" She spoke calmly to Mako as she reached up and patted Kai's hand that was still on her shoulder. With her rage and the adrenaline gone she started to note the building pain in her ribs.

"I don't know Korra, depends on the judge. I need to get him to booking, I'll see you at the hospital." He took a couple steps towards his car then turned back giving Asami a pointed look. "Make sure she gets checked out." He turned on his heel and stalked back to his cruiser.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" One of the paramedics was speaking, looking between the three present women. "We need to take him in, he needs a CT scan and an X-ray."

Korra watched as they loaded Marcus onto a gurney. "I'll ride with him." Korra called as she turned to speak to Asami.

"Is there any way we could come too? He needs to be with people that care for him." Kai's grandmother said as she stepped away from Asami, reaching out and clutching her grandson's hand.

"Asami, can you drive them? Take my Jeep?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there. Go, they're waiting on you." Asami shooed her into the back of the ambulance, before she headed into Korra's house to find her another shirt, shoes, and Korra's keys.

:::::::::

Korra clutched Marcus' hand between her own as the paramedic examined her, confirming that she'd have nothing more serious than bruises, but suggesting she have her ribs x-rayed. "What happened?" Korra asked when the paramedic moved to sit closer to his partner.

Marcus closed his eyes, fighting back hot tears that burned at his face. "The last few days I felt like someone was watching me. I just thought it was because of the whole thing with Link." He sniffled and ran a hand through his close cropped hair. "He showed up at Frances' demanding that I go with him, I refused, told him he was no father of mine. He threatened to kick the door down. I was afraid he'd hurt them, and I couldn't let that happen."

Korra nodded in understanding, he had given himself to the monster, to the boogeyman that still haunted his nightmares, all in order to protect his friends. "What happened next?"

"As soon as I stepped outside he hit me, took me in the face, the force knocked me off the porch. I was trying to get up when I was hit again, that time he kicked me. That's when Kai came out trying to help. After that I'm not sure what happened, next thing I remember for sure was you tackling him." Marcus looked up at her, eyes watering with gratitude. "Thank you."

"Next time you trust your gut and come tell me, and you're welcome. I'll protect you from anything I can. Now, let's you get checked out." Korra gave his hand a squeeze as the ambulance came to a stop.

When they entered the emergency room Korra was led to an exam room by a red headed nurse that she didn't pay much attention to, her thoughts on Marcus who was rushed to get a CT scan. Korra was urged to sit on the edge of the hospital bed, the nurse asking a serious of health questions, and jotting down the details on a clipboard as Korra rattled off answers. Setting the clipboard aside the nurse stepped in front of Korra.

"I'm going to have to remove your shirt." The nurse spoke softly as she took a pair of scissors from a tray. The nurse began cutting up the side of Korra's shirt, then across the shoulders, peeling the soiled fabric from a bruised body. "Can you raise your arm over your head?" The nurse asked as she placed her hands on the front and back sides of Korra's right set of ribs, blushing at the sight of the woman she was treating.

Korra hissed at the gentle contact and growled in pain as she tried to raise her arm, the nurse placing a gentle hand on Korra's forearm helping to raise her arm up. Korra shook with the effort to keep her arm in the air. "Here," the nurse stepped forward, ducking under Korra's arm so it rested on her shoulder, "how's that?"

"Better. Thank you." Korra offered a weak smile through the pain. Staring ahead as the nurse moved cool fingers over her rib cage. "What's your name?"

The nurse's blush deepened at the timbre of Korra's voice that she could feel vibrating from under her fingertips. "Mindy." She smiled at Korra, who turned her head to look at the nurse.

Korra only smiled at the nurse and turned her head away again as Mindy continued to poke at her ribs. Korra sighed in relief when Mindy removed her hands and stepped away, easing Korra's arm down to her side. "No cracks, breaks, or abnormalities, but you're going to be sore and have a hell of a bruise." Mindy stepped to the tray, taking a roll of gauze and tape into her hand. "I'll wrap them up, it'll help ease your pain a tad."

"Korra?" Korra jerked her head to the voice from the doorway, she smiled when she saw Asami. "They said I could bring these back." Asami held up the shoes and t-shirt as she crossed to stand beside the hospital bed.

"Thanks, have you heard anything about Marcus?" Korra asked as Mindy stepped beside her, gently helping Korra raise her arm again.

Asami watched the blush spread across the face of the nurse, she had to keep from smirking, knowing all too well the affect Korra's body had from her own experience. "Nothing yet. His foster parents haven't showed up yet, Frances, Kai's grandmother, called the DFS agent that cleared them to see if there was anything she could do."

Korra nodded as she waited for Mindy to finish wrapping her ribs. When she finally finished and stepped away, Korra reached for the shirt Asami had, wincing at the slight twinge in her side. Taking the shirt in her hands she sat for a minute trying to figure out how she could put it on without causing herself too much discomfort.

"Do you need help?" Asami asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

Mindy cleared her throat drawing both women's attention. "I'll go process your paper work." Then she made a hasty retreat out the door.

Korra looked at the door in confusion, the woman had practically ran from the room. She felt Asami take the shirt from her hands, drawing her attention back to the moment at hand. With utmost care Asami eased Korra's arms into the shirt, then instructed her to bend her neck forward as she pulled the shirt over Korra's head. Asami pulled the hem of it down, careful not to touch Korra's injured side. Once she had dressed Korra, Asami made her way to the sink and soaked several paper towels.

With warm towels in hand she set about wiping the specks of blood from Korra's face, dabbing gently at the spots that washed away with simplicity. She brushed Korra's disheveled hair behind her bright red ear before she wiped the damp rag across it. Leaning forward she brushed her lips softly over the area.

"Feels better already." Korra breathed with a smile.

Asami chuckled softly as she swiped the damp towels across Korra's eyebrow, then brushed her lips against the almost healed flesh. "Hurt anywhere else?"

"My cheek."

Asami ducked her head and brushed her lips against Korra's cheek. "Is that all?"

Korra waggled her eyebrows in playfulness. "My lips ache, can you kiss them and make them feel better?"

Asami laughed, reaching up she tapped her finger to Korra's nose, causing the other woman to chuckle. None the less Asami obliged Korra, not wanting her to suffer from the pain in her lips. She eased her lips against Korra's, meaning to give her a quick peck, but Korra's hand on her wrist held her in place. She tilted her head to the side as Korra's tongue begged for entrance, which she happily accepted. After a few moments of indulging in the blissful exchange of kisses Asami pulled away. "I don't want to make your nurse anymore jealous than she already is."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked, just as Mindy swept back into the room.

"Well you're good to go. Here's a script for some mild pain meds if you need them, you should be back in shape, not that you're not already in shape, 'cause obviously you're in great shape." Mindy gestured to Korra's torso, then immediately blushed. "I-I mean you s-s-should be healed, yes healed, in three to four weeks." She finally got out, then buried her face in her hands and this time she did run from the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Korra asked as she whipped her head toward Asami who was busy hiding a smile behind her hand.

"You really have no clue how attractive you are do you?" Asami lowered her hand and hopped up on the side of the hospital bed. "Your nurse found you attractive. She was blushing the entire time she was wrapping your ribs."

"Oh." Was Korra's only response, she hadn't paid any attention to the woman, so she honestly had no idea what was going on.

"Come on, let's go to the waiting room." Asami offered her hand and helped Korra ease her way off the hospital bed. Together they walked hand in hand to the doorway of the waiting room, where they let go as they saw Kai and his grandmother.

Frances cocked an eyebrow at them as they entered. "Dearies, if you want to hold hands do so. Life is too short to give a damn about what others think. If they don't like what they see they can avert their gaze."

"I suppose that's one way to put it." Asami said as she held her hand out to Korra.

"Wise advice." Korra said as she latched onto Asami's hand.

"So much for planning that fundraiser, eh Coach?" Kai chuckled as he looked as his two teachers.

Korra only rolled her eyes and led Asami to the seats beside Frances. They waited rather impatiently for any news on Marcus. Mako appeared to take statements to determine the charges that could be filed against Marcus' father. As he was collecting his statement from Korra a woman in a business suit bustled over to Kai and Frances.

"His foster parents have asked for him to be removed from the house, they 'don't want any trouble' was their reasoning." The woman spoke in an annoyed tone to Frances.

"Where will he be placed?" Asami interjected.

"And you are?" The woman looked her over.

"Asami Sato, I'm Marcus' teacher, as is Korra Southern over there." Asami crossed her arms and stared the woman down.

"Sato hmm? Katherine Bisby, pleasure." She extended her hand to Asami and then Korra as she and Mako joined the discussion.

"Where are they?"

The group whipped around to the entrance as Bolin and Opal stumbled into the hospital, Mako excused himself to meet them.

"He'll more than likely be placed in another foster home." Katherine spoke with little emotion, she had been in this line of work too long, and had grown numb to the pain in her chest caused from children being broken.

"Can he stay with us?" Frances spoke up, a slight tremble in her voice, she had grown to think of the boy as another grandson.

Katherine looked up suddenly, truly surprised by this request, she flipped through her paperwork erratically searching for a paper. Triumphantly she pulled the sought after paper from the cluster in her hand. "I only need a signature."

Frances wasted no time on signing the paper when another thought came to her. "What process do I need to go through to adopt Marcus?" She handed the paper back to Katherine.

"Technically his father still has custody of him, so until he signs over his guardianship or a court rules otherwise I'm afraid he can only stay in foster care." Katherine felt the long forgotten spark of hope rekindle in her chest. "I'll see what I can do when he goes to court, until then Marcus is free to go home with you."

Kai wrapped his grandmother in his arms, his heart swelling with her gesture of kindness and love. Korra rested her left hand on the woman's shoulder then turned to smile happily at Asami as she slipped her hand into Korra's right. After Katherine left, Mako bustled a concerned Bolin and Opal over. Bolin started to wrap his arms around Korra when Asami stepped in front of him, placing her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Bo, you have to be easy, you can't squeeze her like you normally do." Asami warned, knowing firsthand the force of a full Bolin Andesite bear hug.

"Right, of course!" Bolin nodded in understanding as Asami stepped to the side, relinquishing her hold on Korra's hand. Bolin gently wrapped his large arms around Korra. "Please tell me he looks worse than you?"

Korra chuckled as Bolin stepped away to allow Opal to hug her. "Yeah he does."

After hugs and introductions had been made the group settled into the padded seats of the waiting room. Korra and Kai told their version of what happened, Asami's hand rested comfortably on Korra's, her thumb soothing bruised knuckles. Opal watched the two women with interest, hoping this was a sign of a possible budding romance, and seeing as how they had done such a thorough job of keeping her in the dark she had no clue just how far things had already progressed in the romance department. As the first rays of morning broke the darkness and with the group stifling yawns a nurse finally emerged to give them an update on Marcus.

Anxious ears leaned forward to listen as the nurse spoke. "He's free to go home, however you'll need to monitor him for the next several hours. He does have a slight concussion, nothing serious, however if he starts experiencing any of these symptoms," the nurse passed a pamphlet to Frances, "bring him in immediately."

A collective sigh of relief was let out at the news, everyone eager for Marcus to return to them. They made plans to grab breakfast as a group before Korra, Asami, Frances, Kai, and Marcus went to retrieve his belongings from the Carlson's. When Marcus was wheeled out his face was a mess, a black and deep purple horrible sight to behold. He was very fortunate that nothing was broken, and that things weren't worse. A smile split his face when he saw everyone in the waiting room, causing him to wince from the pulling of sore skin and muscle.

Kai passed him his cell phone where Marcus was able to assure a frantic Ikki and Jinora that he was fine, just bruised. The girls made plans to join them for breakfast as well, and so Marcus was checked from the hospital and everyone loaded into their cars. The backseat of Korra's Jeep was a tight fit for Frances, Kai, and Korra, Asami driving since it was uncomfortable for Korra to do so. Marcus had argued that he could sit in the back but no one was having any of it, insisting he would be more comfortable up front.

When they approached a little diner they found Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo waiting on them. All three rushed to share hugs between Kai, Marcus, and Korra before they made their way into the diner to grab a much needed breakfast and lots of coffee. After everyone was full and had a moderate buzz of caffeine to fuel their systems they parted ways. Opal, Bolin, and Mako headed home to the house they shared. Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo, much to Frances' pleas, had agreed to head to her house to wait for their return.

The Carlson's had Marcus' things already packed and sitting on the curb, a duffle bag with clothes and a small cardboard box of personal items. They didn't even bother to tell the boy good bye. As Korra pulled into her driveway she was grateful to be home, the caffeine buzz gone and the ache in her ribs was putting her in an irritable mood. Everyone else was rather tired as well, with the exception of the teenagers, but they still managed to exchange pleasantries as they parted their ways.

Korra pushed the door open and made a bee line to the back door to let Naga out. She kicked her shoes off and turned to see Asami puling her racing jacket on. "Where are you going?" She asked, her voice husky with sleep.

"Home, we both need sleep." Asami hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Yes we do, and I'd prefer if you didn't drive home while this tired." Korra crossed to her and took Asami's hand in her own. "Sleep here or at least take a nap."

"I could probably stretch out on the couch for a few." Asami shrugged out of the jacket and hung it back on its peg, letting Korra capture her hand again.

"Or you could come lay down next to me?" Korra stroked the back of Asami's hand with her thumb. "Besides the couch is awful, you won't sleep very well."

"I recall sleeping just fine last night." Asami argued half-heartedly, not the least bit eager to part from Korra yet.

Korra scoffed. "That's because you were sleeping on top of me sweet cheeks." She smiled as she stepped forward and placed her hands on Asami's hips.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow? I'm pretty sure sleeping together is not taking things slow Miss Southern." Asami slid into the contact, her own arms circling around Korra as she smiled playfully down at the woman.

Korra's cheeks colored slightly at Asami's words. "You know what I mean! We're just sleeping, sleeping together, not you know, _sleeping_ together _._ Furthermore, we fell asleep on the couch together so _technically_ speaking we've already slept together."

Asami pursed her lips, pretending to really think about Korra's words. "I don't know, I mean I don't want you to think that I'm _that_ kind of girl."

Korra slid her hands up Asami's sides. "What kind of girl would that be Miss Sato?"

"Obviously the kind that hops into bed with someone before the fourth date, I'm starting to think you're bad influence." Asami said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh is that so?" Korra poised her fingertips against Asami's ribs, preparing to attack, and when Asami only nodded Korra dug her finger tips into her sides provoking a squeal from the woman in her arms.

Asami twisted away from Korra as she giggled at the fingers tickling her ribs. "Stop! This isn't fair!" Asami pleaded as she finally managed to twist away from Korra, who now clutched at her ribs wincing in pain as she tried to hold in her laughter. "Serves you right."

"Totally worth it." Korra wheezed out between chuckles. Straightening she was hit with a wave of fatigue and was ready to find her bed. "Look, I'm going to go to bed. If you want you can join me, otherwise you're welcome to the couch or spare bedroom." Korra smiled at Asami before heading down the hallway to her bedroom letting Naga in on her way.

Korra turned the covers of the bed down, not even bothering to change clothes as she climbed under them. Pulling the covers up to her chest she patted the bed for Naga to join her, tangling her fingers in the soft, white fur of her furry, canine, friend. She sighed as she relaxed into the soft pillows, her eyes lids growing impossibly heavy. Just like that Korra slipped into sleep, she didn't feel the dip in the bed from the weight of another person climbing under the covers, or the feel of the warm body that snuggled close, a pale hand coming to rest on her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

After almost three weeks Korra was fed up, frustrated, and stressed. She was fed up with the nagging rib pain that still plagued her. Stressed out by her unruly hair, it's very difficult to tame a mane like hers with only being able to raise one arm half way over your head. Not to mention she was fed up _and_ frustrated by not being able to participate in class with her students, the break from her exercise regimen was infuriating. She missed her runs, she missed push-ups, chin ups, God how she missed the rush of endorphins and the delicious ache of well worked muscles! Lastly, she was extremely frustrated, sexually. She was finding it more and more difficult to control herself around Asami, whether they were alone or not. With all of this combined, it led to a very, very, snappy Korra.

She cursed and threw her pillow across the room, startling Naga. Korra groaned and thought to herself, _mornings are fucking evil!_ She glared at the alarm clock that continued to buzz, much to her annoyance, the sound grating on her nerves. She slammed her fist down on the tortuous device, earning a whimper from Naga. Korra rolled to the edge of the bed and swung her feet to the floor, sitting for a few minutes she rubbed the last specks of sleep from her eyes. She felt the urge to hit something, she hadn't been this out of control emotionally since she was a teenager.

She made her way to the back door and threw it open, cursing as Naga ran past her, her sharp toe nails catching Korra's foot. Gritting her teeth she made her way to the bathroom and stared at her haggard appearance. "Fuck, I look like shit." She spoke to the empty room as she splashed cold water on her face, then brushed her teeth, and ran a comb through her tangle of chocolate hair. She decided on professional attire for the day, foregoing her normal clothing choices since she wouldn't be working out any. She slipped the tight black slacks on over her hips and snapped the button before she ran her hand down the top, smoothing small wrinkles. The blue button up was her favorite, and far easier to put on compared to anything she'd have to pull over her head.

She slipped a pair of comfortable, heeled boots onto her stocking feet, and looked herself over in the mirror. She hated it, the professional attire that was not her at all. She frowned at her reflection before heading to let Naga back in. Stepping outside she heard Kai and Marcus as they started their run, Marcus' face a light shade of yellow and brown. She threw a careless wave at them, and then became mad at herself for her behavior. She sat behind the wheel of her Jeep for a solid five minutes, her head rested on the steering wheel. Her thoughts whirled in her head, and she growled at herself.

Jerking upright she pulled her phone from her pocket and her thumb hovered over the contact information of the school secretary. She argued with herself about what she wanted to do. "Fuck it." She slammed her thumb down on the contact and placed the call as she backed out of the driveway.

:::::::::::

Asami was growing worried, she hadn't seen Korra's Jeep in the parking lot, although that could have meant she was stubborn enough to run before her ribs fully healed, meaning she could be in the locker room. However that thought was soon dismissed when she entered her room and for the first time didn't find a breakfast bagel with a cute message on her desk, which meant that Korra wasn't at school yet. _Odd, she's always here by now._

The click of heels drew her attention to the doorway, only for a frown to mar her face when Opal walked in, not the person she wanted it to be.

"Sorry to disappoint." Opal said when she saw the look on Asami's face. "She won't be here today, I heard Alice call a sub for her, and she's not answering my texts, maybe you should try."

"Sorry Opal, I just thought you were Korra." Asami grabbed her phone and saw she already had a message from Korra.

Korra- _You'll have to fend for yourself this morning gorgeous. Taking a mental health day today, so I'll be turning my phone off. I'd like to have you over for dinner tomorrow night, I want to cook for you. Hope you have a great day._

"She's taking a mental health day." Asami looked at Opal from the corner of her eye.

"Korra does that from time to time, she'll go for a hike or drive down to the beach." Opal patted her friend reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she just needs a break from something, and no it's not you, she wouldn't have messaged you if it was."

"Lady Sato, I come bearing breakfast." Bolin said waltzing into the room, a white paper towel thrown over his arm, much like a waiter, as he carried a lidded take out box in the other. "Compliments of Miss Southern." Bolin winked as he waved the box in front of her face.

Asami's mouth watered at the delightful smell coming from the box. She plucked it from Bolin's hand, gave him a one armed hug, and retreated to her desk. Opening the container she was gifted with the aroma and sight of blueberry pancakes, topped with whipped cream and fresh strawberries, her absolute favorite. She felt a stirring in her heart that Korra had remembered this from one of their many late night chats. "Thank you Bolin." She smiled at the man, who had his arms around Opal. Asami dug into the pancakes, they were perfect, light, fluffy, and tasted amazing.

"How come I didn't get any pancakes?" Opal pouted as she looked up into Bolin's face.

"You already had breakfast." Bolin said as he looked down at Opal.

"You're point is?" Opal quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Asami tried not to laugh at the sight of Bolin's horrified face. "My point is, I assumed you wouldn't be hungry." Bolin dropped to his knees and bowed at Opal's feet. "My apologies oh great mistress, I should have brought some anyway. Please do not beat me."

Opal snorted as she swatted at Bolin. "You dork."

"You two should really keep your role playing at home where it belongs." Asami waved her fork at Opal and Bolin.

"But it's so much fun." Opal implored as she suddenly straightened her shoulders and rounded on Bolin. "You can make it up to me later slave, and if you behave I won't have to use the chains, again."

Bolin's face reddened as he jumped to his feet. "Holy shit Opal." He looked stunned for a moment then quickly left the room.

Opal busted into laughter once Bolin was in the hallway. "Well that was far more than I needed to know." Asami said as she pushed the remains of her pancakes away.

"Don't even pretend you and Korra don't get all freaky sometimes." Opal picked up Asami's abandoned pancakes and noticed the look on her friend's face. "Spill it, what's that look about?"

Asami bit nervously at her lip, finally deciding that maybe Opal could offer insight to the situation. "Korra and I haven't, uh, we haven't, you know." Words failed her as she tried to explain.

Opal stared for a minute before her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs as her face displayed shock. "Seriously? That explains why you two always dance around the other all the time. Okay, I have to know, because I've seen Korra in a bikini, and if she was my type I'd be all over that, how do you control yourself?"

Asami buried her face in her hands and shook her head back and forth. "Cold showers, and mentally walking through how to clean the carburetor of my bike when things get heated." Asami looked up when she heard Opal laughing.

"Sorry, it's just, why are you torturing yourselves so much?"

"Korra said she wanted to do things right. In all honesty I wanted to jump her bones the night we left Tenzin's, and the night of the drive-in, and every freaking night since! It was sweet and endearing when she first mentioned it, and now," Asami finished with a growl and threw her hands in the air.

"I have an idea, when's your next date night?"

"Tomorrow night. She wants to cook for me." Asami wondered how she'd manage to make it through another date with the woman that drove her crazy. _Maybe if I just don't touch her?_

"Good thing tomorrow is Friday." Opal grinned as she starting whispering her plan to Asami. Asami sat back and listened, blushing and doubting that she'd be able to pull any of it off, and so much for the not touching plan.

:::::::::::

Korra smiled at how much lighter her head felt without all that hair weighing it down. She ran a hand through her much shorter hair as she left the salon. When she had walked in she had no idea what she wanted, just that she wanted it gone. She was more than pleased with the wavy, layered, chin length bob the stylist had given her, she just hoped Asami liked it.

Korra walked through town enjoying her day off, as usual oblivious to the looks she was receiving from others. She was a very striking woman, though she didn't know it, it was one of her endearing qualities that Asami was more than fond of. She wandered in and out of little stores, browsing, but not buying. Speaking jovially with more than a few blushing store owners, her tension from this morning melting away with each passing moment. She meandered into the park, walking around the dirt trail that circled the large pond, not daring to pass up the opportunity for a bit of exercise no matter how non strenuous it was. She spent the majority of the warmer part of the day in the park, enjoying the moderate amount of wildlife that was about. Finally with her mind and body feeling more at ease she made the drive home and spent a good amount of time in the back yard playing fetch with Naga.

For the first time that day Korra checked her phone and read through the few text messages she had, all of which were from Asami.

Asami- _Dinner would be fantastic, thank you. Should I bring beer or wine for the occasion?_

Asami- _Thank you for breakfast. Amazed that you manage to take care of me without even being here._

Asami- _Just made it home and hadn't heard from you yet, I hope you had a relaxing day._

Korra smiled thoughtfully at the messages debating whether to call or simply text her reply. Giving in, wanting to hear the sound of Asami's honeyed voice, she pressed the green call button, turned the speaker on, and set the phone on the counter as she started prepping their dinner for tomorrow night.

After the second ring Asami answered, her voice cheerful. "Hey, I was just thinking about you."

Korra pulled her head from the refrigerator, pulling a package of steaks with her. "And why may I ask were you thinking about little ol' me for Miss Sato?" Korra set the steaks down before grabbing a few other things.

"Curiously I find most of my thoughts occupied by you Korra." Asami replied warmly. "How was your day?"

"Therapeutic and much needed. Every now and then I find it healthy to take a day off just because." Korra filled a bowl with a marinade, made from a family recipe, then set the steaks in it to soak overnight while she asked Asami about her day. Korra heard her groan carry through the phone. "That bad?"

"Not bad, well actually I'm not sure, but definitely unexpected. There was an outburst in my class today. Meelo and Marcus jumped to my defense when another student was overheard making a rather crude comment."

Korra's hands stilled from the work, drying her hands on a towel she walked to the phone, and stood over it. "Who was it?"

"Xander Shaw."

Korra knew the kid, big pain in the ass, egotistical, and an asshole, like his friends Link and Tahno, not to mention he had her class just after lunch. "What did he say?"

"I didn't hear it, and when pressed none of the boys would repeat it. Whatever he said though caused both Meelo and Marcus to turn red in anger and get in his face. It didn't progress any further than death stares, and Kuvira only assigned ISS to Meelo and Marcus for tomorrow."

"It had to have been something bad for both of those boys to get involved, and I'm not surprised about Kuvira." Korra's jaw clenched in irritation for the incompetent and often one sided principal's ruling.

"I'm fine, the boys are fine, no harm. Now about dinner tomorrow, what do I need to bring and what time?"

With that Korra's irritation was driven from her mind for the time being as she answered Asami's questions. She did her best not to give too much away about the date, she liked surprising Asami. She did tell her that she didn't have to bring anything unless she wanted, and that dinner would be ready by six, but she was welcome to come over whenever she wanted. With Asami's voice echoing in the background Korra went back to her earlier task of getting things together for their dinner date.

::::::::::::

It was lunch time on Friday before Asami ever got the chance to see Korra, sure she had received her usual breakfast and note that morning, but where she normally would have met the woman in the gym for morning duty she had been called into Kuvira's office to further discuss yesterday's incident. Though there hadn't been much of a discussion, mainly just Kuvira ranting about how Asami needed to have better control of her class in the future. To which Kuvira offered, in a little too close of proximity for Asami's liking, and in a far too friendly manner, to teach Asami a thing or two about classroom management if she desired.

Asami shuddered at the thought of spending any more time than necessary with the woman, and wondered what in the world Korra had ever seen in the woman. She walked through the chattering cafeteria to join an already seated Opal and Bolin, slipping into her usual seat next to Opal she smiled in greeting to both of them.

"Have you seen Korra yet today?" Opal leaned over and asked excitedly.

"No, I was in the _Great Uniter's_ office this morning." Asami spat Kuvira's nickname, rolling her eyes at the name the woman had been christened with for her ability to tear people apart.

"Everything okay?" Opal asked suddenly concerned.

"Yes, she just wanted to offer to help me with my classroom management after yesterday." Asami stabbed forcefully into the bowl of noodles in front of her. "Now what about Korra?"

"See for yourself." Opal nodded towards the doors Korra had just walked through.

Asami turned in her seat and suddenly found it very hard to remember how to breathe. She had grown accustomed to Korra's recent change in attire, she delighted in being able to see the woman in something other than workout clothes, not that she minded the tight fitting spandex. However, none of her previous outfits had ever looked this, this, Asami couldn't put a name to it, forgetting for the moment she was at work, and letting her eyes scan over Korra in an appreciative way.

She noted that Korra wore the black heeled boots that she had taken to wearing since they had started dating, allowing for Korra to make up for the slight height difference between the two, except for when Asami wore heels. Asami's eyes roamed over the black fabric of Korra's slacks that from the sight of how they clung to her hips most certainty did the same to the magnificent swell of her backside. Her torso was covered in a blue, sleeveless, wrap top that looked silky smooth as it shifted with the swaggering movements of Korra's body. Her eyes roamed over Korra's muscular, bare arms, displaying dips and bulges of her maintained body. Finally Asami came to Korra's face, and if she hadn't already forgotten how to breathe then this sight of heaven would have stolen it away.

Korra felt eyes on her as she walked through the cafeteria, ignoring all but a set of dancing emeralds she made her way to her table, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. Her smile was radiant as she took her seat next to Asami, feeling a charged spark as her knee brushed against Asami's.

"Wow, you look, wow." Bolin murmured from across the table. "Doesn't see look wow?"

"Very articulate of you Bolin." Asami said to the man, her eyes never leaving Korra. "Though I also find myself at a loss for anything better."

Korra blushed as she pulled her lunch from her lunch bag. "Thanks." She turned and gave Asami a beaming smile. "Ready for tonight?"

"Ooh, what'cha guys doing tonight?" Opal leaned forward with interest.

"We're having dinner." Asami supplied turning back towards Korra. "And yes I am." Asami reached over and gave Korra's arm a quick squeeze before retracting her hand.

All too soon they had to part ways when the bell rang at the end of lunch, Asami was reluctant to leave Korra's side as they stood from the table. Throughout the meal she had kept her eyes on the woman beside her, and now that she was away from her she found her thoughts on nothing but Korra. She taught the rest of her classes through a daze, operating on muscle memory as she helped students tear the car they were restoring apart. And because of this distracted state she found herself being painfully pulled back to reality as a sharp pain radiated across her palm.

She inhaled a sharp breath through clenched teeth as she wrapped a rag around her bleeding palm. In her careless state she'd caught it on a jagged edge that had sliced easily through the flesh. Asami looked up into the eyes of worried students as she cradled her injured hand.

"Good lesson for the day, always wearing your gloves, and check for sharp edges." She smiled trying to alleviate the mixed emotions in the classroom. "Go ahead and pack up early, please make your way to the library. I'm afraid I need to visit Nurse Kya."

Her students hurried about gathering their belongings, and as soon as they left Asami walked briskly to the other side of the building to Kya's office. Upon reaching it she found the door closed and knocked gently. "Kya, it's Asami, may I enter?" She heard a muffled answer of, "just a minute," followed by a series of odd noises and a giggle. Shortly the door flew inward and Asami stared into the flushed face of Lin Beifong.

"Ms. Beifong, I hope you're well." Asami said, figuring if the woman was visiting Kya then she must be here because she was ill. As she watched the blush creep up Lin's neck, into her cheeks, the ruffled appearance of the woman's clothes finally registered with Asami's brain.

"Excuse me." Lin replied quickly as she stepped past Asami smoothing her wrinkled clothes.

Kya smiled slyly at Asami as she poked her head out to shout down the hall to the retreating figure of Lin Beifong. "Take two aspirin for the discomfort, and if that doesn't work call me!"

Asami's eyebrows shot upward at the suggestive tone and wink Kya threw her way as she stepped back into her office. "Asami, please tell me you haven't lost a finger?" Kya joked as she reached for the bandaged hand.

"Oh no, I caught a jagged piece of metal." She clarified as she took the chair Kya offered her. Curiosity getting the better of her she asked the question that had begun to nag her. "Are you and Lin _together_?"

Kya laughed as she turned around, alcohol pads in her hand. "Lin and I have been together for some time now, I'm surprised Korra never mentioned anything."

Asami was struck by the reminder that Lin had dated Tenzin, and Tenzin was Kya's brother. "I see those wheels turning, and to answer the question you haven't asked yet, yes I had a thing for Lin when she dated Tenzin. Luckily after her and Mr. Baldy broke things off we got to know one another, as friends, and then somewhere down the line it changed." Kya spoke as she swiped a gauze pad across Asami's hand, a wistful smile on her face.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted the two of you." Asami said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Me too." Kya huffed out before a grin spread to her face. "Though I'd have hated for you to bleed to death, and I don't think I would have survived the wrath of Korra if I had." Kya glanced up from her work to look at Asami. "By the look on your face I take it you two thought you had done a better job of hiding it?"

Asami shrugged then winced as Kya used the alcohol on her cut. "I don't think we've been trying to hide it, we're still testing the waters I suppose, I'm not really sure. Opal, Bolin, and Mako are the only ones we've told."

Kya nodded as she listened. "Korra can be dense when it comes to such things as this. I've known her since she was in diapers, so I've seen it firsthand. Kuvira didn't help matters, but I've noted a change in her since you showed up. Whatever you're doing keep it up." Kya smiled and patted Asami's now bandaged hand. She tilted her head as she considered one final piece of advice, "Asami?" Kya called as the woman turned for the door. "With Korra sometimes you might need to take the lead to get her to see things clearly, bluntness works well too."

Asami nodded, offered her thanks, and bid herself farewell. Grinning to herself she thought Kya's advice may work better than Opal's ridiculous plan.

:::::::::

Korra held a long nose lighter over the gas grill, with a sudden _whoosh_ it ignited. Stepping back she closed the lid to allow the heat to build. Naga pranced around her bare feet as she made her way back into the kitchen to check the garlic rolls she had set to rise earlier. Checking her watch she then crossed to the stereo system and plugged her iPod in, scrolling to the playlist labeled _Asami_ that she had made just for tonight. Elle Goulding filtered through the house as she carried plates, napkins, and silverware to the patio table outside.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly sent a message to Asami.

 _Door unlocked, come on in when you get here, I'll be out back or in the kitchen. Lock door behind you please!_

Shoving it into the back pocket of her slacks she plugged the strand of lights in that hung over the patio table. _Perfect_ she thought to herself as the area was cast in a soft glow of dim lighting. She padded back into the kitchen to grab the steaks, throwing them on the grill she then shoved the rolls into the oven. Tonight would be perfect.

:::::::::

Asami checked the message again as she stepped from her car in front of Korra's house. Bottle of red wine in hand she made her way to the door and turned the knob. She smiled as _From Eden_ graced her ears, causing her to think about the time Korra had sang it. Closing and locking the door behind her she proceeded down the hall, heels clicking along the way. Mouthwatering smells greeted her nose, and she paused a moment to sniff at the deliciously scented air. Walking past the kitchen she had to stop and back up when she caught sight of Korra. Body swaying to the beat, singing every word, as she tossed the salad in front of her. Asami filed this moment away, the sight of Korra right now locked into her brain.

Walking slowly, making as little noise as she could she eased her way around the counter, setting the bottle of wine down as she rounded it. Stepping behind Korra, who had been altered to her presence by the wiggling of Naga, Asami slid her hands around Korra's hips and settled them against her stomach hugging Korra from behind.

"It smells wonderful." Asami spoke softly, her mouth near Korra's ear.

Korra hummed in response as she dried her hands on a towel before turning to return her girlfriend's warm embrace. "Almost ready. Would you care to pour us a glass of that," Korra pointed to the bottle on the counter, "while I check the steaks?" She pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she stepped around Asami and made her way to the grill.

Asami poured them each a glass and followed Korra to the back door, before stepping outside she rid herself of her shoes, electing to copy her host. She looked in awe at the table set with a candle in the middle, which was shrouded in the soft glow of twinkling lights from above. She glanced over to find Korra watching her from where she tended the grill. She padded softly over to her and sipped from her glass of wine. "Those look great."

Korra smiled as she started taking the steaks from the licking flames, stacking them on a plate. "You look great. I've loved that dress on you since you wore it to Tenzin's." Korra gave her a slow once over, a lopsided grin on her face as she did so. Then stepped to set the plate down before turning to take the offered wine glass from Asami.

Asami's face heated under the admiring gaze of Korra, and she took a calming sip from her glass. As she watched the other disappear into the house again. Asami crossed to the table and took one of the empty seats with a plate in front of it. She smiled happily as she watched Naga chase a late group of lightening bugs. Closing her eyes she listened to the last of the summer's peep frogs sing their song, as the crickets chimed in for the chorus.

Korra carefully balanced the plate of rolls on top of the salad bowl, wine bottle in her other hand, excited and nervous she walked back outside to the patio. She saw Asami sitting, head tilted skyward, eyes closed tight. Setting the food and wine aside she stepped behind Asami's chair and leaned over her, capturing her ruby red lips in what she had planned to be a quick peck. Asami snaked her hand up and reached over her shoulder to cup the back of Korra's neck, pulling her down more as she opened her mouth to her. Korra's hands came up to caress the back of her fingers along Asami's cheek.

Asami shivered at the touch and a soft moan escaped her painted lips. Korra grinned against her lips, giving Asami one final kiss before she pulled away, flushed, and taking several deep steadying breaths.

She reached up and detangled Asami's hand from the back of her neck, noticing for the first time that is was wrapped in gauze. "What did you do?" Korra asked worriedly as she stepped around the chair to stand in front of Asami.

"I got distracted and caught my hand on a piece of metal." Asami sipped her wine then waved at the feast Korra had prepared. "This all looks marvelous Korra, thank you."

"Don't thank me until after you taste everything." Korra pressed a kiss to the top of Asami's bandaged hand before turning to sink down into her own chair and started filling her plate. "What distracted you?"

Asami smirked over her glass. "You."

Korra's face turned red and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and shoved a bite of food into her mouth. "My bad?"

Asami chuckled as she cut into her steak. "Completely 'your bad' showing up looking like that." Asami waved her fork to encompass all of Korra.

"It was the haircut right?" Korra teased waiting for Asami to nod. "The stylist warned me this would happen." She ran a hand through her hair lifting a few strands and letting them fall to frame her face.

"Did she now?"

"Said it was guaranteed to make any man or woman swoon." Korra offered a lopsided grin before she quickly sprang to her feet. "Hold on, I almost forgot."

 _Swoon?_ Asami quirked an interested eyebrow as she thought about it. She certainly felt that could be the case, but that feeling accompanied her every time she was around Korra. It reminded her of once being a lovesick teenager, the constant presence of butterflies in her stomach, finding it difficult to form coherent words when Korra was around. Getting weak in the knees every time their lips met, blood rushing from a soft caress of a hand. She smiled inwardly, _yep defiantly swooning_. She tilted her head to the side as a sudden thought struck her, causing her to down the last of her wine in a gulp, _or am I falling?_

"I hope you planned on saving room for desert." Korra called as she came out of the house, a plate in her hands.

Asami startled from her thought with a jump, quickly she recovered with a delighted smile. She watched Korra carry a tray to the table and set it down to reveal chocolate covered strawberries and a small bowl of whipped topping. "Miss Southern I am completely shocked by you." She grinned devilishly at Korra across the table.

Korra missed the flirtatious tone and frowned. "Why, because I know how to cook?"

"No. I'm shocked because you're obviously trying to seduce me." Asami chortled as Korra choked on her wine. As the woman's face turned red and she gave a few spluttered coughs Asami refilled her own wine glass as if nothing was amiss. "Wine, home cooking, mood lighting, sensual music, and chocolate covered strawberries. Clever, but I'm on to you."

Korra floundered like a fish trying to think of something to say. "I, uh. That isn't," Korra started and stopped a dozen more times as Asami continued to eat watching the woman across from her grow more and more red in the cheeks.

Asami rose from her chair, dabbed lightly at her mouth, then crossed to Korra and held her hand out. "Dance with me." When Korra only stared at her hand, still stuck on the earlier accusation, Asami wiggled her fingers. "Come on."

Slowly Korra took her gauze wrapped hand into her own and let herself be led away from the table. Asami dropped Korra's hand and then circled her arms around the strong shoulders of the other woman. She stepped into her, bodies inches apart as she started to sway to the song. "Korra, this works better if you dance too."

Korra snapped back to the present and smiled bashfully as she brought her hands up to Asami's hips, letting them rest comfortably on the rounded crest. They swayed together, taking tiny steps as they moved in a slow circle. Korra relaxed and smiled at the feeling of the woman in her arms, and tugged her gently closer, pulling her more into her embrace. She stroked a hand up Asami's back when the woman leaned forward to rest her head on Korra's shoulder.

Asami felt Korra's chest vibrate as she hummed to the song now pouring from the speakers, and she snuggled more into the nook of Korra's neck. Her nose grazed the soft skin as she tilted her head to press her lips lightly to the area, then felt a rush of delight as Korra shivered from the contact.

Korra felt a growing euphoria in her chest, it was something that had started slowly when she first met Asami, but now it was a mass of pleasant warmness that filled her. As Asami pressed a firmer kiss to her neck Korra felt a rush of heat course through her body, and the mass in her chest grew a little more. "Asami." Korra husked out, surprised at how her voice sounded.

Asami lifted her head from its resting place, and together they came to a stop. Both women clinging to each other as the sounds of _Syrup and Honey_ washed over them. Asami searched the tanned face in front of her, then leaned into the warm hand that cupped her cheek.

Korra drew the woman closer, her breaths already coming out ragged and short. She brought her lips to meet Asami's, relishing in their softness and the way they matched hers so perfectly. Their bodies melded together as Korra wrapped her arms more securely around the woman that was making her mind spin. The soft gentle kisses becoming more heated, filled with passion and desire, and the underlying hint of something more. Korra felt her body burn as Asami's hand brushed against the small of her back where she had snuck her hand under the hem of Korra's shirt.

Asami let her hand wander across the smooth expanse of Korra's back, enjoying the heat that radiated from the bare skin, gliding her fingertips in a circle. She brought her other hand to Korra's hips and pulled them impossibly close together, pressing firmly into the muscle hardened body in front of her, a warm tightness growing in her stomach. Finally as close to Korra as the layers of clothes would allow Asami abandoned her hips and brought both hands under Korra's shirt, greedy for more contact.

Korra groaned against the fingertips dragging their way up, over, and back down her sides and ribs. The teasing thumbs that skirted along the line of her bra, and the steady throb that was beginning between her legs were too much. When she felt Asami's teeth nip and pull lightly at her bottom lip, that was it for Korra, she had to have her. Korra stepped away from Asami, blood pounding in her ears, and reached out to take Asami's hand. Pulling insistently she hurried through the house, and stopped outside her bedroom. Turning to gauge Asami's reaction she was met with a flurry of raven hair and arms tugging the hem of her shirt up as Asami surged forward.

Asami gripped the fabric with such force she was sure she'd ruin it, shoving it up roughly, eager to get more of Korra's skin bare, Asami removed the shirt from Korra. She flattened her hands against Korra's stomach, feeling the muscles underneath jump and quiver with each graze of her fingers. She backed Korra into the bedroom, then suddenly found herself being backed up to the bed.

Korra had quickly reversed them, kicking out behind to connect with the door, sending it swinging closed as she started unbuttoning her slacks. This proved to be a difficult task, as soon as her hands had moved to the button they tangled with Asami's. She heard the other woman growl in frustration and smiling she threw her hands in the air and let pale fingers work at the button and zipper. Once her pants were free of their fastenings she shimmed her hips to let them fall at her feet. Stepping out of them she saw Asami reach down and grab her dress in two fists, peeling it up her body, slowly.

She watched as inch by inch the ivory bombshell's body and undergarments were exposed to her. The lacy hip huggers, smooth, flat stomach, milky breasts spilling over lacy red fabric, all of it on view for her, and her alone. Not waiting for Asami to completely be free of her dress Korra stepped forward pressed a kiss to the top of each breast as her hands sought the tender flesh of Asami's backside. She kneaded at the flesh under her hands, realizing just how obstructive underwear could be. When Asami tossed her dress to the side Korra found her mouth again, eager for another taste, then she lifted Asami carefully and placing one knee on the bed she eased Asami down.

The coolness of the covers felt refreshing against her hot flesh, Asami sank into the mattress underneath as Korra settled her weight over her. She again let her hands explore the slopes and grooves of Korra's impressive back and sides. With nimble fingers Asami unclasped Korra's bra to allow for a more unhindered exploration. She pulled the fabric from Korra's arms and tossed it blindly somewhere into the room. She pulled her head away from Korra and brought her lips to her shoulder as she trailed kisses across and over to her neck. Licking and nipping up and across her jaw to pull Korra's bottom lip between her teeth.

She bucked her hips and clung to Korra as she rolled them over, once on top she straddled Korra, sitting on her hips. She trailed her fingers over Korra's chest, across her breasts and nipples, and down over her abs. Feeling Korra's muscles spasm and seeing her eyes closed at the teasing contact Asami started the slow trip back up, this time as her fingers slid up she lowered her body. Pressing her lips to Korra's for a deep kiss before she trailed her hands and mouth back down. Touching here while she kissed or licked over there, all the way down over her chest, spending extra time on Korra's breasts. Pulling first one nipple then the other into her hot, wet mouth, giving equal attention to both. She trailed her tongue over each individual abdominal muscle, loving the changes she was orchestrating in Korra's usually steadfast breathing, while her fingers slid easily under the last article of clothing on Korra's body.

Asami pressed a soft kiss to Korra's navel as she slowly skimmed her palms down Korra's thighs, pressing a kiss to her left hip, as her hands squeezed gently at her calves. As she dropped the garment to the floor she nipped playfully at Korra's ankle, just above her tattoo and then worked her way back up Korra's body to her lips. She gazed longing into Korra's sparkling, blue eyes before she crushed her mouth to hers again, feeling Korra arch upward into her.

Lips still engaged Asami swept a hand down Korra's side, over her stomach, and inched it agonizingly slow through silky hair until she felt a warm dampness. She felt Korra's sharp intake of breath as she slid a finger further into her folds, brushing lightly across her throbbing bundle of nerves. Teasingly she circled Korra's entrance with her fingertip several times before bringing it back up to stroke over Korra's clit. As her finger flicked over the bud she took Korra's bottom lip between her teeth, and bit gently, causing the woman under her to moan as she arched upward into Asami.

Asami released the lip with a soothing stroke of her tongue as her finger slid back down to Korra's entrance. She raised her head and watched Korra as she thrust her finger inside, reaching as far as she could, and curling up as she pulled out. She repeated the process several more times as she worked her mouth down the trembling flesh beneath her. Stopping to roll a nipple between her teeth, and then again to paint circles around Korra's navel with her tongue. Finally as her tongue reached its destination, she skimmed it teasingly around Korra, listening to her mumble incoherently, before she slid it across Korra's clit and added a second finger to her steady pumping.

Korra struggled to form words, and instead made a serious of unintelligible noises. The pleasure rippling through her body was overwhelming, but in the most remarkably, euphoric way possible. She fisted her hands into the sheets as she tried to hold the rising pressure back before it could bubble over again. Her initial embarrassment at having come undone by the first few teasing brushes of Asami's fingers had quickly been replaced by the inability to think as the woman between her thighs coaxed one ripple of pleasure after another from her.

She managed a moan as her stomach clenched, and she fought the urge to squeeze her thighs together. She looked down her body and felt the pressure in her center double when she locked onto luminous emerald eyes. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt Asami's teeth graze the sensitive flesh between her thighs. That, coupled with the vigorous pumping of her long, nimble fingers had Korra falling back against the bed when her body seized with her erupting orgasm. Her mouth opened in a silent scream to the heavens, her body arched and rocked with each surge of pleasure that Asami continued to produce.

Asami watched in fascination as the woman she had devoured came undone. The sight was truly wondrous, as she watched Korra become reduced to a silent, shaking, mess beneath her. She slowed the pace of her fingers, but still allowing them to continue to pump in and out, while her tongue danced lightly across Korra's most sensitive area, just enough to bring forth another wave of mind-numbing pleasure. She felt Korra tighten and flutter around her fingers as one orgasm transcended into another. When this one eased she pulled her fingers free and lazily kissed her way up the trembling, sweaty body beneath her. She ran her tongue across a dark nipple, tasting the saltiness of the skin beneath, and felt Korra tense beneath.

A gentler wave of euphoria rushed through her body at the touch of the sleek tongue against her aching nipple. Korra moaned in ecstasy at the way the woman hovering over her made her body respond. She squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths through her nose trying desperately to calm her racing heart. She felt like she'd just ran a marathon, though this one was by far more enjoyable. She felt the mattress shift beneath her as Asami rolled to lay next to her.

Asami lay on her side, hungry eyes raking over the naked woman in front of her. She still hadn't spoken, and Asami was starting to grow slightly worried. She watched as Korra continued to take deep breathes, eyes squeezed shut, as she swallowed hard over and over again. Concerned that something was wrong Asami moved closer, reached up and cupped Korra's cheek. "Korra?" She received a grunt in answer. "Are you okay?"

"You're going… to have… to give me… a minute." Korra's sentence was broken as she tried to work moisture back into her dry throat. "I'm not… entirely sure… what… you just… did to me," she opened her eyes part way and turned her head to look at Asami, "but it… was glorious."

Asami smiled over at her as she brushed her thumb across Korra's cheek. "It was supposed to be." She smirked, and her eyes lit with impish humor as she recalled an earlier conversation. "Thank you."

Korra's brow creased in confusion. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?"

Asami smirked as she rolled to hover over Korra, her mouth next to her ear as she whispered. "You told me earlier not to thank you until after I had tasted _everything_." She flicked her tongue across Korra's lobe, before blowing on the wet flesh. "I think I've tasted everything."

"Oh spirits." Korra groaned as she shivered. "I met everything on the menu."

Asami rolled back to Korra's side, nestling into the warm flesh she stared into cerulean eyes. "You were on my menu." She smiled as her fingers danced across Korra's stomach.

Korra chuckled and moved her hand to capture the teasing fingers. "Well then in that case," she rolled over, trapping Asami beneath her, "perhaps I need to look over my menu once again." She lowered her mouth to Asami's for a searing kiss.

::::::::::

The melodic whistling of birds pierced through Asami's sleepy state. She rolled over and peeked her eyes open at the darker woman, who was fast asleep laying on her stomach next to her. In the morning light she studied the contours of Korra's bare back, for the first time getting a full view of the tattoo, in a light, sky blue ink, as her gaze ended at the twisted sheet that covered her backside. She eased herself closer and traced the twisting, swirling blue lines with a fingertip. She listened to the light snoring that came with the peaceful rise and fall of her lover's torso. Pressing a delicate kiss to a sculpted shoulder Asami felt Korra stir from her sleep.

Korra smiled at the soothing tickle that ran across her back, turning her head she was blessed with the sight of a freshly woken Asami. She hummed in approval at the feather light touches that ghosted across her back, it took her a minute to realize Asami was tracing her tattoo. "How long have you been awake?" Korra asked in a quiet, sleepy voice as she stretched and wiggled closer to Asami.

Asami smiled contently as she wrapped an arm around Korra and leaned into her, resting her chin on Korra's shoulder blade. "Not long." She pressed another kiss to Korra's shoulder. "I was admiring your tattoo. It's very interesting, and intricate. I love the color."

Korra lifted her head, and peered back at Asami. "It's Raava."

"Of course, the spirit of peace and light." Asami stroked her fingers over the lines of the tattoo again. "What made you get it?"

"She saved me. Without her and Katara I would be leading a very different life, or I'd probably be dead." Seeing the look on Asami's face Korra rolled over onto her back and settled Asami against her chest. "I struggled with my sexuality when I was younger. Plus I was picked on for being a tomboy, and being chunky. In my youth I wasn't in a good place mentally for a very long time." She sighed at the flood of unhappy memories, and regretted actions. "Between Katara training me, and discovering Ravva I was able to let go of a lot of my anger. I embraced myself for who I was and decided that others could just deal with it."

Asami chuckled softly. "That's a good way to think." She pressed a soft kiss to Korra's lips, and reached out to brush her hair away from her cerulean eyes. "I think everyone struggles with their sexuality at some point, I know I did. And I happen to like you just the way you are, though it's difficult to imagine you without these." She said as she slid her hand slowly over Korra's toned stomach, grinning when the woman quivered.

Korra groaned at the light touch of Asami's fingertips sliding across her stomach. "Did I not satisfy you enough last night?" Korra grinned smugly as she reached for Asami, pulling her to lay on top of her.

"You satisfied me plenty, but that was last night." Asami wiggled her eyebrows as a grin spread across her face. "Are you getting tired of me already?"

"I don't think I could ever grow tired of you." Korra's gaze was filled with intense thoughtfulness as she locked eyes with Asami, her voice filled with veracity as she wrapped her arms around her. "I will never grow tired of you, or us."

Asami felt her stomach flip, smiling fondly at Korra she laid her head against her shoulder and buried her face into the side of her neck. She relaxed into the body under her as Korra's hands pressed against her back, holding her securely in place. _Spirits, I am falling_.

They spent Saturday and most of Sunday in bed exploring each other's bodies, tasting, and testing what drove the other over the edge into oblivion. When they did leave bed it was only briefly, both hurrying back to the other for a kiss or caress. When they grew hungry they retreated to the kitchen for a quick bite, sometimes taking far longer than they had intended, getting distracted by the other's lack of clothing, before they again returned to bed. Never before had Korra's bedroom been filled with so many pleasure filled gasps, and toe curling moans.

Sunday evening both women ventured from Korra's bedroom, neither of them happy about it. Both freshly showered, with Asami wearing borrowed clothes, they made their way outside. They had work in the morning, and Asami had to go home to prepare for it. She gripped Korra's hand tightly as she let her open the car door for her. Asami stepped forward to the driver's seat before turning into Korra's embrace.

"My bed is going to feel really empty tonight." Korra mumbled into a mass of raven hair.

Asami clung to her until the street lights flickered on, before finally pulling back enough to press their lips together. "I'll call you later." She turned and climbed into her car, starting the car she quickly rolled the window down. "Just curious, but do I still get breakfast in the morning?"

Korra chuckled as she leaned into the window, kissing Asami. "Yes. I'm going to run to school in the morning. My ribs haven't hurt since Friday night." She smiled in good humor. "Apparently I needed some sexual healing."

Asami groaned at her joke. "That was horrible. You're lucky you're cute."

"I thought it was funny." Korra pouted. "Okay, give me one for the road?" Korra asked as she tapped her lips.

Asami lightly brushed hers against Korra's, smiling when she huffed in frustration. Pulling back she waved as Korra backed away from the car.

"Tease!" Korra yelled as Asami backed out of the driveway.

Asami grinned back at her as she blew a kiss her way, then laughed as Korra made a big production of trying to catch it. Pulling away from the house she looked in her rear view mirror to see Korra watching her from the sidewalk.


	7. Chapter 7

One morning after arriving at school from their run, Korra, Kai, and Marcus met a frantic Bolin. The young man was in the parking lot, far earlier than he normally arrived. His hair a disheveled mess from running his fingers through it, his knuckles were white where he had them clenched at his sides, and he was pacing back in forth. He looked up at the sounds of approaching footsteps, he's eyes lighting upon Korra, and he threw himself forward.

"Oh thank God! I need your help." He pleaded, fear sneaking into his voice.

Korra waved the boys ahead of her as she drew Bolin by the arm to stand near his car. "Bo what's going on?"

"I…I…I did something and now I'm scared." His bottom lip trembled. "I have a plan, but I need your help."

"What did you do?" Korra was starting to become frantic, she'd never seen her carefree, laid back friend this scared.

"It's better if I just show you." He turned a circle trying to wrestle something from his pocket. In a closed fist he extended it to Korra.

Korra held her hands out waiting for Bolin to release whatever was in his hand. She looked up and caught the glisten of a tear as it rolled down his cheek. She reached up and covered his now shaking fist with both her hands. "Bo, it's okay. Whatever it is I'll help anyway I can." Her words soothed him, she felt his grip relax as she turned his hand over. Gently she pried his fingers away to reveal the object.

She was taken aback by the small, square, black, velvet box that was nestled in the palm of his hand. She looked back at his face, where he wore a weak smile and a hopeful expression. Slowly, her own hands now trembling she gingerly opened the lid to peer at the ring inside. A gold ring, with a tear drop diamond sparkled up at her. She grinned as she pulled the ring from the box and examined it.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Bolin whispered, watching worriedly as Korra turned the ring this way and that.

"Bo, buddy, you did good bro. She's gonna love it." She beamed at him as she placed the ring back in the box. "When are you going to ask her?"

"That's where you come in. I want to make it special, and I have a thought, but I need your help."

"You got it." Korra wrapped her arms around him and received a big, Bolin bear hug in return.

"Can you hold on to this until the talent show? That's when I want to ask her." Bolin took Korra's hand and wrapped it around the box. "If I have it Opal will either find it or I won't be able to wait or more than likely I'll lose it."

"I'll keep it safe. Now, what do you have planned?" Korra asked as Bolin directed her to the building, whispering excitedly the whole way.

:::::::::::

Korra was in fine spirits as she walked the hall that day, her mind on Bolin's plan. Opal was going to flip when he got down on one knee, hell he'd probably cry too she mused. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she jumped when a firm, long fingered hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a vacant classroom. She opened her mouth to demand what the hell was going on, but she found her breath stolen as she was pressed against the classroom wall, a thigh sliding between her legs, and a mouth latching onto her neck.

"Spirits Asami." She husked out at the trail of licks and nips that led to her mouth soon had her head spinning.

Asami pulled her mouth away from Korra. "I wanted to ask about you coming over tonight. My bed is so lonely without you." She pouted briefly as she moved her leg between Korra's.

Korra groaned, for a reason other than the slow throb growing between her legs. "I promised Bolin I'd help him after practice."

Asami tilted her head to the side, her fingers edging under the hem of Korra's shirt. "After?"

Korra closed her eyes and bounced her head gently off the wall behind her. "I don't know how long I'll be."

Asami pulled back slightly and brought her hands up to the sides of Korra's face, forcing her to look at her. "Korra it's okay." She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "What are you helping him with?"

Korra wanted to tell her, but Bolin had made her promise. "I can't tell you. Bolin asked me not to."

"Okay." Asami smiled. "If I don't see you tonight I understand, though I'll still be lonely in my big bed without you."

"Tomorrow?" Korra leaned against the wall studying the beauty before her.

"I have a meeting with my father's lawyer." Asami said casually, then seeing the concern on Korra's face she added, "Even though he cut me off I still have a small piece of control over the company, the board needs my approval before going ahead on a new project. Nothing to worry about. Wednesday?"

Korra shook her head. "There's a meet at Emerald Island High. Thursday I have Active Shooter Training with Lin and Mako, Friday I'm helping Bolin again, then we leave for the tournament in Ba Sing Se that's Saturday and Sunday."

Asami frowned. "We'll get something to work." She wrapped her arms around Korra. "Until then this will have to be enough."

::::::::::

The days passed slowly with the two women stealing as many moments together in between classes as possible. The quick kisses behind doors and gentle caress weren't enough. The texts and phone calls weren't enough, and things were just starting to get busy for the two of them. As Korra's Martial Arts schedule got in full swing there were at least two matches a week and a tournament every other weekend. It didn't leave her much time to spend with Asami, and she felt things were already unraveling between them.

With a few weeks left in the Martial Arts season Korra found herself in Bolin's room working, feeling like the worst girlfriend ever. She stomped around the room, threw her bag to the floor and dropped down into a chair. She sat there, arms crossed, chin on chest, waiting for Bolin to arrive, and that's how he found her, sulking, pouting, and annoyed.

"Korra, do you need a hug? 'Cause you look like you need a hug?" He spread his arms wide and stood in front of her.

"You're not the one I want to hug." She mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Frowning Bolin dropped his arms to his sides and slid into the seat next to her. "Talk to Uncle Bolin, what's going on?"

Korra let out a loud sigh. "Between this, meets, practice, tournaments, and working on evacuation plans with Lin and Mako I haven't seen Asami in weeks."

"You just saw her at lunch." Bolin offered before catching the pained look on Korra's face. "Oh, oh, got'cha." He scratched his head in thought.

"Look let's just get this done. Hopefully she's patient and will still want to see me when my schedule frees up again." Korra growled as she walked to the nearest stool and picked the guitar up from the nearby shelf.

Bolin listened to her play as he furiously tapped a message out on his phone, sending a text to Kai, and Jinora. He owed Korra for her help, and by golly he'd make it up to her. He smiled when he received replies from both of his students. Shoving his phone back into his pocket he grabbed the other guitar and joined Korra.

:::::::::::::

The next morning Korra had her bag packed for that weekend's tournament, she threw it over her shoulder as she stepped outside to wait on Marcus and Kai. It wasn't long and both boys emerged from their house, bags on their backs, and jogged over to meet her. Without a word she started up the sidewalk, trusting that they would fall into step with her.

"Hey Coach?" Kai yelled as he ran to catch up to Korra. "Do you know when Miss Sato's prep hour is? I need to talk to her about my project for her class."

"6th hour." Korra grunted, thinking that today she probably wouldn't get to see Asami on their shared prep time.

"Is she usually in her room?" Kai fished for info, if Honors Choir was going to pull off Bolin's plan he needed to know exactly where Miss Sato would be during her prep.

"Usually. Very rarely does she go to the Teacher's Lounge." Korra shrugged and picked up her pace a little.

Kai grinned and nudged Marcus, even though the younger boy wasn't in Honors Choir he still had offered his help. They trailed behind Korra the rest of the way to school, eager to put Bolin's plan into motion.

The morning came and went, and lunch was far too short. Asami had been disappointed when Korra told her Kai needed to see her during her prep. She sat behind her desk, fingers drumming impatiently on the desktop as she waited for Kai to show up. She checked the clock for what felt like the hundredth time when a hum from the hallway met her ears. Curious she stood up and stepped around her desk, then her door opened slowly, emitting a student she had only seen in passing.

In one hand the student tapped a tambourine against their leg, and in the other they carried a long stemmed red rose. They hummed as they walked in, keeping beat with the tambourine, they walked to Asami, handed her the rose and walked to the back of the room. Asami stared for a moment as she looked dumfounded at the flower in her hand.

Then she heard the sound of a guitar start, and Kai came through her door followed closely by Jinora. The two stopped in the middle of the room, smiling, as Kai strummed out a tune. As another student walked in, a rose in each hand, they all opened their mouths and started to sing.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something." The fourth student handed both roses to Asami and went to join her classmates at the back of the room.

"I think you'll understand." Two more students came in, and Asami just leaned against her desk, her jaw slack.

"When I'll say that something, I wanna hold your hand." As soon as the last two students handed Asami their roses they all started clapping, as they joined their classmates in song.

Asami clutched the half dozen roses in her hands, as she listened to the Honors Choir sing a song that her mother used to sing. As they reached the end Marcus came through the door, carrying another half dozen roses. He passed them to her, before pressing a note into her hand. He joined the small group, humming along as they sang. She sniffed the flowers, and flipped the note opened and red the typed meassage.

 _My Dearest Asami,_

 _I'm sorry we haven't had much time together. Just know, that I plan on making up every moment away from you as soon as I can. I miss you._

 _Always Yours,_

 _Korra_

She pushed away from the desk, leaving the group in her room as they continued to play. She ran down the hallway, flowers clutched to her chest, she threw the door to the locker room open. Skidding around a corner she slammed into Korra's office door. The woman looked up, wide eyed as Asami stood in her office, roses clutched to her chest, a few tears escaped down her cheek as she closed the door softly behind her.

"Asami, what's going on?" Korra asked as she started to stand, before she had moved an inch she found herself pressed back into the chair as Asami climbed into her lap.

She set the roses on Korra's desk before she nuzzled into the side of her neck. Her heart beating double time, three little words with so much meaning suddenly popped into her head. "I…I…," she swallowed hard forcing them down, now wasn't the time. "Thank you. For the flowers, the note." She kissed Korra with each word. "Oh and the singing students. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Okay not that I'm not enjoying this, because I really am, but what are you talking about?"

Asami pulled away enough to look up at her, Korra's arms not letting her move any further away. "A few members of the Honors Choir just serenaded me, gave me a dozen roses, and this note." She held the note out for Korra to read.

Korra grinned as she read it, realizing who had organized the entire thing. "Babe, I would love to take credit for all of this, but this was all Bolin."

Asami looked truly confused now. "Why would Bolin do all this?"

"I may have mentioned to him that I wasn't getting to spend much time with you. The past several weeks I've felt like we've been falling apart, and I know it's because we haven't seen each other, we're both busy, well I'm mainly busy." Korra admitted in a rush as she picked up a rose from her desk and handed it to Asami. "But his words, I couldn't have said it any better myself." She whispered, pressing a kiss against Asami's forehead.

Asami sighed as she leaned into Korra. "Can we stay like this? At least for a little while?"

"I'm all yours until the bell rings, then you have to share." Korra chuckled as Asami grabbed the front of her shirt.

"I don't like sharing." Asami stated sternly, pulling Korra forward to kiss her.

Korra moaned into the kiss, she'd been deprived of this sweet taste for far too long, her tongue explored the tantalizing heat pressing against her mouth. She moved her hand down Asami's back to her backside, she squeezed, then stiffened when a knock sounded at her door. She growled as she turned toward the interruption. "Who is it?"

"Kuvira."

Asami moved to disengage herself from Korra, but found her movements restricted when Korra only held her tighter.

"Can we talk later?" Korra hissed quickly before pressing kisses all over Asami's face.

"I need to speak to you about Miss Sato." Kuvira snarled the woman's name.

Korra froze, her lips inches from Asami's. "Stay put." She ordered quietly, then she swiftly gave her a quick kiss and sat up a little straighter in her chair, adjusting Asami's position with her. "Come in."

The knob turned and Kuvira's voice slipped through ahead of her body. "Look I need to know if there's anything going on between…" She stopped when her eyes met the sight of the two women. She scanned over the roses on the desk, her eyes narrowing in instant dislike as she looked at Asami perched on Korra's lap. "I suppose this answers my question."

Asami's hackles rose as she took in the tone with which Kuvira was addressing them. _Is she jealous?_ The thought quickly came and went as she slid an arm to rest comfortably across Korra's shoulders. "Was there a question in there?"

Kuvira's eyebrow rose as she stared steely eyed at Asami. "I didn't need to ask it. I believe your presence here has taken care of it."

Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder as she consider Kuvira's words. "Out of curiosity what would your question have been?"

Korra looked between the two of them, back and forth, like watching a tennis match. This side of Kuvira she'd seen before, calm and cool exterior, but no doubt she was seething on the inside. This possessive side of Asami though, _is it getting warm in here, or is that just me?_ A cocky grin appeared on her face, and she wrapped her arms more firmly around Asami, clasping her hands tightly together to rest on her hip.

"I'd heard about the two of you possibly dating each other, and only came to inquire if it was true. I didn't want Korra getting caught up in rumors." Animosity dripped from each word as Kuvira crossed her arms against her chest.

Korra gave a harsh laugh at that. "When have you ever cared about my name being dragged through the rumor mill?" Korra challenged, though she didn't wait for an answer. "Have you received complaints?" She watched Kuvira shake her head. "I know there's nothing in the handbook about colleagues dating, and since you've received no complaints about us doing anything inappropriate, then this is _none_ of your business."

Kuvira shook with suppressed rage, her hands dropped to her sides clenched into tight, shaking fists. "What you're doing now is inappropriate?"

"She's sitting on my lap, that's hardly inappropriate, especially when it's in the privacy of my office. Besides, if I recall correctly, neither Asami nor I have been caught, by a student, bent over a desk," Korra took a moment to let that sink in, watching the color drain from Kuvira's face, "twice."

"You have no right…"

"No, _you_ have no right!" Korra shouted over her. "You lost that right years ago. I can tolerate working with you, but I won't stand for you putting your nose where it doesn't belong. The only time Asami and I dating becomes your problem is when it starts to affect our work, which it hasn't. So, if you have nothing further to say," She paused, giving Kuvira a chance to speak, when silence was her only answer she continued, "shut the door on your way out."

Kuvira huffed through her flared nostrils as she spun on her heels, slamming the office door shut with such force Korra's framed diploma fell from the wall.

"Well that was delightful." Asami purred as she turned to Korra. "Was that the official 'jealous ex-girlfriend meets awesome new girlfriend' moment?"

Korra snorted with laughter. "I think that counts, but I'm not sure at the jealous part."

Asami looked at Korra, eyebrow raised, head cocked to the side. "Seriously? Did not you see the way she looked at us when she walked in here?" She let out a puff of breath when Korra continued to look clueless. "I don't think she likes seeing you happy and knowing it's because of someone other than her."

Korra shrugged and pulled Asami back against her chest. "If she's jealous of anyone it should be me, I mean I'm the one with the super awesome, sexy, gorgeous girlfriend." She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Asami's head.

Asami giggled as she raised her head to angle her lips towards Korra. "Well she should be jealous then." She whispered as she closed the distant between their lips. She had just brushed them together when the shrill sound of the school bell sounded through the locker room.

Korra groaned and quickly pecked Asami's lips as she withdrew from Korra's embrace. "Come back here. I didn't hear anything!"

Asami smirked as she scooped her flowers off the desk and headed for the closed door. "I'll see you before you leave." She blew a kiss over her shoulder as she opened the door, the sound of students trickling into the locker room meeting her ears. "Have good day Miss Southern." She called as she walked towards her room.

Korra growled in frustration and threw herself against the back of her chair, sprawling out in it as she gazed up at the ceiling. "This woman will be the death of me."

:::::::::

Korra's mind was occupied with preparing her team for their matches. She spent the weekend talking about tactics, takedowns, counterattacks, and most importantly showing good sportspersonship. Needless to say her team was recognized for their outstanding behavior. Kai walked away with a second place medal in his weight class, Jinora and Marcus each placed third, and most surprisingly was the first place trophy Meelo received. Pictures were taken by eager parents and Korra smiled through it all, but now that the tournament was over a large part of her mind was eager to be back home.

She pushed the passenger van to its limits as she sped to school, and hurriedly pushed the kids off and into their parents waiting arms. With Kai and Marcus both riding with Tenzin, as he invited them over to join his family for dinner, Korra made the run home alone. She made it in record time, quickly showered changed and jumped into her Jeep.

Asami was spending her Sunday afternoon tinkering on her car. She had it jacked up and she laid underneath it, loosening a few parts before taking one off, crawling out from under it, and then thoroughly cleaning the piece before putting it back on. Her white tank top, and ripped jeans were covered in grease spots. Her hands blackened with the grime she was busy cleaning from the parts. Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, a few strands clinging to her sweat coated face. She wiped her wrist across her forehead, leaving a small line of dirt and grime in its wake. With the radio going, and her focus on tightening a bolt, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps that entered her garage.

Korra saw her feet sticking out from under the car when she pulled up to the house. She hurried into the garage and pulled the garage door down behind her. Stepping beside the long legs she toed Asami's boot, getting her attention. She heard the clang of metal hitting concrete just before her girlfriend shot out from under the car, a scowl on her face that quickly turned into a smile.

"I didn't think you'd be back till this evening." Asami jumped to her feet and wiped her hands on her shirt.

"Two schools dropped out, so we finished early." Korra looked Asami over, smirking at the sight in front of her. "You look sexy as hell right now."

"Me covered in grime and sweat does it for you huh?" Asami grinned as she gave a slow turn, sticking her backside out a little.

"Most defiantly." Korra agreed as she placed her hands on Asami's waist, bending to lay her lips against her exposed collar bone.

"I need to clean up, I'm filthy." Asami kept her hands off Korra, not wanting to ruin her clothes with the layer of grime that coated them.

"Yes, you are." Korra hummed as she nipped gently at Asami's pounding pulse point.

Asami shivered with desire, her body heating up as Korra dragged her tongue, and teeth up to Asami's jaw. She moaned when Korra started to trail her hungry lips over to Asami's. Giving in she ran her hands over Korra's sides, rucking up her shirt to expose her incredible abdomen to her searching fingers. She gasped when Korra sunk her teeth into her shoulder, rougher than normal, a tingle spread through her body. She pushed Korra back against the car, pushing her shirt up to expose more of Korra's body. She pulled one side of her bra down, Korra's breast bouncing out. She latched her mouth onto it, pulling a hardening nipple between her teeth.

Korra tugged her shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it on the hood of the car. She wrestled with the buttons of Asami's jeans, pushing them roughly down over her hips. While Asami was still suckling at her breast Korra grabbed her hips and reversed their position, shoving her against the side of the car. When Asami looked up at the sudden position shift Korra captured her mouth again, the kiss hungry and demanding. She tangled one hand in Asami's hair while the other slid down over a pale hip. With her foot she nudged Asami's feet apart, as far as the pants around her ankles would allow. Zealously Korra explored the warm, wetness between those parted thighs.

Her fingers danced nimbly over the wet fabric of Asami's underwear, the woman shuddering and groaning at the touch. Korra slipped her fingers under the fabric and into slick folds, swirling a finger around the taut bundle of nerves Asami was begging for her to touch.

Asami tilted her head back, a needy plea rasping from a suddenly dry throat. "Please." She tried to breathe but found herself unable to do so when Korra shoved two fingers deep inside her. Her walls clenched around the digits and eyes fluttered shut. She braced a hand against the side of the car, the other anchoring her to Korra's waist as she pumped her hips in time to Korra's thrusts.

She hadn't realized how badly she needed this, how badly her body wanted it, craved the touch of this woman before her. A rough hand jerked her tank top upward, burying itself in the tender flesh of her breast. Asami hissed at the sudden pain that flared from her nipple as it was pinched, but it was quickly soothed by the flick of a rough, skilled thumb. She opened her eyes and found Korra watching her, lips parted, and her breathing erratic. Had she not already been long past turned on, the look in Korra's eyes would have done it.

Korra thrust her fingers into Asami harder, causing a grunt from Asami. When the woman didn't voice anything else she continued with her ministration. She met each of Asami's receptive hip thrusts with equal vigor, curling her fingers upward on every other one. Using her thumb she circled around Asami's clit, grinning when Asami shifted her hips for a firmer touch.

Asami felt her climax building, almost to the point of spilling over. She needed that sweet release, desperate for it she grabbed the back of Korra's neck and pulled her forward, smashing their mouths together. As soon as she felt Korra's tongue slide over her own she was over that edge, riding joyously on the downhill side into oblivion. Her walls clamped down around Korra's fingers, and she swallowed the moan that came from the other woman's mouth. Her hips frantically bucked beneath her, drawing the pleasure out longer, Korra's name spilling from her lips with each ripple.

They stood panting against the side of the car, neither moving. Asami's legs too weak to do anything other than allow her to cling weakly to Korra. Korra too shocked, though feeling slightly smug, by what she had just done to even extract her fingers where they were still buried, knuckle deep in Asami. They rested forehead against forehead, their breaths mingling together.

"That was," Asami started, but was cut off by a suddenly very rattled Korra.

"Surprising?" Korra whispered as she pulled her hand free, a slow blush rising to her cheeks.

"Certainty, but very welcome." Asami grinned as she peered through her eyelashes at Korra. "Wait, are you blushing? I'm pretty sure I should be the one blushing, I am the one with their ass checks still pressed against the side of a car, with my pants around my ankles." When Korra moved Asami held her tighter. "Don't move. If you move right now I'm afraid I'll face plant."

"Sorry." Korra murmured as she braced most of Asami's weight.

"You are not apologizing for this. This is getting filed away as my top favorite unexpected sex moment, don't you ruin it."

Korra chuckled, her nervousness easing. "You have several unexpected sex moments?"

"Right now only two, though I'm not sure that our first time really counts as unexpected, I mean it was unexpected for me, I _was_ the one being seduced after all." Asami giggled at Korra's pouting.

"I did not seduce you. I was only trying to create a romantic atmosphere and then," Korra shrugged bashfully at the memory.

"You drug me to your room." Asami finished for her. "See you're not helping your case any here."

"I think it's time for you to stop teasing me, and go get cleaned up." Korra grinned and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Can you stand now?"

Asami nodded, Korra stepped back then squatted down to pull Asami's jeans back up her body, sliding them up over her hips she circled her thumb around the Lotus tattoo. "If I take a shower, are you going to join me?"

"Why would I join you in the shower Miss Sato?" Korra circled her arm around her waist.

"Well Miss Southern you have stuff on you from where I touched you. I told you I was filthy, so it's your own fault, and it'd be eco-friendly to conserve water." Asami reached over and grabbed Korra's discarded shirt from the hood of the car.

"You don't need an excuse to get me naked." Korra said playfully.

Asami laughed as they made their way to the door. They both turned to look at the car when a loud protested groan came from it. The car shuddered precariously a moment before thudding to the floor, the jack giving way underneath it. Both women blinked in stunned silence for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter. Korra clutched at her ribs and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Yep, top unexpected sex moment for sure." Asami gasped between fits of laughter, semi composing herself she grabbed Korra's hand and drug her inside towards the shower.

::::::::::

A comfortable silence encased them in Asami's bedroom where they laid together, Korra's head resting on Asami's ribs, nestled just under her breasts. Both satisfied to enjoy the others company, and relax into the warmth provided by the other. With each breath Asami took Korra's head rose and fell with the movements of her chest, the echo of Asami's heart sounding in her ear. She idly traced the words of the tattoo on the opposite side, reflecting on their meaning to her, and not for the first time wondering what they meant to Asami. A small smile tugged at the edges of her lips, turning them upwards as she felt Asami's nails scratch gently at her scalp.

Korra shifted and looked up at Asami, her movements drawing the attention of her lover. She circled the tattoo again, "Why did you get this? You've never told me the story behind it." She watched a shadow cross Asami's face, and in an instant she scooted up, rested her back against the headboard and pulled the woman to her. "You don't have to tell me about it."

Asami felt an instant comfort move through her, just from being in Korra's arms she found those barely buried demons being pushed back into the shadows. She took an unsteady breath and prepared to drudge them forth once more, as much as she hated to, she'd share this with Korra. "When I was eight I lost my mother, Yasuko, in a house fire. It was just the two of us at home," she closed her eyes and could remember the trickle of her mother's perfume stirring through the air on that cold December night.

 _Asami was tinkering with a train set her father had given her, while her mother read in front of the flickering fireplace, absorbing the heat it put out. A vinyl record was playing in the background, the soft sound of jazz filtering through the room. A floorboard in the other room creaked, causing both occupants of the living room to frown in that general direction. The floorboards didn't creak unless someone stepped on them, this Asami knew, though it was just a blip in the back of her mind. She turned her attention back to her train, unaware of the spark of fear in her mother's eyes._

 _Yasuko sniffed at the air, an unpleasant fume wafting towards her. She stood from where she had been lounging and stepped cautiously around Asami, sniffing the air. It burned her nostrils and tickled at something in the back of her mind, making her think of her husband's garage and the way it smelled when he spilt petrol that one day. Concerned, curious, and confused Yasuko stepped into the hall way, leaving her daughter behind to play._

 _Asami never saw the man step into the room, never noticed the strange liquid that seeped onto the floor behind her. She only became aware that something was wrong when she felt a sudden, scorching heat flare behind her. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips, as she sprung to her feet and backed against the wall, as far as she could see an inferno raged in the room in front of her._

" _Asami!"_

 _Her mother's scream reached her ears, surging fear into her veins. She couldn't see her, all around her were flames. Unable to move anywhere for fear of getting burned she dropped to the floor, pulling her knees against her chest._

" _Momma!" She wailed, the heat of the licking flames stole the breath from her lungs. She coughed on the thick, black smoke that consumed the room. Her eyes burned and she closed her eyes as tears spilled down her face. She rocked in the corner, head between her knees, hands clasped over her ears. An irredeemable action to try and block out the monstrous roar of the churning flames, the loud splinter and pops of the wood._

 _Her breathing became shallow and frantic, hyperventilating she wasn't drawing in enough oxygen and the rocking stopped and she was still. The clothes on her small frame smoked as the edge of her shirt sparked to life. Something stomped it out before it ever really began. She dreamed she was weightless, floating through the house as walls of flames shot up around her, never touching her delicate skin. The last thing she heard before she sank into an all-encompassing darkness was a cracked, and whispered. "I love you."_

Asami wiped at the tears that she hadn't been able to hold back, smiling as Korra pulled her closer, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "I woke up a few days later in the hospital with a raw throat and most of my hair gone. The doctors said it was a miracle that I didn't have any burns on me." She swallowed hard at the emotion that clung to her throat, the grief she'd never fully be rid of. "My mother didn't survive her burns. She carried me out."

"Wow, that's amazing. Asami your mother literally walked through fire for you." Korra couldn't even imagine the courage or bravery it'd take to do that, but if it was someone you loved, it wouldn't be a hard decision.

Asami nodded her head because that's exactly what her mother had done for her, she'd walked through fire to save her. "It was hard for me to deal with. I somehow felt it was fault, if I'd only been paying attention, or if I'd gone with her when she left the room, maybe we both could have been okay. It took me a long time to ever bury that, I don't know that I can ever make peace with it. Losing her, she was my best friend." She drew in a calming breath. "So I got it to remind me that no matter how bleak things look at the end of the day, there's always hope for tomorrow."

Korra nodded in understanding. "Tell me about her. What was she like?"

Asami was at a loss, no one had ever asked her that before. Usually when she did open up about her mother she always received pity, and empathy. Never had any one admired her mother for the sacrifice she'd made, and certainly no one ever asked what her mother was like. "Do you really want to her about her?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I? If it hadn't been for her, we," Korra waved her hand between the two of them, "wouldn't have happened. I'd never gotten to know her beautiful daughter." Korra reached down and pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"You're something else you know that?"

Korra chuckled as she burrowed under the covers, she had a few hours before she'd need to leave for the night. She urged Asami to lay next her, Korra wrapped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her flush against her. "Yeah, yeah. Now tell me about this amazing woman."

::::::::::::

Korra reached out to shut her alarm clock off, groping for the night stand next to her bed, only to hit open air. Puzzled she rolled to the edge and realized this wasn't her room, she hadn't made it home. She felt the bed shift as Asami rolled over and turned the alarm off.

"Good morning." Korra rasped as she rolled toward Asami.

"I knew you'd end up falling asleep when we laid down." Asami called over her shoulder as she swung her legs off the bed.

"Come back here." Korra lunged for her as she started to stand, a giggle of delight coming from Asami as she was pulled back onto the bed. "I think we should both call in and stay right here." Korra mumbled against Asami's neck.

"As much as I'd love to do that we can't." Asami bit her lip as Korra ran her tongue in small circles over a pink nipple. "Korra, we can't give Kuvira any ammo to use on us."

Korra growled and huffed out an annoyed breath as she pulled away from the tender flesh. "Fine." She flashed Asami a grin just before she placed her mouth against her stomach and blew a tickling raspberry.

Asami jumped and batted Korra's mouth away from her. "Stop it! We have to get ready." When Korra moved off her, Asami stood again and walked to her closet, carefully selecting her clothes for the day.

"I'm going to head home and change." Korra gathered yesterday's clothes from the floor.

"If you had clothes here we could just ride in together." Asami said nonchalantly.

"Is that an offer or just a statement?" Korra asked as she pulled her clothes on.

"It makes sense really. This is bound to happen again and it'd make it easier if the guest already had clothes at the host's house." Asami supplied turning back to face Korra, clothes clutched to her bare chest.

"So for the sake of convenience you're proposing we each clear a drawer for the other?" Korra jammed her hand into her pocket, clutching the small piece of metal deep inside.

"If you want to word it that way, sure. Though mainly because I sleep much better when you're next to me." Asami grinned at her as she set her clothes down and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she ran a washcloth under the faucet.

"Oh so the real truth emerges." Korra smirked as she leaned against the door jamb.

Asami shrugged and started scrubbing her face. "I'm selfish like that."

"I guess I can give this to you then." Korra laid the key on the counter and waited.

Asami's playful smile vanished as she saw the key. Hesitantly she reached out and picked it up, laying it flat against her palm. "This is to your house?"

Korra nodded trying to gauge Asami's reaction, and right now it wasn't looking good. "If you think it's too soon I understand. To me it just seemed that since we'd been together just shy of four months, and we spend more time at my place since it's closer to school, that giving you a key was the next move. I was going to wait until after the M.A. season ended and we could talk about it, but since you brought up keeping clothes at the other's house, well," Korra rubbed at the back of her neck, nervous about Asami's lack of response, she had seen this playing out so differently, "surprise!" she called with a weak smile, when Asami still didn't say anything she dropped her chin and stared at the tiles under her feet.

Asami stared at the key in her hand. "Korra, I don't know what to say. You are constantly surprising me." Finally a smile graced her lips, she set the key back on the counter and stepped towards Korra. She placed two fingers under Korra's chin bringing her head up. "I can use it whenever I want?"

"That's kind of the point of giving you a key." Korra said still uncertain about how Asami felt.

Asami dropped her hand away from Korra's chin and pressed herself against Korra's front. "Even if it's, let's say, midnight and I just need to see you?" She pushed her body more into Korra, making the shorter woman take a step back.

Korra nodded as she took a couple steps away from Asami. _What is she playing at?_

Asami stepped forward again, causing Korra to retreat another step. "What if it's two in the morning and I _really_ need to kiss you? Is it still okay for me to use?" She backed Korra up until she was a step away from the bed.

Korra's swallowed at the predatory look in Asami's eyes, her mouth felt suddenly dry, all she could do was nod her head, then sit down when the back of her knees connected with the edge of the bed.

Asami trailed a hand over her stomach, she was still naked from last night, she drew Korra's eyes as she brushed her fingertips through the short curly hairs between her legs. "And if it's one in the morning and I find myself unquenchably," she slipped a finger between her folds shuddering as she circled her clit, " _thirsty_ , can I still use the key?" She stopped her advance when her legs brushed against Korra's, her finger still slowly circling.

Something finally clicked in Korra's sex clouded brain. She tore her eyes away from Asami's center and looked up into her face. "You can use it anytime you need to." She reached out and jerked Asami roughly toward her, guiding the woman to straddle her. "Whether it's to see me," she ran her hands over Asami's sides, "or kiss me," she pressed her lips between Asami's breasts and kissed the smooth skin there, "or because you need me to fuck you," her hands grabbed Asami's backside forcing the woman to come up onto her knees as Korra pulled her forward, "whatever, whenever, it's yours."

Korra ducked her head and scraped her teeth across Asami's hip bone. She enveloped Asami in her arms, hugging her tightly against her. Korra started easing back to the mattress, pulling Asami with her. She felt Asami's abdomen clench beneath her tongue at the same moment Asami braced herself against Korra's shoulders and she tumbled back into the mattress.

"Korra!" Asami gasped as she struggled to sit up, moaning at the light tickles Korra was inflicting with her tongue along her hips and stomach. Asami finally sat up, looking down she saw she was now straddling Korra's chest.

Korra turned her head and pressed kisses along Asami's thighs, then using her powerful arms, she lifted Asami just enough to jerk her forward. Her hands clutched at the hips above her, slowly she lowered Asami back down, skimming her tongue along the inside of her thigh.

Asami gripped at Korra's wrists, needing something to hold on to. Her body buzzed with anticipation of what was to come. Even though she knew Korra's intentions she still found herself fighting for breath as Korra rammed her tongue into Asami's center.

There was nothing sensual or delicate about this, Korra was merciless and unforgiving as she drove her tongue as hard as she could into Asami. She swirled it around, raking her rough taste buds against her sensitive core. Broad, flat strokes soon had Asami crying out as Korra kept a bruising hold on her hips. With a pointed tongue Korra would draw figure eights on Asami's clit, then roughly suck the bundle of nerves into her mouth, where she'd hold it between her lips as her tongue worked it over.

Asami was a whimpering, quivering mess above her, it was all she could do to even hold herself up. She was seeing her girlfriend in a new, savage, light. Asami shuddered when Korra took a long, broad tongued, stroke over the length of her folds before plunging her tongue back in.

Korra groaned when she felt Asami's walls flutter, knowing it was just a matter of time she drug her tongue back up to her clit and resumed her figure eights. She raked over the bundle with her teeth then hurriedly drew it into her mouth to soothe with her tongue. She hummed in victory as Asami grinded down onto her face, her body clenching as pleasure overtook her.

Asami threw her head back and screamed to the sky, it was almost too much to take, the cascade of pleasure that tore through her body. She trembled and bucked her hips repeatedly as Korra continued to lick and suck, though with less force and at a slower pace, drawing the orgasm out for her. Thankfully she felt Korra stop and collapsed in a heap next to her, one leg across Korra's chest.

Korra ran her hands over the leg across her chest, digging her fingers into the calf muscle. She skimmed her fingers down and over Asami's heel, taking her foot in her hand, pressing her thumbs into the arch. She dug her thumbs in a few more times then slid off the bed, grinning when she heard Asami groan in protest. Standing she lifted her shirt, wiped her mouth clean, then leant over to give Asami a deep kiss.

Pulling away Korra stepped towards the door, Asami still in a melted puddle where she lay. "I'll see you at school Miss Sato, oh and don't be late." She called as she backed out into the hall, chuckling when a pillow came flying through the space she'd just occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami walked into her classroom with plenty of time to spare, she smirked to herself knowing that Korra's actions this morning had backfired. Instead of causing her to pine about spending the day in bed with Korra, it had only motivated Asami to try and make it through the day as quickly as possible. The sooner she faced the day, the sooner she could get Korra naked, again. _Oh, but what a way to start the day_ , she smirked to herself as she wrote directions on the chalk board. She quickly decided that she wouldn't argue if Korra wanted to start every day like she had this morning.

She paused in her writing as she considered the possibilities of waking up every morning next to Korra. She'd never had that thought about anyone before, the thought alone sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She certainly wasn't against it, it excited her, spending the rest of her life with Korra. To Asami, Korra was everything she had always hoped to find in someone, she was funny, caring, gentle, polite, intelligent, and so very sexy. Yes, she could definitely spend forever with Korra.

She shook her head and chided herself mentally. _Chill on the forever bit there Sato, you haven't even told her you love_ … Her internal monologue came to a screeching halt. There was that word again, _love_. Only today it felt far less scary that it had when she was in Korra's office and almost blurted those three words out then. She really couldn't even remember when her feelings had gone from something as simple as attraction to, to, well this, to the complication that is _love_! The thought that she loved Korra, really and truly loved everything about this amazing woman made her giddy and lightheaded.

That little internal, ever doubting, voice that resides in the back of everyone's mind piped up then. It's pretentious voice ringing through her head saying, "You can't love her, you barely know her." Asami's giddiness vanished, fore the logical part of her brain seemed to agree with the doubting Thomas behavior of her conscience. Oh, but how her heart flared and argued back, beating in double time as if to say, "But I do love her, I love Korra." Asami suddenly found herself with her head in her hands as she leaned over her desk.

She growled to herself, angry that she had let her self-doubt kick in. Still she decided to placate it and consider the argument her brain was conducting with her heart. What if it wasn't love, what if it was just a really strong form of like? Or worse, what if it was love, for her at least, but Korra didn't feel the same? _No, no stop!_ She shoved herself to her feet and stormed into the garage area. Grabbing a handful of tools she went to work on the rusty, old generator, knowing it would push her war of thoughts aside until she could deal with them later.

She threw herself into her work that day. Guiding students through tasks and getting covered in oil and grease along with them. She worked with a fevered intensity, and a passion that had been developed long ago from a deep rooted fascination of wanting to know what made something tick. By the end of the day she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, mixed with numerous smudges of grease and oil on her pale skin. Little wisps of hair were plastered to the back of her neck and forehead, and her stomach was protesting from having worked through lunch. Calling it a day she turned and started cleaning her tools.

"Hey." Asami stole a glance over her shoulder and saw Opal walking purposely towards her, the woman was on a mission. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Asami shrugged and continued carefully wiping each tool down before placing it in its appropriate place.

"Asami, I know something's bothering you." Opal pulled a stool from the workbench and sat down. "Did something happen between you and Korra?"

Asami shook her head.

"Something up with Hiroshi?"

Again Asami shook her head.

"Well, you're either lying about one of those two, and my bet is it's the first, or it's to do with the approaching holidays." Opal gave her a knowing look. Though they had only known each other a short time, Opal knew a lot about her, plus Opal had an uncanny ability to read others.

Asami let out a defeated sigh and pulled a stool out for herself. She wrung the towel in her hands, nervously debating how much to tell Opal, besides she really didn't want to deal with all _this_ now. This was new territory for her. Finding some form of inner strength she squared her shoulders and tossed the towel aside. "I think I'm falling for Korra." She admitted bravely, but when the words met her own ears, that sudden fear came rushing back. Wide eyed she threw herself against the workbench, covering her head with her arms in a futile attempt to hide. "Oh, I _am_ falling for Korra. Oh my gosh, I don't even, I haven't." She started to hyperventilate. "What do I do?"

Opal's lips turned upward into a small smile, and a light bubble of laughter came out. She reached over and rested a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is that all?"

Asami jerked upward. "What do you mean is that all? Like that isn't a big enough deal on its own?"

"Have you told her?" Opal took her friend's hand between both of her own.

"No! I spent the entire morning trying to convince myself that is was too soon, that it couldn't possibly be happening. But, Opal, I've never felt this way about anyone else, ever." Asami sat up and rubbed at her forehead.

"Felt like what? Explain it to me." Opal spoke quietly, like she was trying to put a scared animal at ease.

Asami took a minute to gather her thoughts, a giddy smile gracing her lips as she thought of Korra. "When I'm around her I feel safe. She looks at me like I'm the only person she sees, even when we're in a room filled with people." Opal noted the brightness that shone from Asami's eyes as she spoke about Korra. "She's caring, gentle, and sweet. When I'm near her I can't think straight, and when she's away she's the only thing I can think about." Asami's smile had morphed into a full blown, loving, grin. "Last night she fell sleep and ended up staying the night. I couldn't help but think how nice it'd be to wake up in her arms every morning." A small blush covered her cheeks at this admission.

"And then you came in here and let that little voice get too loud didn't you?" One of Opal's eyebrows rose in a challenging look, daring Asami to admit otherwise.

Asami nodded solemnly. "Then I freaked out, and thought maybe I was confused and only in a deep form of like. Then I realized that it's not that, at all, it's so much more than that Opal. After nearly four months, I have fallen, ass over tea kettle, in love with her." Asami stopped picking at the workbench with her fingernail, turning Asami looked Opal in the eye. Relief coursing through her. "Opal, I love her. I love Korra."

Opal smiled and tilted her head in a knowing way. "Scary as hell isn't it?"

Asami laughed and nodded in agreement. "It is, especially since I didn't see it coming."

"Honey, that's just it, we're not supposed to see it coming. If we did half of us would run like hell the other way." Opal answered with such honesty that Asami had a thought.

"Is that how you felt or feel about Bolin?"

Opal let out a deep sigh. "Yes. I think if I'd known when we first started dating that he was _the one_ I probably would have run. It's scary, to have such a deep level of feeling for one person, but at the same time, it's comforting. Does that make sense?" She glanced at Asami as she tried to explain further. "I know deep down I don't have to worry about looking for my soulmate, because I've found him, my search is over and I can focus on him, and us being happy. He'll always be there for me, he's the one that'll always be by my side, but at the same time it's _him._ It's this goofy guy that's sensitive and strong, and I never imagined he'd be the one that'd I fall for, but it's him, no one else. He has my heart and I'm afraid to think about or even consider life without him, because after having him in it I don't want to go back to life without him."

Asami handed Opal the towel she'd discarded earlier. She patted her friend on the knee as she watched her dab at the few tears that slid down her cheeks. "Thank you Ope."

Opal smiled as she wiped the last tear away with a sniffle. "Anytime, but I'm charging for my service next time." She chuckled and stood, pulling Asami into a hug. "You know you have to talk to Korra about this at some point." Opal said as she pulled away from Asami.

"I know, and I will, but it may be a little bit." Asami reached into her pocket as her phone started ringing. She answered with a rushed, "hang on" before turning her attention back to Opal. "It's Zhu Li."

"I need to go anyway. Tell Zhu I said hey." Opal turned for the door, then quickly turned back. "Hey, next week is the last full week before Thanksgiving. That last day before break is the Talent Show, so we never have class, everyone is in the gym watching, just a heads up." She waved good-bye as she exited the door.

Asami filed the information away for later and pressed the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Zhu. I was talking to Opal, she says 'hi'."

"Tell her 'hi' back for me. I was calling to see if you and Korra had plans tonight."

"No. Korra has practice until about five. Why?" Asami made her way to her classroom and started gathering her belongings.

"Varrick and I are headed into town and would like to have dinner. Rodrick wants to see his Aunt Sami, and his _Aunt_ Korra."

Asami could picture the smile on her friend's face. "Aunt Korra?"

She heard Zhu Li's laughter carry through the phone. "He's been calling her that since the last time we saw you both. So dinner tonight, both of you?"

"I'll check with Korra. Are you guys staying tonight?" Asami asked hopefully.

"If you're inviting."

"I'll see you at the house later then." Asami walked out the door as they made their good byes. As soon as she ended the call with Zhu Li she dialed Korra.

::::::::::::::::

Korra knocked on Asami's door and ran nervous hands over the front of her white dress shirt, and straightened her blazer. She wondered again, for the umpteenth time, if her blue pantsuit and black belt were indeed appropriate attire for the fancy dinner at Kwong's. She shifted anxiously in her black heels and ran a hand through her short hair. When she heard the door knob jiggle she stood up as straight as she could, and painted a wide smile on her face. As soon as the door opened though, the smile became genuine as her eyes took in the appearance of her girlfriend.

"Hey you." Asami stepped forward and pulled Korra into a warm embrace, kissing her softly on the lips before settling her head on her shoulder.

Korra melted into the embrace. "Hey. I missed you today."

Asami pulled back and smiled shyly at Korra. "Sorry, I got busy." She linked her hand with Korra's and stepped to the side so they could walk further into the house together.

"Understandable. I just wanted you to know you were missed." Korra grinned and squeezed Asami's hand.

At the sound of running feet Korra looked ahead to catch sight of a grinning Rodrick running full tilt toward them. She dropped Asami's hand expecting the taller woman to scoop him up, but was surprised when the young boy launched himself at her instead. On pure instinct alone she managed to catch him as he jumped towards her.

"Whoa there buddy. I think you over shot your target on takeoff." Korra smiled as she started to pass the squirming boy to Asami.

"Good catch Aunt Korra." Rodrick called, grinning a wide enough smile to reveal a missing tooth.

Korra looked curiously from Rodrick to Asami as she settled the boy on her hip.

"He's been asking for you since he got here." Asami smiled. "I think someone likes you." She singed song as she stepped closer to adjust Rodrick's yellow bow tie.

Rodrick grinned, and as Asami removed her hands he wrapped his little arms around Korra's neck. "Did you bring your guitar?" He asked, eyes filled with wonder and delight.

"I never go anywhere without it." Korra beamed at the boy.

Rodrick let out a whoop of happiness and pressed a kiss to Korra's cheek before he laid his head against her shoulder. Asami felt her heart swell at the adorable sight. Korra really had a knack with kids. Sure she'd seen her interact with the high schoolers, but little kids were completely different. This sight, her Godson snuggled up to her girlfriend, made Asami's heart a puddle in her chest. She smiled as she slid her arm around Korra's waist, pulling her into a side hug.

"Well don't you three look cute?" Zhu Li called as she stepped into the small hall to join them. She paused and looked at the photo she'd snapped on her phone, a wonderful candid moment that none of the trio was aware of. "Korra you look very nice this evening."

"Personally I think it's the accessories." Korra laughed as she jostled Rodrick in her arms and bumped her hip against Asami.

Rodrick giggled as Korra bounced him a few more times. "Aunt Korra?" He asked to draw her attention.

"Sorry Korra. He's been calling you that since we last visited. I can't seem to get him to stop." Zhu Li gave the woman an apologetic smile as she narrowed her eyes slightly at her son. "Rodrick we talked about this."

"It's fine. He can call me that, it doesn't bother me." Korra glanced between Zhu Li and Asami. "I mean unless you don't want him, calling me that, which I understand." Korra's face started to turn red as she became flustered. "I didn't mean, uh, that he should call me that, er, I was just wanting you to know that, spirits, that it didn't bother me any if he did, and um…" Korra stopped speaking all together when she caught the smile on both Asami and Zhu Li's faces.

"Korra, if you're fine with it then I won't correct him again." Zhu Li said as she walked over and extracted her son from Korra. "Let's go see if daddy's ready, give Aunt Korra and Aunt Sami a minute alone." Zhu Li winked at them as she carried a wiggling Rodrick towards the spare room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Korra found herself backed against the wall as Asami pressed into her. She didn't have time to react or speak before her mouth was pulled into a scorching kiss. Korra returned the kiss eagerly, feeling a tingle from her lips all the way to the tips of her toes. Then as quickly as Asami had pushed her against the wall, she was pulling back, both breathing quite heavily for such a short kiss. "Where'd that come from?"

Asami blushed brightly and rested her forehead against Korra's. She brought her hands up and framed the beautiful face in front of her. "You're cute with kids."

Korra chuckled as she gripped Asami's waist. "He's a cute kid." Korra leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Asami's. "You look exquisite."

Asami stuck her bottom lip a little ways out. "I'm not snazzy? Because I was really going for snazzy." She giggled as Korra poked her in the ribs playfully.

"I didn't think that was the right word for tonight."

"Hey you two better not being doing the thing in here." A voice called down the hall as a tall man emerged from the spare bedroom.

Asami shifted and pulled Korra from the wall to stand next to her, her arm wrapped around her waist. "Korra this is Zhu Li's husband Varrick, Varrick this my girlfriend Korra."

Korra beamed at Asami's word choice for the introduction. "Nice to meet you sir." She noticed the similar complexion he had to her own and racked her brain for an answer as to why his name sounded familiar.

"Nice to meet you as well Korra, no need for the sir. My son and wife have told me all about you." Varrick stepped to the side to allow Zhu Li, who still carried Rodrick to step beside him.

"Varrick owns Global Industries." Asami supplied to the conversation as she directed everyone towards the door.

Korra snapped her fingers as she remembered why his name was familiar. "You're the guy that opened the factory in the Southern Water Tribe. My parents were telling how much you've helped the community out."

"Who are your parents?" Varrick asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Tonraq and Senna." Korra called casually over her shoulder, letting Asami lead her across the yard.

"Asami, why didn't you tell me you were dating royalty?" Varrick yelled out as a look of shock crossed his face. He gave a deep sweeping bow to Korra as the others looked at them curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Asami stopped in her tracks and turned to watch Varrick give a flourish of his hand as he rose. She looked at Korra who was standing there staring slack jawed at Varrick.

"Korra's practically a princess. Her father is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. When he passes…" Varrick suddenly became aware of his wife tugging on his sleeve. "You hadn't told her."

"No, I hadn't." Korra cleared her throat and turned toward Asami. "I was going to tell you when they came to visit for the holidays, after of course I invited you to Thanksgiving dinner with my family."

"Come along dear, the car is waiting." Zhu Li zoomed past the couple, her son and husband in tow as she headed to the waiting car.

"Why didn't you tell you me about your dad?" Asami stepped closer and took Korra's other hand so she was holding both.

"When dad passes I'm supposed to become Chief of the tribe, only it's not something I want, at least not now. Maybe when I get older, but I have no interest in it now. It didn't seem important. I was only going to tell you before they came to visit because it was bound to be brought up." Korra shrugged her shoulders and squeezed Asami's hands. "I wasn't trying to keep anything from you, I swear."

"I understand. I'm not exactly always forth coming about my father, though for different reasons. I get it Korra, I do." Asami tugged at her hands getting Korra to look up at her. "Am I invited to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Korra grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Do you want to have Thanksgiving dinner with my family and I?"

"Like you even had to ask." Asami smiled and pressed a kiss to Korra's lips. "Come on, we have reservations to keep."

:::::::::::

A waiter led the group to their table, a large round setting in a far corner for privacy. Rodrick bounced from foot to foot, trying to take in everything all at once. He tugged insistently at his mother's hand. "Mommy, can I sit next to Aunt Korra and Aunt Sami?"

"Honey, I…"

"It's fine Zhu." Asami answered as she pulled a chair out and motioned for the boy to have a seat.

Korra stepped over to the boy and held her hand out waiting for him to take it. Once he did she led him to the chair Asami stood behind and helped him into it. With Rodrick seated the others filled in the seats around the table. Korra and Asami on the right and left sides of Rodrick respectfully. A bottle of wine was ordered for the adults, Rodrick and Zhu Li having water. Varrick ordered the pan seared, lemon, pepper salmon dish for the table.

"So Korra, what is it you do for the school?" Varrick asked as their food was delivered.

"I'm the PE teacher."

"Physical Education Instructor." Asami corrected her with a wave of her fork.

Korra grinned and nodded her head. "I also coach the Martial Arts Team, and am the Senior Class Sponsor with Asami."

"Oh and don't forget about signing up for Cheerleading." Asami added as she helped Rodrick cut his dinner into smaller pieces.

"Yes, and I'm so glad you agreed to help me with that. It starts right after Christmas vacation ends."

"Sounds like you're busy." Zhu Li commented from behind her water glass.

"It's not too bad." Korra shrugged as she took another bite of fish.

"What do you do in your free time?" Varrick asked around his fork.

"You mean when she isn't working out, playing the guitar, hanging out with Bolin, Mako, Opal, Izumi, and me?" Asami asked with a small smile on her lips. "She's usually sleeping. Oh, and drooling."

Korra chuckled along with the others. "At least I don't snore."

"Yes, you do." Asami waved her fork at her.

Korra made sure Rodrick wasn't looking then stuck her tongue out.

"Children, enough." Zhu Li said sternly.

Asami and Korra both looked at her then each other before they started laughing again.

"You two are cute together." Varrick smiled over his glass of wine.

Korra blushed slightly while Asami grinned. "Thank you Varrick, I think so too." Asami winked at Korra, which caused her blush to deepen.

"Daddy can we get ice cream after dinner?" Rodrick asked as he stared hopefully over at his father.

"There's a great little spot down by the pier." Korra said with an equally hopeful expression.

"How about Korra and I take Rodrick for ice cream and you two go have some time alone?" Asami offered with a soft smile.

"Sold!" Zhu Li yelled, a little too enthusiastically.

Korra let out a snort of laughter as she reached over to ruffle Rodrick's hair. "Work for you kid?"

Rodrick nodded his head and gave a very large, toothy smile before climbing into Korra's lap. She wrapped her arms around the boy and rested her chin on top of his head. She finished her meal, with Rodrick only stealing a little. Asami smiled at the two of them and pulling her phone from her clutch she snapped a quick photo of the two. When everyone was finished with their meal they vacated the restaurant and split apart. Varrick and Zhu Li took the car after Korra suggested walking the short distance to the pier.

They walked on either side of Rodrick, each holding his hand as he skipped next to them. "So when are your parents coming in?" Asami asked Korra as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Next Saturday, they'll be here all that week we're on break. Mom is already planning dinner, and dad is planning the annual football game." Korra lifted her arm and swung Rodrick up into the air where she caught him around the waist and placed him on her shoulders. Holding his leg with one hand she reached over and grabbed Asami's hand in hers. "That's better. Anyway, they're both excited to meet you."

Asami stepped closer to Korra. "Really?"

"Of course. I think mom is more excited than either of them. I've never introduced them to any of my girlfriends before." Korra gave Asami a sideways look, watching for her reaction.

"Oh." Asami frowned for a moment. "Not even Kuvira?"

"Heck no. Never. Plus, they've never expressed any interest in meeting anyone other than you." Korra smiled thoughtfully at her.

"Well I guess I need to make a good impression then don't I?" Asami smiled at her, even though inside she was a bundle of nerves. "What kind of ice cream are we getting?"

Rodrick bounced excitedly and threw his hands in the air. "Chocolate!"

"Chocolate, that's it?" Korra craned her neck in an attempt to look up at him. "No, Hot Chocolate Marshmallow Swirl?"

"That is not a flavor!" Rodrick protested.

"I assure you it is. It's my favorite. It's also the best ever!" Korra shouted excitedly as the ice cream parlor came into view.

They placed their order at the window, Korra handing over the required payment before leading them to a table overlooking the water. She balanced Rodrick on her knee and wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulders as they sat close together. It wasn't long before a young woman brought them their cones, two Hot Chocolate Marshmallow Swirls, and one Chocolate Chip Mint.

After the first bite Rodrick quickly sided with Korra on this being far better than just plain chocolate. "It can't possibly be better than mine." Asami stated as she licked at her ice cream.

"Your ice cream is an abomination." Korra curled her lip in disgust at the green sweet treat. She couldn't hold it for long though before she grinned.

Asami reached over and poked her in the ribs. "Let me taste." She missed the mischievous look Korra gave Rodrick as she extended her cone towards Asami. Asami leaned in, poised for a taste. Just as her tongue came into contact with the cold sweetness Korra flicked the cone sideways leaving a melted smear across those red lips. "Korra!"

"Oh my apologies!" Korra wheezed between fits of laughter. She grabbed Asami's wrist, pulling the napkin away from the woman's mouth. "Allow me." Korra whispered as she leaned in and planted a kiss on chocolate covered lips. Grinning she pulled away and turned her attention back to her cone. Rodrick giggled as he reached up with his ice cream cone and left a spot on Korra's cheek. Korra's laughter bubbled into the night sky as she reached for a napkin.

"Oh no, allow me." Asami practically purred as she leaned over and grabbed Korra's chin to hold her head in place. Instead of kissing the chocolate away as Korra had done, Asami instead flicked her tongue over the chocolatey spot.

"Gross!" Korra shouted as she rubbed vigorously at her cheek with a napkin.

"Yeah Aunt Sami that was gross." Rodrick said sternly, his brow furrowed. "Mommy says you're not supposed to lick people."

"Yeah Sami, no licking. Sheesh, I thought you had better manners than that." Korra adopted a very serious look, fighting desperately to keep the laughter from boiling over.

"You're both ganging up on me?" Asami pouted.

"We're buds Aunt Sami, we stick together." Rodrick grinned as her threw his arm around Korra's shoulders.

Korra smiled and stuck her tongue out at Asami, only to wince when she saw Rodrick doing the same. They managed to rein in their antics and finished their ice cream without further wasting any. Then with Rodrick perched on Korra's shoulders again and her and Asami hand in hand they walked along the pier, enjoying the night. As Rodrick began to drift asleep Korra carried him on her hip while Asami called a cab to pick them up. Snuggled in the back of the cab, Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder and drew lazy circles near Korra's knee. Korra settled Rodrick in the seat next to her, securing the seatbelt around him before she pulled him into her side.

With one arm around Asami and the other around Rodrick, Korra laid her head atop of Asami's and sighed in satisfaction. They rode in comfortable silence for a ways before she felt Asami stir next to her. She lifted her head to allow her girlfriend to sit up, smiling at the sleepy look in her eyes.

"Thank you, for being so great with him." Asami brushed her fingers lightly across Korra's cheek. "Zhu Li said he's been pretty smitten with you. He even asked for guitar lessons last week."

"That's cool that he wants to learn the guitar because of me. I still have my starter guitar, think he'd like to have it?" Korra smiled and looked over at the sleeping boy.

"He'd be ecstatic." Asami pressed her lips to Korra's neck. "Are you staying?"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

Korra grinned smugly and shook her head. "Am I staying in the cab?" Korra thought for a minute like she was considering her own question.

"Korra. Are you staying with me?" Asami giggled.

"You'll have to be more specific Sami. I don't know what you're talking about." Korra chuckled to herself as the cab came to a stop outside Asami's house. As Asami passed some cash to the cabbie Korra easily maneuvered herself and Rodrick out the door. She cradled the small boy against her as she waited for Asami to open the door to the empty house. Then following Asami she carried him to the spare bedroom and laid him down on his sleeping bag. While Asami pulled his shoes off and redressed him in his pajamas Korra hurried to her Jeep to retrieve her overnight bag and guitar case.

She was sitting on the couch, her guitar case covering her overnight bag, when Asami walked in slipping her heels off. Korra patted the spot next to her inviting Asami to come sit.

Asami shook her head, freezing in the doorway. "Not until you answer my question."

"Then ask it properly Sami." Korra grinned as she leaned her head back against the cushions.

" _Will_ you stay with me tonight?" Asami twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

Korra smiled and motioned to her guitar case. "Can you hand me that, please?"

Asami rolled her eyes and picked the battered case up, the bag underneath catching her eye. "Korra?" She turned toward Korra to find her now standing directly behind her.

"I may have been hopeful you'd ask and packed an overnight bag, or well, maybe, a weekend bag."

"Weekend bag?" Asami set the guitar case down and placed her hands on her hips. "Just what kind of girl do you take me for Korra?"

Korra placed her hands on top of Asami's as she stepped closer. "The kind that finds me irresistible." Korra smirked as she leaned closer to Asami.

"You sound so sure of that." Asami barely brushed her lips against Korra's.

"Mmm. But that's because it's true." Korra grinned in triumph as she was sure Asami would kiss her now.

"So cocky." Asami brushed her lips tantalizingly along Korra's. She smiled when she felt Korra start to lean forward, searching for more contact. Asami leaned back keeping the distance between their lips just barely touching.

Korra growled in frustration. "Dammit woman. Would you just kiss me already?"

"Who's the irresistible one now?" Asami smirked just before she finally gave in and let Korra pull her into a heated kiss.

Their lips met and parted, setting a gentle rhythm that their tongues danced to; teasing, tasting, coaxing. Their hands skimmed and touched, grasping at clothes and seeking the minimal patches of bare skin. Without an exchange of any words they communicated the silent need to move somewhere with more privacy. Briefly pulling her lips from Asami's, Korra lifted the woman up, cradling her against her chest. Asami's lips eagerly sought out Korra's again as she slipped an arm around Korra's shoulders, and the other stroked lovingly against her dark cheek. Korra navigated the hall to Asami's bedroom without breaking the kiss again. Setting Asami down on the bed Korra stood for a moment unsure what to do.

"Korra?" Asami asked as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What about Rodrick? I mean what if he has a nightmare or needs something?" In the darkness of the bedroom her cheeks blushed a light shade of red that Asami couldn't see.

Asami smiled sweetly at the woman standing in front of her. "Well, that's why there's a lock on the door." Asami flicked her finger towards the door and chuckled to herself. "However, we can always just cuddle and sleep. I think that'd be nice."

"I like the sound of cuddles, but with a few kisses before we sleep." Korra grinned as she kicked her shoes off, placing them at the foot of the bed.

"Superior thinking Miss Southern. Go grab your bag while I change." Asami crawled off the bed and quickly changed before Korra returned, closing the door behind her. With hungry eyes Asami watched Korra strip down to her underwear.

Korra slipped on a pair of shorts and a simple tank top over her head before removing her bra and sliding beneath the covers. As soon as she threw the covers over her Asami was nestled into her side, a hand splayed over her stomach as a needy mouth met hers. Korra cupped Asami's cheek, stroking her thumb tenderly across the pale flesh. After what felt like hours they finally broke their passionate make out session, both in desperate need of air. Asami rested her head on Korra's chest, the steady, comforting beat of her heart echoing through her. Korra ran her fingers through Asami's hair as she hummed a tune she had long forgotten the name to. Soon both women drifted to sleep in the warm embrace of the other.

:::::::::

Asami woke first, sitting up she clutched the sheets to her and peered at the woman next to her. Even in sleep, with a tin bit of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth, Korra looked beautiful. Asami had an overwhelming need to capture this moment in time, nimbly she extracted herself from the tangled sheets and padded to the closet. She pulled an old and at one time a well-used sketch pad and pencil case from the back. She propped the pillows up on the bed, sat cross legged, sketch pad in her lap, and started drawing.

The familiar sound of graphite being pulled across paper filled the room, mixed with the soft breaths of Korra. Asami lost herself in the drawing, making sure each line was precise, and the shading just right. The love she had for Korra poured from her heart and onto the paper, immortalizing it into something solid. She took a moment to study her work, adding a few more details to areas she'd missed. She was putting the final touches on it when her bedroom door creaked open.

Zhu Li poked her head in. "Was just checking to see if anyone was up." She whispered, her eyes falling on the sketch pad in Asami's hands. "Are you sketching again?"

Asami stood, tucking the sketch pad and pencil case under her arm as she crossed to the door. "Yay." She shrugged as she stepped into the hall and pulled the door closed behind her. "I just felt like drawing again."

"May I?" Zhu Li held her hand out for the sketch pad, which Asami handed over before she started towards the kitchen. Zhu Li flipped through the pages, skimming over half drawn designs for inventions, past colorful autumn trees, and shaded pictures of strangers seen on the street. Reaching the last sketch in the book a lump formed in her throat. She knew Asami had always possessed a remarkable talent, but never in all the years had she known Asami had Zhu Li ever seen her create anything so stunning, or breathe taking.

Carefully Zhu Li closed the sketch pad and upon entering the kitchen she pulled her friend into a hug. "Have you told her yet?" She asked as she pulled away from Asami, laying the sketch pad on the counter.

"I've only just willingly admitted it to myself, so no." Asami dropped her gaze to the floor as she turned back to the mixture of pancake batter.

Zhu Li opened her mouth to speak but the sudden scream of her child had the words dying in her throat. She tore down the hall, Asami on her heels, careening into Asami's bedroom they could only stop and watch the scene unfold before them.

Korra sat up and held the squealing child in her lap as he squirmed and screamed trying to escape her tickling fingers. "You dare awaken the beast?" She bellowed, a wide grin on her face. "Now you must face the consequences!" She tickled his ribs and dodged his kicking feet.

"I…I," Rodrick stuttered, his words giving way to rolling laughter. "Sorry!" He finally got out as Korra's fingers quit digging into his ribs.

"Do you admit you couldn't slay the mighty beast?" Korra, still oblivious to the spectators in the doorway, asked as she twisted to the side, and struck a heroic pose, flexing her muscles.

Rodrick gathered his legs under him and stood on wobbly knees. "Never!" He shouted as he launched himself at Korra, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her forward.

Korra cushioned his fall backwards as she started tickling him again. She grinned mischievously as his night shirt rode up to expose his belly. Taking a big lungful of air she dipped her bed and blew a loud raspberry eliciting the loudest laugh ever from the small boy.

"Aunt Sami! Save me!" Rodrick cried as he saw her and his mother standing in the doorway.

Korra looked toward the door and smirked. "A weakling like her can't save you. You're trapped forever!" Korra laughed evilly as she tickled the boy again.

Asami quirked an eyebrow as she strode to the end of the bed, hands on hips she loomed over Korra and Rodrick. "Weakling?" She watched Korra's eyes grow wide as she flung herself at the woman, shoving her away from Rodrick. Asami straddled Korra holding her in place with her powerful legs while Rodrick clambered over and started tickling Korra. Asami grabbed tanned wrists and fought to hold them back as Korra struggled to break free. Zhu Li rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen.

With tears streaming down her face Korra was able to admit defeat, before she collapsed back against the bed. A thin sheen of sweat coated her skin from the torture she'd been through. "I can't believe you two ganged up on me like that!"

Asami laughed, still straddling Korra's waist. "You mean like how you two ganged up on me with the ice cream?"

Rodrick started laughing as he stretched out on his back, his head resting on Korra's stomach. "You two are silly."

Korra reached up and in one smooth motion she grabbed Asami by the arm, pulled her down next to her, and had her tucked under her arm. She turned her head and pressed her lips to the top of her head as she threw her other arm around Rodrick and squeezed him tightly. "My two favorite people."

Rodrick tilted his head and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Really?"

Korra nodded and ruffled his hair. "Absolutely."

"I'm gonna go tell mommy!" Rodrick jumped up, bounced off the bed, and ran for the door only to spin back and jump back up on the bed. He threw himself on top of Asami and Korra, gave a noisy kiss on the cheek to each of them and crowed, "I love you Aunt Sami and Aunt Korra." Before either could reply he turned and ran to find his mother.

As soon as the boy was gone Korra rolled to the side, wrapped her arms around Asami, and rolled back the other way pulling the giggling woman on top of her. "Where did you run off to this morning?"

"Talking to Zhu Li." Asami pushed herself up a little ways, her hair cascading down into Korra's face. She grinned as the woman under her spluttered and swiped the hair away.

"You did that on purpose!"

"I didn't I swear." Asami giggled at the look of Korra's face as she leaned down and brushed their lips gently together in a feathery light kiss.

Korra brushed Asami's hair behind her ear. "That was a tease." She mumbled as she leaned forward only to have Asami lean back evading her lips.

Asami's smirk faded as she gazed down into twinkling eyes. She brushed her fingers through short brown locks as she eased her full weight down on top of Korra. She shivered as warm, calloused fingers edged their way under the tail of her shirt, grazing her sides. Asami brought both hands up to Korra's face, cupping her cheeks. She slowly lowered her head, bringing their lips closer together. Their breath mixing together in the small space between their parted lips. Finally, Asami gave Korra a bone melting kiss, she poured everything she felt for the woman in her heart into it.

Asami pulled away just enough that she could look down into Korra's eyes. "Korra," her voice came out in an unsteady whisper. "I," her voice cracked and faltered as she was suddenly overcome with a wave of emotion. She took a deep breath and tried again in a calmer, more confident tone. "Korra, I lo…,"

Suddenly a flying Rodrick bounced on the bed, Asami's sketch pad in his hands. "Aunt Sami, I didn't know you were an artist."

Asami groaned and dropped her head down to bury her face in Korra's neck. Rodrick flipped to a picture and held it over Korra's face. "Look, it's you!"

Korra glanced up from Asami and stared at the page Rodrick held over her. She trailed a finger over the page. "You drew this?" She used her finger to tip Asami's chin up.

Asami nodded as she sat up, takin the sketch pad from Rodrick. "This morning."

"Mommy said she hasn't drawn in a really long time. How come you didn't draw for a really long time Aunt Sami?"

Asami gave a weak smile as she flipped through the book. "My heart hurt too much."

Rodrick nodded, like that was the most logical reason not to draw. Korra reached out and grasped Asami's hand in her own, deciding to make it a point to ask her about it.

"Zhu Li said if you want to eat you better get your rears to the table." Varrick poked his head in the room and grinned at the trio on the bed.

Asami laid the sketch pad on the night stand and jumped to her feet. "Race ya?" She asked Rodrick as he bounced from the bed and landed at her feet. With that they raced away leaving Korra to follow behind.


	9. Chapter 9

The school was a buzz of excitement for the Talent Show. The students made their way into the gym to find seats, those participating sitting closest to the stage. Three teachers sat off to the side of the stage, their job to judge the talent show. Each class would compete for first, second, and third against their own classmates, the teachers as well. An overall Best Performance would be awarded at the end to the judge's favorite act.

Teachers milled around directing students to their seats while others simply sat and used today to catch up with one another. Asami sat between Opal and Mako as the three chatted excitedly about the break.

"I'm super ready for some of Senna's stuffing." Opal clapped excitedly as she turn and addressed a question to Asami. "Please tell me Korra invited you to Thanksgiving dinner?"

Asami smiled and turned away from watching Korra and Bolin check the equipment on stage. "Yes, she did."

"I bet she didn't tell you how big this dinner is going to be though did she?" Mako asked with a smirk on his face.

"She said it was family and you guys."

Mako grinned and rolled his eyes. "When Korra says family she doesn't mean it in the traditional sense that everyone is blood related. Holiday get to togethers are pretty huge." Mako held up his hands and started ticking off his fingers as he named names. "There will be Korra, Senna, Tonraq, you, me, Izumi, Bolin, Opal," he had to go over his fingers several times.

"Wow, I never realized there'd be that many."

Opal nudged her with her shoulder. "You'll fit in just fine. Great people, wonderful food, and an energetic football game." Opal grinned and held two thumbs up.

The speakers crackled to life drawing the roar of voices to silence. "If I could get everyone to take their seats." Bolin stood front and center on stage as he addressed the mass of students. "Welcome to our Annual Talent Show. Let's get this started with our Freshman class acts."

He introduced each act, with a brief summary about each student competing. The judges watched and marked on their scoring sheets as each act performed. The students moved efficiently across stage as each act ended and another begun, making transition time almost nothing. It wasn't long and Bolin was announcing the last of the Senior class performers.

"It's my special honor to announce Kai and Jinora to the stage. They will be performing _Scene Two-Roger Rabbit_ by Sleeping with Sirens." Bolin backed away to stand by the judges as Kai and Jinora took center stage.

Kai started strumming his guitar as a few girls in the crowd screamed and cheered. He paid them no mind as he watched Jinora expectantly. Jinora opened her mouth and started the song, her voice filled with passion. Kai smiled at the sight of her in her element. He leaned forward and his voice mingled with hers, drawing her eyes from the crowd. A small blush tinged her cheeks as she stepped away from the mic to allow Kai to sing. On the last chorus she crossed to his mic stand and joined him to finish the song.

The crowd cheered and whistled as they finished, both just staring at each other. Jinora suddenly reached up and grabbed Kai by the front of the shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. The students yelled louder and Bolin walked to break them up.

"Ooh, Superintendent Tenzin will not like this." Bolin murmured into the microphone as a very red Jinora and grinning Kai exited the stage. "Now it's time for our amazing teachers to perform. Sadly, we only have one entry! What is wrong with you guys?" He shook his head. "This performance will be brought to you by Miss Southern."

Korra walked across the stage, her guitar in her hands. She carried a stool behind her and sat down on it as she adjusted her guitar strap. Bolin crossed to her as she handed him a small box and turned to grab another stool. Korra took a deep calming breathe, calming her nerves, then she leaned forward and spoke into the mic. "I thought I'd mix things up this year and help a good friend out with a special request. I am going to need Miss Beifong to come up here though."

Opal looked at Asami for a hint of what was happening, and received a shrug for an answer. Opal only shook her head and continued to sit.

"Miss Sato will you drag her up here?" Korra asked into the mic.

Asami grinned and grabbed Opal by the wrist as she drug the woman to the stage. Students encouraged Opal to go and as they reached the steps she mounted them under her own will power, shooting Asami a dirty look as she stayed at the bottom of the steps watching.

Korra gave her a smile before turning her attention to Opal. "Miss Beifong I need you to sit on that stool right there." Korra pointed to the one Bolin had drug out. "Don't worry, all you have to do is listen to the song and answer a very important question later."

Opal's brow creased as she took her seat and turned to watch Korra. Korra leaned forward, her eyes closed, and let the words bubble forth.

" _I'll try to make it back soon, I missed you when I left the room, You're my best friend, You're my best friend. We've come along so far now, Laughing as we watch the clouds, You're my best friend, You're my best friend."_

Asami watched as Bolin emerged from behind the thick curtain. A bundle of flowers in hand as he walked slowly across the stage to stop and stand behind Opal. She noticed he kept patting his pants pocket, and she smiled as she realized what was going on.

Korra's fingers repeated a few chords as she paused in her singing, "Miss Beifong, will you please turn around?" Korra asked and started singing the rest of the song.

Opal turned on the stool and a lump rose in her throat as she saw Bolin standing with flowers. He handed them to her with a nervous smile, his hands shaking. Slowly he eased himself down to one knee, the students and faculty giving a collective gasp. Opal clapped a hand over her mouth as tears started spilling down her cheeks. Bolin reached into his pocket and pulled a small box from his pocket. As Korra finished the song Bolin spoke, swallowing thickly around the words.

"Opal Beifong, you're my best friend, and I can't imagine spending life without you. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the velvet box to reveal the sparkling ring inside.

Opal slid down from the stool to kneel in front of Bolin. "I'd love to." She threw her arms around his neck.

Bolin smiled and stood up, pulling Opal with him he swung her around in a circle. He stopped to set her down on her feet. Opal held her hand out and waited as Bolin slipped the ring onto her finger. Opal took a moment to admire the ring before she wrapped her arms around Bolin again and pulled him into a kiss.

The students stood and cheered as loud as possible. Bolin and Opal pulled apart, wide grins on their faces and together they turned to the crowd. Bolin thrust one fist into the air as he led Opal down the stairs and over to her family.

Korra stood and spoke into the mic. "That concludes all the performances for today. We're going to give the judges a few minutes to calculate their scores before we announce the winners." She hung the mic back on the stand and jumped off the stage to land nimbly in front of Asami. "Miss Sato, thanks for the help earlier."

"Anytime Miss Southern." Asami dipped her head as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Anything _else_ I can help you with today?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she smirked at Korra.

Korra gave her trademark lopsided grin as she took a tentative step forward. "If we were somewhere more private I'd have plenty for you to _help_ me with."

"Would you two quit flirting and come look at my ring?" Opal asked as she strode toward them. She threw her arms around Korra's neck and gave her a noisy kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for helping him with this."

Korra gave her a squeeze back. "Bolin did all the planning." She pulled away to look her friend in the eye. "I only held onto the ring so he wouldn't lose it."

Opal giggled as she nodded and took a step back. "That, he probably would have done."

"All right, let me see this rock." Asami said as she wiggled her way between the two women.

Opal laughed harder as she took a step back to make room for Asami. "It's so pretty." Opal held her hand out for Asami to see, Korra leaning in as well.

"It looks good on you Ope." Asami dropped her hand and stepped back. "When are we celebrating?"

Bolin, who had climbed back on stage, crouched down to answer them. "Tonight. Shiro's at nine." Then he quickly stood back up and took the microphone from the stand. "Ladies and gentlemen the judges are ready."

Bolin announced the winners from each class. He started with third place and worked his way up to first. It came to no surprise that Jinora and Kai received Best Performance. With the Talent Show concluded and the school day only being a half-day the students were released to go home. As soon as the gym cleared out Korra jumped on stage and started helping Bolin pack the sound equipment up.

Opal and Asami joined them, Opal pausing momentarily to plug her phone into the sound system letting music pump through the built in speakers. "It'll help this go faster." She justified as she danced her way across the stage to grab a cord for the microphones.

Korra rolled her eyes as she unhooked one of the portable speakers from the front of the stage. In one fluid motion she hefted the speaker up and settled it on her shoulder.

"Damn Korra, way to make the rest of us look bad." Mako called as he stepped on stage, giving a hand up to Izumi.

"I've told you many times Mako, if you want guns like these," she flexed her free arm while grinning, "you'll have to lift something heavier than a mug of coffee." She turned and headed for the storage closet.

"I lift!" Mako yelled after her.

"Bro, you're lifting is Korra's warm up." Bolin snickered as he grabbed Opal and gave her a quick spin around the stage.

"I gotta tell you Mako, this is probably the shittiest date you've ever planned." Korra grinned at him as she strode back across the stage, headed for the other speaker.

Izumi laughed as she patted Mako on the shoulder. "I got off work early and thought I'd come see about lunch."

Mako grumbled as he and Izumi started helping clear the stage. With the six of them working purposefully they soon had everything picked up, stored, and secured behind locked doors. Together they all made their way to the parking lot, having plans to meet later at Shiro's to help Bolin and Opal celebrate.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. Marcus's father has a court date finally. If he's a no show I'm hoping we can put him behind bars for a long time." Mako spoke hopefully as he stood with his car door open.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep me updated." Korra told him as she waved to the others as they left, Asami standing by her side.

Mako nodded as he climbed into his car with Izumi, waving as they left the two women in the parking lot. Asami turned to Korra, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Will you pick me up on your way to Shiro's?"

Korra's brow creased in confusion. "You're not coming to the house?"

"I didn't want to monopolize your time. Besides you're parents are coming in tomorrow, I thought you might have things to take care of." Asami explained with a shy smile.

"Monopolize my time? Woman, you already monopolize my thoughts." Korra grinned as she slipped her arms around the brunette's waist. "Join me for lunch?"

"Okay. Maybe after you can show me all those things you need _help_ with?" Asami's eyes glinted with desire as a playful smile emerged on her lips.

Korra pushed forward on her toes to plant a firm kiss to smiling lips, then she took a step away and started walking backward. "Yes, and then we can talk about our week off. I'll meet you there." She called as she started running.

Asami shook her head, still grinning, as she pressed her fingers to her still tingling lips.

::::::::::::

Asami, having driven her car, quickly passed Korra, honking as she drove by the running woman. She whipped into Korra's driveway, parking behind her blue Jeep, and dug for her key to the house. Walking into the quite house she was greeted by a prancing Naga. Asami bent and rubbed furry ears and gave the dog a dog scratch along her sides. Laughing at the excited dog Asami crossed the house to let her out into the backyard.

With Naga romping around, chasing a squirrel, Asami toed her shoes off and slipped her jacket from her shoulders. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, before she dug through the refrigerator searching for something to make a quick lunch out of. She was putting everything back up when Korra bustled through the door, breathing heavily from her run.

Never breaking stride Korra wound her way through the house till she found Asami. She wrapped her arms around the lithe figure from behind, her hands resting on Asami's hips, she kissed her smooth neck. She grinned when she felt Asami shiver at her touch. "What'd you fix?"

"Sandwiches, quick and easy." Asami partially wrapped the sandwiches in a paper towel. She held one over her shoulder for Korra to take.

Korra leaned forward, pressing herself into Asami's back as she took a bite of the sandwich. "Good sandwich." She said with her mouth full. Swallowing she pulled the collar of Asami's shirt to the side as she pressed a kiss to the newly exposed skin. "You taste better though." She murmured as she let her hand wander under the fabric of Asami's shirt.

Asami leaned back into the strong embrace, her head lolling back against Korra's shoulder, giving more skin for her hungry mouth to taste. She gave a throaty moan as two hands cupped her breasts, squeezing gently, thumbs brushing across rising peaks. She placed her hands on the counter for balance, the sandwiches laying forgotten. She gripped the edge with white knuckles as she pressed her backside into Korra, gasping when she felt a nip at her shoulder. She tilted her head, half turning as she brought her arm up to tangle her fingers in Korra's short crop of hair. Her warm inviting mouth met one of equal intensity in a sloppy kiss.

Korra ran her tongue over Asami's bottom lip as one hand trailed down to the top of her pants. One finger dipped into the waistband, toying with the sensitive skin underneath. She reveled in the feeling of Asami's muscles jumping and shuddering under her touch.

The two were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the door open and close. They didn't notice the loud _thunk_ of heavy bags being discarded or the _clack_ of two sets of shoes walking down the hallway. Nor did they notice the loud clearing of a throat. All they heard was a loud, commanding, deep voice as it rang out with suppressed humor. "I don't know what you two are having for lunch, but I think your mother needs some." Which earned the man a resounding slap to the arm.

Korra sprang away from Asami, her dark face even darker from the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. She reached over and hurriedly helped Asami situate her shirt. Eyes wide Korra turned to the two additional figures standing in her kitchen. She rubbed nervously at the back of her neck as she crossed to stand in front of her parents. "Don't you know how to knock? Or call?"

Asami stared horrified at the couple in the doorway, her embarrassment made far greater after realizing they were Korra's parents. _Great first impression Asami._

"Well we wanted to surprise you, and had actually thought we beat you home. Had I known we would be interrupting…" Korra's mother waved her hand towards Asami, quickly looking the woman up and down.

"I told you we should have called first." Korra's father nudged his wife gently as he grinned, looking from his daughter to the other woman in the kitchen. "Do you plan on introducing us or should we do that ourselves?"

Korra beamed at her parents as she extended her hand palm out for Asami to take, taking a few steps to draw closer to the woman. "Are you okay?"

Asami turned her eyes to Korra and she smiled weakly. "Not exactly how I envisioned meeting your parents."

Korra snorted as she laced her fingers with Asami's. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, had they been five to ten minutes later they would have seen a whole lot more." She waggled her eyebrows as she led Asami across the kitchen to her parents.

"I actually think that did help." Asami giggled as she peered ahead at Korra's parents.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Asami Sato. Asami this is my mother, Senna, and my father Tonraq." Korra's voice was filled with pride as she beamed at Asami, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze.

Asami extended her right hand to Senna, only to have it ignored as she found herself being wrapped into a tight hug. The unexpected contact had her stiffening at first, but soon she found herself relaxing into a mother's embrace, remembering how much she had missed her own mother's hugs. She tugged her hand free from Korra and returned the embrace with full force, fighting the urge to bury her face into the woman's shoulder, like she used to do with her own mother so long ago.

Senna knew about Asami's mother, having spent many phone calls with Korra getting to know the other woman her daughter cared so deeply for. She pulled back just enough to whisper into Asami's ear. "You ever need a mother's hug, I'm more than happy to fill in."

Asami nodded her head as she pulled away. "I'd like that. Thank you." With watery eyes she turned to Tonraq, but before she could even think of offering her hand for him to shake she again was pulled into another warm embrace. Strong arms, ones that reminded her of Korra, pulled her into a strong chest. She found her face pressed against his chest, she smiled when her brain registered that Korra had almost the same exact scent that clung to her, though hers was sweeter.

"Nice to finally meet you." Tonraq grinned down at her as he held her at arm's length. "Korra has told us so much about you."

"All good I hope?" Asami asked as she glanced over her shoulder at Korra, who was standing with an arm around her mother's shoulders.

"Mostly good." Korra said cheekily, earning a poke in the ribs from her mother.

"I'm sure your father and I can even the playing field and fill her in on a few things about you that she probably doesn't know." Senna threatened half-heartedly.

Asami grinned as she stepped away from Tonraq. "I would love to hear some stories."

Korra saw her mother open her mouth, no doubt preparing to start a tale right then. She quickly found another subject to talk about. "So tonight we're going to Shiro's to help Bolin and Opal celebrate their engagement."

"I do hope you plan on joining us." Asami added quickly, feeling a familiar familial tug that she hadn't felt since her mother passed.

"Shiro's has the chili cheese fries I like right?" Tonraq asked looking at his daughter.

Korra chuckled as she nodded at her father.

::::::::::::

"Momma and Poppa Southern!" Opal yelled excitedly from the bar as the group walked into Shiro's together. "I didn't think we'd see you till the big dinner." Opal found herself being pulled into hugs from the couple.

"Where's Bo?" Korra asked, looking around the bar.

"Mako had car trouble, so Bolin went to pick Izumi and him up." Opal led them over to where several tables had been pushed together to accommodate the group. "I already ordered chili cheese fries and a few pitchers of beer."

"Excellent!" Tonraq rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Now I just need to find myself a victim for the pool tables."

Korra, Senna, and Opal groaned in unison. Asami quirked an eyebrow as she looked at them. "I'll play, though I'm afraid you may end up being the victim."

Tonraq turned to look at the woman, surprise on his face. "That's big talk, care to make it more interesting?"

Korra grinned excitedly between her father and girlfriend. "Oh this should be good."

"Sounds good. What did you have in mind?" Asami crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned to one side.

"Hmm, each ball sunk the other takes a shot?" Tonraq offered with a shrug.

Korra laughed loudly at this. "If I didn't know better I'd accuse you of trying to get my girlfriend drunk, but I see this ending with you worshipping the porcelain throne and not her."

Asami grinned at Korra. "Deal." She stuck her hand out for Tonraq to shake.

The group moved to the pool table, Korra carrying two shot glasses and a bottle of Frozen Tundra, a specialty clear liquor from the Southern Water Tribe. She flipped a coin for them to call in the air to see who would break, her father winning the toss.

As Tonraq chalked his cue and hands Asami racked the billiard balls and settled against the wall beside Korra. "So, how much am I in for?" She whispered as she watched Tonraq line his shot up.

"I have a feeling he'll be the one in trouble. He's decent, but I haven't told him everything about you for this specific reason." Korra glanced away from the table to look at her. "Kiss for good luck?"

"Don't mind if I do." Asami smirked as she leaned over to capture Korra's lips, pulling apart when they heard the crack of the billiard balls striking each other.

Tonraq grinned gleefully as he watched a solid color ball fall into the far right corner pocket. "Bottoms up girlie."

Asami took the shot glass from Korra, without hesitation she placed the drink to her lips and threw her head back tossing the shot down her throat. A trail of fire ran all the way down her throat, settling in the pit of her stomach. She smiled at the sensation and gestured for Tonraq to take his turn.

Tonraq shot three more times, sinking two more solids and missing on the third. Asami tossed both shots back, unblinking at the fire that was burning in her stomach. She walked to the table as Tonraq retreated to stand beside his daughter. "She didn't even flinch when she tossed those back."

Korra smirked, her eyes never leaving Asami. "She may look like a delicate winter flower, but she's most defiantly not."

Tonraq regarded his daughter from the corner of his eye. "She's pretty special to you."

"If she wasn't," Korra turned to look at father, "you'd have never known about her."

Tonraq studied his daughter, a half smile on his lips. He gave her a curt nob, before turning back to watch Asami at the table.

Asami studied the table carefully. In her mind she planned every shot, calculating angles, plotting trajectory, before bending low over the table and striking the cue ball. It spun forward, traveling along the rail to strike a striped ball and sending it into the corner pocket. "That's one." She smirked at Tonraq as she watched him take the shot glass his daughter offered. Once he'd taken the drink she bent over the table again. "10 ball, side pocket." Asami said as she struck the cue ball.

Korra watched as the ball rolled across the green table, tapping the 10 ball to send it teetering over the edge. She handed her father his second shot. Movement at the door caught her eye, looking up she waved Mako, Bolin, and Izumi over to join them. She watched Bolin as he stopped to chat with her mother and Opal, Mako and Izumi taking seats at a near table to watch the game.

"Off the rail, 12 ball into the 15, corner pocket." Asami used her stick to point to the pocket. Again she bent low over the table and just as she was about to strike the ball she heard Tonraq laugh uproariously. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him patting Korra on the shoulder as the woman turned scarlet. She met Korra's eyes and smirked when Korra's eyes darted to her backside. Asami shook her head and turned her attention back to the table.

She leaned over the table again, this time purposefully sticking her backside out further. Lining her shot up again she wiggled her hips, chuckling to herself as she heard Tonraq's deep laugh ring out again. She struck the ball, watching it bounce off the rail and strike the 12 ball hard. The 12 ball rolled into the 15, clacking loudly sending it into the pocket. But the 12 didn't stop, Asami had hit it with the right angle to send it spinning over the edge as well.

"That didn't just happen." Tonraq looked skeptically at the table, not believing the shot he'd just watched. Groaning he took the shot glass from his daughter and accepted the first drink, then quickly took the second his daughter offered him. "I'm starting to not feel so confident about this."

"Here, I need to go talk to mom about something." Korra handed the bottle to her father and crossed the bar to stand by her mother. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Senna noted the serious look in her daughter's eyes and nodded her head, letting Korra guide her away from the others. "Something wrong Korrabear?"

"Mom, really?" Korra rolled her eyes at the nickname her mother used.

"I don't care if you're ten, twenty-three, or sixty, you'll always be Korrabear to me." Senna told her daughter, her eyes shining in the neon glow of the bar signs. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"You know how we always set a place for Aang and Katara at the table during the holidays?" Korra watched her mother nod before she continued with the idea she had been entertaining for a few weeks. "Well I was wondering if maybe…"

:::::::::::::::::

Asami sunk the black eight ball into the corner pocket, smiling as cheers came from Opal, Bolin, Mako, and Izumi. She turned to Tonraq and watched as the man tipped his glass towards her before taking his final shot.

Slamming the shot glass down Tonraq rose to his feet, and slapped a large palm to Asami's shoulder. "First time I have lost in a long while. Also, first time I've ever seen anyone run the table like." He peered at Asami through squinted eyes. "I have an overwhelming feeling that I just got hustled."

Asami cackled loudly at that, grinning when she felt Korra slip an arm around her waist. "Do you remember how I told you about her academic scholarship?" Korra asked, looking bemusedly at her father. "Well I may have forgot to mention the Billiards scholarship."

Senna's laughter rang out from next to her husband. "You set your father up."

Korra nodded earnestly. "That I did. Hey, someone needed to knock the old man down a peg or two."

"Old man?" Tonraq glared at his daughter. "I can still take you pipsqueak." He flexed his muscles and puffed his chest out.

"Oh no, put those away." Senna jabbed him hard in the ribs, making him visibly deflate. "You behave yourself tonight."

"I guess we know who wears the pants now." Korra smirked at her father.

"Oh hardy har har!" Tonraq rolled his eyes.

"Korra, who wears the pants in _your_ relationship?" Opal called from behind her menu, peeking her head around to cock an eyebrow at the woman. "Asami?"

Asami, having had just enough liquid courage to feel emboldened, and to have her mouth working faster than her brain, was the first to answer. "Preferably neither of us." Her eyes shot wide as she processed her words, her face flamed red, and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

The group of friends and family stood quite for a minute before they all burst into boisterous laughter. Senna wiped at tears that had formed, Tonraq slapped the nearby table, while Korra grinned, shaking her head back and forth. "Ladies and gentlemen, my wonderful girlfriend!" Korra called as she waved her arms towards Asami, before quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Asami's laughter finally mixed with that of the others as she was drawn across the bar to the small dance floor by Korra. "I am _so_ sorry." She murmured against Korra's shoulder.

"I'm not. That was funny, and besides I don't think I could have said it better myself." Korra stated, prompting Asami to look up. Korra waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her, watching the slow smile spread across ruby lips. She slipped her hands to Asami's waist and started swaying to the beat of the music. "You know this works better if you dance too."

Asami's mind flashed back to that night she'd used those same words. Smiling sweetly she brought her arms up to circle Korra's shoulders and started to sway with her. They danced in a slow, intimate circle to the song, noticing a few other patrons had joined them on the dance floor.

Korra was the one to break the comforting silence between them. "Um, I had a thought, about this week." She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. "I was kind of wondering if maybe this week you'd like to, uh," she cleared her throat trying to dislodge the sudden lump, "um maybe you'd want to stay at the house," her heart beat furiously in her chest, "with me and my parents?" As soon as the words left her mouth Korra berated herself, she had practiced asking this all week, and now she was being a bumbling fool.

"Yes." Asami answered without hesitation, feeling elated. "And I may or may not have a bag in my trunk."

Korra's grin widened as her eyes sparkled. "Always prepared aren't you?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Korra's, a soft smile on her lips. Letting the slow, soft music engulf her she closed her eyes and delighted in the closeness of the moment. They stayed that way until Asami felt a tap on her shoulder, looking up she found steel blue eyes smiling back.

"May I cut in?" Tonraq asked holding his hand out.

Asami stepped back from Korra, making room for Tonraq to take her place and dance with his daughter. "Of course." She turned to leave the dance floor when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I was asking to dance with you." Tonraq smiled at his daughter before turning back to Asami.

Asami dipped her head and stepped forward, settling a hand on a broad shoulder as his found her waist, and taking a large hand into her much smaller one. The music quickened a bit and she followed his lead into an easy two step. She smiled when he unexpectedly twirled her in a quick circle, before resuming the steps back around the floor. She felt dizzy from all the spins and turns, all of which brought a large smile to her face.

Then the music changed to a big band era sound, loud and fast, the sound of swing. She watched a large smile blossom on Tonraq's face as he changed his hold on her hand and waist. Suddenly she found herself attempting to keep up with the frenzied steps for a brief moment before she was swept away by a passing Bolin, Korra sliding into her father's vacated arms.

Asami let Bolin lead her around the floor a few times before he stopped and they both watched as Korra and Tonraq danced to the music. She stared in awe at the speed of their movements. Marveled in wonder when Tonraq scooped Korra up and slung her around his body, catching her and setting her back on her feet.

Shiro's had never been more lively than that night. Drinks flowed and silly dancing commenced, all in celebrations of Bolin and Opal's engagement. The entire bar offering congratulations and chorus of cheers to the beaming couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday morning was accompanied by muffled voices, the clangs of pots and pans drifting down the hall. Korra listened to the quite din as it floated through the cracked door. She stared at the ceiling, her arms wrapped securely around a still snoozing Asami, the woman resting on her chest. She stroked her finger tips along Asami's spine, Asami's warmth and the sounds of her parents' laughter filling her with peace. She sighed in happiness, sinking further into the soft mattress, Asami's weight settling more comfortably on top of her.

She was tempted to close her eyes and let sleep claim her once more, but a look at the bedside clock pushed that notion aside. She barely suppressed a groan as she wiggled her way out from under Asami, without disturbing her. Crossing to the bathroom she washed her face, brushed her teeth and hair, then stepped into a comfy pair of jeans, and pulled a lightweight, soft sweater over her head. Padding out of the room she followed the sounds of laughter till she came to the kitchen.

Kya and Pema stood at the sink peeling potatoes, while Senna stood over the oven stirring a large pot of what Korra figured was soup. Her nose caught the heavenly scent of baking bread and her mouth watered. "Morning." She called as she crossed to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup and settling at the small kitchen table.

"Morning sweetie. Asami still sleeping?" Senna kissed Korra on the forehead as she set a plate of freshly buttered, still warm, bread and a couple eggs in front of her.

"Yep." Korra took a bite of the bread, savoring the delicious delicacy by eating it slowly. "I think she may have had one too many shots of Frozen Tundra. She's usually up before I am."

"She wasn't the only one. You're father's nursing a headache." Senna said adding a few seasonings to the large pot.

"And I don't think Bolin or Opal will roll out of their bed until much later." Kya said as she turned to look at Korra. "Lin said they were in bad shape when she drove them home."

"Korra, would you be a dear and stuff the turkey when you finish?" Senna glanced at her daughter.

Korra shoved the last of her bread into her mouth and stood, brushing crumbs from her clothes. "Sure thing mama." She grabbed the bowl of stuffing Senna pulled from the fridge and rolled her sleeves up. Grabbing a handful of stuffing she started scooping it into the turkey's cavity. This was how Asami found her, elbow deep in a turkey. She smiled, her face lighting up when the woman strolled into the kitchen. The sight of her messy bun, a few tendrils spilling free to frame her face, her dark rimmed glasses, and painted lips, all combined with her sporting Korra's favorite hoodie sent said woman's heart fluttering.

"Hello everyone." Asami smiled, somewhat timidly as she found four pairs of eyes on her. "Can I help with anything?" She asked leaning against the counter near Korra, directing her question towards her.

"Mom would be the one to ask." Korra grinned over at her.

"What's that look for?" Asami asked quietly, leaning closer to her.

"Nothing, just basking in your cuteness right now."

Asami rolled her eyes, as the corners of her mouth turned upward. "I forgot my contact solution."

"Babe, your glasses make you look very cute. I like them." Korra wiped her hands on a towel and stepped forward, kissing Asami on the nose, causing the other woman to giggle.

"Thank you." Asami patted her cheek and turned her attention to Senna. "Senna, may I help with anything?"

"Well, I think we have everything covered." Senna caught the quickly covered look of disappointment on Asami's face. "Have you ever made chicken and noodles from scratch?"

"No. But I'd love to learn." Asami smiled enthusiastically as Senna waved her over.

"First let's get you one of these." Senna pulled open a drawer and placed the straps of an apron over Asami's head, before stepping around behind her to tie it in a neat bow.

"There's my Korrabear!" Tonraq bellowed as he stepped into the kitchen, snatching his daughter into a hug.

Korra's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, not only from the force of the hug but the fact that he had used _that_ name. "Dad, we talked about this!"

Asami hid her smile behind her hand. "Oh, Korrabear is there something wrong?"

"Oh no! Not you too?" Korra covered her ears to block out the tittering of laughter.

"It's cute." Asami grinned as she rolled the sleeves of the hoodie up.

Korra only growled as she followed her father outside.

"She loved that name when she was little." Senna cut her eyes to the door before pulling a binder off the top of a shelf. She flipped a few pages until she found the one she was looking for. "Look here."

Asami leaned over Senna's shoulder and fell in love all over again. She looked upon a worn photo of a small child, dressed only in a pair on underwear, and a blue sheet tied around their shoulders like a cape. Arms raised to flex tiny muscles, belly protruding, and a big, goofy, lopsided grin on their face. Had the grin not given it away, those eyes certainly would have. Asami noted how Korra's eyes, then and now, were still full of happiness and innocence. "You had your hands full didn't you?"

Pema snorted with laughter. "When it came to Korra, we all had our hands full. With her it really did take a village."

Kya nodded in agreement. "I lost count of the number of scraped knees, and elbows I had to tend."

"As long as you could hear her, everything was fine, but the minute it got quite, _then_ she was up to something." Senna smiled as she flipped the page again showing a seven year old, smiling Korra, front two teeth missing, basketball tucked under her arm, and a scrape on her chin. "She was so proud of that scrape. Got it diving for that stupid basketball to keep it away from the boys."

"There was also the time she broke her arm falling out of that tree. Remember that?" Pema asked grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

Senna nodded her head and flipped to another picture. Ten year old Korra, pouting, arm in a cast. "Silly girl thought it was a good idea to try and swing from one branch to another like a monkey. Lost her grip and I swear she hit every branch on the way down."

Asami chuckled and took the book from Senna. She flipped through the pages looking at Korra's childhood. Korra standing between two boys, all covered in mud. It took her a moment to realize the boys were Mako and Bolin. Korra holding a large fish with the help of her father. Korra sitting on Senna's lap reading. Asami felt her heart clench a little, clearing her throat she closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. Turning back around she caught Senna's cyan eyes silently asking if she was okay.

A silent conversation passed between the two women. Senna smiled sweetly and opened her arms, letting Asami step into the warm embrace. Senna hugged Asami like she was her own daughter. She let her bury her face in her shoulder as she ran a soothing hand over her back.

Sniffling and wiping at her eyes Asami stepped out of the embrace. "Sorry. The holidays have always been difficult since mom passed."

"I understand dear. Korra only told me what she thought I needed to know to help. She wanted to make sure Tonraq and I welcomed you with open arms. I don't think she realized just how easy that would be for us." Senna smiled kindly at her, guiding her back over to the counter to resume making noodles.

Outside Korra helped her father set tables up on the patio, making sure there was plenty of room for all their guests, and room for the football game later. When Naga barked she looked up to see Kai and Marcus coming through the gate. "Hey guys, grab some chairs would ya?"

The boys each grabbed folding chairs and started placing them around the tables. "Grandma went through the front door." Kai told Korra.

"She made a blueberry cheesecake and lemon pie." Marcus added excitedly.

Korra chuckled as she turned to her father. "Hey dad, why don't you get these two to help you with the fryer?"

Tonraq checked his watch and hurriedly bustled the boys to follow him. They were quickly put to work carry things to the tables, filling coolers with drinks, and being the official taste testers of the day. Much to Korra's dismay, because she was swatted on the back of her hand by her mother when she offered to taste test the pudding.

The day passed in a blur and soon Korra found it was time to set the table before the other guests arrived. "Can I steal Sami away for a moment? I need her help setting the table." Korra spoke from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Do you really need her help or is this just a ploy to go make out?" Kya teased as she looked back and forth between the two women.

"Depending on how quickly we get the table set we can do both." Korra shot back, sticking her tongue out as she walked past the woman, taking Asami by the hand and leading her outside. She handed her the silverware basket and as Korra set the plates in front of the empty seats, Asami placed the needed utensils next to them.

When they finished setting the table Korra turned to Asami and took both her hands in her own. "There's one more thing we have to do."

Asami nodded and gazed curiously down at her girlfriend. "What's that?"

"Well we have a tradition where we honor those that have passed. We set a place at the table for them." Korra led her to the end of the table, pulled one of the chairs out and lifted the picture frame from the seat. "This is Aang. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi's father."

Asami gazed at the sepia photo of a grinning young man. "Tenzin looks just like him."

Korra nodded as she sat the photo in front of the plate so it would face the rest of the table. Then she moved to the next seat. "This is Katara. Aang's wife, mother of his children, and my mentor. She passed a couple years ago."

Asami smiled at the aged photo, taken in the woman's younger years. "She was Water Tribe?"

"Same tribe as myself. Aang was Air Nation. Their story is something you'd find in a romance novel." Korra placed Katara's photo like Aang's then stepped to one more seat. "You want to set this one?"

Asami was honored to be asked to help in a tradition that met so mush to this family. Timidly, she picked the last picture frame up and turned it over in her hands. Green eyes, similar to her own gazed back at her. It was like looking in a mirror as she gazed down at her mother's photo. "Where? How?"

Korra placed her hand on Asami's shoulder, rubbing gently. "The other day when we stopped at your house because I _had_ to have my favorite hoodie. While you were in the bedroom I grabbed it and shoved it in my backpack."

"But why? You didn't know my mother." Asami continued to stare at the photo, tears splashing against the glass.

Korra reached out and turned Asami to face her. She swiped at the tears with her thumb, and brushed Asami's hair behind her ear. "True I didn't know your mother, and I really wish I had. I thought it would be nice to honor her today. Even though she's not here physically, she's still here." Korra placed her hand over Asami heart, and watched the small smile that brought light to her eyes.

Asami set the photo on the table before she wrapped her arms around Korra, pulling the woman into a secure hug. She buried her face in the woman's neck, pressing her lips briefly to the skin. "Thank you Korra. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Korra nuzzled into Asami's hair, the soft waves carrying the scent she loved. Her heart swelled with joy as she held the woman she loved in her arms. Turning her mouth towards Asami's ear, she whispered in a small, trembling voice. "I love you."

Asami felt Korra's words tickle against her skin, she pulled back and looked lovingly upon the beauty in her embrace. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to warm lips, and watched the worry melt from Korra's eyes. "I love you too Korra."

Korra's heart soared in elation, she had never heard anything in her life that sounded as sweet as those words upon Asami's lips. Her joy came through in the form of a contagious grin that was mirrored on Asami's face. "I think that's the best thing you've ever said to me."

"Same here. It feels nice to finally say it out loud." Asami confessed as she locked her fingers with Korra's.

"Finally?"

Asami nodded her head. "Yes, finally. Meaning I've wanted to say it for a while, but I was afraid."

Korra chuckled in understanding. "I know what you mean. Glad to know I wasn't the only one afraid."

Asami's smile doubled in size as she placed another kiss to Korra's lips, this one feeling new and different. Far better than any kiss they had ever shared before. "You're mother's watching us from the door. I think she's crying." Asami glanced to the door looking at Senna then back to Korra.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Korra laughed, stepping towards the house. Hand in hand they walked back to the house where Senna waited, a knowing smiling on her lips.

:::::::::::::::

The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the first guests. Korra reluctantly tore herself away from Asami to go answer it. Opening the door she saw Mako and Izumi, accompanied by a tall gentleman with a square jaw, no older than they themselves. She saw a familial resemblance, in the eyes to suggest he was related to Izumi. "I'm glad you guys made it!" Korra motioned for them to come into the house, giving Mako and Izumi each a quick hug.

"I hope you don't mind. My cousin's flight was canceled and Mako insisted he join us." Izumi motioned to the man beside her. "Korra, Iroh, Iroh, Korra."

"Nice to meet you, and so glad you could join us. The more the merrier." Korra shook his hand and started leading them through the house.

"Korra, dear, who is it?" Senna called from the kitchen.

"Mako, and Izumi. They brought a guest." Korra explained as the group stepped into the kitchen. She gestured to the man preparing to introduce him.

"Iroh?" Asami stared at the man, grinning widely.

Iroh brushed past Korra and the others sweeping the woman up by the waist and lifting her into the air. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He cried smiling cheerfully up at her.

"Put me down!" Asami hollered, to which Iroh obeyed. As soon as the toes of her shoes hit the floor she flung her arms around his neck. "Spirits it's good to see you."

"You two know each other?" Mako asked as he looked to Izumi, who only shrugged her shoulders in answer.

Asami turned away from Iroh, his hand caught in her grip as she tugged him back over to Korra. "Iroh and I went to high school together. We started college together, but somebody decided to join the Fire Nation Army." She dropped his hand and embraced Korra from the side, feeling a strong arm circle her waist, pulling her near, almost possessively. "Iroh, this is my girlfriend."

If possible the man's smile grew even more as he flicked his gaze over Korra. "Korra, in case you haven't figured it out yet, you've got your hands full with her." Iroh jerked his thumb in Asami's direction. "Is she still impossible to drag out of the garage?"

Korra's mind flashed to the few times she'd met Asami while in the garage. She could honestly say that, yes she was impossible to drag out of the garage, though it was usually because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves long enough to make it anywhere else. _Probably best not to share that,_ she mused to herself. "Actually, no, I don't guess anyway. Then again, maybe that has something to do with her being in the garage all day at school."

"I'm the Shop and Mechanics Instructor at the High School." Asami explained when Iroh gave her a puzzled look. "Korra is the Physical Education Instructor there as well."

"Korra also severed in the United Republic Forces." Izumi added, hoping the shared military experience would give them some common ground.

Iroh turned with an interested look to Korra. "Who did you serve under?"

"General Gommu. Spent some time in Zaofu and Ba Sing Se." Korra admitted nervously.

"So were you in Ba Sing Se when… the queen?"

Korra stiffened, her eyes dropping to her shoes. "Uh, yes. I was there."

Iroh's eyes shot wide. "Where? I mean were you actually _there_ , in the room?"

Asami stepped between Korra and Iroh, a polite smile on her face. "Hey you guys better go claim your seats before the others get here."

"That's an excellent idea Asami." Mako exclaimed a little too loudly. He placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Come on man, seats near the turkey are the best!"

As the three of them exited through the backdoor Asami turned to face Korra. "You okay?"

Korra pulled her eyes away from her shoes, meeting Asami's gaze. "I'm good." Korra forced a smile, hoping it looked genuine.

"Are you sure?" Asami placed her palm on Korra's cheek, smiling when Korra leaned into the touch. "We can talk about it if you want?"

Korra drew an X over her chest. "Promise, but I'll take you up on that later." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Asami's lips, the doorbell ringing in the background. "Come on, let's go be good hosts." She held her hand out and waited for Asami to thread their fingers together.

:::::::::::

With the tables cleared and put away along with all the leftovers the group gathered in the backyard again. Improvised boundary lines and touchdown markers were placed to define the playing field. Korra held the aged pigskin ball under her arm as she spoke to her father.

"How are we doing teams this year old man?" She grinned as she poked him in the ribs with the end of the ball.

"You two are definitely not going to be on the same team." Tonraq pointed between Korra and Asami. "Couples on opposing teams."

So the teams were divided with Tonraq, Asami, Lin, Jinora, Bolin, Izumi, Marcus and Meelo on one team facing off against Korra, Senna, Kya, Kai, Opal, Mako, Iroh, and Ikki on the other. Tenzin, Pema, and Francis were content to sit and watch, and in a more than likely case, act as referees, while Rohan wiggled in his mother's arms, cheering for both sides.

Each team retreated to their respective sides, forming a huddle to quickly talk strategy.

"For the record, I have no idea what I'm doing." Asami admitted, afraid she'd be more of a hindrance than help.

Jinora squeezed her arm in encouragement. "If you get the ball, run for the goal line and try not to get tagged. If they have the ball, tag them. Fairly simple."

"Don't worry kid you'll be fine." Tonraq assured her.

With their plan in place they broke their huddle and lined up. Asami stood where she had been directed to stand, looking completely confused, because she really was. Tonraq had told her to get open, whatever that meant. She looked up to see Korra standing across from her, a cocky grin on her face.

"You are so out of your element here princess." Korra chuckled as Asami narrowed her eyes in agitation.

The competiveness in Asami reared its head at this. Taking a deep breath Asami rolled her shoulders, pushed her glasses up her nose, and dug her shoes into the dirt. When Tonraq yelled she took off down the yard, headed straight for Korra. She watched Korra's eyes grow wide as she bared down on her, then at the last second she veered to the left and looked to Tonraq. With a smile on the big man's face he lobbed the ball towards her. Asami, having a longer reach than Korra, hauled the ball in without difficulty, leaving Korra to change direction again.

Her long legs ate away at the distance to the goal line, she didn't dare look back. She knew Korra was right behind her, her heart raced with her. She took another step forward as she felt a strong arm come around her waist and spin her around as she shrieked in surprise. Losing her footing she clung to the ball as she was pulled backward, towards the ground, only to land against something far softer than the hard ground.

"Got'cha!" Korra crowed with delight as she wiggled out from under Asami.

Asami accepted the hand Korra offered, and let her girlfriend pull her to her feet. "I thought this was touch football?" Asami asked as she brushed the dirt from her.

"I couldn't help myself." Korra shrugged as the others trotted over.

Tonraq beamed at Asami with something that could only be described as fatherly pride. "Atta girl. You almost didn't have her Kor." He teased his daughter.

Korra rolled her eyes at her father. "Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades pops."

Asami smirked and cocked her eyebrow towards the woman before she flipped the football over to Tonraq. "So it shouldn't happen again, right?" She smiled when Korra was smart enough not to answer that. "Game on Miss Southern."

Korra grinned as she raised two fingers to her eyes then turned them towards Asami. "I'm watching you Miss Sato."

Each team went to their separate sides, and on the next play Tonraq connected with Lin for another gain, moving them closer to the goal line. The third play was a handoff to Marcus, who had a good run, spinning and dodging the tags of others, before he was finally tagged by Ikki. With this last play it put them in scoring position, it was do or die, or at least score or not score.

Asami lined up right beside Izumi, with Meelo less than a foot beside her. Tonraq yelled and the three took off. Meelo veered around them as Asami and Izumi paused, making a wall between Meelo and the others. Meelo leapt into the air and caught the ball, bringing it into his arms as he landed in the end zone where he promptly broke out into his touchdown dance. Asami was laughing as Korra started to walk past her, on a sudden impulse Asami reached out and swatted Korra on the backside. Giving her a wink when Korra whirled around to face her.

The game went back and forth with far more goofy antics than any other football game. On more than one occasion Tenzin had to break up a dog pile consisting of a few giggling players. It was a few hours of play before anyone discovered that no one was actually keeping score, with that they decided to call it a game, but not before Korra insisted on one more play. With a few groans from weary players they finally consented to give in.

Korra dropped back a few steps, the ball cocked back and ready to go flying. Her eyes darted around the field, looking for one player in particular. Spying her, Korra let the ball fly straight and true to its target.

Asami watched the ball coming straight for her, reaching out she felt it hit in her arms and she cradled to her chest, just before she was lifted off her feet again. She swatted at Korra's back as she was thrown over a shoulder, when a better thought struck her. Looking up she spied Izumi and quickly tossed the football towards her. Catching it, Izumi took off the other way, a laughing Mako right behind her.

As soon as Korra heard the others take off the other way she stopped running. However she didn't set Asami back on her feet, instead she started to spin around in circles, drawing a fit of giggles from both women. Dizzy, tired, and sweaty Korra finally moved to place Asami back on the ground, only to watch her girlfriend fall over from wobbly legs. Korra, though not in any better shape moved to help her up.

Asami reached up and grabbed Korra by the arm, jerking her down to the ground as well. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow so she could gaze down into sparkling blue eyes. "Thank you for today. I felt like I was part of a family again."

Korra moved her hand to brush Asami's hair over her shoulder. "You are a part of this family." Korra smiled fondly up at the woman hovering over her. "I love you Sami."

Asami felt her heart swell at those words. "I love you too Korrabear." She grinned as she leaned forward to press their lips together. To keep from deepening the kiss further she had to remind herself that she was surrounded by family, friends, and students. Begrudgingly she pulled back, and together the women helped each other to their feet.

:::::::::::::::

That evening, long after the others had left, Korra sat on the edge of her bed and listened to the water from the shower run. Having already discarded part of her clothes she quickly shed the rest and tiptoed softly to the door. She eased the door open, as to not make a noise, and followed the soft hums to the shower stall. She stood outside the shower for a moment, listening intently to Asami hum and occasionally sing from the other side.

Cracking the door open she poked her head in and watched as the water rolled over the body in front of her. The body was already slick, and pink from the heat of water, at the sight she lost all rationale thought. She watched the sway of Asami's hips as she danced in place, water droplets sliding down impossibly long legs. Stepping into the steam, she grabbed the soap bottle and squirted some into her hands before stepping up behind Asami.

She reached around, grabbing Asami by the waist as she jerked her backward, bringing their bodies together, Asami gasping in shock.

"Korra, what are yo…?" The words died in her throat, turning into a soft moan, as Korra's mouth found her neck.

"I thought we could conserve water." Korra pressed kisses to Asami's shoulder, bringing her hands up to cover milky white breasts.

Asami arched her chest forward into the massaging hands, shuddering as Korra rolled a nipple between her thumb and index finger. She felt Korra trail a hand down her stomach, caressing her hip, before sliding down between her legs. She bit her bottom lip as Korra's finger teased against her inner thigh, and brushed across silky hair.

Korra let the water wash away the foamy soap suds as she teased her fingertips along Asami's athletic body. Roughly she pushed Asami up against the tile on the shower wall, turning her around so they stood face to face. Korra surged forward on eager feet and pressed her lips to Asami's in a heated kiss. Relentlessly she ravaged those soft, plump lips with her own, teasing with her tongue, and scraping, nipping, with her teeth.

When Asami lifted her arms to bring them around Korra's shoulders, Korra grabbed them around the wrist and jerked them over her head. Using one hand to hold her wrists together Korra worked her other down between Asami's thighs, coaxing them apart with her knee. Sucking Asami's bottom lip between her own she slid two fingers into her entrance, plunging into scalding heat. Pumping her fingers in and out vigorously she felt every ripple and flutter that ran through the withering body pressed against her.

Asami focused on the building pressure in her core, the mounting wave of pleasure that Korra was producing. She arched against the hips in front of her, seeking more, more skin, more pressure, friction, pleasure, and more of Korra. She almost wept when Korra retracted her fingers, she whined in desperation as her eyes flew open.

"All good things come to those who wait." Korra purred, keeping Asami's hands pinned over her head still. Reaching up she removed the shower head, sliding it against her hip she clicked the settings over to a pulsating jet. "Keep your hands there." She demanded as she dropped her hand from Asami's wrist to between her legs.

Korra used her fingers to hold Asami's body open as she eased the shower head down, letting the stream hit against her inner thigh. Slowly she started to roll the shower head over, the jet of water climbing higher and higher. Her eyes were glued to Asami's face as she stream flicked over her tight bundle of nerves.

Asami hissed at the sudden burst of water, moaning at the instant pleasure. She felt the water swirl around in circles as Korra directed the spray. Instead of the slow, delectable build of pleasure that she'd felt from Korra's fingers, this one was building fast, a frenzy of pressure against a weakening dam. She bucked her hips forward unable to hold still any longer, her hands dropping to the top of her head. She fisted her fingers into her hair, needing something to anchor them to, as Korra's mouth lowered to a breast. She couldn't hold it back any longer, she let the flood surge forth, her orgasm hitting hard and ripping through her body.

As one hand pulled at her hair she pressed the other against her mouth to hold in her scream of pleasure. Her body shuddered at the assault of wave upon wave of glorious sensations coursing through her. Her knees felt shaky, and she was certain the only thing keeping her upright was Korra's body pressed firmly against hers.

Korra hung the shower head back in place, using her hips to keep Asami pinned to the wall. Easing back she felt Asami sag against her and brought both arms around the woman to hold her up. "We're going to have to do this again when my parents aren't here." She murmured into Asami's neck. "Then you won't have to worry about being quite."

Through her high Asami chuckled in response, resting her head on Korra's shoulder as she clung to her. "I want to know why we haven't done this before." She panted, her body still rippling with aftershocks.

Korra laughed as she pulled them under the stream on water, her mouth finding Asami's again. They didn't conserve much water, and didn't bother to emerge from the shower itself until after all the hot water had been exhausted. When they did emerge they had just enough strength to dry off and stagger to the bed, where they collapsed in a tangle of limbs.

Korra pulled the blankets up over them, leaning forward she softly kissed swollen lips, watching emerald eyes flutter closed. "I love you."

Asami smiled as she nuzzled closer to Korra's warmth. "I love you more."

:::::::::::::

In the early morning hours Korra woke to the sound of a deep rumble. Sitting up in bed she listened carefully, registering the sound as Naga growling. Creeping from bed she pulled a robe on to cover her nakedness and padded softly in search of her canine companion. The growls grew louder when she reached the kitchen. There Naga crouched, poised to attack, staring out the sliding back glass. The hair on her back bristled, teeth bared in a snarl as she sensed something in the darkness outside.

"What is it girl?" Korra asked as she flipped on the light, blinking at the sudden brightness. She started to step around Naga, to open the door, but as she moved Naga gave a sharp warning bark and moved to stand between Korra and the door. "Naga, quite."

Korra reached for the door again, this time causing Naga to bark louder and nip at the air. "What's gotten into you girl?" Korra scolded, not being able to call to mind a time when Naga had ever showed any aggression.

"What's going on?" Asami whispered in a sleepy voice.

Korra turned to her, an apologetic half smile on her face. "I'm not sure. She won't let me open the door." Korra shook her head in annoyance as Naga continued to growl. She stepped forward again, ignoring Naga pressing her body against her legs, like she was physically trying to hold Korra back. As Korra's hand closed around the doorknob Naga lunged forward with a furious growl, her teeth snapping closed around Korra's forearm. "Naga! Son of a fucking bitch." Korra hissed as she felt teeth puncture her skin, she retched her arm away, cradling it to her chest.

Naga let out a whimper as she turned away, resuming her stance in front of the door.

"Oh shit Korra. Are you all right?" Asami grabbed a hand towel from the counter as hurried footsteps ran into the kitchen. Gingerly she took Korra's bleeding arm in her hand and led her to the sink.

"What's going on?" Tonraq boomed, eyes darting around the room.

Korra gritted her teeth at the sting of cold water. "I don't fucking know. Fucking Naga's growling and wouldn't let me open the goddamn door. She fucking bit me."

"Senna, can you get the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink please?" Asami asked as she inspected Korra's wounds.

"That's not like Naga." Tonraq took a cautious step forward, drawing no response from the dog.

"Tonraq, don't." Senna handed the kit over to Asami. "There's clearly something out there she's trying protect us from."

"Probably a fucking stupid ass raccoon." Korra mumbled as she eyed the bottle of alcohol Asami was holding.

"This is going to sting." Asami said as she tipped the bottle up, pouring some of the contents over Korra's arm.

"Mother fucking hell." Korra hissed.

Asami cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You take an elbow from some jock twice your size and go toe to toe with a grown man, who almost broke your ribs and you don't say one foul word. Yet suddenly you have the vocabulary of a sailor over this?"

"It hurts!" Korra whined. "Besides both those times there were children present."

"You got into a fight?" Senna stepped to Korra's other side.

"You didn't tell them about Marcus's dad?" Asami looked from mother to daughter getting an unspoken answer from the looks on both women's face. Shaking her head she blew on Korra's arm, getting the alcohol to dry.

"I didn't want to worry you." Korra started, deciding now she did have to explain what happened. She told her parents about that night, the run in with Marcus's father, and the threats he'd made.

Asami watched as Tonraq paced the kitchen floor, his posture and bubbling anger making her think of the caged grizzly bear she'd seen at the zoo as a child. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? I could have done something!"

"What, like assigned one of your men to guard me? My problems here are of no concern to the White Lotus. We agreed to that when I stepped away from the tribe." Korra crossed her arms forcefully, yet mindful enough to be careful of her now bandaged arm.

"We agreed that as long as you were safe you could have your distance." Senna interjected.

"I am safe. It's been months, nothing has happened!" Korra leaned against the counter, her foot bouncing in agitation. "I can take care of myself, and I do a fine job of protecting those around me too. Katara made sure of that before she died."

At her words a hush fell over the room, it was only then that they realized how quite it was. All of them turned their heads to Naga. The large white dog laid in front of the door, her tongue lolled from her mouth as she watched with intelligent eyes. Her tail wagged back and forth.

"Whatever was outside must be gone." Tonraq stepped to the door and slide it open, walking into the backyard.

Korra surged forward to follow him, but found her path blocked by her mother. "Don't even think about it." Senna all but growled as she directed her daughter to march back from whence she came. "That goes for you too missy." Senna motioned for both women to follow her as she made her way to the living room.

Korra plopped down on the couch, slouching into the cushions as she put her feet up on the couch. Asami took the space beside her, resting her head against the back rest. Korra frowned up at her, eyeing the small space between the two of them. "What?" Asami asked when she noticed Korra's frown.

"You're too far away." Korra said as she leaned over, wrapped her arms around Asami, and pulled her closer.

Asami tucked her legs under her, and placed an arm around Korra's shoulders, while the other rested on her own knee. She leaned into Korra, the other woman shifting so her head set comfortably against Asami's shoulder. "Better?" Asami questioned when Korra finally quite moving.

Korra quickly reached out and rested her hand on top of Asami's, lacing her fingers between hers. "It is now."

Senna sat in the chair across from them, watching, a small smile hidden behind her hand, but shining in her eyes. "Asami dear. I know it's a ways off but, do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Well no." Asami shrugged her shoulders.

Senna studied her for a moment. "Would you like to come to the Southern Water Tribe and celebrate with us?"

A grin split Asami's face. "I'd love too. Thank you." She extracted herself from Korra and crossed the living room, pulling Senna into a hug.

"I take it she agreed to come to Christmas?" Tonraq asked as he joined them, Naga at his side.

Korra sat up straighter on the couch, her attention trained on her father. "Of course she did. Did you find anything?"

He flopped down next to his daughter on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. "Nothing. Maybe there was a skunk or fox. You know Naga doesn't growl or bite," he gestured to her bandaged arm, "without cause."

"I know, it was just surprising." Korra glanced to where the white dog sulked in the doorway, picking up on her owner's agitation. Korra looked into big brown eyes and softened. Patting her leg, calling Naga over, she ran her fingers through soft fur and scratched behind Naga's ears. "She hasn't done anything like this before." She slid into the floor, pulling Naga into her lap, as she sat cross legged in the floor.

Asami stood from where she'd been perched on the arm of the chair listening to Senna. "I'm going to head back to bed."

Korra stretched her hand up. "I'll join you."

Asami smiled as she grabbed Korra around the wrist and helped pull her to her feet. "Good night." She called to Tonraq and Senna as Korra led her down the hallway and back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Late Friday morning, after most of the bargain shopping crowd had dispersed Senna and Asami dragged a seemingly annoyed Korra to the mall. Reluctantly she trailed behind, carrying shopping bags as Senna and Asami walked arm in arm chatting excitedly. Korra, though she acted otherwise, really didn't mind one bit. In fact she loved every minute of it. Seeing the way Asami's eyes lit up when Senna would mention something they could do while in the Southern Water Tribe, and the list was so long!

"We'll have to take you to watch the snowmobile races." Korra added as they paused to browse a section of sweaters, her eyes traveling to one a deep shade of red. "Oh and if it doesn't snow too much we need to go to Gem Cave."

"What's Gem Cave?" Asami asked, looking up from the selection of sweaters.

"It's this wonderful,"

"Not another word!" Korra clapped her hand over her mother's mouth. "You'll ruin the surprise." She explained as she saw the look in her mother's eyes.

"Korra, you know how I feel about surprises." Asami narrowed her eyes at her.

"You tell everyone you hate them, but you secretly love every single one." Korra smiled as she came around the small table, leaned in, and whispered. "Well, you love mine anyway."

"So far." Asami smirked before dropping a kiss to the tip of Korra's nose.

"Korra, where did you want to eat lunch?" Senna called from a nearby table.

"Narook's of course."

"Then we can swing by my house and drop these shopping bags off before heading back." Asami added as she tapped one of the bags in Korra's hands.

Korra nodded as she reached out and grabbed the sweater she'd been eyeing, and headed for the checkout. Then they lugged their purchases to Korra's Jeep and stowed them in the back before leaving for Narook's.

:::::::::

When the trio pulled up outside Asami's house, the laughter in the car died, and she immediately knew something was wrong, her front door and garage were both standing wide open. She moved to step out of the car, but Korra's hand on her leg stopped her.

"Stay here, both of you." Korra gave both her mother and Asami a stern look before she leaned over and opened the glove compartment. Reaching inside she pulled a Beretta from the clutter of papers. "Call Mako. I'll be back." She pressed a kiss to Asami's lips and opened her door, stepping from the vehicle.

Asami pulled her phone from her purse and hurriedly dialed Mako. As the phone rang she watched Korra jog across the yard, knees bent, pistol gripped in both hands. As Korra disappeared into the house Mako answered.

"Hey Asami, what's up?"

"Mako, someone's broke into my house. Korra told us to stay put, then she went inside." Asami scanned the house looking for any sight of Korra.

"I'll have a car there in a few minutes. Sit tight." Mako hung up before Asami could say another word.

The silence in the Jeep between Senna and Asami stretched, neither speaking, both watching the front of the house. Sirens wailed in the background, and as Korra finally emerged from the house, the first police car came to a skidding halt out front.

Korra shoved the gun into the waist band of her jeans as the officer stepped from the car. "Officer Stine. Just cleared the perimeter, no one inside. Place is a mess though." The man nodded as he relayed a message over the radio and waited for a response.

Korra walked around to the passenger side of the Jeep and opened Asami's door. She smiled grimly at her as she placed the gun back into the glove compartment. "Place is trashed. I'm sorry, but they'll want you to do a walk through. Tell them what's missing." She took Asami's hand in her own and helped her exit the car.

Just then Mako pulled up in his personal vehicle. "Everybody okay?" He asked.

"Nobody hurt." Korra nodded as she dropped Asami's hand to pull Mako to the side. "Where's Marcus's father?"

Mako looked at her stunned. "I'm not sure. We've got an officer tailing him, but I'd have to make a call to find out. Why?"

"I got that funny feeling in my gut." Korra turned and glared at the house, as Officer Stine and his partner entered.

Mako nodded as he stepped away to make a phone call.

"Can we go in now?" Asami stepped beside Korra, gripping her hand tightly for comfort.

"Yes, we'll just have to be careful and not interfere with Officer Stine's walk through." Korra explained, then turned to lead Asami inside. She paused at the doorway, and pointed to the splintered wood of the doorframe. "Whoever it was kicked the door in, the lock ripped some of the wood away."

"Tread print on the door too." Officer Stine said as he stepped over to join them at the door. "We've got a picture of it."

"Which room can we start in?" Korra asked as they followed Officer Stine down the hall.

"Anywhere, just try to touch as little as possible as you figure out what's missing." He nodded his head as he stepped into the living room to help his partner.

Asami rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Let's start in my room."

Korra nodded and led the way swiftly down the hall. Stepping into the bedroom she turned and watched Asami's face as she scanned the room.

The first thing Asami noticed was the smell, strong and sour. She wrinkled her nose at the stench as she took in her ripped clothes laying all over the place. She took a step forward and felt Korra's hand on her arm.

"Don't step there." Korra frowned as she stepped around Asami. "Um, the smell, its urine."

Asami's eyes shot wide, a fresh wave of anger bubbling up. "So wrecking my home wasn't enough? They pissed everywhere?" She looked around the room again, and crossed her arms. Her bed was ripped apart, the insides torn out and tossed around. Her dresser drawers were scattered about, one slung against the wall, a crack in the sheet rock. The bedside lamp was on its side, smashed into pieces. "My jewelry box."

Korra squeezed her arm gently and weaved her way around the objects on the ground. She carefully scanned the floor, toeing at a pile of ruined clothes, before spying the box in the corner. Bending down she lifted the box, and held the lid closed. "Got it."

Asami held her hands out, and when Korra set it in her outstretched arms she clutched it to her chest. Steeling herself against the worst she opened the box and shifted through the contents. With a sigh of relief and a look of shock she closed it.

"Anything missing?" Korra asked, placing her hands on Asami's shoulders.

"No. It's all here." Asami frowned in confusion. "Korra this doesn't make sense."

Korra shrugged. "Maybe it got knocked to the floor and they missed it?" She rubbed her hands up and down Asami's arms. "Come on, let's look at the other rooms."

They spent hours combing through the house, cataloging what was missing, which surprisingly had only been personal items, most everything else had been destroyed. Asami leaned against Korra as they listened to Officer Stine read over the last of the list of missing items again. "Stolen items are one sketch pad, and a few family pictures."

Asami nodded and watched the officer leave. "Why my sketch pad? Why destroy so much stuff?"

"I don't know Sami." Korra turned in front of her.

"What am I supposed to do Korra? I can't stay here, not after this. Even after it's cleaned up it won't feel safe." Asami dropped her chin to her chest.

"You'll stay with me."

Asami's head shot up at those words. "Korra, I can't."

"Sami." Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, pulling her into a hug. "You need somewhere to stay, so stay with me." Stepping back she smiled sweetly up at Asami. "Please."

Asami looked into Korra's eyes and realized she didn't want to say no, so she wouldn't. "Okay."

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but I just heard back from the officer tailing Marcus's father." Mako shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he stepped closer to them, a scowl fixed firmly on his face. "He's in the wind."

:::::::::

Korra sped home, her mother in the passenger seat, Asami following on her motorcycle. After they had salvaged what they could, they loaded the meager items into Korra's Jeep and headed for her house. She watched her father step from the house as they pulled into the drive. She quickly jumped from the Jeep. "I need to speak with Francis, let her know what's going on." She strode to the back of the Jeep and lifted the back glass. "I'll be back shortly." With that she stalked across the street, leaving Asami with Tonraq and Senna.

"Come on, let's get this load inside." Tonraq said, then stared dumb founded at the two boxes and small suitcase. "Is this it?"

Asami nodded as she grabbed a box. "There wasn't much stolen. Whoever it was seemed more intent on destroying." She led the way to the house. "I'm just glad that what little I had of my mother was left alone." She walked into the kitchen, setting her box onto the counter. "I'm really upset about the sketchpad though."

Tonraq set his box on the counter next to Asami, as Senna carried the small suitcase to the washer for the clothes to be washed. "I had a picture of Korra in there I was going to give you two."

"Well you'll just have to draw us another." Senna smiled as she joined them in the kitchen.

Tonraq reached up on top of the refrigerator and pulled a plain brown, thin parcel down. "Korra asked that I pick this up for you."

Asami stared at the package for a moment before reaching out to take it. She carefully pulled the brown paper away to reveal a spiral bound sketchpad. She smiled at the blank pages as she flipped it open. "Does she always manage to take care of everyone?"

Senna stepped over to her, pulling her into a side hug. "Usually." Then she reached over and dropped a box of professional grade colored pencils onto the sketch pad. "First time she's had someone to take care of her though."

Asami leaned her head against Senna's. "Thank you, both of you."

Tonraq stepped beside them and wrapped his arms around both women. "I know Korra's already said it, but I'm going to say it again. You need anything, regardless what happens between you and our daughter, you call us."

Asami's heart overflowed with the love she felt for these people. People she barely knew, but had welcomed her with open arms like she was their daughter too. In this moment, with Tonraq, and Senna both hugging her, she remembered what it was like to be part of a loving family again.

"Did you just adopt my girlfriend into the family?" Korra asked from the doorway.

Tonraq gave a deep rumbling chuckle. "Yep. She can have your old bedroom." He stepped away and followed his wife from the kitchen, giving the two women some privacy.

Asami smiled and chuckled as she clutched the sketchpad and pencils to her chest. "Don't worry, I won't paint it pink or anything."

"Oh that's a relief!" Korra wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on Asami's shoulder. "Will those work?" She tapped the sketchpad and pencils.

"Yes, these are perfect." Asami turned her head and pecked Korra's cheek. "Now, what are we going to do about Marcus's father?"

"Short of tracking him down myself, nothing. But I am taking Francis to the shooting range tomorrow. She asked me too." She released her hold on Asami and ran her hand through her short hair.

"Then I'm going with you." Asami gave her a determined look. "You're teaching me to shoot too."

:::::::::::::::::

"Korra! I haven't seen you in forever girl. How you been?" A tall red head called from behind the counter of Gun Slingers, the local gun shop and indoor shooting range. She bustled around the counter and grabbed Korra in a crushing hug.

Korra chuckled as she returned the hug with equal vigor. "I'm good Ginger, really good." Korra gave the woman a large smile as she stepped to the side and gave a sweeping hand gesture to the two women behind her. "I brought you some business."

Ginger smiled as she turned her attention to the women, eyeing the tall, brunette up and down. "Welcome to Gun Slingers." She extended her hand to first one woman then the other as they shared their names. "I'm Ginger. How'd two nice ladies like you, fall into this one's clutches?" Ginger grinned wickedly as she jerked her chin in Korra's direction.

"I'm Korra's neighbor. Korra's offered to help me with a pest control problem." Francis countered with a wicked smile of her own.

"Ooh, I like this one." Ginger chuckled as she rounded the counter again. "And you sweetheart?" She asked looking at Asami.

Asami gave a throaty laugh as Korra wrapped her arm around her slender waist. "I'm Korra's girlfriend."

"Damn Korra! I knew you had game, but not this level." Ginger gave Korra an appraising look. "All three of you shooting?"

Korra stepped forward and pulled her gun from her hip holster, setting it on the counter. "Yeah, I need a box or two for this, and Francis is looking to buy today, but I want to see how she handles my Berretta first."

Ginger checked the safety, and made sure the clip and chamber were both empty before handing Korra her gun back. "I'm going to put you guys on lanes one and two." Ginger handed over three sets of ear plugs, and two boxes of ammo. "Also, because it's you Kor," she reached under the counter and pulled out another Berretta, this one smaller than Korra's, "I'm letting you borrow Bernadette."

Korra handed Asami and Francis each their own set of ear plugs, and the boxes of ammo. Picking up Ginger's gun Korra repeated the same inspection Ginger had performed on her own piece. "Thanks Ginger, appreciate it."

Korra motioned for the women to follow her, leaving Ginger behind the counter. She led them the short distance to the back of the building and through a thick heavy door, stepping up to a nearby counter. "Safety speech first." She laid Ginger's gun on the counter and took her own in hand. "First, always check the safety." She pointed to the safety of each gun, showing it in both off and on positions. "Second, check if it's loaded." She racked the slide back to check the chamber, and disengaged the clip.

Korra took the box of bullets from Asami and started loading the clip for her gun. "Third, don't click the safety off until you're ready to shoot." She jammed the clip into the gun, jerked the slid back, jacking a shell into place. "And lastly, don't point it at a person unless you're prepared to take their life."

They spent the next thirty minutes practicing loading, unloading, and going over the parts of the guns until Korra was sure they had it down, and knew they would handle it with safety in mind. Her own gun in hand she stepped into the shooting cubicle and gazed down range at the paper target. She made sure her ear plugs were in place, lifted the gun in a two handed hold. Right hand wrapped tightly around the pistol grip, finger resting along the side, left hand cupped underneath to steady. She lined the shot up, flicked the safety off, and squeezed off a few rounds. Clicking the safety back into place she slid the gun into her holster, removed her ear plugs, and clicked the button to retrieve her target.

She took the clean target Asami handed her and swapped the clean one for her own. Hitting the button again she turned to face her companions as the target made the journey down the lane. "Francis, I want you to try both of these. Start with mine, and if the recoil is too much we'll step down to Ginger's." Korra stepped to the side and handed Francis the gun.

Asami watched as Korra observed Francis with a careful and practiced eye. Offering advice here, a correction there, and adjusting the woman's stance until she stood the way Korra said was best. She watched as Francis squeezed the trigger and the gun jumped in her grasp.

Korra reached out and tapped Francis on the shoulder. The older woman clicked the safety in place and turned to face Korra. "Let's try Ginger's." Korra swapped the guns out and stepped back, looping an arm around Asami's waist.

She watched as Francis emptied the clip into the target, a determined look on the older woman's face. When the target was returned Korra laid it to the side and hung another in place, motioning Asami to step forward.

Asami gripped the metal of Korra's gun, still warm from Korra's hand. She felt the weight of it as she raised it in a two handed grip. Next she felt a tug on her ear plug and Korra's warmth from behind her as two hands came up to settled on her arms.

Korra's warm breath tickled her ear as she spoke. "Push and pull with your arms." Korra adjusted Asami's arms, placed the ear plug back in place, and then stepped back.

Asami inhaled calmly through her nose, filling her lungs full, and as she slowly let the breath escape over parted lips she squeezed the trigger. She didn't register the kick, the recoil, as it traveled up her wrists and into her arms. She kept her grip tight, kept the gun on the target, and squeezed until nothing more came forth from the weapon. She lowered the pistol when she felt Korra's hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Korra asked once Asami removed her ear plugs. Not everyone reacted well after shooting a gun.

Asami nodded, a grin on her face. "That was kind of a rush." She chuckled as she stepped from the cubicle area. "Can we do that again?"

For the next hour Korra observed while Francis and Asami went through the steps. Shoot, reload, repeat. Twice Korra had to go back for more shells, much to Ginger's amusement. Together Ginger and Korra helped Francis pick a gun and a lock box out that would suit her. And Korra breathed a little easier knowing both women could handle a gun if need be, she wasn't taking any chances.

:::::::::::

Korra snuggled into the warm body next to her, enjoying the peacefulness that came with waking a few minutes earlier than needed. She heard the soft pattering of rain falling on the roof as she propped herself up on an elbow. She gazed down into Asami's face, and ran her thumb slowly over her bottom lip. Leaning down she pressed a light kiss to Asami's unpainted lips, and another, and another, each one slightly firmer than the last.

Asami's lips tingled and she smiled, her eyes fluttering up as her body began to wake. "Good morning to you too." She tittered as she returned Korra's kiss.

"I figured this would be nicer than the alarm clock." Korra grinned, letting her eyes trace each delicate line of Asami's face.

Asami smiled as she stretched, bringing her arms over her head, and arching her back. "Much nicer, thank you." She pressed a quick kiss to Korra's lips before they both climbed from bed. Asami headed to the bathroom while Korra went to the kitchen.

As Asami laid her clothes for the day out Korra returned with two mugs of coffee. "What do you think about riding into work together?"

Asami turned to consider her girlfriend as she took the offered mug of coffee. "Are you not running?"

"It's raining." Korra answered as she crossed to the dresser to find her own clothes. "And it's really cold outside this morning."

Asami smiled, delighted by the idea of riding to work with Korra. "Okay then, let's do it."

"Excellent, so who's showering first?" Korra took another sip of her coffee.

Asami glanced at the bedside clock, setting her coffee mug on the dresser she took Korra's wrist and tugged her gently towards the bathroom. "Who said one of us had to go first?" There were advantages to being up early after all.

:::::::::::

Korra and Asami walked together towards Asami's shop, Korra's arm around Asami's waist. "Don't forget about the Cheerleading meeting after school."

Korra snorted as they walked into the classroom. "Like you'll let me."

"I will hunt you down." Asami threatened with a narrowed eye look.

"Yes, yes. I know." Korra grinned and rose on her toes to kiss her girlfriend full on the mouth. "Have a great day babe." Korra walked towards the door, greeting Opal as the other woman walked in. "Hey, I love you."

Opal turned, eyes wide towards Korra. "Awe, Korra. I love you too."

Asami giggled from the front of the classroom. "I think she was talking to me Opal." She watched the smug smile play across Opal's lips before turning her gaze to Korra. "I love you."

Korra wore a huge smile on her face as she exited the classroom.

"So when did you guys start," Opal waved her hand in the air, "saying that?"

"Over break. All this time I've been trying to figure out how to tell her, and she said it first." Asami busied herself by writing the objectives for today's lesson on the board.

"Bolin and I heard about your house, and we wanted to let you know if you need anything we're here."

Asami turned and pulled her friend into a hug. "Thank you. That means a lot."

Opal pulled back and held Asami at arm's length. "That offer also includes staying in the guest room if you get tired of wherever you're currently staying."

"Opal, I'm staying with Korra."

Opal ginned. "I told Bolin you were, but he insisted you'd be in a hotel somewhere."

"Why'd he think that?" Asami questioned as she continued listing her objectives.

"He swears he still has nightmares about the condition she kept her room in when they were kids." Opal rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need to get ready for my class. I'll see you at lunch."

:::::::::::

Korra had spent all day talking to her classes about Cheerleading, really trying to talk it up, and get more kids to come out for the meeting. As she scanned the bleachers, taking in the sight of the seven students waiting, she realized maybe she should have tried harder.

"How many were on the team last year?" She leaned over and asked Jinora, who stood between her and Asami.

"We had twenty girls last year, and three boys." Jinora scanned the faces of the students again. "If we don't have any muscle we can't do any of the stunts we did last year, and without the numbers we won't be able to compete."

Asami patted the girl on the shoulder. "Trust me, more will show up." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "We still have a few minutes."

Jinora gave a solemn nod and walked over to join her teammates on the bleachers.

"Kai said he'd be here." Korra whispered to Asami as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Don't worry, they'll be here." Asami smiled reassuringly. "Now do you remember the lift we talked about?"

"Yes. I know I can do it. It just might be a little awkward for me the first time." Korra uncrossed her arms and shook her nerves out. She wasn't nervous about the cheerleading meeting, no, she was nervous about the lift Asami wanted her to attempt. Too many what ifs ran through Korra's head as the women made their way to the middle of the gym.

Korra positioned herself behind Asami, and gripped the woman's hips tightly. Asami wrapped her long fingers around Korra's wrists, as she turned her head to speak to Korra over her shoulder. "Let's do the chairlift first."

Korra nodded and counted as Asami bounced on her toes, at three Korra lifted Asami into the air. One hand coming up to settled under Asami's backside, Korra pushed up and straightened her arm, locking her elbow in place. The other hand slid the length of Asami's leg to wrap around her ankle. And as Asami raised her hands into the air, the doors to the gym burst open and a group of students walked in.

"Bought time you guys showed up." Asami called from her perch.

Kai smirked as he led a group of students into the gym. Marcus and Meelo walking beside him. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to talk them into this?"

Marcus waved his hand as a shy grin blossomed on his face. "Really wasn't that difficult for me." He chuckled as he sat down, scooting close to a grinning Ikki.

Asami waited until the other students had their seats before speaking. "Thanks for showing up. Part of you were on the team last year and that's great." Asami looked down at Korra, giving her a nod. "But we're going to do things a little differently this year."

Korra bent her arm and pushed up hard, propelling Asami upward. Her other hand followed Asami's leg up, sliding under her foot, creating a platform. Korra locked her arm and watched as Asami lifted her arms over her head and struck a cheer pose.

"Gentleman, you will be doing a lot of work with Coach K. I can't have you dropping one of these girls." Asami clapped her hands together and turned in the air as Korra pushed her skyward again. She landed gracefully in Korra's outstretched arms, as the other woman clutched her tightly to her chest. "Not bad for our first time Coach K." Asami smirked and gave her a wink as Korra placed her on her feet. Asami turned to face the students once more. "Ladies, you will be working primarily with me on stunts and posing. The last part of our practices will be spent with all of us working on choreography for your routines. Does anyone have any questions?"

When none of the students raised their hands Korra passed out a workout schedule to each student. Suggested exercises and stretches to help them deal with the physical demands of the sport. With schedules in hand the students were dismissed with expectations to return tomorrow for an actual practice.

Ikki, Marcus, Jinora, Kai, and Meelo stayed behind to chat with the two women. Asami and Korra sat down amongst the group that chatted on the bleachers.

"My car won't fit everyone, and none of the rest of you have a car or can drive." Jinora said sternly.

"What are you goobs arguing about?" Korra threw an arm around Meelo and pulled him into a headlock.

"We want to go into town and visit the mall. The new coffee place is opening up, but we can't all fit in Jinora's car." Ikki explained, the words spewing forth in rapid fire. "They've got this caramel frappe that's to die for, and cheesecake. And a lot of our classmates are going to be…." Her words died off as Marcus clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Easy motor mouth." He chuckled as she narrowed her eyes and swatted his hand aside.

"We were going to the mall anyway, why don't a couple of you ride with us?" Asami volunteered.

"That'd work, we can all grab dinner if you want. My treat." Korra beamed at the kids, knowing free food was the way to their hearts.

With a chorus of agreement they gathered their belongings and headed to the parking lot. Ikki, Meelo, and Kai riding with Jinora, and Marcus riding with Korra and Asami. Korra turned the radio on a low volume, and reached across the center console to hold Asami's hand.

From the backseat Marcus smiled at the gesture, and cleared his throat. "I don't know that I've told you guys enough how much I appreciate what you've done for me. I owe you both so much."

Korra glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Marcus, you don't owe us anything."

"Neither of us helped you because we were looking for payback. We helped you because you're a good kid who shitty things have happened to. You deserve good things to happen to you." Asami turned in her seat to look at the boy, she reached her hand back and patted his knee.

"In all honesty Marcus, I've grown pretty fond of having you around." Korra grinned at him in the mirror.

"It's been amazing for both of us to watch you grow, and see how you've changed. You smile so much more." Asami gave his knee a final pat before turning back in her seat.

Marcus smiled, tears of joy and love welling in his eyes. "I love both you guys." His voice cracked as he spoke. He'd only told one other person that since his mother had passed, and Francis had wrapped him in a hug and cried when he had.

Korra and Asami looked at each other before speaking at the same time. "We love you too."

Marcus groaned and laughed, burying his face in his hands. "Please, never do that again."

Korra chuckled and turned into the parking lot. "Are you not enjoying are cuteness Marcus?"

Marcus leaned forward between the two front seats, throwing his arms around the back of the seats. "What I see between the two of you, gives me hope that someday I'll find the same thing."

Asami squeezed Korra's hand as she regarded the boy's words, she pressed a kiss to his cheek before he leaned back against his seat. "Know that it's worth the wait."

"Are you losers getting out of the car?" Meelo yelled, his face pressed against the window.

Korra shook her head, and opened her door, giving the boy a chance to step back. "You interrupted our moment Meelo. We were having a moment, and you ruined it."

Marcus jumped from the backseat and chimed in. "Yeah Meelo, thanks a lot!"

Meelo rolled his eyes. "You guys are weird."

The group shoved and laughed their way across the parking lot, making their way to the mall. Together they walked into a packed and chaotic mess. Everyone had decided to come visit the new coffee shop. A steady buzz of conversation swarmed from all directions, as the group jostled and searched to find an empty table.

Ikki spied the open table first, and was able to secure it for the rest of the group. They crowded around the table, Korra remaining on her feet. "Dinner ideas, pizza from Ares?"

"Yes!" They answered quickly.

Korra chuckled as she made her way through the crowd to the pizzeria. Stepping to the counter she placed the order and turned to wait. She watched this kids and Asami laugh at something Meelo was saying. She mused at how animated his face was as he retold some story or another. Her main attention was held captive by a certain green eyed beauty, her face alight with humor and merriment.

"Ma'am."

Korra turned to the smiling cashier, taking her pizzas in hand.

"I was asked to give you this." The cashier smiled and handed Korra a piece of folded up paper.

"What is this?" Korra asked as she balanced the pizzas on her hip and flipped the piece of paper open with her free hand. Korra let out a choked wheeze as her breath caught in her throat. She jerked her head up, scanning the crowd. "Who gave you this?"

"Some big guy in a trench coat. Ball cap pulled down low. Dude gave me ten bucks." The cashier shrugged and went back to leaning on the counter.

Korra frantically searched the crowd, _where are you, you son of a bitch?_ She scanned past the bouncing kid and frazzled looking mother, over the elderly couple sitting by the clothing store. Person after person, nothing, not him, cold blue eyes….. _wait_. She jerked her head back to the side, there he stood. Black ball cap pulled low to hide his face, trench coat stretched over his bulky frame. She watched his mouth turn into a disgusted snarl as he watched her. Korra narrowed her eyes at him and started forward. Keeping her eyes locked on him as he turned and headed the other way.

She dodged around people, weaving around standing groups, all while trying desperately to keep him in her sights. She watched him round a corner, and she surged forward, smacking into a petite, red headed woman that had stepped from the nearby store.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I should have paid more attention." Korra babbled, trying to detangle herself from the woman as she cast anxious glances to where Marcus's father had disappeared.

"Korra? Um, excuse me, Miss Southern." The woman squeaked, her eyes wide.

Korra dropped her gaze to the woman picking her belongings up off the floor. "I'm sorry, have we met?" The woman stood and looked at Korra, a hurt expression on her face. "Wait," Korra snapped her fingers when her brain finally spit up an answer. "ER nurse."

The woman grinned and held her hand out. "Madison." Korra quickly gripped her hand.

Korra caught a flash of black from the corner of her eye. "Madison, can you do me a favor?" She didn't wait for an answer as she shoved the pizzas into the woman's arms. "I'll be right back." Korra sprinted away, leaving Madison staring after her with a gaping mouth.

Korra skidded around the corner, hurtling down the corridor, she slammed into the double doors at the end and plowed into a back alley. Empty. She glanced up and down both sides of the alley, and bellowed. "Fuck!" Korra pulled the paper from her pocket and looked at the sketch one more time. No doubt about it, it was from Asami's sketch pad. She looked at her own face, carefully drawn. She'd gazed upon this drawing only once before, except at that time it didn't have red Xs drawn over her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned to head back into the mall, stuffing the sketch deep into her pocket.

She found Madison where she'd left her. "Sorry, I thought I saw someone I knew." Korra smiled apologetically as she took the pizzas from the red head.

"No worries. Are you eating all that by yourself?" Madison smiled, gesturing towards the stack of pizzas in Korra's hands.

Korra chuckled as she started walking back towards the kids and Asami. "I probably could, but no. A small group of us came to check out the new coffee shop, decided to get dinner while we were here."

"Ah, I see." Madison smiled sweetly, giving Korra a quick once over. "How's the ribs?"

"Fully healed and good as new." Korra looked up to see Asami watching her. "I should get back to my group." She nodded her head to where Kai and Meelo sat arm wrestling.

Madison followed the nod and a deep frown replaced the sweet smile that had once been there. "Yes, well," she jerked her head back towards Korra, beaming at her. "It was nice running into you Korra. Perhaps we could do it again sometime."

Korra smiled politely back at the woman. "Nice to see you too Madison." Korra raised the pizzas as she took a few steps towards the table. "Thanks for holding on to these." With that Korra made her way back through the press of people to her table.

"What took you so long?" Meelo demanded as Korra sat the pizzas down on the table. "I thought I would starve to death!"

"Sorry kid, I ran into someone I know." Korra smile apologetically down at him before she ruffled his hair. "Asami, can I see you for a moment over here?"

Asami nodded following Korra a few steps away from the teenagers, who were attacking the boxes of pizza with gusto. "What's this?" She asked as Korra handed her a piece of paper. Asami unfolded the paper, the smile on her face disappearing.

"The cashier gave it to me. Said a man asked her to give it to me." Korra scanned the faces of the people around them.

"Did you see him?" Asami continued to stare at the sketch in her hands.

"Yeah. Marcus's father was here." Korra tapped a corner of the paper. "Pretty sure this was him."

Asami's head snapped up at her words. Scrunching the paper in a balled up fist she turned a circle, eyes searching, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He's gone. I went after him, but with…"

"You did what?!" Asami yelled and whirled towards Korra. Her voice drawing attention from people passing by. Clearing her throat she started again, her volume much lower. "Korra, why? That was reckless!"

"If he wanted to do something he probably had loads of opportunities before I even realized he was here." Korra stepped forward and gripped Asami's arms. "I think this was just a scare tactic. He wants Marcus, and he knows you and I stand in his way."

Asami thought about that for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "It makes sense." A determined glint shone from her eyes. "Too bad he doesn't know who he's dealing with."


	12. Chapter 12

After the mall incident Mako had an unmarked car assigned to patrol the street in front of Francis and Korra's homes. Through the week the officers in the car either drove or parked nearby to keep a vigilant watch over the occupants of the houses. The weeks went by and there were no sightings of Marcus's father. However, Officer Stine and his partner did make a few interesting discovers. The urine was identified as animal, though they were unable to narrow it down any further. Yet, the most puzzling piece came in the form of two separate sets of prints. One set belonged to Marcus's father, Adam Gustove. The other, a partial print that didn't provide enough markers for a match.

Every few days pictures from Asami's sketch pad would show up on Korra's doorstep, or in her mailbox. Eyes crossed out, vulgarities strewn across the once beautiful portraits. Still the world turned. Most nights Naga laid in front of the backdoor, hair bristled and growling, but when Korra or an officer went to check it out, there was never any sign.

Korra took to sleeping with one of her handguns on the nightstand, and even then she didn't sleep restfully. She startled awake at the slightest noise, body in motion to spring for the gun, when she'd realize it was nothing. Asami slept just as bad, if not worse, sometimes waking in the night to nightmares. At school they both threw themselves into the cheerleading team, working to keep the teenagers distracted as much as themselves. The weeks leading up to Christmas Vacation were filled with competitions and practices, with each one the team improved.

Marcus and Kai took over cutting the music for performances, while Jinora and Asami worked out the choreography. This mixed with Korra's conditioning for more complex stunts lead to numerous standing ovations, and a couple of trophies. And seeing as how both women poured themselves fully into the team, they found themselves exhausted more often than not, and this was no exception on the first day of Christmas Vacation.

Korra stretched and stifled a yawn as she kicked back in the lobby of the airport. Her feet were propped up on her suitcase, guitar case tucked into the seat next to her. Her arm was wrapped around Asami, who was snuggled as close as possible into her side reading a book.

"How much longer?" Korra whispered, her lips moving against a tangle of hair as she pressed a kiss to the top of Asami's head.

Asami smiled as she sat up, closed her book, and checked her watch. "Less than the last time you asked, but still longer than you want to know."

Korra laughed as she pulled her guitar case over to her. "Longest layover ever!" She settled on the edge of her seat and pulled the guitar to her lap. "Any requests, love?"

"Something to liven this place up a little?" Asami sighed, half joking and half needing a distraction. She gestured to the other passengers in the lobby, all of which were in various stages of boredom.

Korra ran through the list of songs in her head and settled on one of her guilty pleasures. Grinning she started playing the chords and let the feel good music flow forth. "I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain…"

Asami rolled her eyes, a smile spreading on her own face. "Of course you would pick this song." She pulled her phone from her pocket, settling on the edge of her seat, and as Korra sprung to her feet she started recording.

Korra danced around as she sang, stirring the waiting passengers. As she started on the chorus a voice joined hers. "Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play." She looked over to see a little girl, about twelve years old, long blonde curls, bouncing on her toes as she sang along. Korra smiled and danced over to her, nodding to encourage her.

Asami saw others pulling phones from their pockets as Korra continued to dance around. A younger couple started dancing, laughing as they twirled around each other. A small crowd gathered around, some watching Korra and the little girl, others the dancers. Suddenly the sound of percussions joined in as a young man started playing a beat on various suitcases around him. Asami laughed heartily as other's started joining in on the impromptu concert.

Korra spun in a quick circle as she finished the song, the loud sound of applause hitting her. She smiled and motioned to the little girl before applauding her for singing. The little girl smiled up at Korra and curtsied before rushing back to her watchful parents. Korra turned toward Asami. "How was that? Lively enough?"

"I thought you didn't sing in front of people?" Asami asked with a smile.

"I think the Talent Show got me over that. Plus, it puts a smile on your face." She stated as she let her fingers strum out another tune, switching to something more festive for the Christmas spirit.

By the time Asami's phone buzzed to alert them to the arrival of their plane, Korra had the airport terminal jumping, and in much higher spirits. Everyone was much livelier as she placed her guitar back into its case.

"Ah, no more concert." Korra frowned as she waved to a few of the still waiting passengers.

"You can always give me a private concert later." Asami sent her a wink as she gathered her suitcase.

"I think I like the sound of that Miss Sato!"

::::::::

They hadn't been in the air for long when Asami turned toward Korra and reached out to take her hand. "So we've got six hours in the air. How shall we pass the time?"

Korra gave Asami an impish grin. "Well I've always wanted to join the Mile High Club."

Asami slapped playfully at her shoulder. "I don't think so Miss Southern. I was thinking more along the lines of you telling me a story."

"Any particular story?" Korra laid her head back against the seat rest.

"Tell me about the queen." Asami watched Korra clench and unclench her jaw. "Never mind, I don't want,"

Korra shook her head fiercely cutting her off. "I told you I would tell you, and I keep my word." Korra squeezed Asami's hand tightly. "Katara told me talking about it would help. You'll just have to bear with me, it stills bothers me."

Asami turned as much as she could in her seat and faced Korra. "I'm right here."

"A few days after I found out about Kuvira my troop started our rotation at the palace in the Earth Kingdom…

 _Korra stepped from the back of the large, canvas covered, green truck. Her fellow soldiers landing beside her. She adjusted the straps to her rucksack, and turned to help unload the crates. She ignored the agonizing ache in her chest, and willed the tears that had been building all day to not fall. If her comrades noticed her distant and distracted state, they chose not to comment._

 _Korra swiped at the sweat beading on her forehead, and fanned herself with her hand. She was thankful for the physical labor, it didn't give her mind a chance to focus too long at the information she was trying hard to keep buried. Every time Kuvira would start to make her way to the front of Korra's mind, she'd throw herself into another task. Working harder, and faster._

"That day I worked myself into the ground. I exhausted myself physically to the point that my mind shut down. It was the first time I'd slept peacefully since finding out about Kuvira." Korra closed her eyes and let the memories come back.

 _The next morning Korra woke tired and sore. Her muscles screaming in agony from the labor she'd put in yesterday. She looked around and saw no one else was up yet, they still had another hour and a half before their rounds began. Taking advantage to being up early Korra dressed for the day and headed for the training room._

 _She ignored her protesting body as she worked herself through strength and cardio circuits. She went nonstop, balls to the walls, until her watch beeped to signal the start of her rounds. Korra gathered her things and started her circuit of the grounds. But to keep her mind busy she thought of all the ways to attack and counter attack her opponents. She forced her mind to stay busy, she didn't allow it a moment of peace._

 _At lunch time she grabbed a tray, sat by herself, and scarfed her food before the others could even think of eating. Then she went back to the training room to work through the rest of her break before she headed back out to finish her circuit. Again she kept her mind busy, thinking with purpose of anything and everything. She was afraid that if she gave her mind a moment of peace it'd wander back to smoldering green eyes, and a beauty mark._

 _At the end of her shift she took dinner in the same fashion as she had lunch. Inhaling her food and then heading to the training room until the call for lights out. She stumbled into bed, and collapsed in a heap. Her body too exhausted to move, and her mind too exhausted to think. She slipped into a deep, and dreamless sleep._

 _The next morning she awoke in much the same state, and so a routine was born. Korra would get up, train, walk her circuit, train, and then collapse into bed. Every day, for weeks._

"Everything I'd learned from Katara had gone out the window. I was shattered into a million pieces and was trying to forget. I didn't want to think about Kuvira, and so I paid the price of keeping my emotions buried." Korra rubbed at the back of her neck, took a deep breath, and continued.

 _Korra's troop received reports of a group of extremists called the Red Lotus placing a target on the queen's head. Everyone had an extra guard shift added to their schedule, meaning less sleep for everyone. Not that it mattered to Korra any, she had been sleeping less and less each day. Her usual attempts to exhaust her mind were no longer working. So, to prevent her from thinking about Kuvira, before she went sleep, she focused more on exhausting herself._

 _She grew thinner, forgoing meals for the extra time in the gym, and ignoring the pleas of her comrades. She took on a haggard appearance, seeming to wilt, and close in on herself. Anger was her only constant, anger, and a punching bag. On one night in particular, the tenth since she'd slept more than a few hours, she stood at her post. Korra swayed on her feet, her exhaustion catching up to her._

 _She startled upright when she caught movement ahead of her, a quick change in the shadows. She stared for a long while, nothing else moved. She shook her head, and slapped herself across the face. Korra planted her feet firmly, and adjusted the grip on her weapon. She could feel her body starting to sag, and in her mind she remembered the pain of a broken heart. She sunk to the floor, her weapon in her lap. Head buried in her hands as she pressed her palms against her eyelids, trying to physically hold the tears in._

 _A soft thud echoed from the shadows, her head snapped up. Before Korra could yell, or move, she was falling into blackness._

Korra turned her head to give Asami a weak smile. Her throat felt raw, partly from so much talking, but mostly from the emotion of it all. Her voice cracked as she resumed her story, "When I woke, I was sure I had fallen asleep."

 _Korra berated herself for sleeping on guard duty, how could she be so weak! This was why Kuvira left, why Kuvira didn't love her, she was weak, she was nothing. Korra fought against the voice in her head that tried to reassure her, she paced the hallway, the sound of her footsteps bounced off the walls. As she made the turn to stomp back to the other end she noticed something was off. The door to the queen's chamber was cracked. Korra paused in her pacing, looking everywhere at once. Nothing out of place other than this, the door that should be closed, the door that should be locked from the other side, was open._

 _She readied her gun and edged forward, toeing the door open she entered. It was much darker in the room than in the hallway, so she pushed the door closed and let her eyes adjust to the shadows. Slowly she made her way through the sitting room, and down the hall. Cautiously, for fear she might awaken someone, she crept into the queen's personal room._

 _Korra saw the lump on the bed, the queen sleeping peacefully through the night. She tiptoed around, checking every corner. Finally, deciding perhaps someone had not secured the door properly she turned to leave. Korra passed closer to the bed on her way out, her foot slipped and she tumbled down to the hard floor. She tried to push herself up with her hand but it slid in something wet. She fell forward flat on her chest, her face landing in a puddle. A metallic smell met her nose, sharp and tangy. Using her sleeve she wiped at her face, and then managed to get her knees under her. As Korra was preparing to stand she was blinded by the overhead lights flicking on, and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun._

"One of the guards had found my post empty, and the chamber door standing wide open. Someone had entered the room, and then snuck past me to leave. At the time, it didn't look good for me at all." Korra stroked her thumb over the back of Asami's hand, and took a drink from the water the stewardess had brought her.

 _Korra blinked against the light and her ears buzzed. Red, there was so much red. It was everywhere. On the walls, the bed, the floor. She was standing in it, it was on her pants, her arms. Her hands were covered in it. A rough hand pushed her to her knees, another ripped the gun away from her. Her brain swirled, and her stomach rolled. She looked up and saw the disgusted face of Kuvira leering down at her, her mind blurring the line of reality and her subconscious, with that Korra emptied the minimal contents of her stomach on the shoes of the Officer in front of her._

 _She was man handled to her feet and dragged to the end of the bed. The body of the queen was in pieces. Her arms and legs cut away from her torso, each placed on the corner of the bed. The limbless body lay in the center, sinking into the blood soaked sheets. But the head, the head sat atop of the pillows, the queen's lips pulled up in a grotesque smile, and on top of her head, gleaming in the lights, sat the crown._

"The only thing that saved me was General Gommu. He insisted a tox-screen be ran on me. They found I had been drugged, and when they examined me they found a puncture mark on my neck." Korra tapped the spot where the mark had been eons ago.

"It was a member of the Red Lotus right?" Asami remembered reading the story in the papers, realizing now that the person of interest that had been in custody during that time, was sitting next to her.

"Nothing ever proved it. There was nothing that linked them to it, other than their threats." Korra rubbed her knuckles roughly against her forehead. "It took me a long time to stop blaming myself for what happened. For years I was convinced it had been my fault. Katara helped me through it, along with the rest of my friends and family. They got me through it. I lived, I learned, and I became a stronger person."

Asami leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Korra's dark cheek. "You're very brave you know that? Not many people could get through that, and everything else you have, and still maintain a positive outlook on life." She brushed her fingertips along Korra's jaw. "It's one of the things I admire about you Korra. No matter what you're up against, no matter the odds, you have faith, and you persevere."

Korra gave a roguish grin as she turned her head towards Asami. "That's because I'm too stubborn to know when to quit."

Asami took Korra's face in both her hands, and pressed their foreheads together. "If that's how you want to put it, that's fine." She pecked Korra lovingly on the lips. "Hey, I love you."

"Hey, I love you too." Korra grinned as they snuggled as close as the armrest between them would allow, enjoying the simple feeling of being close to each other for the rest of the plane ride.

::::::::::

"Girls!" Senna called out and waved her arm in the air.

Asami rushed forward and enveloped the woman in a hug. Korra smiled fondly at the interaction and hung back.

"It's good to see you again Senna." Asami said happily, stepping to the side to allow Korra to hug her mother.

"Where's dad?" Korra asked, looking around for any sight of him.

Senna hugged her daughter before answering. "Council meeting ran late. He's still there."

"Everything okay?" Korra asked, taking a suitcase in one hand and her guitar case in the other.

"The Council is asking questions about who will be the next Chief if you decide not to take it." Senna let out a sigh as she led the women to the waiting car. "Unalaq has the best claim to the position. However, after recent events, the Council doesn't support him."

"What's Unalaq done to piss the Council off this time?" Korra stepped around to load their belongings into the trunk.

"What has Unalaq not done?" Senna scoffed as she climbed behind the wheel.

"Who's Unalaq?" Asami climbed into the backseat, leaving the front seat for Korra.

Senna turned in her seat. "Unalaq is Tonraq's younger brother."

Korra opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. "Which makes him my super awful, pain in the ass, sleazy uncle."

Senna slapped her arm. "Korra!" She chided with a wicked half smirk.

"Tell me it isn't true, with a straight face, and I'll take it back." Korra challenged with a hard stare at her mother.

"You still shouldn't say that." Senna pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed towards home. "What are your plans for the next few days?" She glanced in the rearview mirror to consider Asami, then turned her head briefly to regard her daughter.

Korra turned sideways in her seat so she could see both women easily. "Well I thought we would laze around the rest of today."

"Zhu-Li and Varrick would like us to come over for dinner while we're here. She said Rodrick misses you." Asami smiled fondly at Korra.

"Varrick? Varrick Blackstone?" Senna asked as she navigated a turn.

"Yeah. He's married to Asami's friend Zhu-Li."

"And their son, Rodrick, has fallen head over heels for Korra." Asami grinned before turning to look out the window. "She played the guitar for him, and that was it."

Senna chuckled from the front seat. "Is that how my daughter managed to get you?"

Asami whipped her head around, laughter from all three women ringing out in the car. "No." Asami thought back to the day so many months ago when Korra's singing had pulled at her like a siren's call. "She was singing, and I remember thinking it was the most beautiful sound in the world."

Korra's face colored, while a lopsided grin spread across it. Quickly she started to climb over the front seat. Senna rolled her eyes at her daughter as she swatted at the backside that was sticking up beside her head. In a less than graceful motion Korra twisted her way into the backseat to land next to Asami. "Hey gorgeous."

Asami laughed then leaned forward for a quick kiss. "Dork."

"So my singing did it huh?" Korra nestled into Asami's side, lifting the other woman's arm and placing it around her shoulders.

"Mmhmm, at first anyway. Then I saw how you protected Kai and Marcus, and how Rodrick took to you. Your heart was what really won me over." Asami rested her cheek against the top of Korra's head. "What did it for you?"

"I don't know." Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think there was a defining moment or factor for me." Korra sat up, and looked thoughtfully into Asami's eyes. "It just… it was. It was you, it was everything about you."

From the front seat Senna sniffled. "I'm sorry. Continue your moment, pretend I'm not here." She dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Both women giggled as they leaned against each other. The rhythm of the bouncing car and the jet lag soon had the two falling asleep in the backseat.

:::::::

Korra woke to the crunch of gravel under the tires. Looking out the windshield she saw a light snow falling in the beam of the headlights. She reached over and stroked Asami's cheek. "Asami. Wake up love. We're here."

Asami rubbed groggily at her eyes as she sat up.

"Home sweet home." Senna called from the front seat.

Asami watched as a beautiful two story log cabin came into the glow of the headlights. Tonraq standing on the wide porch, a large gray dog by his side. When the car stopped she climbed from the backseat and stood transfixed when she caught sight of the sky. She had seen stars before, but never like this. Never without the glow of city lights mixing in and distorting them. Out here, away from the neon signs, it was like a velvet field of diamonds. "Wow."

Korra watched her as she walked around the car. "We'll have to come back sometime when school is out. If this is what your face looks like seeing the stars, I can't wait to look at it when you see the Aurora Borealis."

"I've never seen the stars without the glow of city lights." Asami turned her head and caught the sight of snowflakes in Korra's hair. "I've never really seen snow either. This," she waved her hand to indicate the light snowfall. "This I've seen, but nothing that ever amounted to anything."

"Well you're in for a treat." Tonraq said as he hefted their suitcases. "Calling for a foot or more by Christmas."

Korra let out an enthusiastic cry of joy at hearing this. "I love having a white Christmas." However, as she walked into the house, seeing no decorations hanging about, she deflated. "Where's the tree? And the lights?"

Senna and Tonraq smiled at each other. "Well we thought that maybe this year we'd do things a little differently." Senna said stepping out of her boots.

Tonraq sat the suitcases down by the stairs. "We thought maybe you girls would like to help us decorate this year." His smile widened and he cut his eyes to Asami.

Korra smirked and nodded her head. That would be just like her parents, to want to make everything as perfect as possible for Asami. She looked towards her girlfriend, and saw her face light up. "That sounds like a great idea."

"I get to help trim the tree, and all that jazz?" Asami smiled hopefully.

Senna chuckled as she grabbed Asami by the elbow and led her further into the living room. "Yes. We can start tonight. If you're not too tired that is?"

"Oh that would be lovely!" Asami exclaimed, pulling Senna into a hug.

Senna smiled happily as she stepped back. "I'll get some hot chocolate going." She turned and directed her attention to Tonraq. "Can you bring the tree in dear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He called, giving a mock salute followed by a wink. Turning on his heel he stalked off outside.

"I'm going to go take our things up, then I'll be back." Korra said, sitting her guitar case down in the corner.

"Korra, you'll probably want to take the guest room." Senna said as she stepped past her daughter. "I don't think you and Asami would sleep comfortably on that old twin mattress of yours. We just put a new king in the guest room not long ago."

Korra nodded as she grabbed both suitcases and headed up the stairs, down the hall and to the large guest room. She deposited their bags, and made it back downstairs in time to see her father struggling to get the fresh cut Spruce through the door. "Easy old man. Let me help."

Tonraq huffed and waited patiently for his daughter to grab the top of the tree. "I'm not old." He mumbled.

"I know Pops." Korra smiled and together they lifted and carried the large tree into the living room. Under Senna's directions they positioned the tree in the stand. "You picked a good one Pops." Korra slapped her hand on her father's shoulder before sliding into a hug.

"Well I figured we needed something a little extra special this year." He squeezed his daughter as they watched a giddy Asami look the tree up and down.

"I don't really know where to start first. It's been so long since I've helped decorate a tree." Asami turned and looked towards Korra for guidance.

At that time Senna came bustlingly back into the living room, a tray laden with four mugs in her hands. "Lights first." She sat the tray down and crossed the floor to a box. Opening it she asked over her shoulder, "white or multi-colored?"

"Whichever you prefer." Asami answered, secretly wanting to see the multi-colored lights on the tree.

Korra stepped forward, placing a hand on Asami's lower back as she stood beside her. "Babe, what do you want?"

"The multi-colored ones." Asami answered without further hesitation.

Korra smiled and together all four worked to decorate the tree. Stringing the lights, draping sparkling tinsel, hanging ornaments. Asami smiled as she watched Tonraq place the angel on top of the tree as she stood back to survey their work. She stood in quiet wonderment watching the glittering lights, and smiling to herself.

Korra leaned against the doorjamb and watched her. Nodding to Senna and Tonraq as they headed towards their bed for the night. She flicked the overhead lights off, letting the ever-changing twinkling lights and the fire from the hearth light the room. She fiddled with one final decoration in her hand. Twirling the plastic mistletoe between her fingers she called out. "We forgot something."

"Korra, how could we have forgotten anything?" Asami turned to consider the woman. "I think it's perfect as is."

Korra smirked as she took a step forward, watching Asami's face in the glow of the shifting lights. "I think you'll like this last decoration." She held the mistletoe between them, offering it towards Asami on her outstretched hand.

"Where should we put this Miss Southern?" Asami reached out and took the decoration between her finger and thumb, holding it up, she raised her arm until it was over their heads.

"I think that's a good place." Korra leaned forward, one hand resting on the back of Asami's neck, as the other came to rest on the curve of a hip. She drew their bodies closer, rising up onto her toes she softly pressed her lips against Asami's waiting mouth. She tasted the hot chocolate from earlier, savoring it on her tongue as she deepened the kiss.

The mistletoe fell from trembling fingers as Asami's arms slowly came around Korra. Tangling her fingers in the short crop of chocolate hair Asami dove into the welcoming warmth of parted lips. Her head swirled with ecstasy as calloused fingertips brushed along her neck. She pulled back, taking a ragged breath. She felt Korra draw her hands away, and watched as she took a step backward.

Korra stepped back, keeping her eyes locked on Asami's. Slowly, she reached down, and pulled her shirt off over her head. She smiled when she saw Asami swallow hard in the firelight. She let the fabric slip through her fingers, letting it fall to the floor, just before she disappeared around the corner of the doorjamb, leaving Asami to follow.

Asami gaped at where Korra and vanished. Her brain playing catch up as her blood hummed in her veins. Without realizing how or when she'd moved she was climbing the dark stairs, clutching at the banister railing, more to keep herself from taking the steps two at a time than for safety. At the top of the landing, hanging from the end post, she found Korra's jeans. Scanning the hallway ahead she saw more discarded clothing, this time socks, and she followed them like breadcrumbs till she came to a closed door, Korra's bra dangling from the knob.

With a trembling hand she reached out and turned the cold metal, stepping into a room ripe with shadows. She looked about the room, searching for Korra. As she made to reach for the light switch the door swung shut, and strong arms came around her waist from behind. She leaned back against the firm body behind her, and shivered when Korra's warm breath tickled at her neck.

Hands found their way under Asami's sweater, sliding against the soft skin of her pale stomach. "Why are you still dressed?" Korra murmured into the soft flesh of Asami's lean neck as she guided the sweater up and over, discarding it on the floor. She trailed kisses down Asami's neck, her fingers working diligently at the buttons of restrictive pants. She gave a grunt of approval when the buttons came undone, pushing them roughly down. As Asami stepped out of them Korra made quick work of the lacy bra. With a quick motion she had it unhooked and dragged the straps down as her mouth laid kisses to a bare shoulder.

Asami titled her head to the side as Korra's mouth worked upward along the delicate line. She felt Korra's breasts press into her back. Her own nipples hardening in response as Korra's hands found them. She trailed a hand down her stomach, her own fingers dipping under the waist band of her panties. She drew small circles through her course hair, slipping lower and lower with each loop. As she started to slip a finger between her own slickened folds she found herself falling onto the bed. Korra's weight pressing down on her made it impossible for her to move the arm trapped between her and the bed. She yelped in surprise at the sharp nip to her ear.

"That's my job." Korra hissed next to her ear.

Korra reached down with one hand, and began rubbing roughly over Asami's panties, feeling the fabric moisten under her attention. She jerked the cloth to the side and pushed two fingers deep inside. She set a quick pace, her body rocking in tandem to each thrust of her fingers. She whispered in Asami's ear, things she'd never said before, things that made Asami gasp in response and whimper under her. She felt Asami's walls flutter around her pumping fingers and stopped.

Asami groaned into the blankets. She tried to shift her body, rock her hips, anything for that last little bit of friction to send her over the edge, but she couldn't move. "Korra, please baby." She pleaded, begged for release. She felt Korra ease off her, tugging her panties down as she went. Free of Korra's weight Asami rolled over, her eyes falling on the sight of Korra licking her fingers.

Korra waited just long enough for Asami to settle against the mattress again before she was on her. She captured her mouth in a rough kiss, trailing a hungry mouth down a delicate throat, and sucking hard against the pale skin of Asami's collar bone. She ran rough hands over Asami's breasts, squeezing. She felt Asami's hands on her back, fingertips pressing down as her hot mouth closed over a pink nipple.

Asami arched forward into the inferno, nails biting into Korra's back when teeth scraped against her skin. She groaned in frustration, Korra was everywhere except where she wanted her, needed her the most. "Korra."

Korra moved to kneel beside Asami, one hand gripping tightly to the inside of Asami's thigh. "Tell me what you want." She demanded, inching her hand higher. She brought her mouth to Asami's hip, sucking gently, flicking her tongue across it, and her hand climbed a little higher before stopping.

Asami whined when Korra stopped, she grabbed the bed cover in her shaking fists. She swallowed roughly and spoke the first words on her tongue. "Fuck me." She growled out, raising her head to stare daggers at Korra, before she cried out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure.

As soon as the words left Asami's mouth Korra moved. She plunged her fingers as deep as she could into Asami, curling them upward, and she bit down, hard, on a pale hip. While she drove into her, pumping quick, her fingers pressing upwards, she soothed with her tongue. She chanced a look upwards and saw Asami rolling and pulling at her own nipples with long slender fingers, her eyes squeezed shut. She brushed over Asami clit with her thumb, feeling the muscles around her tighten. "Come for me Sami."

Somewhere between the biting and Korra demanding she come, Asami forgot to breathe. Her entire body tensed from the overload of pleasure. Spots danced behind her eyes and her whole body tingled. Her toes curled as her back arched off the mattress, fists clutching at the sheets. Finally, falling back down, she dragged in a greedy gasp. Her body trembled as she lay there, unable to do anything more than just focus on breathing.

Korra pulled a corner of the blankets up and over them as she tugged Asami's exhausted body to her. Wrapping an arm around her she cushioned her head with the other. She nuzzled against her neck, showering her cheek and neck with quick pecks until Asami drifted to sleep.

:::::::::::::

Korra woke the next morning to an annoying sting radiating from her back. She rolled her shoulders, and felt warm lips press against her shoulder blade. With a smile on her lips she turned her head.

"Why didn't you tell me I hurt you last night?" Asami whispered angrily.

Korra pulled her elbows under her, then hissed at the wave of discomfort that came from her back. Reaching one hand back she gingerly felt at the raised and in some places broken skin. Korra sprang from the bed and rushed to the mirror on the night stand and flicked on the nearby lamp. She turned and looked over her shoulder, her eyes taking in the crisscrossing angry lines on her back. A few spots of dried blood reminding her of last night's activities.

Asami stepped in front of her, hands clutching at the sheet she held to her chest. "Korra I didn't mean to."

Korra whipped her head around to look at her. "Are you seriously apologizing for this?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Asami, they write songs about what we did last night. This is my badge of honor for a job well down." Korra smirked as she reached out and jerked the sheet away. "Besides, the scratches you left on me don't compare to the bite marks I left on you." Korra looked at the black and blue impressions of her teeth on Asami's hip, thigh, and collarbone.

"I've never done anything like that before." Asami's voice was soft, quite.

Korra cleared her throat, dipping she picked the sheet up off the ground and stood to throw it around her shoulders. Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around Asami, cocooning them in soft cotton. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Last night was, intense. Interesting, but intense." Asami snuggled into Korra's warmth.

Korra mulled a question over in her head. "Is it something you'd want to experiment with?"

Asami pulled back, one eyebrow raised as she considered Korra's questions. Last night had been a little rough, but certainly enjoyable. Besides, she trusted Korra. "Yes. But perhaps not while at your parents."

Korra laughed at that. "Noted, and a good point." She grabbed both of Asami's hands in hers and brought her knuckles upward to kiss them. "Come on, let's get ready for the day."

They both showered and dressed, Asami finishing first and sipping a cup of coffee while chatting with Senna when Korra entered the kitchen. Senna flicked her eyes at her daughter, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. "Korra. Next time you have 'adult time' could you not leave your clothes for your poor father to find?"

Asami choked on her coffee, coughing and sputtering as she fought back laughter. The color drained from Korra's face. She had forgotten about her discarded clothes. "Uh… I..." She could think of nothing to say. She just stepped behind Asami and pressed her face into her shoulder.

"Don't think hiding behind Asami will help. At least one of you had enough sense to wait till you were behind closed doors before you started removing clothes." Senna stood and turned her back towards them as she poured another cup of coffee.

Asami shook with repressed laughter. She reached back and patted Korra's hand. She gave into a few giggles, each time hearing Korra groan next to her. Just as she thought Korra had finally recovered enough to stop hiding, Tonraq walked into the kitchen.

"Sweetie, what's for," he stopped when he spotted his daughter peeking over Asami's shoulder. Face red Tonraq turned his attention back to Senna. "What's for breakfast?"

"I thought we could go to the diner. Show Asami around a little afterwards." Senna answered, smiling lovingly up at her husband. "Sound good to you girls?"

"Sure!" Asami exclaimed, jumping from her seat as she walked around the counter to deposit her mug into the sink. "As long as Korra agrees to keep her clothes on right?" As the words left her mouth she turned and ran for the front door. Laughter from Senna and Tonraq ringing out as Korra sprinted after her.

Asami managed to grab her coat as she wrenched the door open, laughing she stumbled outside. The snowfall had picked up in the night, a nice white blanket coating the ground. She skidded to a stop, hearing Korra crashing behind her. She gathered a handful of snow and spun around in time to shove it into Korra's face as she was tackled to the ground.

Korra laughed as they rolled across the yard for a few minutes. Shadow, her parent's dog prancing around them. She spit as another handful of snow crashed into her face.

"Okay, okay!" Asami exclaimed, squirming her way out from under Korra.

Korra stood and brushed the snow from her clothes. "I'll get you for this later." Korra threatened as she straightened, glaring playfully at Asami.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Asami laughed, reaching out to lace their fingers together as they walked to join Senna and Tonraq waiting by the truck.

::::::::::

The diner was busy when they entered, many patrons calling out and waving in greeting as the group entered. Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's waist, pulling her close as they weaved their way to a booth in the back. Asami slid into the seat first, letting Korra take the outside like she preferred.

Senna slid into the booth across from her. "Like father like daughter." She whispered just loud enough for Asami to hear as Tonraq took the outside seat as well.

"So I've noticed." Asami whispered back.

"She was his shadow when she was little. Had she never started singing I would have sworn she was all Tonraq." Senna said a little louder this time.

"She did mention that you sing better than her." Asami smiled as Korra placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, she does. Trust me." Korra agreed, nodding eagerly.

"We'll be lucky if they don't have to sing for their breakfast, literally. It's happened before." Tonraq said from behind his menu.

An older lady approached the table, the nametag pinned to her pristine white apron reading Vi. "I was wondering if I'd get to see you while you were in." She beamed down at Korra as she took an order pad from her apron pocket. "You know I'm going to make you and your mother sing for this right?"

"I expected nothing less Vi." Korra grinned up at her and chuckled.

"Senna and Tonraq, you both want your usual?" She started writing as they answered. "What can I get you Asami?"

"How did you know?" Korra asked, looking at Vi.

"Honey, please. Your mother has been showing pictures and talking about the two of you since you started dating. The whole tribe knows who she is." Vi laughed, pen still poised over the pad.

Asami and Korra placed their orders, their drinks being brought out by another waitress as Vi stepped onto a small raised area that served as a stage. "If I can have everyone's attention. We've got a pair that are going to sing for their breakfast this morning. So sit back, shut your yap, and enjoy the show." With that she crooked a finger at both Korra and Senna, beckoning them to the stage.

Korra squeezed Asami's leg as she slid from the booth, Tonraq taking her seat so he could watch the stage without having to watch over his shoulder. Korra took the guitar leaning in the corner, and quickly plucked at the strings to check the tuning. She looked at her mother as she started to pick out a soulful tune.

Senna nodded, guessing her daughter would choose the song that showcased both of their voices the best. She smiled, and tapped her foot to the beat. Looking up she found all eyes on the two of them, everyone was on the edge of their seats as they waited expectantly. "Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell. Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high. Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder. The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky."

Senna's soulful voice was the thing of ages past. It was something that sent shivers down your spine and should be accompanied with the heavy scent of tobacco smoke and a shot of whiskey. It rolled over you and took you back to a simpler time, an ageless error of speakeasies and vinyl.

Asami understood now why Korra thought Senna had the better voice. Senna's had more raw power, much bigger than the tiny body it came from. But Korra's had its own unique sound, raspy, breathy, and together they mingled in a way that had Asami's ears delighting in the sound.

As the song came to a close, Korra finished with a guitar solo as Senna stood to the side and smiled at her daughter. When the sounds stopped coming from the guitar the diner sat in silence. No one moved, or spoke. Together Tonraq and Asami started clapping and yelling, jarring the diner back to life.

Through a throng of back slaps and handshakes Senna and Korra made their way back to the table, their food waiting for them. Together they slid into the booth across from Tonraq and Asami.

"That was, I don't even know how to explain it." Asami laughed as she looked from first one woman then the other.

"Don't even try, you'll just talk yourself in circles." Tonraq said as he winked at his wife.

"So, Pops. What's up with the Council?" Korra asked around a forkful of eggs, knowing if she didn't broach the topic her father never would.

"They want a solid answer of yes or no from you." He sighed as he pushed his food around his plate. "They don't like the future of the tribe being left up in the air. Korra, you're the best person for the job. Besides it is your birthright."

Korra scowled and studied her plate, pushing the anger down she spoke in a deliberate slow speech, making sure each word reached her father. "I don't want to be Chief. I'm happy with my life, and I don't feel like I'm the best for the position. I've told you before, I think it's too much power for one person, and you've agreed with that."

"That's why they don't want Unalaq taking it. You know what he's down in the past, and it's gotten worse. He has a legitimate claim to the title if you don't take it and he'll drive the tribe into the ground!" Tonraq pounded his fist against the table, drawing looks from a few curious patrons. Clearing his throat he dropped his voice again. "If for no other reason, take it so he won't ruin us."

"Mr. Southern." Asami looked at him, the use of the formal name drawing a confused look from Tonraq. Fire burned behind her green eyes, she tried to bite her tongue, and she had for a long time while dealing with her own father, but she'd be damned if she let Korra be forced and bullied into a position and responsibilities she didn't want. "Do you honestly think forcing Korra to take over something she doesn't want will be in the best interest of your tribe? Watch how quickly it'll fall apart when you put her in a position of power when she doesn't want it. It'll only put strain on your relationship with her, trust me, I know, and it never ends well." Calmly she turned back to her plate as if she had said nothing, and continued to eat.

Tonraq sat silently as he digested what he had heard. Nodding his head he sat up straight. "Thank you Asami. For making me see what my daughter tried to get me to see for so long." He reached across the table and squeezed his daughter's hand. "I'm sorry, I never realized I was trying to bully you into this. I respect your choice, and I will make sure the Council respects it as well."

Korra nodded at her father, smiling at him across the table. "I do think I have an answer to your problem though."

Tonraq threw his hands in the air. "I am all ears, because at this point I have exhausted all my thoughts."

Korra stabbed her fork towards her father as she said two names. "Desna and Eska."


	13. Chapter 13

Everything after breakfast had been a whirlwind. Tonraq had sprung from the table at the mention of his niece and nephew and flown towards the door. He'd taken three giant strides when he spun back around, grabbed Korra by the arm, and pulled her behind him. Then at a frenzied pace, he hauled her through town to the Council's lodge.

And so Korra found herself thrust into the center of the round meeting room, shifting nervously as she rubbed at the back of her neck. At the sudden intrusion the Council members began to squawk, like the beady eyed buzzards most of them were. 

"What is the meaning of this Tonraq?" A wrinkly old crow of a man called.

"My daughter, Korra, wishes to address the Council." Tonraq's voice boomed out with confidence as he slipped into his role of Chief. "She has found the answer to our problem of a successor." He gave his daughter a parting glance, and strode forward to take his high seat.

"Have you come before us today to finally accept your duties?" A leather skinned woman with hair as white as snow asked from her seat.

"Or are you here to tell us you still wish to continue to explore the world?" A cantankerous old man called out. "Tell us Korra, what do you wish to play at now? Have you grown tired of playing Teacher? I do hope you haven't decided to play Solider again, that worked out so well last time." A sadistic smile played at the edge of his lips.

"You son of…"

"Enough!" Tonraq bellowed as he rose seamlessly to his full height. "Korra, I will not have you disrespecting a Council member." He turned his hard eyes from his daughter to the Councilman that had spoken. "And you, you will not speak to my daughter in that way. I hold the power to have you removed from your seat, best you tread lightly." Tonraq eased himself back down into his chair.

A kindly old woman rose from hers. "Korra Southern, why do you come before the Council of Elders today?"

Korra gave the old man one final glare before she turned towards the woman, who welcomed her with a smile. "I have come before you today, against my will, to relinquish my claim to Chief."

A collective murmur amongst the Council members broke out. They whispered frantically to each other, save for the old woman and her father. "Council members, please, still your lips. Your whispering sounds like the hiss of the desert snake of Si Wong." She waited until the chatter died down before addressing Korra again. "And why have you made this choice?"

Korra stuck her chin out and glanced towards her father. "This is not for me. I'm not the right person for this, I know you all want me to be, but I'm not a leader!" She gave each member of the Council a pointed look, staring each one in the eye to drive her point across. She licked her lips and turned back to the woman. "I know this leaves you in a spot, but I have an idea of who is worthy of this position."

The Council members started to whisper again, but a raised hand by Tonraq silenced them. "Who do you find worthy of the position of Chief?"

"Desna and Eska Southern, son and daughter of Unalaq Southern." Korra answered, her voice loud and strong.

The rude old man shoved himself from his chair. "Are you daft? They're just as crazy as their father, if not more!"

"Councilman Norster, one more outburst and you will be removed from this meeting." The kindly old woman spoke, then slowly made her way to stand in front of Korra. "What makes these two better suited for this position?"

"They have just as much claim to the title as myself. They rely on each other's council; they keep each other in balance. Who better to know what's best for the tribe than those that were raised by the tribe? Unalaq cast them aside, the tribe raised them up, they owe nothing to him, and everything to us. They'll make sure we are provided for, as we have provided for them." Korra watched several of the Council members nod their head in agreement with her words. She found her father's eyes, shining with pride as he smiled softly down at her.

"I believe the Council needs a moment to deliberate. Korra, will you please step outside for a moment?" The kindly old woman asked as she gestured toward the door and turned to convene with the Council and Tonraq.

Korra exited the lodge, stepping outside she found her mother and Asami waiting for her. "Hey."

Both women turned towards her, Senna stepping forward to peer worriedly into her daughter's eyes. "How'd it go?"

"They're deliberating now. I think it went well, but we'll see." Korra shrugged then stepped around her mother to lean against the railing of the porch.

The three women chatted about this and that, passing the time with various conversations before Korra became restless. She was growing increasingly agitated from the wait and took to pacing the small porch area. Asami was certain she'd wear a groove into the boards below. From one end to the other she huffed and paced, mumbling under her breath about the "stupid Council." Finally, after almost forty minutes Tonraq came to the door and invited all three of them into the lodge.

He crossed to his chair, leaving Senna, Asami, and Korra to stand in the middle of the room. "The Council has reached a decision." His voice carried to all corners of the room. "Elder Glenda, you wished to address Korra on behalf of the Council?"

Korra watched the woman from earlier rise form her seat. "Korra Southern, the Council will honor your choice to step down from your claim to the title of Chief. You have shown wisdom beyond your years, and handled yourself in a dignifying manner. By your recommendation we will approach Desna and Eska Southern and honor their claim to the title if they so wish. The Council agrees that they will make excellent Chiefs, they have shown themselves worthy in their actions to help the tribe in times past." Glenda inclined her head to Korra, a soft smile on her face. "It has also been decided by the Council, that if one day you wish to return to the tribe, you will have a seat on the Council awaiting you."

Korra gaped at the woman, and turned to look at her father. He grinned down at her and nodded his head. "I, I don't know what to say. I certainly never expected this."

Elder Glenda stepped to stand beside Korra. "We understand that this is something you may not want, and you do not have to take it, but know the offer for this position will stand indefinitely should you ever change your mind. You may not wish to be a leader, but we see in you a future as an advisor."

Korra placed her right hand over her heart and bowed at the waist in a traditional gesture of respect. "You grant me great honor Glenda Waters of the Council of Elders." She then in turn bowed to her father, and the rest of the Council.

"Elder Glenda, it has been decided that you and Councilman Marx will inform Desna and Eska of our ruling. Until a time can be set for the Council to address them I hereby call this meeting to a close." Tonraq clapped his hands and stood from his chair. He crossed to his daughter in quick strides and scooped her up into a hug, her feet coming off the ground.

"Tonraq, put her down! She can't breathe." Senna laughed as Korra struggled to get out of her father's grasp.

Begrudgingly Tonraq set his daughter back down and relinquished his hold on her. With her feet back on the ground Korra hurriedly placed Asami between herself and Tonraq. She watched as her mother and father busied themselves speaking with the Council members, and with everyone's attention focused elsewhere she tugged at Asami's hand.

They made their escape and found themselves back outside, walking hand in hand to the truck. "Sounds like you did a fantastic job babe." Asami gave Korra's hand a squeeze and then a quick peck on the cheek.

"I hate all the formalities and stuffiness of those. Another reason I could never be Chief." Korra joked as she opened the door for Asami to climb into the back seat, she followed quickly behind her. "This evening I'm taking you to Gem Cave. Until then, is it okay if we just stay like this for a while?" Korra asked as she pulled Asami close, wrapping her arms around her.

"Of course love." Asami smiled as she snuggled into Korra.

::::::::::::::

It was almost dusk when Korra pulled into the small parking area for Gem Cave. She turned the ignition off and glanced at her watch. She hurriedly jumped out, and crossed to open Asami's door, offering a hand she helped her down from the truck. "I promise you're going to love this." She said excitedly as she pulled a blanket and flashlight from the backseat. "Don't worry we have plenty of time for this, and to make it in time to meet Zhu Li, Varrick, and Rodrick for dinner." She handed the blanket to Asami and then led the way to the cave entrance.

"Korra, why did we have come here so late though?" Asami asked as she ducked to enter the icy cave entrance.

"It's a surprise. Trust me you'll understand. Take my hand." Korra reached back and waited for Asami to grasp her hand before she set off at a decent clip, winding through the well-worn passageways.

They walked deeper and deeper into the cave, guided by Korra's knowledge of the area. The passageways twisted and turned, and down they went. Asami noticed that the air felt warmer even though they were surrounded by walls of solid ice. She remembered Korra telling her when they had crossed from the parts of the cave supported by ice and rock into the part that was solid ice. They rounded another corner and Asami could see a faint glow from up ahead.

Korra checked her watch again and smiled at how well they had made time. As they neared the glow from up ahead she clicked the flashlight off, feeling Asami tense behind her at the sudden darkness. "It's okay, just wait a second." Korra stopped and allowed their eyes to adjust before continuing towards the glowing light. They stepped into a large cavern, icicles hung from the ceiling, and the ice shimmered around them. The walked a good distance into the cavern and Korra took the blanket and spread it out on the ground.

Asami turned a slow circle looking and taking in the sight of the cave. The ice sparkled and glowed from a light she could not find the source of. "Korra, this is really pretty."

Korra snorted and patted the blanket beside her. "You haven't seen anything yet Sami."

Asami gave her a curious look as she took the seat next to her and then under Korra's instruction they both laid on their backs and stared upwards. "Am I looking for something in particular?"

Korra glanced at her watch again. "Just a little longer." She smiled excitedly as she mentally counted down.

Asami continued to stare at the ceiling, wondering if perhaps there was something in the icicles she was supposed to see. _Maybe they make a shape?_ Then she became aware of the cavern taking on a slight yellowish orange tint. She cast about for the source of the light as the glow became brighter. She sat up and looked around, the yellowish orange tint giving way to a dazzling pink.

Her mouth gaped open as the light danced across the cavern in waves. It shifted and shimmered, casting shadows and then chasing them away. The walls of ice sparkled and shined, reflecting the bright colors. A brilliant pink darkened into an iridescent purple, moments before the cavern was plunged into darkness. At the sudden lack of light Asami startled, but Korra's hand on her thigh had her settling down.

"Korra, that was gorgeous." Asami spoke softly.

Korra leaned over and whispered, "It's not over."

Asami waited, blinking against the darkness as she leaned against Korra. Suddenly a small green light twinkled overhead. Another flashed on over to the right, and another to the left. Everywhere she looked tiny green lights glowed, flooding the cavern in a soft luminous green. She turned her head to find Korra watching her. "What is this?"

Korra smiled at the look in Asami's eyes. "The setting sun hits the top of the cavern just right that it lights up for a few minutes. Then the green lights," she waved her hand about, "some kind of luminescent phosphorus in the ice. It charges throughout the day, and then shines all night."

"Thank you, for sharing this with me." Asami leaned over and pressed a kiss to Korra's lips. "It's beautiful." She rested her head on Korra's shoulder and together they enjoyed the soft glow of the light around them.

::::::::::::::

Asami and Korra stepped into the lobby of the small office building that was Varrick Enterprises. They stood for a moment and looked around the small space, the young receptionist giving them a welcoming smile. "Can I help you ladies?"

Asami stepped forward, transitioning into business mode. "Asami Sato and Korra Southern, we're supposed to meet Varrick and Zhu Li for dinner."

"Oh yes! Miss Sato and Miss Southern, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Mrs. Blackstone is in the breakroom with Rodrick, and Mr. Blackstone is finishing up a meeting. He should be finished shortly." The receptionist stood and motioned for them to follow her. "I'll take you to Mrs. Blackstone." She led them down a short hall and into a room.

"Aunt Sami! Aunt Korra!" Rodrick called from his mother's lap before he jumped down and ran towards Korra.

Korra squatted down and scooped the boy up as his tiny arms came around her neck. "There's my favorite little man!" Korra grinned as she squeezed him before settling him on her hip.

Asami leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Where's my hug?"

Rodrick giggled as he leaned over to wrap his arms around Asami, Korra passing him over. "I'm so glad you two could join us." Zhu Li stood and hugged each woman in turn, her movements a little stiffer than usual. "Varrick's meeting is running late so why don't we wait in here? Ashley, close the door on your way out." She gestured for the woman to leave, all but shoving her towards the door.

Asami was taken aback by Zhu Li's nervous behavior. She wasn't one for rushing through questions or giving orders. "Zhu? You okay?" Asami asked as she studied her friend and sat Rodrick down on the floor.

Before Zhu Li could answer, or Ashley could shut the door, Varrick's voice filtered into the room. "Daddy!" Rodrick yelled as he ran for the door, and weaved around Ashley's legs. Asami gave chase, laughing at the young boy. She watched as Rodrick ran up behind the three men in business suits and clutched to Varrick's leg.

"I'm sorry Varrick, he escaped his confines." She grinned as Varrick turned around, his face taking on the look of fear. The other men tuned to peer at the commotion.

Asami froze at the sight of white hair, a tidy moustache, and black horn-rimmed glasses. He'd lost weight since she had last seen him, but there was no mistaking her father.

"Asami?" Hiroshi croaked out as he strode forward. He gently pushed Varrick to the side and stepped around Rodrick as he came to a stop in front of his daughter. "You look just like your mother." He reached his hand out, and stopped when he saw Asami flinch away.

Korra came to a halt beside her, the smile on her face dying as she picked up on the tension. "Babe, everything okay?"

Asami reached out and clutched at Korra's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm fine." She squared her shoulders and raised her chin as she stared her father down.

Hiroshi looked at their joined hands, a small smile forming on his face. "You must be Korra." He extended his hand for her to take. "Hiroshi Sato, it's nice to finally meet you."

Korra barely managed to keep the look of surprise off her face. She reached out and took Hiroshi's hand in a firm grip. "Please to meet you, sir." She released his hand and gave him a dazzling smile. "You have an amazing daughter, she's really very special." She squeezed Asami's hand and turned to give her an encouraging smile.

Asami gave her father a questioning look. "How do you know about Korra?"

"Asami, sweetie,"

"How do you know about Korra?" Asami said a little louder, her words ending with a bite.

Hiroshi let out a sigh as he stepped back. "I think I should go." A deep look of sadness crossed his face. "Korra, it really was nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after my daughter. Varrick, I'll see you in the morning to finish the paperwork." With that, Hiroshi nodded and turned on his heel to follow the other man out.

"Asami, I'm sorry, I tried to get him out of here before you got here." Varrick picked Rodrick up as he explained to his friend.

"Did you tell him about Korra?" Asami asked, her voice shaking.

"I kept everything strictly business." Varrick said as he stepped around her to pass his son to Zhu Li.

Asami strode forward, shaking Korra's hand off as she followed after her father. She caught up to him as he was starting to climb into the back of his car. "Call your goon off." She shouted at him from in front of the building. "Whoever you have following me, call them off!"

"Asami I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Whether you believe me or not, I am sorry for the past." He hung his head as he considered his next words. "One day I'd like to try and make it up to you. It may be too little too late, but I'd still like to try. I miss my daughter." He gave her one final smile before he climbed into the back of the car.

Asami watched the car drive away wondering if her father had truly met what he had said. She felt two strong arms come around her and let herself be pulled into the warm embrace that was Korra. She rested her head in the curve of Korra's neck, she felt the dam inside her breaking. So for the first time in a long time, she let herself fall apart, knowing someone would be there to help her pick up the pieces.

:::::::::::

As soon as tears started trailing down Asami's cheeks Korra had scooped her up and carried her to the truck. During the drive back to her parent's house she had kept one arm wrapped securely around Asami and the other a tight grip to the steering wheel. Korra carried her upstairs, shaking her head at her parents as they tried to follow. Gingerly she placed Asami on the bed then closed the door before settling beside her. She let Asami cry into her shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings into her hair, until the tears finally gave way to soft sniffles. She placed soft kisses to damp cheeks as she pulled a cover up over them.

Asami blinked a few times as she awoke in the night. Korra's shirt was clutched in her fist and in the dim light of the moon she could she her makeup smeared on it. She sighed as parts of the night started to register in her brain. "Oh Korra." She whispered as she cupped a brown cheek, stroking it idly as she sorted through the mess in her mind.

Korra stirred awake at the gentle contact. She smiled softly as she saw emerald eyes studying her, though their owner was too lost in her thoughts to notice the sapphire eyes watching her. "Are you okay?" Korra whispered, jarring Asami from her thoughts.

"I don't remember much after talking to my father. Everything's kind of a blur." Asami shifted, scooting down in the bed low enough that she could press her face into Korra's neck. "Thank you, for taking care of me. It's been a while since I fell apart like that."

"Anytime you need to fall apart, I'll be here to pick you up." Korra hugged her tightly, burying her nose into soft locks of hair.

"Even when I do the ugly cry?" Asami asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Korra chuckled into her hair. "Even when you do the ugly cry, or happy cry, whatever. I'll be here." She pressed a kiss to the top of Asami's head. "Always."

Together they laid in silence for a few moments, until Asami let her thoughts get the better of her. Pushing herself up she rested her back against the wall, and tangled both her hands in her hair out of frustration. "I just," Asami growled out as she pulled her knees up to rest her elbows on, "I just want to know why now? Why does he suddenly want to reconnect with me now? Where was he when I was living off bologna and ramen, trying to go to school, and work?" She felt fresh tears starting to spill forth. "Why didn't he care to begin with?"

Korra shifted nervously on the mattress. She pushed herself up to sit beside Asami, her hands clutched tightly in her lap. "I might have had something to do with that." Korra said quietly.

Asami slowly raised her head, to peer at the woman beside her. She swallowed down the feelings of betrayal that bubbled up in her throat. "Say that again." Her voice was hard, and she watched Korra recoil at the tone.

Korra lifted her gaze from staring at her hands to look Asami in the eye. "I said I might have had something to with your father wanting to fix things." She spoke softly, just barely above a whisper. "Before you get mad, and jump to conclusions, will you give me a chance to explain?" She watched as Asami gave a curt nod. "Apparently your father has been keeping an eye on you from afar, I'm not sure for how long. After the break-in I was approached by a man that your father employs. He wanted to make sure everything was okay and he said that your father wanted to meet with you. At the time, I thought with everything else we were going through you probably didn't need that added to your plate. So, we compromised."

Korra shrugged her shoulders and tried to read Asami, but she found herself looking at a face of stone. "I agreed to write your father, and let him know that you were okay, and when you wanted to speak to him. Only I ended up writing him letting him know everything he'd missed by pushing you away. I told him about your first day of school, how you helped Marcus, stepping up to be Class Sponsor. I told your father about us, our first date, and Thanksgiving. Everything." Korra reached out and lightly touched Asami's arm. "Sami, I just wanted him to realize that he missed a lot, and that he can't expect you to just let him walk back into your life."

Korra felt her chest squeeze at the lack of response from Asami. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to let him hurt you again. That I love you, and I'd do anything to protect you, even if it meant keeping him away."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He never responded, so I assumed he didn't want to fight for you. Then with everything else I forgot, until I saw him today." Korra squeezed Asami's arm. "Look, I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner, I just wanted to protect you."

Asami let Korra's words sink in, and she found herself with so many more questions. "Korra, what should I do?" Her expression softened as she leaned into Korra. "I don't want to get hurt again, but I have a chance to possibly have a relationship with my father."

Korra placed her arm around her shoulders and stroked her fingers through Asami's hair. "I think if you want a relationship with your father then you should at least try. If you don't try you'll spend the rest of your life wondering 'what if'."

"Do you think I could invite him to Christmas dinner? I think it'd help me to be surrounded by you and your family."

"I think that'll be a great idea love. I'll let mom know we need an extra seat for Saturday." Korra laced her fingers together with Asami's. "Does this mean you aren't mad at me?"

Asami chuckled as she wiggled back under the covers. "I was, but by the time you finished explaining, how could I be mad?" She pressed a quick kiss to Korra's pouting lips. "I love you Korra, and thank you for looking out for me."

Korra scooted back down, finding a comfy spot to rest. "I love you too, and I'll always look out for you love."

::::::::::

The next few days passed all too quickly. The day spent at the snowmobile races was a family affair. It drew a large crowd of cheering people from neighboring towns. Korra and Asami sat together, both cheering loudly, as they watched the racers take hairpin turns, snow flying. It was a spectacular event that Asami found extremely exciting.

Another day Tonraq took Asami and Korra ice fishing. Asami never having been before, and Korra not having gone since the last visit. He cut the ice away and dropped lines for both women while he poured himself a cup of coffee from the thermos. When he turned back around he found Asami fighting a dancing pole as she already had a fish hooked. Under his guidance she landed the monster fish, and after many pictures it was placed in the cooler for supper later that night. The fishing expedition ended with a grinning Asami, having caught three more fish, and a pouting Korra, having caught only one.

Soon they found themselves bustling around the house to help Senna set the table for Christmas dinner. Asami was wearing the deep red sweater Korra had given her that morning, her hair cascading down her back as usual. She drummed her fingers against the countertop as she waited for Senna to hand her the next items to be placed on the table.

"If you don't stop that you're going to chew your lip off." Senna watched the nervous woman from the corner of her eye. Wiping her hands on her apron she turned and placed both hands firmly on Asami's shoulders. "Look at me." She commanded, waiting until emerald eyes met her own. "Take a deep breath. We're here for you. You know if things get overwhelming you have Tonraq, Korra, and myself here to support you. The three of us love you very much, and we have your back tonight." She squeezed Asami shoulders and turned to stir the soup one more time.

Asami quickly reached out and pulled Senna into a crushing, though awkwardly angled, sideways hug. "Thank you, and I hope you know I love all of you too."

Senna patted the arm that was wrapped around her neck. "You're very welcome dear, and of course we know, though it's still nice to hear."

"Can I get in on this?" Tonraq boomed from the doorway, Korra trying to peer over his shoulder.

Asami took a step back and held an arm out for him. "Group hug?" She smiled and giggled as Tonraq and Korra both stepped into the embrace. She found herself wrapped in the arms of her family, looking into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, eyes that made her think of home. Asami decided right then and there that no matter what happened tonight between herself and Hiroshi this was family to her. She had a family that loved her, and she had found her home in Korra.

The doorbell rang loudly through the house pulling them all out of their hug. Tonraq rushed to open it as both Korra and Asami hurried to finish setting the table under the ushering of Senna. Korra set a pitcher of eggnog on the table and listened to the sound of voices coming from the front door.

"Welcome Mr. Sato. It's a pleasure to have you, and your guests here today." Tonraq greeted the small group of people that stood on his front porch.

"I do hope this isn't a bother. This is my business associate Varrick Blackstone, and his family. They are friends of Asami's and I thought it'd be nice if they joined us as well." Hiroshi shook Tonraq's hand as he explained.

"Yes, I am actually well acquainted with Mr. Blackstone." Tonraq stepped to the side to allow them to enter. "Varrick, it's good to see you."

"You as well Chief Tonraq, sir." Varrick stepped into the house. "This is my wife and son, Zhu Li and Rodrick."

Tonraq chuckled as he watched the wide eyed little boy that grasped at his mother's hand enter the house, a small guitar case in his other. "Tonraq will do just fine."

At the mention of Varrick's name Korra started toward the door, leaving her mother and Asami to finish setting the table. As she stepped into the foyer she heard, "Aunt Korra!" Which was quickly followed by a, "Mommy hold this."

Rodrick handed his mother the guitar case and ran past the adults to be wrapped into a warm hug. "Hello Aunt Korra."

Korra grinned as she ruffled the boy's hair. "Good to see you kid." She gave Varrick and Zhu Li a big smile as they stepped closer to her. "This is a pleasant surprise." She gave Zhu Li a one armed hug, the other balancing Rodrick on her hip.

"Pleasant, though rather last minute." Zhu Li mumbled just loud enough for Korra to hear.

"Wait till Sami sees you guys." She turned to lead them to the kitchen, then spotted the small guitar case. "Does this mean you're going to play me a song?" She jostled Rodrick as she pointed to the case.

"I'll try!" He grinned as Korra carried him to the dining room.

"Mom, Asami, I have a surprise for you!" Korra called down the hall in a sing song voice.

Senna stepped from the kitchen into the dining room as her daughter came in the room, a small boy balanced on her hip, and two extra people following behind. "Oh, I see I am going to need more plates."

"Mom this is Rodrick." Korra poked the boy in the ribs as she stepped beside her mother. "Rodrick this is my mom, Senna. Where's Asami?"

"Kitchen. Grab some plates while you're in there." Senna told her as she waved at Rodrick before turning to greet her other guests.

Asami was wringing a dish towel in her hands, she was trying to keep her nerves down but it wasn't going very well. She felt like she needed to puke, or be hugged, or both. "Ravaa I'm such a mess!" She wadded the towel up and tossed it sideways.

"Nice shot Aunt Sami."

Her head jerked up at the name, and sound of that little voice. She whirled around and saw her two greatest loves, both wearing grins, standing in the middle of the kitchen. She surged forward and laughed as little arms wrapped tightly around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father invited the Blackstones to join us. He wanted you to be comfortable tonight and thought more friendly faces would help." Korra stepped around her and grabbed the extra plates and silverware. "Do you want to walk out with me, or do you need a few more minutes?"

Asami smiled when Rodrick gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I'm ready." With her back straight, head held high, and genuine smile on her face, Asami followed behind Korra.

::::::::::

Talk at dinner was mostly business centered. Tonraq, Hiroshi, and Varrick talking about how Future Industries and Global Industries could help the Water Tribe grow and prosper. Korra ignored most of the conversation, intent on entertaining Rodrick and keeping an eye on Asami.

Senna was congratulated on a well prepared meal as everyone retired to the living room with a full belly. Asami, and Zhu Li remaining behind to help Senna clean the table. All three women grabbed a stack of plates and headed for the kitchen. Asami set to washing and scrubbing as Zhu Li helped Senna cover the leftovers.

"May I help you?"

Asami cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder, just enough to catch sight of her father rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up. She grabbed another plate and nodded her head. She held the soapy plate out to her father, allowing him to take it and rinse it. They worked in silence, and without interruption. Senna and Zhu Li having disappeared when he entered the kitchen.

With the dishes cleaned Asami started wiping the sink out, trying to prolong the conversation that she was both dreading and looking forward to. As she started to ring the rag out she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Asami, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I shut you out. I was angry, and I took it out on you." Hiroshi spoke softly and slowly, like he was weighing each word before it left his lips. "After you left I realized then that I was truly alone. I drank myself into a stupor, and it took almost dying to make me open my eyes and revaluate my life."

Asami's hands tightened on the rag. Her father had almost died, he was sorry. But the one thing that she continued to think was, _can I trust him?_

Hiroshi removed his hand from her shoulder and stepped back, giving her some space. "I know things between us will probably never be like they were when your mother was here, but I'd like to try and get to know my daughter again. I love you Asami, that hasn't changed, that will never change."

All the hurtful things that Asami had once held in her heart for her father dissipated. He still loved her, and she knew she still loved him. She turned to look at him. "We can start with baby steps. We have to start somewhere, and I think this is a good place."

He smiled at his daughter, tears glistening in his eyes. "I agree." He reached out and squeezed his daughter's arm, wanting to pull her into a hug, but not knowing if it'd be too much too soon. "Come on, I'd like to hear your girlfriend sing." He started to take a step forward but Asami's hand on his arm stopped him.

"You're allowed to hug me."

Hiroshi heard the words and wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter, hugging her close. He tried to poor every ounce of love and regret he'd had for the last six years into that hug. He fought back tears as he felt Asami's arms come around him to return the action. He missed this, he missed her, and now that they were trying to reconnect, he wouldn't let go so easily.

Asami melted into the warm familiar embrace, her father's cologne tickling her nose, bringing back similar moments from when she younger. She stepped back, wiping at her tears, then chuckled as she saw Hiroshi do the same. "We make quite the pair don't we?"

Hiroshi laughed as he dried his glasses with a kerchief. "That we do." Placing his glasses back on he offered his arm to Asami. "Shall we?"

Asami looped her arm through her father's and let him lead her to the living room. As they entered Korra was seated in the middle of the floor, her back to the crackling fire, guitar in her lap. Asami sat next to her father on the couch, listening as Korra sang a Christmas carol.

That evening the group enjoyed the comforts of the Southern's hospitality. Egg nog and Christmas carols in front of a warm fire. Laughter filled the house spilling out into the snowy night. A fitting end to a perfect night with family, friends, and loved ones.


	14. Chapter 14

All too soon Christmas vacation was over and it was time to return home. Asami and Hiroshi were able to spend a few days working on patching up their relationship, and making plans to stay in touch with one another. Korra made sure to promise her mother that they would visit again soon. With several hugs, and only a few tears on Senna's part, Korra and Asami waved goodbye as they boarded their plane and settled in for the long flight.

Stepping off the plane in Republic City, Korra's phone started going crazy. Messages and missed phone calls popping up all over the screen. "Stupid thing." She mumbled as they made their way through the airport terminal.

Asami laughed as the device vibrated wildly in Korra's hand. "Did you not turn it on the entire time we were at your parents?"

Korra rolled her eyes as she scanned a few messages. "We were so far from the coverage zone neither of us probably had sufficient signal for any of this to come through." She paused in her walking as she spied a message from Mako. "Yours will be going off too."

As if on cue Asami's phone started buzzing as well. "Korra, everything okay?" Asami asked with concern, her eyes searching Korra's face.

"I need to call Mako, something's wrong." Korra dialed his number, and as the phone rang she spied a familiar figure step around the corner in front of them. "Mako?"

Mako dug his phone from his pocket as he turned to see his two friends standing in the middle of the terminal. Glancing at the caller ID he shoved the phone back in his pocket as he hurried to them. "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to get a hold of you?" He growled out when he drew near.

"You know how bad the service is." Korra waved her phone in front of his face, showing the number of messages she'd just received. "What's going on?"

Mako rubbed at the back of his neck. "Korra, I don't really know how to put this." He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "It's Naga."

Korra felt her stomach drop. "What," her voice cracked as a thousand scenarios ran through her mind, each one worse than the last. "What's wrong?" She immediately reached for Asami's hand, clutching to a life line to steady herself.

"Korra, Naga's gone." Mako suddenly realized how that could sound and surged forward, placing his hands on Korra's shoulders. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that. She's missing Korra. I don't know if she ran off or what."

Korra stiffened, one name coming to her mind. "Gustove!" She said through gritted teeth.

Mako shook his head, dropping his hands to his sides. "I don't know Korra, he hasn't been seen in Republic City since that day at the mall. The last sighting of him was in Ba Sing Se. Kai and Marcus said when they went to check on her she was just, gone."

"How long has she been missing?" Asami asked as she rubbed Korra's arm.

"Three days." Mako grabbed their discarded suitcases in his hands. "Come on, let's walk and talk." He waited for them to fall into step beside him. "We've got posters up. Tenzin's kids, Kai, and Marcus have been walking around and calling for her. We'll find her Korra."

"What else? You didn't call me all those times just to tell me about Naga." Korra stopped beside his car, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

Mako delayed a bit by storing the suitcases in the trunk along with Korra's guitar. "The sketches stopped the day you left." He took a long pause, as if he was bracing himself for the next part. "Someone has been calling your house phone at all hours of the night leaving crude messages, and blaring music. I've already tried to trace it, they're coming from various burner phones, so we got nothing. We tried a voice analysis to compare to what's in the system, but their using a scrambler." He motioned for them to get into the car. "Lin called in a few favors and we managed to get an increase in patrol for your street."

Asami looked from Korra, who was staring distantly out the window, to Mako. "Thank you Mako. We appreciate it."

The ride home was very quiet. No one uttered a word the entire ride. Mako helped carry the suitcases into the house, and with a few mumbled words he left, leaving Korra and Asami alone. Korra walked through the house, the racket of the messages on her answering machine playing in the background. The more she listened the more she paced. The more she paced, the worse she felt. Anger had too much energy coursing through her veins, she needed to do something. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Korra." Asami called after her.

Korra ignored her and kept stalking through the house. Her skin crawled with built up energy. She needed to do something or she'd explode.

"Korra stop!" Asami grabbed hold of Korra's wrist.

"Asami let me go." Korra growled through gritted teeth as she tried to yank her arm free.

"I know you well enough by now to know where your head's at." Asami stepped closer, inching her way towards Korra, her grip firm on Korra's wrist. "You're letting your emotions take over. Katara would advise against that, you know it." Carefully she reached out, placing one hand on Korra's shoulder feeling the knot of muscles quiver in agitation.

"Meditation isn't going to work this time Sami. I need something physical. I need to run, or find something to hit." Korra's body buzzed with pent up emotion, she felt hot tears building in the back of her throat.

Asami wrapped an arm around Korra's waist, the other coming over her shoulder and across her chest, she pulled Korra close, holding tight. "Then let's get physical. Let's spar." Her voice sounded husky, and challenging as it slipped past her lips into Korra's ear.

Korra gritted her teeth, her jaw clenching and unclenching. Her nostrils flared. "Sami, just let me go for a run."

"Korra you don't need to be alone right now." Asami ran her fingertips down Korra's arm, settling them back against her wrist. "I'm not letting you leave." She nudged Korra a little roughly towards the wall.

"Sami, don't push me." Korra shook now, her rage starting to break through the currently thin layer of will power she had keeping it locked back.

"Come on Korra. You said you wanted to get physical." Asami nudged her again, this time a little harder. For a split second she had a thought of poking a Grizzly bear with a stick.

Korra whirled around, breaking Asami's hold on her waist, and planting her feet. She jutted her chin out, titling her head up enough to stare Asami in the eyes. "I'm warning you Sami." Her jaw worked as she ground her teeth together. "Don't. Test. Me."

Asami's eyes flashed bright with anger of her own. "Ravaa you're stubborn!" She placed her hand on Korra's chest and pushed, quickly backing her against the wall. "Make me stop Korra." She jabbed her finger in her chest. "I'm not made of glass." She pushed at her shoulder as she leaned closer. "You're not going to break me."

Korra growled in response, her nostrils flaring again. As she moved to push Asami away, Asami danced backward on nimble feet and slapped Korra's hands aside. Korra's eyes narrowed. "Fine, but for the record, I'm against this." Korra seethed as she strode past Asami, heading for the backyard.

Asami followed her close behind, and smirked as she readied herself. Feet spread shoulder width, and hands up. "Come on then." A small part of her felt bad for Korra. She'd never mentioned her years of self-defense training or her own experience with various forms of Martial Arts. Unlike Korra, her head wasn't clouded with emotion, Asami had the upper hand already.

Korra took a step forward, watching Asami slide her right foot back slightly. In an attempt to call a bluff Korra surged forward, her intention was to hopefully scare Asami, but as she started forward, she realized she might have misjudged Asami's skill level.

Asami waited until the last possible minute before stepping to the side, ducking Korra's arms, and landing a light kick to her ass as she stumbled past. She watched Korra take a few steps before she turned back around.

"What the hell?" Korra said in surprise.

"I'm not as defenseless as you might have originally thought love." Asami confessed, a little bubble of laughter ringing out.

Korra saw red. She could take Asami possibly kicking her ass, but to laugh about it? Korra widened her stance and advanced. She circled slowly to her right, Asami matching her movements in the opposite direction. Korra stepped forward and shifted her weight, dropping down and sweeping her leg out.

Asami sprang backwards, leaping over Korra's leg. Landing she shifted to the right, kicking out as Korra surged back to her feet. Her foot connected with Korra's hip and she heard a grunt in response. Asami saw the look in Korra's eyes. She was too far gone now to calm down, there was no backing out, she had to finish what she started. She swiftly moved forward and slammed into Korra. She felt Korra's arms come around her as she stumbled backward, trying to stay upright.

Korra stumbled, and lost her footing. Her arms loosening from around Asami as she tried to steady herself. She felt Asami move in her arms, and immediately regretted not keeping a tight hold on her.

Asami hooked her leg around Korra's while she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and leaned back, taking them both to the ground. Her back hit the hard ground, Korra's weight pressing down on her. Quickly she kept the backward momentum going, using her legs she powered them completely over till she came to rest on top of Korra, straddling her waist. Asami quickly clamped her legs down tightly to prevent Korra from rolling.

Korra lay for a minute, her arms out to her sides as she glared up at Asami. "One of us is going to get hurt if this gets any rougher."

Asami smiled sweetly as she shifted forward, bringing her hands, palms flat, on either side of Korra's head. She leaned in, letting her lips brush against Korra's cheek. "I thought you liked it rough?" Her voice dripped with sweetness. She trailed a fingertip along Korra's jaw, and delighted in the way her pupil's dilated. She ghosted her lips over Korra's lips for just a second before she pulled back, sitting up.

Korra made a grab for thin wrists and felt the sting of a slap to the back of her hand. She shifted her weight, a vain attempt to unseat Asami as she grappled for a hold on her hands. Korra tried to work her legs, rocking the two of them from side to side.

Asami kept her weight centered, rolling her hips with each motion of Korra's shifting body. She got a hold of Korra's hand and clamped her fingers around it. She wasn't nearly as strong as Korra, so she used her knowledge of the body instead. She dug her thumb and index knuckle into the tender flesh between Korra's thumb and index finger, pinching down tightly.

Korra felt pain flare in her hand and shoot into her wrist. She reached out with her other hand and Asami slapped her hand away again. Korra struggled to move. She pushed with her legs and bucked her hips. She shoved with her arms and growled in frustration. Yet all her attempts did nothing to move Asami. Little by little her frustration ebbed, sweat clinging to her hair and skin as they grappled. Finally, with a puff of breath Korra collapsed back into the grass.

Asami watched warily for a moment before leaning forward. She peered down at Korra as the woman beneath her took steadying breaths. "Better?"

Korra gave Asami a hard stare, conveying the _I'm still a little pissy with you_ look. However, she nodded her head, if rather reluctantly. "Yeah."

Mischief sparkled in Asami's eyes, she herself wasn't nearly as exhausted as Korra looked. Quickly she jumped to her feet. "Well I'm taking a shower now." She walked a couple steps forward and peered over her shoulder, watching as Korra propped herself up on her elbows. "Care to join me?"

Korra peered at her somewhat suspiciously as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"If you don't want to that's fine." Asami tossed an indifferent wave over her shoulder. As she took a few steps forward she added a little extra swing to her hips, a smile forming on her lips as she heard hurried footsteps closing in behind her. She emitted a squeal of laughter as she was scooped up into Korra's arms.

"You're a pain you know that right?" Korra asked as she stepped sideways through the door.

Asami settled her arms around Korra's neck. "But you love me anyway!" She smiled cheekily and gave Korra a peck on the nose.

"True." Korra stepped through to the kitchen and set Asami on her feet. "Thank you, by the way. That was what I," she paused as the phone started ringing. "Hello?" Korra pulled the receiver away from her ear as music blared out. "You mother fucking pain in the ass!" She screamed as the line went dead. Korra slammed the receiver back into the cradle, the phone ringing again immediately.

Korra jerked the phone back up to her. "I swear to Ravva if I fucking find you!"

"Uh, hello?" A timid voice came through the speaker.

Korra cleared her throat and rubbed at her forehead. "Sorry, sorry! I'm getting prank calls."

"I saw a flyer today. I think I found your dog."

"What? You found Naga? Is she okay, is she hurt? Where are you?" Korra exclaimed in a rush, Asami stepped closer to hear the person on the other line.

"I found her at the park, she's fine. Your address was on the flyer and I'm actually just a few blocks away."

"OHMYGOSH! That's amazing! Thank you so much. I look forward to seeing you." Korra hung the phone up and pulled Asami into a hug. "Someone found her, they're bringing Naga home."

Asami smiled as she rubbed Korra's back. "This is great baby. Come on, let's go wait outside."

Together they made their way to the front step. Asami sitting easily as she watched Korra pace back and forth in the front yard. Every car that came by Korra would stop and stare, bouncing on her toes, just to frown or scowl as each one drove by. Then came a small, black Toyota pickup truck. Asami stood as the vehicle slowed to a crawl, and came to a stop in front of the house. The passenger door swung up and a white ball of fur came flying out.

"Naga!" Korra cried as she sank to her knees, her arms coming around her furry best friend. "Girl I was so scared." Korra buried her face in Naga's neck and fought back the encroaching tears.

Asami pressed a hand to her mouth, fighting to keep herself composed, a smile on her lips. She caught sight of the driver stepping around the front of the truck, the familiar figure of a red headed nurse. "Madison?"

Madison shared a smile that looked a little too forced for Asami's liking. "Oh, hello Miss Sato." She said in a disappointed voice.

Korra paid the woman no mind, she was engulfed in giving Naga the best belly rub in the history of belly rubs. She missed the way Madison's hands clenched into fists, and the way she shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Korra's current world was a mass of white fur and a wagging tail.

But Asami saw, and she filed it away for later as she stepped forward and extended her hand to the woman. "Thank you for brining Naga back."

Madison hesitated a moment too long before accepting Asami's hand. She gave a quick pump, before dropping Asami's hand. She turned to face Korra and Naga, wiping her hand on her jean leg as she did.

Asami narrowed her eyes at the redhead as she moved to sit beside Korra in the yard. She placed a hand on Korra's strong bicep to get her attention. "Korra." She gazed into blue eyes, trying to communicate an unspoken message before she tilted her chin in Madison's direction.

Korra's brow creased in confusion as she curiously turned her attention toward the looming figure. Making eye contact with the redhead she watched Madison's face light up. Korra stood and extended her hand in thanks, Madison latched onto it in a heartbeat. The shake firm and enthusiastic, nothing like the cold greeting she'd given Asami.

When Korra moved towards Madison Asami felt a rumble resonate in Naga's chest. She stilled the hand that rubbed the dog's chest and hugged the dog close. Asami felt the hair on the dog's back stand on end, but she didn't show her teeth or growl loudly like she had at the back door. "I know she's trouble too." Asami whispered in the dog's ear. Naga turned her head, brown eyes staring up into Asami's face before a pink tongue lapped at her cheek.

"Someone is happy to be home." Korra chirped as she plopped back down. Naga immediately climbing into her lap.

Asami watched Madison as the woman shuffled from foot to foot again. Finally, she ventured forward and sat down beside Korra, her knee bumping against Korra's. Asami gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing towards Korra, then back to Madison. "So, Madison. Where did you find Naga?"

Madison flinched at the question, her eyes flickering down to where her hands twiddled nervously. "Um, I found her, she was digging through the trash." Madison looked up, her eyes boring into Asami's. "Over on 3rd street. I was running and found her."

"And you brought her home with you?" Asami wasn't buying this at all.

"I coaxed her home." Madison glanced over to Korra, who was listening intently as she rubbed gently at Naga's ears. "She was chewing on part of a pork chop."

Asami caught the glance from Korra. Naga did not, and would not eat anything unless it was the special brand of dogfood Korra bought her. "Where did you see the signs?" Asami waved her hand when Madison's eyes narrowed. "Simply curious."

"I saw them hanging on the street post near my house on 5th street yesterday."

Asami nodded, accepting the answer. She pushed herself to her feet, brushed her pants off, and turned to Korra. "I'll give her a bath."

Korra nodded as she removed Naga from her lap. "Sounds like a plan Sami. I'll be in a few minutes to help." Korra stood, and watched Asami lead Naga into the house. "Thank you again Madison, really. I don't know what I'd do without Naga."

Madison whipped her head around, breaking her death stare from the back of Asami's head. "Oh it was no problem; just glad I could help."

Korra extended her hand again. "I really appreciate it." This time the exchange was colder than before. Korra watched as Madison rounded the front of her truck, her face a confusion of emotions, the more prominent being anger. Korra headed for the front door, not bothering to look over her shoulder as Madison pulled away.

Asami ran water in the tub that Naga sat in. Warm water sprayed over the white dog and Asami could swear she heard Naga sigh in content. She lathered and worked the soap into the thick fur, letting her nails scratch at the dirt. Naga thumped her tail in approval.

Korra stood in the doorway and watched. She could tell Asami was thinking, that beautiful mind of hers never stopped. "How's it going?" She asked as she stepped in and dropped down beside Asami to help rinse.

"You know she was lying right?" Asami spat as she used the removable shower head to rinse the soap suds away.

"I know, but I don't understand why." Korra stated simply, reaching behind her and pulling a few towels out from under the sink.

"Korra, she's jealous." Asami stopped rinsing Naga and looked at Korra. "I saw it the night you were in the ER. Then at the mall, and again just now. She's jealous you're mine and not hers." Asami let out a huff of anger and returned to rinsing Naga.

Korra watched the suds whirl around the drain, her own mind working to understand what Asami was saying. "But what does that have to do with her finding Naga?"

"We both know she didn't find Naga, at least not how she says. I don't know but, she makes me uncomfortable." Asami rolled her shoulders as she took a towel from Korra, both began rubbing at Naga to dry her dripping fur.

"I don't know either Asami, but we can't jump to conclusions." Korra rubbed vigorously at Naga a few more minutes before she straightened and discarded her towel into the hamper. "I'm going to order take out for dinner."

Asami straightened, a sigh escaping her lips. "That's fine babe. Chinese?"

"Of course love." Korra placed a kiss on her cheek as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

For the next couple of days Korra was like one of those over protective helicopter moms. She barely let Naga out of her sight. And after the second day of hang ups and blaring music, she pulled the phone cord from the wall. Korra and Asami both were on edge. Returning to work didn't help matters, it just added to the stress. But somewhere through those first weeks of returning to "normal", things settled down. They fell back into a routine, and after a month of no sketches, no phone, and no Naga growling at the backdoor, they breathed a sigh of relief.

Korra and Asami, along with the Senior class, spent the vast majority of January, February, and March organizing and conducting fundraisers. With the fast approaching end of the school year came the planning of Prom, Senior Trip, End of the Year Projects, and Graduation. They worked tirelessly, side by side, falling into a rhythm together that most couples never perfect, even after years together.

Through those busy months, they both began to relax more. They spent weekends hanging with Bolin, Opal, Mako, and Izumi. They went on weekend lunch dates with Hiroshi. Asami slowly opening up more and more to her father as they reconnected. They spent some time after school goofing off with Kai, Marcus, and Tenzin's children. They laughed, and they loved, and it almost seemed like all the craziness before had been a bad dream. Almost, but not quite.

What they didn't know, was that during this time an angry soul watched, observed, and argued with the voices in their head. Anger fueled by rejection seethed and bubbled below the surface. A new target was decided on. Instead of taking out the cause of their strife, Korra, they decided to focus instead on what she cared for the most. The best way to make her suffer.

:::::::::::::::

Asami hurried from the house one Wednesday morning in late March. Thermos in one hand, bag and lunchbox in the other she locked the front door and headed for her car. Korra had managed to distract her this morning, causing her to run late, and since Korra had already left on her run, Asami was hurrying to make the drive to school.

She unlocked the doors and walked around to the passenger side to put her bag and lunchbox in the seat. She stopped short when she saw the back tire was flat. Asami groaned in frustration as she sat her thermos, bag, and lunch box on the hood of the car. She sprinted back into the house and emerged with her riding jacket, pants, and helmet on. Sticking her lunchbox and thermos in her bag she slipped it over her shoulders.

Straddling her motorcycle, she reeved the engine and backed out of the drive. She shot forward down the road, racing to make it to school. She flew past parked cars, and weaved around cars traveling slower than her liking. Asami rolled the throttle back and zoomed into the school parking lot and around the building to pull into her parking place near her classroom. As she swung her leg to dismount, the back door opened and the smiling face of Korra peered out at her.

"I thought you were taking the car?" Korra reached out and took Asami's helmet and bag as she entered the Shop class's garage.

Asami began to strip out of her riding jacket, pulling the zipper down quickly. "Back passenger tire was flat."

Korra's brow creased in confusion. She sat the helmet on the work table nearby and ran a hand through her damp hair. "It was fine when I left this morning."

Asami shrugged out of her riding jacket. "Well it wasn't fine when I came out. It's okay, I just don't know when I'll have time to get it fixed."

Korra fished her phone from her pocket. "Mako has the day off, I'll see if he cares to take care of it."

"Tell him we owe him and Izumi dinner if he does."

Korra chuckled. "You know the way to his heart." She smiled as she typed the message out, her phone buzzing at the immediate response. "He says dinner at the Jasmine House would be great." Korra rolled her eyes. Of course he'd pick the one restaurant that had a reservations list set years in advance.

"If it gets my car fixed, done." Asami nodded and fired an email to her father.

"You know he's joking right?" Korra watched her as she folded her riding jacket and pants neatly.

"Oh I know." Asami checked her phone as she walked into her classroom. "Which is why I know he won't believe it when you tell him next Friday at 6 is our reservation."

Korra laughed loudly as she relayed the message to Mako. "He'll shit a brick when he finds out you're not teasing." A thought struck Korra as she peered at her calendar. "You know that's prom right?"

Asami stopped and turned from where she wrote the day's objectives on the board. "Yes." With a soft smile she turned back to the board.

"You know prom is at 9 right?" Korra crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

Asami gave a half smile and continued to write on the board. "Korra, I helped plan it. I know when it is."

Korra snorted and shook her head. "Just checking babe." She pushed herself off the wall and started toward the door.

"I'm kind of excited about it." Asami added, never straying from her writing.

"You're excited to chaperone prom?" Korra looked at her a little shocked. She for one, never looked forward to it. Not that she hated it, it was just a big hassle for a few hours.

Asami recapped her marker and turned to consider Korra. "Yeah. It'll be fun."

Korra rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's a pain. That's a lot of damn work for a few hours. It's kind of a waste."

Asami frowned slightly in disappointment. "I suppose."

Korra caught the change in Asami's mood and opened her mouth to say something else. "Hey Korra, you in here?" Both women looked towards the doorway as Opal entered.

"What's up Ope?" Korra smiled at her friend and coworker.

"Tenzin was looking for you." Opal looked between the two women.

Korra nodded her head, quickly crossed to Asami, and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before leaving the room.

Asami eased herself down on the top of her desk. Opal walking to stand in front of her. "What's up Buttercup?"

"I was really looking forward to prom." Asami shrugged her shoulders and offered Opal a weak smile.

"And now not so much?" Opal asked as she sat by her friend as she watched Asami nod. "What changed that?"

"Korra thinks it's a waste."

Opal pondered this and the sad tone her friend spoke with. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Asami, did you miss out on your prom?"

Asami gave a weak half laugh. "Yeah. I know it's silly but it always kind of bothered me that it was something I missed out on."

"And you didn't bother to share this with Korra." Opal crossed her arms.

Asami shook her head in response. "No. I was going to, but then she said it was a waste."

Opal threw her hands up in defeat. "I swear you two are ridiculous."

Later that day, as she was headed to lunch, Korra started around a corner when she came face to face with Opal. "Hey Ope!"

Opal shook her head, grabbed Korra by the arm and man handled her into the nearest classroom. "You are such a dolt."

"Um, good to see you too?" Korra offered with a confused look.

"Look, I'm trying to help ya out here." Opal gave her a pointed look. "You need to ask Asami to prom. I'm talking the whole nine yards on this one."

Korra gave an exasperated groan. "Opal, you know how I feel about prom. It's a complete waste!"

"Korra! You ass! She didn't get to have a prom!" Opal shouted at her.

"Whoa, what do you mean she didn't get to have a prom?"

"I didn't get any details, just that she was really looking forward to this. Until you said it was a waste."

Korra hung her head. "Yeah, so I definitely need to fix this." She scratched at the back of her neck. "Got any ideas?"

Opal smiled and tapped a finger against the side of her mouth. "As a matter of fact…."

Asami stabbed a bite of her salad onto her fork, she was lost in the idle chatter of excited teenagers echoing all around her. She chewed and stabbed another bite.

"What did that poor salad do to you?" Bolin asked as he leaned closer to her.

Asami raised her head and let out a large sigh. "Nothing, sorry Bolin. What were you saying?"

"I haven't been talking for the last 10 minutes. I've just been watching you violently stab your lunch." Bolin waved his fork at the bowl in front of her.

Asami set her fork to the side. "I'm sorry Bolin, I just have some things on my mind."

Bolin nodded understandingly as he listened. "You've been through a lot lately, you and Korra both. You're welcome to talk to me and Opal anytime."

Asami smiled at him. "Thank you Bolin. You have no idea how much that means to…" She broke off when music began to fill the cafeteria. The buzz of conversation giving way to the music. She knew this tune, it was a classic that had been revamped numerous times, but this version, would always be her favorite. She listened as an intimately familiar voice began to sing.

"Wise men say," Korra came round the corner, stepping into the cafeteria, "only fools rush in." Her eyes landed on Asami, a warm smile spreading across her face. "But I can't help," she stopped and climbed onto a nearby table, "falling in love with you." As Korra played the students began looking around, "shall I stay," they searched the cafeteria to see which student had managed to get her help with their promposal, "would it be a sin." Korra leapt lightly off the table and slowly walked to stand in front of Asami. "If I can't help, falling in love with you?" Korra swung the guitar around behind her and reached forward, taking Asami's hands in her own.

"Miss Southern what are you doing?" Asami asked quietly.

Korra winked at her, giving a bright smile in response. "Miss Sato," Korra spoke loudly, her voice carrying through the cafeteria, "would you go to prom with me?"

Asami blinked, stunned. "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"I… I mean," Asami's cheeks flushed red.

"Say yes!" Jinora yelled out from her seat. A chorus of students echoing her response.

Asami chuckled and looked around at all the students. "Yes! Yes, I'll go to prom with you." She surged forward, her arms going around Korra's neck. She pulled back and her lips found Korra's in a more than enthusiastic kiss.

The day passed in a blur. Asami couldn't quite believe it when she heard the final bell ring. Eager to get home she gathered her belongings and dressed in her riding leathers. With quick strides she reached her bike in no time and straddled it. She started the engine, delighting in the way it instantly sprang to life under her. As she was backing out of her parking place she noted the small puddle of fluid under the bike. Thinking it must have an oil leak she made a note to check it when she got home.

She took it easy through the parking lot, staying even with Korra and the boys as they made their run home. At the intersection she gassed it, reaching the speed limit quickly, quicker than she intended on the steep downside of the hill. She tapped the brake to slow. Nothing happened, she picked up more speed. She panicked as she rapidly approached the back of a car. She pumped the hand brake, again, it did nothing.

Asami swerved around the car and rolled the throttle back giving the bike more gas as she leaned the other way. Her heart was in her throat as the car in the other lane zoomed by, narrowly missing her, horn blaring as it passed. She applied pressure to her foot brake, again nothing. Her eyes widened as her brain brought back the small puddle under the bike she had dismissed as an oil leak.

"Fuck!" Asami screamed, her blood pounding in her ears. Her brain shut down, absolutely no use as it continued to repeat, _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

She saw home up ahead, Mako in the driveway. Things started falling into place. This was deliberate. This wasn't a random accident. Suddenly her brain kicked back into working order and she down shifted, part of her heart went out to the gears that grinded loudly in protest. The bike lurched as she downshifted again, the sound of metal on metal protesting angrily, but her speed didn't decrease as much as she needed it to. She'd never make the turn at the end at this speed.

She focused on the driveway. She knew exactly when Mako realized something was wrong. He was in the street, hands cupped to his mouth, but she couldn't hear him over the sound of the bike. She shook her head and watched him set his feet on the pavement. He patted his chest and nodded at her conveying his message. As she got closer to Mako she readied herself, tightening her muscles. She sprang away from the bike, connected hard with Mako as his arms came around her. She felt the force of the impact jar her teeth as they hit the pavement. She heard the scrape of metal on asphalt. Caught the sight of bright sparks as the motorcycle laid on its side to skid down the road, slamming into a parked car fifty feet away.

She felt hands pulling her off Mako. She made it to her knees as her stomach started to roll. Her fingers shook and fought her commands as she tried to pry the helmet off. She felt the bile rising, she couldn't breathe, she was too hot. Tears started to spill forth as she felt a pair of hands knock her hands away from the chin strap. Everything was too bright as the helmet came away, she drew cool air in her nose, and abruptly doubled over as she retched.

A hand rubbed her back, another held her hair back from her face, a soft voice cooed in her ear. "Oh sweetie. It's okay. You're okay. Mako is okay. Let it out, it's alright." She saw the flashing lights before the sound hit her. It was like someone had unmuted the TV after you had grown accustomed to the silence, everything was too loud, it was deafening. Her stomach rolled again and she heaved.

"Ma'am, we need to look at you? Can you sit down please?" A man crouched beside her, easing her back and into a sitting position. "Can you tell me your name?"

There was a light in her eyes, fingers pressing at her here and there, she finally recognized Francis kneeling beside her. Holding her hand and speaking softly. She saw Mako. Blood pouring from his nose and covering the front of his shirt. She blinked as the EMT waved a hand in front of her face. "My brakes." She croaked out in a barely audible voice.

"Ma'am, can you repeat that?" The man asked as he leaned forward.

Asami turned toward Francis, leaned into the older woman as tears spilled forth. "Someone cut my brake line."

Korra taunted the boys that lagged behind her. She ran backwards beckoning them on. She watched as they came to a stop, both of them looking frightened. Kai pointed over her shoulder, toward home. "Korra."

She turned, seeing the scene before her. They'd heard the sirens, but hadn't paid attention to the direction they traveled. She saw the ambulances, and cop cars. People lining the street. She saw a twisted heap of red. It drew her attention, called to her. She sprinted. Legs churning and arms swinging. She stripped her pack from her shoulders as she went. Letting it fall to the concrete sidewalk behind her. She poured the speed on, running faster than she thought she ever could.

Her lungs and muscles burned as she reached the crowd. The people parted before her. She didn't slow, she barreled through them, leaping the police barricade that kept the spectators back away from the scene. She ignored the cries of the officers behind her and ran. "Asami!" Her eyes landed on the helmet first, the bloody gauze lying beside it next.

Her heart stuttered, stopping for just a second as she came to a sudden stop. She turned, her eyes searching the crowd. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Korra."

She whipped around, batting the hand away. Her eyes pleaded with the grey ones in front of her. "Frank. Where is she?"

Officer Stine's lips turned up in a small smile. "She's okay Korra. She's in the back of that ambulance over there." He gestured with his thumb and guided her over, knocking gently on the back door. "She's pretty shook up, but nothing serious."

The door to the back of the ambulance swung open, before the EMT could say anything Korra was pushing past him. She looked at Asami sitting next to Francis on the gurney. Korra was on her knees in front of the two women. Tentatively she reached out and rested a hand on Asami's knee. "Are you okay?"

Asami smiled down at her, sniffling as new tears built in the corners of her eyes. "I'm okay love. Scared. Sore. But I'm okay." She placed her free hand on top of Korra's and with the other she gave Francis's hand a squeeze.

Korra let out a relived breath and reached up to cup Asami's cheek. Her thumb smoothed over a tear that fell down her cheek. "What happened?"

Asami explained everything to Korra, Officer Stine taking a statement at the same time. When she finished she drew in one long shaky breath and peered at the faces around her. She watched Francis smile at her, and pat her hand in a motherly way. She watched Korra's jaw muscle work as the woman literally chewed over everything she'd just told her. Finally, her eyes came to rest on Officer Stine, she watched as the man read back over the statement he'd taken.

"Most people in your situation wouldn't have had the thought to downshift." Officer Stine commented as he glanced up to meet Asami's stare. "I think that's the only thing that slowed you enough to make that jump to Officer Andesite."

"I almost didn't even think to do that. I panicked, my brain shut down for a minute or two." Asami admitted with a grim smile.

"But you did, and Mako knew something was wrong." Korra added as she stood, her hand staying in contact with Asami. "You need to call your father."

"I know. He'll be worried about me if this gets to him before I call." Asami nodded her head in agreement.

"That too, but I meant I want his people looking into this." Korra said sternly. "I want to know who tried to kill you."

"God have mercy on their soul when you find them." Francis added, a wicked gleam in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Asami let the warm water of the bath that Korra had drawn for her ease her muscles. Fuck she ached all over, from head to toe. She was lucky, and very thankfully, all she had to show for her ordeal were a few bruises, and some very sore muscles. Even Mako wasn't hurt as badly as she'd first thought. Noted his nose would probably always be a little crooked from now on.

The water sloshed along the edge as she reached for the glass of wine Korra had poured her. She took a large drink of it before laying back against the headrest Korra had arranged. She closed her eyes and breathed in, trying to calm her mind, but those wheels wouldn't slow. She heard the soft metallic click of the door knob as it turned. She cracked her eyelids open and saw Korra poke her head in, cell phone pressed tightly to her ear as she looked in on Asami.

"I'll tell her mama. I love you too." Korra smiled down at Asami as she took a step back to close the door, Asami's upraised hand stopped her movements. "Bye mama."

"Does she want to wrap me in bubble wrap as well?" Asami glanced up at Korra as she began pulling a wash cloth across her right arm.

"Pretty much." Korra sat on the edge of the tub, her back to Asami. She rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward. "She might have mentioned a few things about locking us in the house while your father and my father use their 'connections' to 'eliminate' the problem."

Asami let out a bark of laughter. "Ha! That sounds like your mom." She squinted at Korra's back. "I see where you get your fierceness."

A lopsided grin formed on Korra's face as she nodded. "I'm pretty protective of those I love." She said it with an amused smile, but the look in her eyes was far from it. She turned to face Asami more directly, her voice taking on a somber tone as she spoke. "Asami, I don't know what I'd do if something happened," she was cut off as a sopping wet wash cloth hit her in the face. Korra sat unmoving as the wash cloth slid down her face to land with a soft _plop_ in her lap. "Did you just…. really?"

"It was the only way to shut you up for right now." Asami spoke softly. "Don't say it. I don't want you to say it." Asami reached out, her wet hand tangling in the hem of Korra's shirt.

Korra frowned before nodding her head. "Okay. I won't say it." She extracted the hand that clutched her shirt, and laced their fingers together. "I'll just say, I've never loved someone as much as I do you, and I don't think I'll ever love anyone else the same."

A tear slid down Asami's cheek to fall and mix with the bath water. "Raava you're such a sap." She sniffed and smiled when a chuckle rang out from Korra. She tugged on Korra's hand. "Get in here."

Korra nodded and grinned as she stood to strip out of her clothes. Leaving them in a pile on the floor she slid in behind Asami. As soon as she was settled Asami leaned back against her, laying her head in the crook of Korra's neck. Korra placed her hands on the sides of the tub and turned her head to press a kiss to Asami's temple.

Asami smiled and pressed her head into Korra's lips. "Will you hold me?"

"Of course love." Korra wrapped her strong arms around Asami, laying her hands across her taut stomach. She hummed a quiet, soothing tune, feeling Asami relax against her. She knew exactly when Asami finally succumbed to the exhaustion she'd been fighting. Korra let her sleep. She held her, pressing the occasional kiss to Asami's hair or cheek until the bathwater grew cool and their fingers and toes resembled prunes. Then gently she nudged Asami. "Come on love. Let's get you to bed."

Korra felt Asami stir, but she didn't wake fully. She smiled as she listened to Asami mumble. Korra helped her scoot forward and she stood. Carefully, Korra helped Asami step out of the tub and she dried them both off, Asami swaying in place. Korra wrapped a dry, fluffy towel around Asami, and in one quick motion she scooped her up. Asami nestled into her warm chest, and was sound asleep again before Korra made the short trip to bed.

Korra laid Asami down in the middle of the bed and pressed a quick kiss to her temple before sliding in beside her. She pulled the covers up and over them both then wrapped an arm around Asami's waist. In the soft glow of the bedside lamp Korra studied the woman next to her. The always silky and glossy locks of onyx that Asami tamed into waves fit for a movie star. The slight almond shaped eye lids that currently hid a shade of emerald that had become Korra's favorite upon first seeing it. Korra studied and catalogued every detail of Asami's face. Her soft lips that were as sweet as honey. Her cute little nose that Korra loved to kiss, almost always earning a giggle when she did so.

Korra reached up and smoothed her fingers through Asami's hair and down her cheek. "I could have lost you today." She whispered softly, her voice wavering with emotion. With Asami asleep she could finally speak her fears, and let her emotions go. A tear slid down her cheek as she pressed another kiss to Asami's temple. "I could have lost you today." She repeated herself, her voice breaking as more tears spilled forth.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Sami." She stroked Asami's cheek with her thumb. "You're my calm place. I have never been this at peace in my life." She took Asami's chin in hand and leaned forward, brushing her lips to her lover's, softly and sweetly. "You're my safe place, my harbor, my home." She took a deep breath and smiled as she turned the bedside lamp off. She settled her arms around Asami and held her tightly, kissing her bare shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Asami whispered back, a slight smile on her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Were you playing opossum this whole time?" Korra asked, as she dried eyes.

Asami shook her head and rolled over on her side so she was nose to nose with Korra. "I woke up when you started talking and I didn't want to interrupt." She tilted her head forward and rested her forehead against Korra's. "You're my home too Korra."

They laid wrapped in each other's arms that night. Holding on tightly, relishing in the comfort the other brought. They fell asleep with foreheads pressed together and legs tangled, each thinking of home.

While they slept peacefully, warm in their bed, across town was a nefarious man. Adam Gustove flipped the collar up on his long jacket. He pulled his ball cap down low and flicked the butt of his cigarette into the street. He watched a red headed woman in a third floor apartment building pace back and forth. She threw her hands in the air mumbling to herself. He smirked as he drew another cigarette from the front pocket of his shirt.

The lighter flared to life as he strode across the road. He took a long drag as he pushed the call button to apartment 3B.

"Hello?" A shaky voice came over the speaker.

"I think we have a common goal." Gustove said before releasing the button, putting the cigarette back between his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman said after a moments hesitation.

Gustove pressed the button and chuckled. "Your attempt with the Sato bitch was, admirable, I must admit. You were close."

"You must be mistaken. I don't know what you're talking about." There was an audible quiver in the voice that Gustove picked up on.

"Just like you have no idea about her house being broken into?" He sneered as he let the button go. When there was no response he continued, "Or the sketches? The dog missing? The phone calls?" He released the button again and waited a count of five. "Cat got your tongue girlie?"

He heard the buzz of the door and the click of the lock. There was a certain swagger to his walk as he ascended the stairs.

:::::::::::

Korra rushed around the morning of prom, making breakfast, and checking that Mako, Izumi, Bolin, and Opal were all set for the dinner reservations with Hiroshi. She checked that she had her dry cleaning tag, and shot a quick text to the car service to confirm the pickup time. As she expertly flipped a pancake one handed she scrolled through and made sure that the tuxedo rental place had received her payments on both Marcus and Kai's orders.

She smiled as she felt a pat to her backside as Asami walked past her, empty coffee mug in hand. "Good game tiger."

Korra snorted as she set her phone aside. "Is that all I get for my star performance this morning? An ass pat and 'good game tiger'?" She shook her head as she added to the stack of cooked pancakes.

Asami smirked as she turned around, the now filled mug raised to her lips. She took a deep breath of the heavenly concoction. "I mean there are other ways I could show my appreciation, but I don't want to wear you out before tonight." She blew on her coffee before taking a testing sip. "Can't have you too tired for dancing tonight."

Korra picked up both plates of pancakes and sat them on the breakfast bar. "Oh of course. I'd hate to disappoint my lady on the dance floor." She turned and reached for Asami's coffee mug, then sat it on the bar beside a plate. Then Korra placed her hands on Asami's waist and pulled her close. "Want a preview of my dance moves for tonight?" She grinned as she started to sway side to side, taking tiny steps to turn them around the kitchen.

"I'm always up for a preview of your moves."

"Okay, here goes." Korra gave a big smile then jumped into the running man. Asami laughed at her as she shook her head. "Too much?" Korra asked as she stopped, hands on hips. "I mean if you can't keep up just say so."

"Oh I never said I couldn't keep up. I got moves of my own." Asami laughed as she backed away from Korra a few steps. "If anything, you can't keep up with me." Next Asami showed just how accomplished she was in dancing, by performing the sprinkler.

Both women fell into a fit of giggles as they continued showing off their dance moves. After a several minutes of dancing, giggling, and stealing kisses they managed to eat their now cold pancakes. They discussed the things each needed to do for the day to make sure Prom went off without a hitch. Including picking up their outfits.

Asami took a drink from her mug. "I can't believe you won't tell me what you're wearing." She said, waving her fork at Korra.

"It's a surprise. You like surprises." Korra countered with a mouth full of pancake and syrup.

"How will I know we're going to match?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Korra took a big drink of milk, wiped her mouth on her napkin, and turned to face Asami. "Babe, don't fret. Whether you wear red or black, I'm going to match."

Asami scrunched her nose in thought. "Who says I'm wearing red or black?"

"You always wear red or black. You know you look good in them, and they're your favorite anyway." Korra smiled and leaned forward kissing Asami on the nose. "I've got to go. See you tonight my love."

Asami finished breakfast in silence, sharing a few bites with Naga. As she placed her dishes in the sink she pondered an age old question, _red or black?_

::::::::::::::

Asami rushed to the door as the doorbell dinged again. "Just a minute!" She called down the hall as she hopped along trying to buckle the strap on her high heeled shoe. She smiled in triumph as she got it in place just as she reached the door. "Hello." Her smile turned to a look of confusion at the sight of Opal and Bolin on the doorstep. "I thought we were meeting at the restaurant?"

Opal shrugged as she eyed Asami up and down. "Korra sent us a message. Mako and Izumi are on their way. You look hot." Opal grinned and stepped around her to enter the house. "Has Korra seen you in this yet?" She waved her hand in Asami's direction. "I like the flapper look."

Asami gave a little twirl to show off her knee length, loose fitting dress. A red sash sat on her hips, a bright red stone holding the two ends together. Nestled between her breast was a matching stone, three strands of white beads hung down underneath it. A black choker with another red stone adorned her neck. The halter straps left her back bare, and her hair laid in perfect waves. To top it off she had a strand of white beads circling her head, a red feather and yet another red stone pulling it all together.

Bolin gave a low whistle as he stepped through the doorway. "Hey, want to be my date instead of Korra's?"

"I don't think so Bo." Korra's voice rang out from the doorway. She stood there, one hand in the pockets of her black slacks. She leaned casually against the doorjamb, her other hand resting on the handle of a gleaming cane. Her black dress shoes were polished to a shine. Her white button up shirt was pressed and fit just right. The red kerchief in her black vest pocket was the same shade as her tie. She grinned and took a step forward, reaching up she flicked the brim of her fedora with her index finger. "You look gorgeous."

Asami stared, soaking in every ounce of the woman before her. "You clean up nicely." She smiled as Korra stepped into her side, a warm hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

Bolin grinned and squealed in joy, "Awe! You guys are so cute! Aren't they the cutest Opal?"

Opal fished her phone from her clutch and held it up. "Say cheese ya little cuties."

Mako and Izumi arrived soon after Korra did, and the pictures continued. Asami delighted in the full prom experience she had missed out on as a teenager. She gladly wore the corsage Korra had purchased. She smiled in all the pictures, and enjoyed the silly antics of all her friends.

Mako looked at his watch and straightened his suit jacket. "We should probably head to the restaurant."

Izumi smiled as she leaned into his side. "All he's talked about all week is the Jasmine House."

The others laughed as Mako frowned. "I'm excited okay!"

"Obviously dude." Bolin grinned and elbowed his brother in the ribs.

They all shuffled for the door digging car keys from their pocket. "You guys don't need those." Korra said as they stepped outside. "I've taken care of our ride." At that time there came a pair of honks from the road as two sleek black limos pulled up. "I figured we could arrive in style."

"Sweet!" Opal yelled with enthusiasm as she rushed to the first limo.

"The first one is ours. You guys load up. I'll be right back." She took a step towards the road, Asami pulled gently on her hand.

"Where are you going?" Asami asked as she tugged Korra back to her side.

"To tell Marcus and Kai that their ride is here." Korra grinned up at her.

Asami dipped her head and planted a kiss to Korra's cheek. "I'm going with you then."

Korra nodded her head and led the way across the road. She knocked on the door and they waited for it to open. She met the steely gaze of Francis.

"I was wondering if you would stop by." The older woman crossed her arms and squinted at Korra. "I went to pick up the boys' suits earlier and mysteriously they were already paid for."

Korra grinned and rocked back on her heels. "You don't say? That's pretty cool Francis."

"Mmhmm." Francis softened as a smile tugged at her lips. "Well if you happen to know who did it, be sure to tell them how thankful I am. They didn't have to, but it is greatly appreciated."

"I'll pass the message along." Korra smiled at the kindly woman, then she looked at Asami and squeezed her hand. "We do have a surprise for the boys, and I hope it's okay." She moved to the side allowing Francis to see the limos sitting at the curb. "I didn't want you to worry about the boys getting a ride, or walking, and this way they can pick their dates up."

Francis looked at the women and then pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you both for everything you've done for my boys." She gave them both a kiss on the cheek as she stepped back.

"I hope you know we care a lot about you and the boys." Asami said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh I know darling, and we all care for you both." Francis squeezed her shoulder then stepped into the house to call up the stairs. "Marcus, Kai, you have visitors."

There was a thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs. Both boys came to a halt at the door. Kai had his dress shirt half tucked into his pants and his tie was loose. Marcus's hair was standing at odd angles and his bow tie was wadded in his fist. "Hey!" They both grinned and waved.

"Please tell me you guys are still getting ready?" Korra looked them both up and down with a critical eye.

"Uh, no. We're good." Kai said confidently as he pulled at the lapels of his jacket.

"I'd like help with this actually." Marcus said as he held the bow tie out in his hand.

Francis shuffled down the hallway muttering to herself. Korra smiled when she caught the words, "dunder heads."

Korra helped Marcus with his bow tie while Asami instructed Kai in tucking his shirt in. Francis appeared at the door with a comb, hair gel, and a hand towel. Korra nodded her thanks as she took the gel and comb from her. "What would you do without us?" She teased as she tamed Marcus's wild hair and Asami straightened Kai's tie.

"Probably go to prom looking like slobs." Marcus added with a grin.

Korra snorted as she studied her work. She nodded in approval at how sharp both boys looked now. Asami gave each one a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red kiss mark, as they hugged her. "You both look handsome. The girls will be surprised."

"Jinora said she'd pick us up later." Kai said as he typed a text message to send.

"Well, how about you tell Jinora and Ikki that you guys will pick them up?" Korra smirked as she jerked her thumb towards the limo. Then laughed as both boys looked wide eyed between her and Asami.

Next they were both in motion. They launched themselves first at Francis, hugging her tightly around the neck, and kissing her soundly on the cheeks. "Bye grandma." Both boys said as they next exchanged hugs again with Korra and Asami. "Thanks you guys." Then they were off running towards the car.

The women stood on the porch and laughed as the limo pulled away. "You've made their night." Francis said matter of factly as she stepped back into her house. "Now, you girls have fun tonight." She waved as Asami and Korra walked arm and arm to climb into their own limo.

Dinner with Hiroshi went amazingly. He graciously insisted on paying for dinner, and gladly posed for prom pictures with his daughter. They talked and laughed throughout dinner, enjoying the start of their night. Hiroshi escorted them back to their limo when it was time for them to leave. He hugged Korra and Asami both as they slid into the backseat. "Have fun tonight." He called as the limo pulled away.

They arrived at the front of the school to see a line of students waiting for the doors to open. They exited the limo to a round of whistles and cat calls from the students as they made their way to the front of the line. Asami and Korra followed behind the other couples, fingers laced together.

Lin and Kya opened the doors for them to enter as the three couples squeezed past the waiting students. "You kids look great." Kya gushed as she looked them all up and down. "Decorations look great ladies. You two did a great job getting the kids involved this year."

"I think it was the promise of free pizza the days we stayed late." Korra confided as she looked around the lobby. Spying the photographer, she excused herself from the conversation.

Lin checked her watch before turning to the others as they chatted together. "Doors open in five minutes. Better get to the gym."

"Oh and watch out for Kuvira. She's in a horrible mood tonight." Kya called after the group as they started making their way to the gym.

As they neared Korra they stopped to wait. Korra grinned as she shook hands with the photographer. She walked over to Asami and grabbed her hand. "Picture time." Korra declared as she tugged Asami towards the backdrop.

"Korra we have enough pictures already!" Asami protested as she was posed according to the photographer's instructions.

Korra stood behind her and placed her hands on Asami's hips. "I know, but you're getting the whole experience tonight." She quickly kissed Asami's shoulder before straightening and smiling for the camera.

"Awe! I want a copy of this." Opal said as they rejoined the others. "Asami's turned you into a regular old softy Korra." She teased as her and Bolin walked in the lead down the hallway.

Korra rolled her eyes and looked at Asami. "I prefer to think of it as she's smoothed out my rough edges."

"Well put Korra." Mako said as checked a couple classroom doors, making sure they were locked. He smiled wistfully as he glanced at Izumi. "We always change for people; some just bring out better changes than others." He gave Izumi a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're very philosophical tonight Mako." Bolin commented as he turned to regard the man. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

The group chuckled as they entered the gym, then stopped to marvel at the decorations. Lights twinkled above them, balloons and confetti served as center pieces for the tables. The band was going through a last minute sound check. The group of friends gave each other one final smile before breaking apart to various parts of the gym.

Korra and Asami sat at a nearby table. Korra's hand rested on Asami's knee and both sipped from some plastic cups filled with fruit punch. Together they watched the students dance and mingle. They watched Opal and Bolin dance to a few songs, then chuckled at Mako trying to do one of the new dances with Izumi.

Korra's foot tapped to the current song, she was ready to dance. She smiled when the band switched gears and played the first slow song of the night. She stood and offered her hand to Asami. "May I have this dance?"

Asami took the outreached hand and stood, letting Korra lead her to the center of the floor. Her arms went around Korra's neck as Korra's hands came to rest on her hips. They swayed and shuffled to the song, making slow circles around the dance floor. Neither paid any attention to the other couples on the dance floor, they only had eyes for each other.

Bolin and Opal twirled close by them. "Ladies, leave room for Jesus," Opal winked as Bolin and her twirled away from them.

Asami's cheeks colored slightly and she attempted to take a small step away from Korra, but Korra just held her in place and continued to dance. One slow song turned into another, Korra and Asami twirled around the floor. They passed students that they smiled and nodded to in greeting. They spied Jinora and Kai together and Korra spun them quickly in that direction. They swayed next to the young couple, chatting and laughing. Korra had to admit, maybe prom wasn't so bad.

Half way through the night Kuvira made an appearance. She wore an emerald green dress, and scowl. She circled the dance floor, barking at students to separate, and ordering them to act accordingly. Korra shook her head as she watched.

"I don't get it." Opal said as she stepped next to Asami. "You'd think she could not be a total bitch for one night."

"Kuvira? Not be a total bitch?" Korra mused with a half smirk. "Now that's something I'd like to see."

The group laughed at the comment, but it was short lived when the gaze of their Great Uniter fell upon them.

"Fuck." Korra mumbled as Kuvira started making her way towards them.

Asami smiled when her phone rang. "Lucky me." She pressed the phone to her ear and turned away from the speakers.

"Kuvira." Korra mumbled as she waved in acknowledgment.

"If you'll excuse me." Asami said as she headed for the door.

Korra made to follow, but a steel grip on her arm stopped her.

"Surely she's capable of taking a phone call without you Korra." Kuvira said with a smile that looked more like a sneer. "Besides, I do believe your duty is here, watching the students."

Korra ground her teeth as she shook Kuvira off and stepped to the other side of Opal. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbow, hooked her cane under her arm and jammed her hands in her pockets. With half an ear she listened to Opal talk to Kuvira about where she'd found her dress. After about five minutes of Opal dominating the conversation, Kuvira excused herself to the other side of the gym. Opal grinned triumphantly.

"Works every time." Opal turned towards Korra. "You're welcome."

Korra looked confused. "What just happened?"

"I discovered that if Kuvira can't be the center of attention, she leaves. So anytime she's near, I find useless shit to talk about and I don't shut up until she leaves." Opal's eyes sparkled mischievously.

Korra beamed and chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Opal laughed and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. She leaned into her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot."

"Oh sure!" Korra playfully shoved her friend away.

"Korra." Mako's tone had Opal and Korra's laughter dying. He grabbed Korra's wrist and gave her a tug to follow him. Korra shrugged her shoulders at Opal and followed him to the main hallway where Lin and an officer in uniform waited.

"What's going on?" Korra asked as she flicked her hat up on her head and looked from one worried face to another.

"We just got an anonymous phone call. A man was seen sneaking onto school grounds. Our source says he has a gun." Mako spoke with a stern and serious tone as he glanced at Lin then Korra.

"When and where?" Korra demanded as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Twenty minutes ago, west side, far back corner." The officer supplied quickly.

"That's near Asami's classroom." Korra's eyes shot wide. "Fuck! She got a phone call. I'm betting that's where she went to take it." She took a step down the hallway and had an arm bar her way.

Lin's voice was rough and full of authority. "Korra, you can't go charging down there right now. We need a plan."

"You want a plan?" Korra turned towards her friend. "You and Officer Dierks get the kids locked down while Mako and I do a sweep of the school. Keep the kids in there. Doors shut. Teachers guarding them. Keep them calm." She stepped back, drew a deep breath, and looked to Mako.

"I was going to suggest that. My weapon is locked in the front office."

"Mine's in my office. Won't do me any good between here and there." Korra added.

"Ma'am." Officer Dierks pulled his piece. "You can take mine, and I can use my back up piece." He handed Korra his department issued 9mm and squatted down to remove a smaller pistol from his ankle holster.

"Let's hope we don't need these." Korra said as she tossed her hat and cane in a corner before following Mako towards the office.

After retrieving Mako's gun they worked their way down the hallways, checking each door. If it was locked, they went on, if the door opened, they went in and swept the room. After nearly an hour of checking the school Korra was growing agitated.

They had two hallways left to check when Mako's radio crackled to life. "Korra, Mako, come in, over." Lin's voice sounded over the speaker.

"You're a go for Mako, over." Mako said into the handheld.

"We need to evacuate now. We just got a bomb threat, over." Korra could hear the fear in Lin's voice.

Korra watched the color drain from Mako's face as he spun on his heel and together they sprinted for the gym. What had taken an hour to cover in a sweep they covered in a matter of seconds at top speed. They rounded the corner to see groups of students being led out by teachers.

"Can I get a status report?" Korra stopped next to Lin.

Kya nodded her head as she turned to address her and Mako. "We had just finished a roll call when the call came in. As soon as it came in we had the kids filing out with a teacher thrown in here and there."

"Everyone accounted for?" Mako asked as they started to follow the last group of students out.

Kya shook her head as she scanned the list again. "No. We're missing five students." She read their names off the list. "Jinora, Kai, Marcus, Ikki, and Meelo."

"Anyone know when they were last seen?" Korra asked as she started scanning the tops of the students' heads.

"Excuse me." A slim girl spoke up. "I saw Marcus and Meelo exit the gym with Tahno. A little later Tahno returned with a few of the basketball players, but not Marcus and Meelo."

"The others must have gone looking for them." Mako stopped at the intersection of the hallways and the other adults did too. "Kya and Lin, finishing getting the kids out. Korra we're going to split up. Do a quick sweep of the half we haven't checked and find the kids."

"What about Asami?" Korra asked through gritted teeth.

"I can try calling her." Kya offered as she dug her phone from the folds of her dress.

"You know the kids come first Korra." Mako placed a hand on her arm.

Korra batted his arm away. "I'm the last person you need to talk to about duty." She growled as she started down a hallway they hadn't checked.

"Yes sweetie, I'll tell Aunt Korra you said hi." Asami grinned as she walked the hallway outside her classroom. She laughed as she listened to Rodrick on the other end. "Yes I'll ask about you spending the weekend." She heard him let out a cry of delight. "Rodrick, I have to go now. I love you." She smiled fondly when she heard him reply in kind.

Asami slipped her phone back into her clutch and started back to the gym. Outside of the boy's locker room she paused. Asami turned a small circle, listening. She heard voices coming from inside the locker room. Cautiously she pushed the door open and took a step inside.

"Hey, come on now bro. Wake up."

Asami recognized Kai's voice and sped up. "What's going on in here? Kai?"

"Asami?" Jinora stepped from around a row of lockers. "Thank Raava. You have to help." Jinora rushed forward and grabbed Asami's hand, pulling her forward. "It's Meelo and Marcus."

Asami let Jinora drag her around the lockers. She stopped short when she saw the bloody mess before her. "Who did this to them?" She knelt beside Marcus first and checked the young boy.

Kai knelt between Meelo and Marcus, he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Tahno and his fucking friends."

Asami glanced up to see Jinora hugging a crying Ikki. "Girls, get me some towels." Asami looked over Marcus first, then Meelo. "I'm seeing maybe a broken nose for Meelo. Marcus has a split lip, and cheek." She placed a hand on Kai's shoulder to calm him. "Kai, they're going to be okay."

"Asami." Jinora knelt beside her and placed a stack of towels between them. Ikki dropped down on the other side.

Asami drew a breath to calm her nerves. "Apply pressure to any open wounds. We need to stop the bleeding." Remembering her phone, she dug it out and handed it to Kai. "Call Korra. Tell her where we are."

Kai nodded in understanding and began to dial the number. Just then the lights went out. Everyone froze.

"Stay silent." Asami ordered as she pushed her way to her feet. She edged around the lockers and peeked down the row.

"Oh Miss Sato!" A deep voice sang out.

Fear clutched at her heart. She knew that voice. She kicked her shoes off and padded her way back to the kids. She passed them and grabbed a pile of dirty towels from the laundry cart. "You have to hide." She hissed out as she started covering Marcus and Meelo with the clothes.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Gustove's voice boomed from the far corner.

Asami felt her heart skip and her actions sped up. She grabbed more clothes, to cover the two unconscious teens, Jinora helping her. Kai helped Ikki climb into a locker. He stuffed her dress in around her and eased the door closed. With the two boys covered Asami pointed to two more lockers. "Hurry." She whispered and waved for Jinora and Kai to get in.

Asami peeked around the corner again as Kai helped Jinora stuff her dress into the locker. She glanced back to see Kai ease Jinora's locker shut, then Asami peered back down the aisle. A large shadow moved, and Gustove came into view.

"Found you bitch!"

Asami spun away from the aisle, gave Kai a shove into the locker he was wriggling into, and slammed the door. She made it a couple more steps before a large hand grabbed her by the hair. She screamed as pain radiated down her scalp, then again when she was flung into the lockers. She tasted something metallic, she'd bit her cheek, as she slowly climbed back to her feet.

"That's right. Get up!" Gustove bellowed. He stood just outside of her reach.

Asami glared at him as she straightened her back, pulling herself to the full extent of her height. She spat a glob of blood and spit at his feet. "Is that all you got Gustove?"

He grinned wickedly as he reached behind him. "Oh no darling, I brought a little toy for you." He pulled the pistol from the back of his waistband and leveled it at her head. "Can't wait to put a bullet into that pretty little head of yours."

Asami fought to stay calm. She fought to pull breath into her nose, and force it out her mouth. She fought to slow her hear rate. She had to get him out of here, away from the kids. "Wouldn't that ruin all the fun for you?" She fought to keep her voice from shaking. She smiled at Gustove and took a small step to her right, towards the back door.

"Ha! I think it'll be great fun to kill you." Gustove followed her with the gun.

"No doubt you would." She smiled again, then bit her lip. She took a step forward and again to the right. She pushed her bottom lip out into a pout, and trailed a hand between her breasts and down to her stomach. "Wouldn't you have more fun doing something else though?"

Gustove's eyes followed her hand. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

Asami did her best to look hurt. "Are you saying you don't want to play with me?" She fought the bile that rose in the back of her throat. Taking another step, she rolled her hips. "Come on now." She spun a slow circle, letting it carry her further down the lockers, and closer to Gustove. "You can be as rough as you want." She purred. She watched the slow smile spread across his face, and she readied her body for action.

Gustove tilted his head, the smile growing on his face. He nodded, "perhaps we should have some fun first, seeing as you're so eager." He took a step forward, and started to lower the gun.

Asami sprung at the opening. She brought her hands up and grabbed his wrist. Stepping into him she kicked his knee as hard as she could. Gustove yelled as a loud pop echoed through the locker room. They wrestled for the gun, Asami trying to pry it from his hands. She felt the jolt as the gun discharged. She slammed her elbow down on his wrist, as his other hand clawed at her scalp again. Asami gritted her teeth against the pain as she slammed her elbow down again.

Gustove jerked at the impact, pulling the trigger a second time. The bullet ripped through the lockers. His anger grew and he swung wildly with his free hand. He grinned when he felt the connection with Asami's ribs.

Asami grunted and lost her grip on his wrist. Gustove knocked her away, sending her sliding across the floor. She hurried to her feet, and threw herself around the corner of the lockers. She heard the gun shot, and from the corner of her eyes she watched a spot explode in the brick wall.

"I'm going to find you." Gustove growled as he took a labored step forward. "And when I do, I'm going to fuck you bloody, and let your little girlfriend watch."

Asami spied a tennis racket laying on a nearby bench. She grabbed it and pressed her back to the lockers. She held her breath and listened to the awkward step, drag, that Gustove was doing. As soon as he stumbled around the corner Asami swung with all her might. She smashed the hard fiberglass side of the racket across his face. She watched him fall back against the wall.

Gustove roared as he shoved himself away from it. "I'll kill you!"

Asami smiled at him. "You'll have to catch me first, bitch." Then she sprinted for the door.

Korra heard a loud pop, her brain registering it as a gunshot. She sprinted from the room she was in and paused at the intersection of the hallway. She listened. Her heart pounded as her mind was flooded with thoughts of Asami, and the kids. At the sound of the second shot she spun towards it. She moved quickly. Her gun raised in front of her. She checked the hallway mirrors before rounding the corners.

She froze at the next intersection. Growling in frustration she scanned down each option. She jumped at the sound of her phone buzzing. She fished it from her pocket to see it light up with a text from Asami.

 _Mrcs dad boy lckr rm_

Her feet were already moving down the west hallway as the third shot rang out.

Asami forced herself to move slow. She had to keep Gustove following her. She could hear his labored steps behind her. "Can't you go any faster you filthy bastard." She threw over her shoulder. Then screamed when the bricks in front of her exploded.

"Almost had you on that one bitch." Gustove laughed as he raised the gun again.

Asami threw herself into her classroom as another shot rang out. She rolled to her feet and scrambled behind her desk. She eased the top drawer open and felt around. Her fist closed around her scissors and she felt a new hope grow in her chest.

Korra slammed through the front doors of the locker room. She was met with an eerie half-darkness. The only light coming from the opened back door in the far corner, and a glowing exit sign. Her eyes adjusted quickly as she started forward.

"Korra?" She heard a voice ask.

"Who's there?" She barked.

"It's Ikki. We're over here!" A figured stepped out from around the corner.

Korra froze. "Ikki. What's the word?"

"Korra, please. Jinora's been shot!" Ikki cried, her face scrunched up as tears ran down her face.

Korra clenched her jaw. "Ikki. You have to tell me. Remember, we went over this." Korra waited, she waited to hear the word that met they weren't being forced into anything.

"Bird." Meelo croaked from somewhere beside Ikki.

Korra shoved the gun into her waist band and strode forward. She pulled Ikki into her arms and looked around. Meelo was sitting with his back to the lockers. Marcus was kneeling next to Kai, both boys pressed blood soaked towels to Jinora's side. "What happened?"

"Gustove. He shot at Asami. The bullet went through the locker Jinora was hiding in." Kai looked up at her, his eyes pleading.

"Move." Korra released Ikki and knelt next to Jinora's body. She pulled at the rip in her once white dress and looked at her side. Korra smiled. "It's a graze. Still hurts like hell, but better than a hole." Korra glanced round and spied the discarded heels. "Where's Asami?"

"She got Gustove to chase her." Marcus told her, he winced as his lip began bleeding again. "She lured him away Korra."

"That's my girl." Korra pushed herself up and grabbed the laundry cart. "I've got to get you guys out of here. Help me load Jinora." Korra and Kai carefully lifted Jinora and sat her in the cart. "Meelo, you're next."

The boy stood and swayed on his feet. Korra helped him settle in behind his sister. She handed him towels to press to her side. "Marcus." Korra waved a hand towards the cart. Marcus took a step towards the cart when a shot sounded again. "Hurry." Korra urged, and she moved to help him.

"Korra, we're okay, go after her." Kai helped Marcus sit next to Meelo and Jinora.

Korra fought a war inside. She longed to go after Asami, but she had to get the kids out first. "I have to get you to safety first." She moved behind the cart. "Ikki the door."

Ikki didn't move. She stared at her hands, at her sister's blood that covered them.

"Fuck." Korra hissed as another shot sounded. She threw Ikki over her shoulder and deposited her in the laundry cart. She took her place behind it again and started pushing. "Help me!" She growled at Kai. Together they got the cart to lurch forward. "Marcus?" She huffed out.

"Yes?" Marcus turned his head to look up at her.

"Use Asami's phone. Call Mako and put him on speaker." Korra pushed harder, gaining a little speed once the cart was in the open hallway.

"Asami?" Mako's voice sounded over the phone.

"It's Korra. I have the kids. We're headed to the doors on the south side of the gym. Jinora has a bullet graze. Ikki is in shock, and Marcus and Meelo have had the shit beat out of them." She was running now. Kai breathing heavily next to her as they pushed the cart.

"Meet you there." Was all Mako said before he hung up, another shot rang from behind them.

Asami dashed for the door to the garage. Just as Gustove's shadow darkened the classroom door she pushed inside, parts of the wall rained down on her from another shot. She kept her feet under her and ran for the back. A shelf crashed down behind her. Asami threw herself behind the old generator in the corner. She sucked air in through her nose, desperate to calm her breathing. She jumped as a shelf of tools crashed to the floor. She strained her ears, listening, trying to hear past the sound of blood rushing through her veins.

Gustove shuffled his feet across the concrete, making as little noise as possible. He shoved another shelf to the ground, and smiled when movement ahead of him caught his eye. As he passed a shelf he grabbed a hammer. Drawing closer to an old rusted generator he hefted the hammer over his head. He circled to the right of the generator, and threw the hammer to the left.

Asami jumped as something smashed into the garage door on her left. She turned her body towards it, and shuffled a step back. Her eyes scanned the ill lit area. She heard a noise behind her. She barely processed the words, "got'cha," before she was spinning. She swung out with the scissors just as pain exploded in her head, and then the concrete floor reared up to meet her.

Korra and Kai slid the cart around the final corner. Mako raced towards them with Kya, Opal, and Bolin in tow. "Where's Asami?" Opal asked as she scanned the faces in the laundry cart.

"She lured Gustove away from the kids." Korra panted out. "I'm going back for her." She let go of the cart and turned to head back the way she'd come.

"No you're not!" Mako boomed and stepped in front of her. "Korra I'm ordering you to stop."

"Oh no." Bolin squeaked.

Korra's eyes shot wide. "You're ordering me? You better think about this Mako."

Mako squared his shoulders and raised his chin. "Yes, and if you,"

Korra struck out, her fist catching him full in the face, and stopping his speech. Bolin stepped around her, caught his brother, and hoisted him over his shoulder. "I saw that one coming."

Korra gave Bolin a sympathetic look. "I never took orders from him well." Then she pulled the gun from her waistband and sprinted back the way she'd come.


	16. Chapter 16

Asami's head lolled around. She blinked a few times. Her mouth tasted of oil, and was thick feeling. She heard someone calling her name _._ Her head hurt. Something wet and sticky was on her face. She swallowed, her tongue grazing the rag shoved in her mouth. Suddenly she sat up.

Gustove sat in a chair in front of her. He was breathing hard, and a thin sheen of sweat slicked his face, but he smiled. He moved his hand from his side. Blood soaked part of his shirt. "I got to give it to you." He licked his lips as his eyes bore into hers. "You stuck me good."

Through the fuzz in her head Asami felt a little bit of pride. She tried to smile, but it hurt. She felt worse than when she'd jumped from her speeding motorcycle. She tried to move, it hurt, everything hurt. Her pounded. She groaned when she felt the bonds at her wrists, and ankles. Gustove had taped her hands behind her back, and her ankles to the chair legs. Asami glared at Gustove again, and felt around the back of the chair with her fingers. She smiled inwardly when she found the end of a screw sticking out.

Gustove grinned wickedly as he hefted his bulk from the chair, then hissed in pain. "You've stabbed me." He took a labored step forward, dragging his right leg behind him. "You've crippled me." He leaned down so his face was even with Asami's. "And you stole that damned boy of mine. You'll pay." Gustove raised the gun and pressed the barrel to Asami's head. He pushed it hard, moving Asami's head back.

She gritted her teeth and pushed back, growling at him as she cursed him, her words muffled by the rag. She watched him slide his finger to the trigger, and saw the delight in his eyes as he began to squeeze. Asami slammed her eyes closed and thought of Korra. She filled her mind with precious memories, and waited. Nothing happened. She chanced a look and peeked out through her eye lids.

Gustove stood straight and stared towards the door of the classroom. He grinned when he heard Asami's name being called. Turning towards Asami he awkwardly began to shuffle backwards. "Sounds like your friend is coming to play." He stepped into the shadows and waited.

Korra trotted down the hallway, checking open doors, and searching for Asami. She called her name over and over again. She paused outside the classroom. She could hear noise, it was muffled. Slowly she wound her way through the desks. She peered into the garage.

"Asami!" Korra broke into a run. With her gun lowered she made a beeline for Asami. Asami's eyes were wide, she jerked against the bonds holding her. Korra could hear her trying to speak. "Asami, calm down. Let me get you out." Korra squatted down in front of her and removed the tape from Asami's mouth.

Asami spat the dirty rag out, her eyes were fixed on Gustove as he materialized from behind Korra. "Korra!"

Korra froze when she felt the barrel of the gun at the back of her head.

"Put it down." Gustove ordered.

Korra sat her pistol at Asami's feet. She felt Gustove's hand slide under her arm and she tensed.

"Don't even try." Gustove sneered, and pressed the gun harder into Korra. "I pull the trigger, you die, and then I kill her."

Korra relaxed, and stood when Gustove tugged her to her feet.

"There's a good girl." Gustove cooed. He released her arm and then wound his around Korra's waist. He pulled her tight against him, and leaned on her. He rested the gun against the side of her neck.

Korra kept her eyes on Asami, she could see her frantically working her arms against the back of the chair. "What do you want Gustove?" Korra asked, her voice was cold, and filled with anger.

Gustove turned his head, his lips grazed against Korra's ear. "Why you of course."

Korra shivered in repulsion, and jerked her head to the side.

Gustove laughed and moved the gun. He jammed it hard into Korra's ribs, with such force she felt the air rush out of her lungs. "Breathe you retched bitch!" He cackled.

Korra struggled to draw breath in as he diaphragm spasmed.

Gustove jostled her and raised his arm, pointing the gun at Asami. "Breathe or I shoot her!" He yelled in Korra's ear.

Through the pain Korra lunged for the gun. She wrapped both hands around it and twisted, turning the gun down. She forced his wrist to bend as she curled it more, trying to break his grip as the gun now pointed at her.

Gustove jerked his arm back, burying the gun in Korra's abdomen. "Let go!" He roared as he tried to maintain his balance.

Asami felt the tape break, she lunged for the gun at her feet, the chair tipping. Her hand went around the pistol as she met the concrete. A loud pop rang out.

Korra felt the recoil in the gun, she felt the bullet tear through her. In their struggle for the gun, Gustove had pulled the trigger. Her mouth opened in a silent O, as suddenly her feet went out from underneath her. She heard Gustove grunt with the effort to keep her up, before finally he let her go. She barely managed to catch herself with her hands before she was on the floor.

Korra pushed with her arms and rolled to the side. She saw Gustove standing over her, bleeding from the stomach. She took solace in knowing the bullet had gone through her, and into him. She stared down the barrel of the gun that was pointed at her head. She jerked when two shots rang out. She watched as two bullets punched their way through Gustove's body. He jerked backwards twice, then fell to the ground.

Asami shook. She kept the gun level on Gustove's body. After a few minutes of Korra calling to her the world started rushing back.

"Asami. Asami you need to help me." Korra called, her fingers worked desperately, trying to pull the phone from her pocket.

Asami registered how weak Korra sounded, and the voice of her lover drove her into action. She ripped the tape from her ankles and rushed to Korra's side. "Korra, baby. You have to tell me what to do. I don't know what to do." She was on the verge of tears. She couldn't draw enough air to fill her lungs. There was so much blood.

Korra reached up to cup her cheek. "Breathe" She saw the panic in Asami's eyes. "There you go. Now, get my phone. Call Mako."

Asami nodded, blinked away the tears, and fought down the building panic. She dug into Korra's pocket and pulled her phone out. She dialed Mako and put it on speaker. She jumped when Korra's hand found her free one.

"Keep pressure here." Korra instructed, laying Asami's hand over the bullet wound, and pressing with what little strength she had left.

"Korra? What's going on?" Mako's voice sounded strained as it came over the phone speaker.

"Mako, she's been shot." Asami answered, then rubbed her face against her shoulder to fight off the tears that wanted fall again. "Mako she's so pail."

"It's a through and through." Korra whispered, her lips barely moving. "Tell him. Tell him Gustove is dead."

"I heard. We're almost there." Mako sounded winded, and Asami could hear footsteps growing louder.

"Asami." Korra smiled, her pale lips pulling up at the corners. "Asami, I can't feel my legs."

:::::::::::::

"Asami, sweetheart." Hiroshi sat holding his daughter. She had her face buried in his chest. He stroked her hair, careful of the bandage that covered the cut on her head. "She wouldn't want you to cry." He frowned as he heard her sniff again. "Senna and Tonraq are on their way." He peered at the faces of those that crowded the Hospital waiting room.

Mako was in the floor, his knees pulled up, and his forehead resting on them. He had his hands clasped on top of his head. Izumi sat beside him, her arms wrapped tight around him as if she could physically stop him from breaking. Bolin and Opal stood off to the side, hugging each other and crying. Numerous students filled the chairs, some sitting wherever there was a free seat on the floor, all of them with tear streaked faces.

Tenzin, and Pema sat holding hands. Ikki and a bruised Meelo sat nearby. Kai paced the floor in front of his grandmother and Marcus, who rested his head on the woman's shoulder. They still waited for news on Jinora. Everyone mourned, and everyone waited. The only sounds were that of sobs, and whispered words of condolence. All had lost a friend or mentor that night.

Asami's tears and sadness slowly ebbed, and faded. Anger took their place, it flashed behind her eyes, and nestled its way into her heart. The overwhelming need to hit someone, something, took over. She shoved herself to her feet, and watched as a dozen pairs of eyes turned to her. "I need some air." She managed to sound calm, and not like she was about to come unhinged.

Hiroshi rose to follow his daughter, but a nurse slipping around the opposite corner stopped him.

Asami walked down the corridor and came to a stop in front of a vending machine. She stared at it. To anyone else she might look to be pondering her selection, but Asami was barely keeping it together. Her brow drew together as she fought the well of hot angry tears. Her face grew hot as the anger rose, and her shoulders shook with the effort she used to hold the sobs back. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she screamed, and lashed out.

Asami brought both fists down against the vending machine. The glass rattled, and she struck again. She brought her fists down over and over again. She screamed and kicked. She let the anger pour out until her throat was raw and her hands ached. When she started to sink down to her knees, she felt a pair of arms come around her. She turned into them, pressed her face against the shoulder that was there.

Mako held her, letting her cry until his tears spilled out too. He waved to his brother, motioned him over, and pulled Bolin into the hug. Opal followed with Izumi. The five of them stood there in the hallway, letting grief take them. They took comfort in the presence of each other, knowing they didn't have to go through this alone. They had each other.

"I need blood!" Kya came running out of the Emergency Room panting. "They got her back, but she needs blood."

The group broke apart and all but ran to stand in front of Kya.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked as he stepped around a small group of students.

"Korra. They got her back." Kya grinned, and turned to Asami. "I told you she was strong." She stepped up into a vacant chair so she stood over everyone. "Listen up! Korra needs a transfusion. We're almost out of A negative. Her body lost a lot, and we're going through a lot. Please, please, please donate."

Asami grabbed Kya's arm as the woman stepped down from the chair. "I'm A negative."

Kya patted her hand. "Follow me back."

Asami glanced back to check on her father, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm glad they let you help Kya." Asami confided in the woman. "It made me feel better to know someone was with her."

Kya nodded her head as she led her past a few open bays, before stopping outside of one that had the curtains drawn. "I'm going to let you sit with her while you donate, but first I'm going to prepare you. She's hooked to a lot of machines. They're doing what they can to keep her alive, and she's fighting. If she makes it, and I do mean if, she's barely hanging on Asami. If she makes it, her road to recovery will be hard. You need to help her. Talk to her. Give her a reason to keep fighting."

Asami processed the information Kya had given her. She took in a steadying breath and nodded her head. She watched Kya pull the curtain back, and her eyes welled again with tears at the sight of Korra. The heart monitor beeped and marked her pulse. A tube ran down her throat to help her breath. Wires disappeared under the blanket that covered her, and a couple were attached to her temples. An IV and an almost empty blood bag hung from a pole nearby. Asami followed the tubing until it disappeared into the back of Korra's hand.

Her eyes were closed, and Asami couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked. That if it wasn't for the cacophony of beeping and whirring from all the machines, Korra could just be sleeping. Asami watched as Kya moved to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Hey girl." Kya smiled and laid her hand on top of Korra's head. "I brought someone to see you." Kya motioned for Asami to step closer.

Asami's feet were rooted to the floor. She realized how dry her throat was when she licked her lips. "Can she hear you?" She asked, her voice quivering and cracking. "Does she know we're here?"

Kya smiled sweetly at her, and shrugged. "No one really knows, but I think so." Kya reached across Korra and patted the bed. "Come on."

Asami picked one foot up and shuffled it forward. Then she repeated it with the next, and she kept repeating it until she stood next to Korra's bed. Her hand shook as she reached out and curled her fingers around Korra's hand. "She's cold." Asami whispered, and jumped when the machine behind her beeped loudly.

"It's okay, that happens." Kya looked at their joined hands with a quizzical expression. Shaking her head, she turned to leave. "I'll bring a couple blankets when I come back to take your blood."

Asami didn't see her go, she was too absorbed in Korra. She placed her other hand on top of Korra's. "Hi." She grimaced at the sound of her voice and cleared her throat. "Korra. It's, uh, it's Asami."

The beeps picked up pace a little.

"Everyone's here. Waiting." Asami cleared her throat again, and leaned against the side of the bed. "Marcus and Meelo are okay. Jinora will be fine. She's getting stitches right now." She stood silently for a minute. Her eyes wandering around the small space. "I don't even know if you can hear me." She choked on the words, and brought both hands up to wipe her eyes.

As soon as Asami let go of Korra's hands the beeping behind her began to slow. It grew quieter. Asami turned to look at it, fear crowding its way into her mind. Suddenly an alarm began to sound, and the machine that was tracking Korra's heart beat began to flash. Asami's eyes grew wide as she heard nurses shouting down the hall. Footsteps were running toward them.

On instinct she grabbed Korra's hand again, laced her fingers through Korra's, and squeezed. "Dammit Korra! Fight!" Asami wailed as the nurses threw the curtains back. "Don't you fucking leave me! Not again!"

"Ma'am I need you to step away!" A large male nurse placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to steer Asami away from the bed.

"Don't touch me!" Asami screamed in his face. "I'm not leaving her!"

"Ma'am you need to let us work." He tried again in a gentler voice.

"Steve, look." A female nurse with graying hair nodded to the machine. Everyone grew quiet.

The alarm was gone. The heart monitor no longer flashed. It beeped steadily.

Kya returned at this moment carrying a tray of materials to draw Asami's blood. "If I had to guess, I'd say Korra's holding on, because you're holding on to her."

"I've seen this happen before." The older female nurse added. "Remember the twins?"

Kya nodded as she sat her tray down and pulled a chair over for Asami. "Steve will you call a few nurses to check on the group out front. We have many eager to donate."

"Yes ma'am." Steve said as he pulled the curtains closed and left with the other nurse.

"You keep hold of her hand, and talk to her." Kya instructed as she arranged her supplies into easy reach. "I'm going to get you started, then come back to check on you. If she stays like this until you finish, we can move her to another room."

"I want her placed," Asami began, but a wave of Kya's hand had her falling silent.

"We already have instructions to place her in a private room." Kya stated as she swiped an alcohol soaked gauze across the bend of Asami's elbow. "There will be a bed for you too." She said before she pierced Asami's skin with the needle.

"Thank you Kya." Asami smiled gratefully. "What did the nurse mean about the twins?"

Kya taped the needle and tubing in place, and patted the back of Asami's hand. "Ten years ago we had a set of twins, premature. They were put in NICU. One twin, flourished, she did amazingly. The other, nothing seemed to help. He grew weaker, wouldn't eat. Finally, I tried something new. I put them together." Kya smiled as she remembered. "The healthier one curled around the other, like she was holding him. Within just a few hours his vitals improved. He started eating more. He lived." Kya looked at Asami as she stood and brushed her hands down the front of her scrubs. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

:::::::::

Hiroshi pulled Mako to the side, and spoke quickly. "You need to place a guard on Korra and Asami. If your men can't do it, I'll place my own."

Mako pulled back to stare at the man. "Why?"

Hiroshi's lips thinned as he pressed them together. "Call it a gut feeling."

Mako shook his head at the man. "I'm sorry Hiroshi, but without something more I can't place my guys on Korra and Asami's room. Gustove is dead, and as far as we know he was the only threat to them."

Hiroshi looked into the young man's eyes. "But what if he isn't?"

"I need a name or for you to point them out. I can't just go off your gut feeling." Mako patted the older man's shoulder. "I'm sorry Hiroshi. In all honesty, I'd rather have one of your guys posted anyway. That way, if something does happen, at least your men won't be limited when it comes to handling it."

Hiroshi nodded in understanding, then turned on his heel and stalked off to where one of his body guards stood. "Chadwell, I need you to get me the file on my daughter, and I want her and Korra on round the clock supervision."

The man pulled his phone from his pocket as he nodded. "Sure thing boss. Anything you want me to tell the guys to be warry of?"

"I can't be sure until you get me that file, but I think I saw a familiar face."

The man nodded again and raised the phone to his ear to relay the message.

Asami sat in a chair next to Korra's bed. She'd refused to leave, asking Opal to retrieve some clothes for her so she could change. Even when Opal returned, Asami refused to leave Korra's bedside until Tonraq and Senna were there. At least Kya had managed to get her out of her tattered prom dress and into real clothes.

It was early evening the day after the incident when Senna and Tonraq finally arrived. Senna had bustled through the doors and instead of going straight to her daughter's bedside, she wrapped Asami in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Senna said as she stroked Asami hair.

Tonraq placed a strong hand on Asami's shoulder. "You look like hell kid." He brushed his fingers over the bandage on her head.

Asami let out a little laugh at that, and stepped out of Senna's embrace. "I'm not surprised."

Senna stepped next to her daughter's bed and laid her hand over Korra's. "Have you slept any?" She asked Asami without taking her eyes off Korra's face.

"She hasn't left since she got here." Kya answered for her as she entered the room. "Hasn't ate since whenever she last ate yesterday."

Tonraq moved to hug Kya as Senna turned on Asami. "Asami, why?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders and hung her head.

Senna marched back across the hospital room and placed her hands roughly on Asami's shoulders. "From what Kya has told me over the phone, you're the only reason Korra is hanging on. You have to take care of yourself. You're no good to Korra if you wind up in a bed next to her." Tears sparkled in the corners of Senna's eyes. "And I can't handle it if I lose both daughters at the same time."

Asami's head flung up at Senna's words. She threw her arms around Senna's neck and clung to her. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, and Senna began to rub her back. "I was afraid to leave in case something happened."

Senna rocked the woman in her arms. "Shh, there now. It's okay." Senna held her until Asami's tears stopped. "Please, go eat. Find a shower. Put on some clean clothes, and get some sleep."

Asami nodded, knowing she really did need to do all those things.

Kya took her by the hand and gave Asami a gentle tug towards the door. "Come on. I'll get you taken care of." She picked up the bag Opal had brought by earlier and threw it over her shoulder.

Asami let herself be led by the hand like a child. Knowing full well it was for the best, and her body would thank her in the long run. She cast a final look over her shoulder as the door started to close, and watched Tonraq and Senna cling to each other at the foot of Korra's hospital bed.

::::::::::

Hiroshi sat in his hotel room, files spread out before him. Eight pictures of women in front of him. Each one a person of interest in everything that had been going on with his daughter. His eyes kept coming back to one woman. He picked the file up and read.

"Elizabeth A. Gaines. Hair follicle found in Ms. Sato's house. No known associations. History of stalking, numerous restraining orders, and two cases of assault and harassment. Last seen 2014 in Iowa. Wanted for murder in the first degree. Prior occupation, nurse."

He studied the picture. The nose didn't match; it wasn't the right shape. Her hair was the wrong color. Yet, there was something about the eyes that were vaguely familiar. "I wonder." He mumbled to himself.

He sat the picture down on the table and picked up two pieces of paper. He sat one across the bridge of the nose, obscuring everything down. The second he sat just above the eyebrows. "Son of a bitch!" He'd seen those eyes that day at the ER. The nurse that looked familiar. The one that had taken so much care in making sure she wasn't seen, that it had drawn his attention.

He snatched the picture up and pulled his phone from his pocket. He was waiting for the elevator when his call was finally answered. "It's Hiroshi."

Asami sat up in bed. It was pitch black. She started to panic before it finally dawned on her where she was. Kya had brought her to a small room with a few bunk beds, where residents could catch a few hours' sleep. Groggily she pushed her way to her feet and felt her way to the door. Asami stepped into a quiet hallway.

Her shoes made a soft squeak as she walked back towards Korra's room. She spotted the friendly nurse at the desk and stopped for a moment. "Excuse me?"

The nurse lifted her head from her paperwork and smiled. "Ms. Sato, good to see you looking so rested. Kya said you'd finally stopped being stubborn."

Asami couldn't help it, she let the smile that had been tugging at her lips shine. "She did threaten to sedate me otherwise."

The nurse gave a deep belly laugh. "She did mention that." The woman checked her log book on the computer. "Everyone left quite a while ago. No changes."

"Everyone left?" Asami leaned against the desk. "How long was I out?"

The woman shook her head. "That I don't know, but I can tell you that it is currently," she glanced down at the watch on her wrist, "4:37 am."

"Shit!" Asami said, wide eyed in shock. "I think that nap counts as a mini coma."

"Ms. Sato, you were exhausted. It was bound to happen." The woman checked her computer again. "A nurse should be along in a few minutes."

Asami nodded her thanks and continued to Korra's door. She nodded to the man that stood out front. One of her father's men. _What was his name? James? Jerry?_ "Jacob." She smiled when he grinned and turned towards her.

"Can I help you Ms. Sato?" He stood tall, and looked ready for action, but he did a poor job of concealing the bags under his eyes.

"Yes you can." She placed a hand on his arm. "Go get yourself a cup of coffee."

"Ma'am I'm not authorized to leave." He said squaring his shoulders.

"It's almost five in the morning. Everyone but the nurses are asleep. Besides, it's just down the hall, and there's a nurse on her way. I think we'll be fine for a few minutes." Asami smiled and gave his arm a pat. "Go on Jacob. I won't tell if you won't."

"Thank you ma'am." He nodded as he headed down the hall towards the coffee pot.

Asami turned and eased the door open to Korra's room. The only light in the room came from the glow of the machines, but she knew the room well enough she didn't need them. She made her way to the chair on the far side of Korra's bed. Asami sat, curling her feet under her. She reached out and settled a nearby blanket over and lap.

Making herself as comfortable as possible, Asami then took Korra's hand in her own. She squeezed it tightly, and gently stroked her thumb back and forth across Korra's knuckles. "Hey baby." Asami whispered, not because she was afraid of being over heard, but because it was dark and early morning, and the desire to be quiet was there.

"Your mom and dad came yesterday. They made me leave." Asami chuckled a little. "Your mother is very fierce." She sat for a moment, letting the darkness press down on her. She fought tears back, and took a steadying breath. "I miss you. I need you to come back to me Korra. Please come back to me. I love you." With that Asami raised Korra's hand and pressed her lips to Korra's palm. Then she laid her head back against the chair and closed her eyes.

A nurse emerged from around the corner. She kept her head low as she pushed the little cart. A surgical cap covered her hair, and a mask covered her nose and mouth. She paused outside the door of Korra's room and looked around before pushing the door open. She took great care not to make a sound as she pushed the cart in and closed the door. The lock didn't even make a noise when she turned it.

She stood for a moment and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She let them roam around the room, seeing only Korra. She studied the items on her tray and withdrew the syringe she'd placed there earlier. With her other hand she picked up the vial of morphine and filled the syringe full. She eased forward and took hold of the IV line.

She looked down into the face of the woman she wanted. The woman she ached for. The woman that had never even taken a second look at her. "If I can't have you, no one will." She spat as she stuck the needle into the line.

"Who's there?" Asami called as she sprang to her feet. She reached and flipped the bedside lamp on.

The nurse jumped, taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of Asami. She not only jerked the syringe out of the IV line, but she jerked the IV out of the back of Korra's hand.

"Fuck!" The woman swore as she dove for her cart.

Asami dove for the nurse. Her hand grabbing the back of the woman's head, pulling the surgeon's cap from her head. Bright red hair shown back. "Madison?"

She whirled around wide eyed. A scalpel in her fist. "This is all your fault." She hissed as she shoved the cart aside. "If you'd just stepped aside she'd be fine! If you'd have just left after the break in like I thought you would!"

The pieces finally came together for Asami. "You? You broke into my house?" She positioned herself between Madison and Korra. "You were the one lurking around outside Korra's house. The phone calls. The sketches. Naga! It was all you!" Asami shook her head not grasping why. "You cut my brakes! You almost killed me!"

Madison smirked as she readjusted her grip on the blade. "If only I had, Korra wouldn't be there in that bed." She jerked her chin in Korra's direction. "And I wasn't lurking outside the house. I just happened to run by every now and again. No that man, he was lurking."

"Gustove?" Asami asked, reaching behind her trying to find the nurse's call button.

"Yeah, him. He almost had you at the school." She practically purred at the thought. "If only Korra had evacuated when the bomb threat came in. Instead she went back for you!"

Asami tilted her head at that bit of information. The only people that knew about the bomb threat were the police. That had never been released to the public, as far as the students knew, they were evacuated because of the gunman. "You helped him!"

"Who do you think made the calls?" Madison peered at Asami down her nose. "You're not nearly as smart as you think you are." She huffed out and began to pace the room. "I didn't want any of the kids hurt. He was only supposed to hurt you." She stopped pacing, a dreamy far off look in her eyes.

Asami fumbled with the call button, finally getting her fingers around it she jammed her thumb down on the button.

Madison stopped pacing and raised her head to stare at Asami. "With you gone, she could have been mine." She turned and looked at Korra, taking a step in her direction.

Asami stepped in front of her. "Don't."

"Why are you so special?" Madison growled, her knuckles turning white on the handle of the scalpel. She raised it and pointed it at Asami. "Why you?!" She screamed in anger.

Asami felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. "I ask myself that question every day." She glanced over her shoulder at where Korra lay. "I don't know the answer to that."

"It's not fair." Madison spoke softly, just audible over the sound of the machines. She glared at Asami, her anger rising. She bounced on her heels, her breathing erratic. "It's not fair!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. Madison took a running step towards Asami, scalpel held tightly in her upraised fist.

The door flew open just as Asami prepared herself to disarm Madison. One loud gunshot rang out, deafening the women in the room. Surprise bloomed on Madison's face, her eyes going wide. Asami caught her as she fell, a red stain growing larger on her side. Asami eased her to the floor.

"Asami?" Hiroshi shoved passed Mako as the man holstered his gun. He dropped down to his knees beside her. "Are you okay? I wasn't too late was I?" Worry was etched on his face as he looked his daughter over for injury.

"I'm fine daddy." Asami's voice sounded small, she sounded like she was far away, like a child curled in a corner out of fear.

Hiroshi pulled her into his arms, Madison's body falling the rest of the way to the floor. As he rocked his daughter in his arms Mako stepped forward and checked Madison's body. He turned towards the waiting nurses in the hall. "I have a pulse." The nurses rushed in and went to work. As they loaded her body on a gurney Mako, motioned for an officer to stay with them.

The nurse from the desk entered the room, and went straight to Korra. She checked her over completely, giving her a new IV line and bag. "She's okay." She then stepped and crouched down in front of Asami. "Do you need looked at Ms. Sato?"

Asami raised her head from her father's chest. "No. I'm fine. She didn't hurt me." With the help of her father Asami found her feet and stood at the foot of Korra's bed. She reached for Korra's hand and gave it three squeezes.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day Korra's family and friends sat in her room. Jinora sat in a wheelchair near her parents. She would be released later that day. Her body needing to heal in its own time, though she would have a gnarly scar from the bullet graze. Marcus and Meelo sat nearby, both bruised, but also healing. While they sat and shared a lunch Hiroshi filled them all in on what had happened earlier that morning, and how he had connected the dots.

"I wish we'd connected the dots sooner." Mako said with an edge to his voice.

"Son you had no way of doing that." Hiroshi shrugged his shoulders and gave the man a small smile. "She'd gone through great links to hide her identity. I'm still not sure what it was about her the other day that made her familiar."

"Mako has the investigation team found out anything?" Tonraq asked.

Mako shook his head and sighed in annoyance. "After a few calls this morning to the group that checked her apartment out it seems she's been off her meds for some time. All her colleagues and friends had no idea who she really was."

"She was on medication?" Opal asked from her place on Bolin's knee.

Mako nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "There's nothing in her file here at the office, we can't reach the prescriber yet, and the medication she's on can be used to treat several different mental health disorders. Until she's awake we won't be able to ask her any questions."

"What will happen to her?" Asami asked from Korra's bedside.

"Part of that depends on if you and Korra want to press charges." Mako said softly as he looked from one person to another.

"Of course they want to press charges!" Tonraq roared. "That woman put them through hell!"

"She needs help." Asami said as she turned to face Tonraq. "Yes she put us through hell. She tried to kill me twice, she almost got Korra killed, but she needs help." Asami stepped forward and laid a hand on Tonraq's shoulder. "Korra dealt with anger and depression for a long time. Hell I'm pretty sure a doctor would even diagnose her with PTSD. My point is, what would Korra do had she not learned to meditate? If Katara hadn't helped her channel all that anger?"

He stood for a moment pondering her words, Senna stepped beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "She has a point."

Tonraq smiled wirily. "Yes, I suppose she does."

"I'll see that she gets help." Mako nodded towards Asami before taking his phone from his pocket and stepping into the hallway.

"Who the fuck ran me over with a truck?" A voice croaked from the hospital bed.

"Korra!" Asami whirled and was by her side in less than a heartbeat. "Baby how do you feel?"

Korra smiled a little as she lifted a hand searching for Asami's. "Like I got hit by a truck." She laughed a little at herself, then groaned at the pain. "I got shot."

"Yes sweetie you did." Senna stood on the other side of the bed, tears welling in her eyes. "You had us all very scared."

"That bad?" Korra looked from her mother to her girlfriend.

Asami wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. "Korra, you died."

Korra blinked at the weight of her words. "Well, you know me, always going for the shock value."

Asami frowned at her. "That's not funny Korra."

Korra squeezed her hand tightly, and gave her a grim smile. "I know baby. I'm sorry."

Asami sniffed and leaned down, pressing her forehead to Korra's. She whispered, "you had me so scared. I thought I'd lost you."

Korra stroked her cheek softly. "You can't get rid of me that easily, but I'm sorry I scared you."

Asami smiled weakly before she brushed her lips over Korra's. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Oh trust me Sami, once is enough for me." Korra gave her trademark grin.

Asami took a deep breath and stood back up, using her thumb to wipe at the corner of her eyes. The others crowded around the bed and Korra beamed at them all.

Kya stepped forward and spoke solely to Korra. "I know you just woke up, but there are some tests we need to run."

Korra nodded in understanding as Kya started shooing the others out the door. "Asami, will you stay?"

Asami looked at Kya, checking that it was okay. When Kya nodded Asami stepped back to her place beside Korra's bed and took her hand. Korra squeezed her hand three times, and smiled. Asami looked at their joined hands. "What was that?"

Korra shrugged as she smiled back. "I." She squeezed Asami's hand once. "Love." She squeezed one more time. "You." She squeezed it a final time. "I just thought of it, but it seems a little familiar."

Asami smiled as she thought back to when she'd done the same thing to Korra the other night. "I love you too Korra." Then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Kya stood at the foot of the bed. "Okay kid." She moved the blanket to uncover Korra's feet, rolling it so it blocked Korra's view of her lower half. "Wiggle your toes."

Korra concentrated and sent the command to her toes to wiggle.

"Okay, can you move your foot?" Kya requested as she jotted down some notes in a file.

Korra again concentrated, her nose and face scrunching up in thought.

"Bend your right knee." Kya looked at Korra's face and nodded. "Okay, now the left." Again she looked to Korra's face for confirmation she was trying, but nothing was happening. "Relax." Kya pulled a metal object from her pocket. "Tell me if you feel this." She ran the metal object up the bottom side of Korra's left foot.

"Did you do something?" Korra asked as she tried to see around the bundle of blanket.

"Can you feel this?" Kya ran the metal object over Korra's shin.

"A little. My shin tickled." Korra looked at Asami who only smiled and squeezed her hand.

Kya put the object back in her pocket and read over her notes. "I'm going to send your parents back in and take this to Dr. Gomez."

"Kya!" Korra raised her voice to get the other woman's attention. "Tell me."

Kya glanced at Korra nervously. "I really should get these to Dr. Gomez."

"Dammit Kya!" Korra shouted. "You know more than most doctors, and I trust you. Just tell me!"

"Okay." Kya said grimly as she stomped back to the bed. "The bullet hit your spine on the way out. Grazed it, nicked it, you lost some spinal fluid, but it didn't do any damage that we can see." Kya flipped to a chart of the human body and showed Korra and Asami where the bullet had exited. "Asami told us you couldn't feel your legs after you were shot, and the tests just now, you couldn't move anything."

"Am I paralyzed?" Korra asked, a tremor of fear in her voice.

"I am honestly not sure." Kya closed the file and crossed her arms. "You felt the last test though, the tickle at your shin, that's hopeful. It could mean that your spine is being compressed in that area and swelling is preventing your nerves from communicating with your brain. Or it could have been that you just thought you felt something. It's going to take time, and work."

"And lots of hope." Asami added as she squeezed Korra's hand three times.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The weeks passed quickly for Korra and Asami, to Asami there just wasn't enough time in the day do everything she needed to do. By the time she got up, got ready for work, and helped Senna, who had moved in with them, with Korra, she was pushing it to be to work on time. Once she was at school she ran to Korra's office and made sure the substitute teacher's plans were laid out and easy to find, then she ran to her room just long enough to shove a few bites of breakfast into her mouth before she was off to the gym for morning duty. Thankfully Opal had stepped up to help her with the Senior class. It would have been a nightmare trying to organize college visits, graduation, and the Senior class party on her own.

For Korra her weeks were filled with pain and an array of emotions. Mainly she felt determined. She was determined to get better, to get back on her feet, and get back to her life. With Asami's help she stayed hopeful and positive. She felt very thankful that this woman had found her way into her life and stuck around when things got tough. She was also grateful for her mother. She got Korra up in the morning while Asami showered, dressed, packed a lunch, and took Naga out. Her mother dressed her, helped her bathe, and get to the bathroom when Asami wasn't there. Her mother drove her to Physical Therapy, doctor appointments, and helped her through her stretches and exercises at home. Senna was a godsend.

Yet, Korra had her dark moments. No matter how much she tried to stay positive, she felt she was a burden, felt that her body had betrayed her, and she felt useless. She tried to do as much for herself as possible, but she soon started to realize that the world was not as easy to traverse as she once thought.

Somehow, Korra managed to talk Senna into not telling anyone about her progress in Physical Therapy. When Asami would ask, Korra would explain as best she could without elaborating, and Senna would just nod her head in agreement.

It was the morning of graduation and Korra sat in her wheelchair. She faced the dresser mirror while Asami stood behind her and fixed her hair. She kept her hands folded in her lap, and watched carefully as the woman behind her concentrated. Finally, Asami smiled and looked at Korra in the mirror. "You look lovely."

Korra reached up and patted Asami's hand that rested on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Asami nodded, then her eyes took on a serious look. "Are you sure you're okay with the class asking you to be the guest speaker?"

Korra smiled reassuringly. "Yes love."

Asami thought for just a moment she caught a glint of mischief in her lover's eyes, but it was gone just as quick as it had appeared. "Okay. I just want to check." She leaned forward and kissed Korra's cheek. "Let's go see if the others are ready."

When they arrived at the school, cars already filled the parking lot. People stood outside waiting to get a seat, and some took hurried pictures with grinning graduates. Asami pushed Korra's chair carefully through the crowd to the stage where Mako and Bolin waited. Since the stage wasn't accessible by a ramp, both men grabbed the sides of Korra's wheelchair and carried her up the stairs.

"Thanks you guys." Korra said as she gave Bolin a hug. "Mako, can I talk to you?" She asked before he stepped away.

He nodded his head and stepped over to her. Korra motioned for him to bend down then whispered in his ear. "Be ready." She said then pulled back away from him.

He looked at her blankly. "For what?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm counting on you to catch me." She gave him a wide grin then wheeled herself to her spot on the stage with the rest of the faculty.

Soon the ceremony started. Korra watched from her spot between Asami and Wu as the seniors in their caps and gowns made the walk down the aisle. She listened as the councilor went through and announced which students had accepted scholarships, and where everyone would be attending next year. She grew more and more nervous as the time for her own speech grew closer.

She watched each Senior walk across the stage and grasp their diploma. Cheers went up from all over the gym. Pictures were taken. Graduates walked triumphantly back to their seats, and everyone waited. Korra took a deep breath and pushed her way next to the podium to give the closing remarks.

She nodded to Mako as he stepped beside her. She accepted his help as he positioned the microphone stand in front of her. Korra cleared her throat and began. "I would first like to express just how proud of you all I am. You made it, you've completed one milestone in your life. For some of you, this is a first for your family. For part of you, this is just the beginning, and for a few of you, this may be the greatest accomplishment you ever have."

She paused for a moment to stare at the faces before her. "Until recently a lot of you didn't realize just how unpredictable life could be. You never see the setbacks until suddenly you're back at square one. Sometimes you're going to feel like for every one step forward you take, you take two back. You're going to be faced with hard choices, and you're going to have to work every step of the way, because nothing comes easy.

"But don't get discouraged. When you get knocked down, don't stay there. Get up, and come back swinging with everything you've got. I promise you, if you give one hundred percent, if you believe, you will achieve. You can do anything." She took a steadying breath as she reached over to lock the wheelchair brakes in place. "Have faith." She bent and moved both feet to the floor. "Lean on friends." She moved the footrests out of the way. "Stay strong." With her arms Korra pushed herself up. She wobbled for a minute on unsteady legs, but stayed upright. Silence filled the room. "Be ever hopeful, and never stop fighting for what you want."

Korra took two labored steps forward, a grin breaking out on her face. She pushed the pain back. Lifted her foot and placed it in front of the other, she took two more steps, stopping at the end of the stage. "Congratulations graduates! You've made it this far, let's see how far you can go!" Her voiced carried out over the crowd, and in response a chorus of applause went up. The graduating class surged to their feet. In a wave like motion the rest of the attendees pushed their way to stand as well. Korra watched, ecstatic, her heart pounding, slowly she turned, ready to return to her chair. What she didn't expect to find was a pair of tear filled emerald eyes, and she most certainly didn't expect to find a pair of soft, warm lips on her own.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra and pulled her close. Her lips lingering on Korra's before she brought them to Korra's ear. "You walked."

Korra grinned as she hugged Asami in turn. "I did! I have been walking a little at Physical Therapy. I wanted it to be a surprise." She felt her legs begin to tremble. "I need to sit now."

Asami waved to Mako, who rushed over and scooped Korra up in his arms. He carried her back to her wheelchair and carefully deposited her. After that the rest of the day was a blur to Korra. She clung to the giddy feeling she had in her chest all day. She couldn't recall the last time she'd felt this happy, which is why she was very surprised to find tears snaking trails down her cheeks on the ride home.

Korra reached up and brushed the tears away. She held them on her fingertips and studied them before wiping them on her pant leg.

"Korra, baby are you okay?" Asami asked as she pulled in the driveway. Putting her car in park she turned and took Korra's hands in hers.

Korra stared at their joined hands, and smiled at the warmth and love that spread through her. "I'm good. I think I'm just overwhelmed with everything."

Asami nodded in understanding. "I'm so proud of you Korra. You've worked so hard, and you've made so much progress." She leaned over and pressed her lips to Korra's ear. "I love you."

Korra grinned and looked deeply into Asami's eyes. "Thank you, for everything. For believing in me, and helping me, and most of all for loving me."

Asami shook her head as she protested. "Korra you don't have to thank me for that. It's so easy to do, loving you just feels natural, and right."

"But you didn't have to stay. Through all this, you didn't have to stay, but you did." Korra nervously fiddled with the latch of the glove box. "That means so much to me Sami. More than I'll ever be able to express to you."

Asami held her hand up cutting Korra off from saying anything more. "You make it sound like you owe me, and Korra you don't. Either of us could have called it quits at any time, but we didn't. We didn't, because we both realize the other is worth fighting for, or at least that's why I never called it quits."

Korra framed Asami's face with her hands, cupping her cheeks gently. "Same, you are worth fighting for baby. God I love you so much." Korra pulled Asami towards her, letting their lips brush together. She smiled as she pulled back, brushing Asami's hair behind one ear with her left hand, and opening the glove box with her right. "If you'll let me, I'd like to love you for the rest of my life." Korra pulled a small velvet box out of the glove box. She held it, her hands trembling as she opened it to display a gorgeous pearl and silver ring.

Asami stared at the ring, she opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She wanted to scream yes, but the words wouldn't from on her tongue. She reached out and touched the pearl setting with the tip of her finger. Carefully she pulled it from the box and laid it in the palm of her hand.

"It was you mother's." Korra said in a quiet voice. "Hiroshi thought you'd like it." Her eyes scanned Asami's face looking for an answer. "If you don't like it, I can get a different one." Korra watched the way Asami's jaw clenched, there was her answer, only she'd completely misread it. "Oh. I," She cleared her throat, dropping her head down to hide the tears that started to build, "I'm sorry. I guess I thought you wanted a life with me."

Asami's brain finally registered, and caught up to the moment. She jerked her head back like she'd been slapped. "Korra, I do." She reached out and laid her hand softly on Korra's shoulder. "I do want a life with you. I just, I couldn't get my tongue to work." She giggled as she made Korra turn her head to look at her. "Korra Southern, I'd love to marry you." She wiped a tear from Korra's cheek and leaned across the center console to kiss her.

She poured all the words that had been trapped on her tongue earlier into that kiss, desperate for Korra to taste them. She clutched the ring to her chest, and smiled into the kiss. Asami pulled back and rested her forehead against Korra's. "I love you."

Korra grinned as she took the ring from Asami and slipped it into place on Asami's finger. "I love you more."


	18. Chapter 18

Summer break was a busy one for Korra and Asami. They helped Kai and Jinora move into their college dorms. They were there to stand with Marcus at his father's funeral, making sure he was surrounded by love and support. They witnessed Opal and Bolin marry, both standing up with the smiling couple at the ceremony. They attended the coronation for Eska and Desna to take the crown from her father. Rodrick kept them both busy with his numerous sleepovers. They grew closer and stronger as a couple, but most importantly Korra regained full function of her legs.

It was around the middle of July, the same time as the start of Elizabeth's trial for her crimes in other states, when Dr. Gomez cleared her. Korra couldn't keep the grin off her face as she walked out of the hospital, on her own two legs, release paperwork in hand. It was so nice not to have people fussing over her anymore.

She felt so light, free and happy as she walked across the road towards the flower shop, her phone ringing as she entered.

"Hey baby." She answered after a quick look at the screen.

"What'd Dr. Gomez say?" Asami asked as she made her way around the kitchen of their home on the other side of town.

Korra smiled as she spied some purple lilacs in a basket. "Well, tonight we're celebrating."

"Good news then?" Asami felt relief and happiness flood through her.

"I have release paperwork in hand." Korra caught the attention of the shopkeeper, and quietly asked for a small arrangement. "Dr. Gomez said everything looked good, minimal scar tissue. Recommended that I slowly build my way back up to my workout routines before the accident."

"Korra that's great, but please tell me you're going to listen to the doctor?" Asami knew Korra had hated the restricted routine Dr. Gomez had kept her on, and she knew Korra was stubborn and willful enough to attempt running five miles the next day.

Korra laughed as she fished cash out of her pocket to hand the shopkeeper. "Of course. I don't want to push too hard too fast and end up hurting myself more."

"I like the sound of that." Asami leaned against the kitchen counter as she scratched Naga behind the ears.

"So, what's the plan for celebrating tonight?" Korra mouthed 'thank you' to the shopkeeper as she took the flowers and headed for her car.

"How about I surprise you?" Asami practically purred as an idea started to form in her head.

"Hmm, I don't know. The last time you tried to surprise me I ended up breaking out in hives."

Asami frowned as she pushed off the kitchen counter and made her way to the bedroom. "Well that's because someone," she put the call on speaker and tossed the phone onto the bed, "didn't bother to tell me that they were allergic to kiwi." Asami opened a drawer and dug to the bottom.

"In all fairness, I didn't know I was allergic to kiwi either." Korra chuckled lightly as she placed the flowers in the passenger seat, and engaged the hands-free Bluetooth on her Jeep.

Asami held the deep red lingerie up in front of her as she examined it. "I still don't know how you had never had kiwi before."

Korra signaled and pulled out into traffic. "It's green and hairy, it never looked appetizing to me."

"No kiwi, I promise." Asami smirked as she began to undress.

"Good! I should be home in about thirty minutes." Korra said as she weaved her way through traffic.

"I'll be ready."

Korra all but skipped to the front door, lilacs in one hand, release papers in the other. She opened the door and called out, "Honey, I'm home." She chuckled to herself as Naga came bounding towards her. "There's my gorgeous girl." Korra dropped down to one knee and rubbed Naga's ears vigorously.

Asami leaned lazily against the wall and watched as Korra lavished Naga with love. "And here I thought you were talking to me."

Korra looked up, the laughter catching in her throat as she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her eyes took Asami in head to toe, as she slowly raked her eyes over the woman before her. The twinkling emerald eyes, and full red lips. Soft, ivory breasts that were barely contained by the lacy red fabric. Korra slowly stood as her eyes reached the lacy tight-fitting bottoms that hugged Asami's hips.

"Wow." Korra croaked out in a wheeze, finally remembering how to breathe. She blinked and tore her gaze away from the shapely curves of Asami's legs. "You look… just wow."

Asami smiled smugly as she pushed herself forward and moved towards Korra in three quick strides. She slid her hand down Korra's arm and took the flowers. "Are these for me?" She raised them to her nose and inhaled their heavenly scent.

"Mmhmm, yep." Korra cleared her throat and raised the papers in her other hand. "Paper releases, I mean release papers."

Asami reached out and took those as well. Turning on her heel she started down the hallway. She shot a look over her shoulder to see Korra was still rooted to the same spot. "Darling?" She smiled sweetly as Korra's head snapped up. "Are you coming?"

 _Not yet,_ Korra thought before taking a step forward on shaking legs to follow.

Asami laid the flowers next to a rectangular box then turned to hang the papers on the fridge, securing them with a magnet. She turned back to take care of the flowers but found Korra in very close proximity.

Korra licked her lips as her hands came to rest on Asami's hips. "Is this what you had in mind for celebrating? This is definitely a surprise."

Asami slid her hands up Korra's chest and around behind her neck. "There's more to the celebration." She nodded towards the box on the counter. "That is your surprise."

Korra looked at the box in consideration. "Do I get to open it now?"

"I was hoping you would." Asami smiled and dropped her arms from their resting place.

Korra stepped towards the box and pulled it closer. She lifted the lid and laid it aside. Her eyes widen at the sight of the contents of the box. She shot a look towards Asami before looking back at the box. She reached in and closed her hand around the shaft of the seven-inch dildo. She turned it over, studying it.

"When did you get this?" Korra asked without looking at Asami. They had talked about trying one before she was shot, but she just assumed it had been forgotten with everything that had happened.

Asami moved to stand next to Korra. "I bought it a couple weeks ago."

Korra looked at her curiously. "Why now then?"

Asami smirked as she reached into the box and pulled out a pair of blue boxers. "Because we're celebrating."

Korra smiled as she held her hand out for the boxers. "Then let's celebrate."

Asami cocked an eyebrow as she placed the piece of clothing in Korra's outreached hand. "Do you need help?"

Korra laughed as she walked towards the bedroom, Asami following behind her. "I think I got this." She gave Asami a wink before disappearing into the bathroom.

Asami lounged on the bed, her attention turning towards the bathroom door as it swung open. Her eyes fell on Korra who stood in the doorway in a black sports bra, and the pair of snug blue boxers that had a noticeable bulge to them. "How does it feel?"

Korra took a few steps around the bedroom. "Not as weird as I thought it would. It's surprisingly, comfortable?" Korra frowned at her word choice, not sure if that fit accordingly. "I'm definitely enjoying the boxers." She placed her hands on her hips and turned her backside towards Asami. "I like how they make my ass look, and I feel more confident in them."

"I don't know if I can handle a more confident Korra." Asami smiled as she checked out Korra form this new angle. "Your ass does look great in those."

A lopsided grin appeared on Korra's face. "Glad you agree." She stalked towards Asami and leaned over her. "You look amazing." She pressed her lips to Asami's in a long, slow kiss. Her hand ran down Asami's ribs, over her hips, and stopped with a gentle squeeze on her thigh.

Asami shivered at the feel of Korra's hand, and lifted her own hands to pull Korra down by the waist. She ran her fingernails down Korra's back as she felt Korra's weight settle over her. She felt a tremble run up her body as Korra's knee pressed between her legs. Asami slid her hands down to cup Korra's ass, and she pulled Korra closer as she pressed her hips up.

Korra groaned as the ridges on the dildo pressed against her clit, she nudged her hips forward, pressing the hardened shaft into Asami's thigh. Hissing at the feeling she shifted and fastened her mouth over Asami's lacy covered breast. She licked at the stiffening nipple beneath the thin fabric, closed her teeth gently around it at Asami's whimper. Korra shifted her hips, aligning them more towards Asami's so the head of the dildo rubbed against her core.

She kissed her way up Asami's chest. Trailed her tongue over a delicate collarbone. Korra nipped at her neck while she ground her hips into Asami's. She moaned at the sensation against her clit. Spirits it had been so long. Korra felt like it had been ages since the last time she'd been able to make love to Asami the way she'd wanted. Sure, they had been able to do certain things before she'd regained full function of her legs, but it was all dissatisfying. She couldn't move the way she wanted, hadn't been able to enjoy it as much as she wanted, but now, now Korra was in full control.

Korra pushed a hand under the fabric of Asami's lacy top. She swiped her thumb across Asami's quivering stomach, and trailed her fingers up higher. She cupped Asami's breast and brushed her lips to Asami's.

"How fond of this are you?" Korra husked out, tugging gently at the lacy top.

Asami's eyes fluttered closed as Korra squeezed her breast again. "Why? It's not my favorite."

Korra's eyes flashed with lust. She extracted her hand and sat up on her knees. "Because I don't want to feel guilty about this."

Asami's eyes shot open as Korra grabbed the fabric in both hands. With one hard tug Asami's top lay in tatters. She watched as Korra shoved the ruined fabric off the bed. Her breaths came in hard shallow gasps as Korra lunged forward and sucked hard on Asami's nipple. She moaned in delight, her hand coming up to tangle in Korra's hair. Her other hand snaked down between their bodies. She cupped her hand over Korra's bulge and started to move her hand over it. She heard Korra groan in response.

Korra's head spun at the feeling growing between her legs. The small ripples of pleasure began to grow. She growled in frustration as she pushed her way back to her knees. She drew a deep breath and grabbed Asami's wrist, stilling the woman's movement. "You need to… need to stop, because I'd like for this last a little longer."

Asami nodded in understanding and pulled her hand free. As Korra took more steadying breaths Asami brought her hands up to her breasts. She made eye contact with Korra as she pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers. She squeezed and teased her breasts, watching Korra's jaw clench as she did. Asami trailed her fingers down her stomach, scratching lightly with her nails as she pushed at the fabric that clung to her hips.

Korra quickly reached out and jerked the bottoms from Asami's hips. She tore them free of her legs and tossed them in a heap beside the ruined top. Korra slid her hands up the inside of Asami's legs, brushed her fingertips against slick skin, and pressed her thumb against Asami's clit. She watched Asami's hips jerk forward as she moved her thumb in a circle. With her free hand, she worked the head and shaft of the dildo free through the flap in the boxers.

She moved closer to Asami, dragging the head of the appendage against Asami's thigh. Korra removed her thumb from Asami's clit, resting her hand on Asami's hip instead. Korra pulled the head teasingly through Asami's wetness, hovering at her entrance as she looked to Asami for consent.

Asami nodded and bucked her hips up, feeling the head of the dildo press against her. She watched as Korra lowered herself, moving her hips forward. She shuddered as she felt the length of the dildo enter her, breathing deeply when Korra stopped so her body could adjust. She felt Korra's hips press against hers, the shaft buried fully inside her.

"Asami, are you okay?" Concern coated Korra's voice.

Asami nodded and slid her hand up Korra's arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine baby."

Korra ducked her head and pressed a kiss to Asami's lips. "Tell me if you want to stop."

"Korra, we talked about this, I'm the one that suggested it."

"I know, but you can change your mind, and I want to make sure." Korra spoke quietly, her eyes watching Asami's face, her body completely still.

"Then allow me to make sure you know this is what I want." With that Asami bucked her hips forward, knowing the ridges seated against Korra's clit moved with her. She watched Korra fall forward a little, and Asami moved her hips again.

"Ohhhh!" Korra moaned, her own hips twitching in response. She crushed her mouth to Asami's, and slowly began to build a rhythm. Her hips moved, the shaft steadily sliding in and out of Asami. Korra shuddered every time Asami raised her hips to meet her, reveling in the friction against her clit. She nipped at Asami's neck, and felt Asami's lips press against her ear.

"Harder." Asami breathed out, her words tickling at Korra's ear. She roughly bucked her hips up, meeting Korra in a harder thrust. Her nails dug into Korra's back with each thrust.

Korra arched her back into Asami's nails, her hips driving forward and then back. She pushed herself up onto her knees, her hands gripping possessively at Asami's hips. She thrust forward, her hands pulling Asami to meet her, the slap of skin against skin echoed through the room. Then she stopped as Asami cried out.

Asami screamed, not in pain, but pleasure, and just as quickly as she had felt it, it was gone. Her mind swam and slowly processed that Korra no longer moved. "Fuck, baby." She swallowed thickly and drew a ragged breath in. "Don't stop Korra." She bucked her hips forward, urging Korra to move.

Korra started her movements again, slowly, afraid she'd hurt Asami.

Asami shook her head and met Korra's eyes. "Harder, like before," she commanded in a stern voice. Her eyes slammed closed as Korra listened and obliged. Asami moaned at the glorious sensation that began to build. "Don't stop, don't you dare fucking stop."

Korra grunted in response as she drove her hips forward again and again, coaxing the sweetest sounds from Asami. She pushed the feeling of her own mounting orgasm aside, trying to focus solely on bringing Asami to hers. The pressure building deep in her abdomen wiggled its way back into her mind. She was close, and by the sounds of it, Asami was as well.

Asami brought her hands up to her chest and squeezed at her own breasts. She pinched her nipples and hissed in pleasure as Korra's thrusts hit deeper. "Oh fuck." She cried as the pleasure began to overflow. "Fuck, fuck." She rolled her nipples between her fingers as her orgasm burst forth. Her hips jerked unsteadily as she moaned loudly, one hand clutching at the bedding. "Oh, fuck baby."

At the sound of Asami coming undone beneath her, Korra lost herself to her own raging orgasm. Hips jerked wearily forward as Korra cried out, her own moans mixing with Asami's. On shaking arms, she lowered herself down, collapsing forward on top of Asami.

Slick with sweat both women breathed heavily, neither offering to move for the longest time. Korra was the first to rouse, propping herself up on her elbows she gazed down at the smug smile that played across Asami's face. "You look entirely way too pleased."

Asami chuckled and peered up through heavy eye lids at Korra. "That's because you did an excellent job at pleasing me."

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth?" Korra mused as she rolled to the side and lay next to Asami. Her body hummed, and she felt so full of energy. Then a thought caused her to laugh. "I'm not sure this is what Dr. Gomez had in mind when he told me to slowly increase my workouts."

Asami rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. She reached out and closed her hand over the shaft of the dildo. "So, does that mean," she gave it a few small tugs, watching Korra's breath catch, "you don't want to go again?"

"I never said that." Korra said with a grin.

"Good." Asami purred as she straddled Korra and began to rock her hips.

::::::::::

By the time school started back up in the middle of August, Korra's workout routines were back in full force. Asami had even taken to running with her, and in doing so, had convinced Korra to join her in a few yoga workouts. Asami kept her position with the school, adding an Advanced Auto Mechanics class to her schedule. However, Korra was no longer employed as the Physical Education teacher.

During the investigation into Gustove and Elizabeth some of Kuvira's actions regarding handling certain issues were brought before the school board. On the day Elizabeth was admitted into the Republic City Psychiatric Hospital for treatment, Kuvira found herself being dismissed as Principal. The school board, being impressed with how Korra connected with her students, and how she had functioned under the stress of last year's chaos, decided to appoint Korra to the vacant position.

So, on the first day of school, dressed in a fitted three-piece suit, Korra Southern entered United Republic High School. She walked down the hallway towards Asami's room, waving and smiling in greeting to the few students that hadn't made their way to the gym yet. She peered around the corner of Asami's door, and watched as the gorgeous woman wrote the day's objectives on the board.

"Miss Sato," she said as she stepped into the classroom, "pleasure to see you this morning."

Asami turned and smiled at Korra. "You look very… snazzy Miss Southern."

"Snazzy?" Korra tilted her head in contemplation.

Asami dropped her voice and stepped closer to Korra, "It wouldn't be very appropriate to be heard calling my boss sexy."

Korra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fair point." She reached out and laced her fingers with Asami's. "Are you ready to head to the gym?"

"Not yet." Asami stepped forward and pressed her lips to Korra's. "Now I'm ready."

Korra squeezed her hand as they began to walk to the hallway. "I love you."

"I love you too Korra." Asami smiled at her fiancé, thankful they had found each other. Grateful they had both survived last year, and excited to see what life would bring them.


End file.
